Entwined
by Dirigible0Plums
Summary: It wasn't so long ago that he had fantasized about becoming a Death Eater and joining the pureblood crusade. That all changes of course when Draco unintentinoally becomes The Order's ward, forced into hiding alongside Loony Lovegood of all people. So much has changed for Draco, and he's finding he can no longer recognize himself or the feelings he's beginning to develop.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_ : Hello everyone! January is ending and I am back with a new HP fanfic! I am ever so excited about this story and have worked really hard on it and I'm really hoping you'll all enjoy it! It's been a long time coming, an idea I've had in my mind for little over a year and basically the main thing I've been working on the past two months as I've been on holiday from university. I'm particularly proud of this piece and can't wait for you all to see how it goes.

As a sad reminder, I am not at all nearly as amazing as our queen, JK Rowling. The entire Harry Potter world belongs to JKR, I merely borrow and play in it for a little fun every once in a while. She owns all of HP and I in no way make any profit from this fanfic.

oOo

Chapter 1: Stuck Where the Road Has No End

It was supposed to be a simple mission. The objective was straightforward: send a message. Although, Draco couldn't imagine why trashing a home required three Death Eaters rather than just one. The job would have been done quicker and with much less theatrics than it was currently taking had it just been him alone.

Draco stood with his arms crossed as he stood inside the Finnigan home, watching Bellatrix and Crabbe go at it, wrecking the home of a boy that used to be one of Draco's year at Hogwarts. Bellatrix, mad witch that she was, was cackling and using her wand to levitate any breakable item in the home and hurtling it across the opposite wall so that it shattered into irreparable pieces.

Draco watched Bellatrix, unable to believe that at one time he had boasted about being related to the horrid woman. Draco had at one time held fantasies of being even vaguely associated with the 'pureblood crusade' his father would sometimes speak of to him in hushed voices when Draco was young and Narcissa had been sleeping. Lucius had woven fantastical stories for Draco about Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch who'd had such a big role in the first wizarding war under Voldemort. He remembered sitting at the Slytherin table as a young boy, bragging to his housemates every so often when the Daily Prophet did the odd article on dangerous Death Eaters of the past.

It hadn't been until the summer after his fifth year that he'd come home to find Voldemort and a number of other Death Eaters that he'd actually met the woman, only to discover that perhaps the Prophet has somehow downplayed her madness. Bellatrix loved his mother, that was certain, and she certainly acted as if she cared about Draco, constantly talking to him in that insipid baby voice of hers and demonstrating her pride anytime Draco successfully completed a mission. But he also saw the way Bellatrix worshiped the very air that the Dark Lord breathed, and he knew with certainty that she would have killed both him and his mother in an instant if Voldemort had asked it of her.

As for Crabbe, a boy Draco had known since before he could walk, well, he was something Draco hardly recognized. Draco doubted his former schoolmate would require much convincing to hold his wand to Draco's neck. Vincent was fast becoming more and more like Crabbe Sr. by the day. Crabbe Sr. was a nasty piece of work, a darkness and violence in his eyes at all times that gave Draco chills if he looked too hard. Vincent Crabbe was feeding off of the power he was slowly gaining as Death Eater recruit, particularly the recognition and prestige that came with it in this new world Voldemort was building.

Draco had long since stopped confiding in Crabbe, not trusting what he saw in the other boy's eyes.

"Come now Dracy-poo," Bellatrix squealed, jumping down from the table she had been dancing on. She held a vase of daffodils in her hand out to Draco, her heavily-lidded eyes staring encouragingly at him.

Draco stared at the daffodils for a moment. They looked fresh, as though they had been recently picked.

Draco turned and pointed his wand at one of the couches, muttering, "Diffindo."

Bellatrix laughed maniacally as tears were made in the couch, and continued on her own destruction of the Finnigan home. Draco, knowing he could avoid action no longer, continued his own part in destroying the home as well.

He wasn't sure how much longer they spent destroying the home. It felt like hours, but Draco had long since learned that it usually did not take more than twenty minutes to completely destroy what a family had perhaps spent months or years cultivating.

Draco felt tired when they had finished, quite the opposite of the revitalized energy that surrounded Bellatrix and Crabbe. Draco had been tired for some time now, months if he were honest.

"Well, I suppose it is time we head back," Crabbe sneered, halfheartedly kicking at a broken chair at his feet, as though upset the Finnigan home wasn't bigger so that they'd had more rooms to rampage.

"Yes, let's."

Draco was ready to leave behind this exhausting night, but before he'd so much as taken a step Bellatrix hissed. "Stop."

Both Draco and Crabbe froze on command. As mad as Bellatrix was, she was an excellent duelist with a killer instinct, and if she sensed something askew then it was the wisest choice to follow her lead if one wished to remain alive.

Draco looked around the home, trying to find the source of what had set Bellatrix off. He could find nothing amiss, and just when Draco was beginning to think that perhaps Bellatrix had truly lost it, the woman hissed and deflected a spell aimed right at her from outside one of the windows. Draco and Crabbe cursed and dropped to the floor, out of range of the windows, their hands searching their pockets for their wands.

An unfamiliar voice from outside shouted a blasting curse, sending rubble and bits of wood to come flying down onto the three inside. Draco coughed through the dust, a ringing in his ears that he tried to shake out before he slowly stood, the sound of dueling surrounding him.

Draco growled, this night going far differently than what he had wanted and rose his wand, throwing hexes and curses any which way, not really caring who it would hit. It wasn't as if he cared very much for anyone on either side of this war anymore anyway.

Draco faintly heard Bellatrix cast a ventus jinx, blowing away the dust and smoke so that they could see clearly their opponents. Draco had only a moment to catalogue the faces of the their enemies, one quick sweep allowing him to take note that it was the three of them against four others. Draco recognized only two faces, the first of which he vaguely remembered as Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch fanatic, and the second being the much more recognizable Dean Thomas.

It was difficult to forget the face of someone who'd spent months living as a prisoner in your basement.

"It's the Thomas boy," Bellatrix snarled excitedly. Draco saw how her eyes narrowed, and he knew she was likely thinking of the information the Gryffindor might have on Harry Potter.

"I'll take him." Crabbe shouted, ever eager to prove his worth as a Death Eater.

Draco took it upon himself to start throwing jinxes at one of the faces he did not recognize, a man with a dark mustache and bright eyes. The man was older, but Draco had been trained in dueling under Snape, and most recently Bellatrix, so he could hold his own against the likely more experienced wizard.

The fighting continued, the two sides shouting hexes and curses at each other. It was few minutes before Draco finally landed a confundus charm, his opponent dropping to a crumble to the ground.

Just then there was a sharp pain in Draco's upper arm and he hissed and lost his footing for a moment, his free hand coming up to hold where he'd been hit. The curse had not come from his opponent.

Draco hissed at the feeling of a warm wetness and looked over his shoulder at Crabbe who had his wand still raised in his direction, a nasty smirk unashamedly painted on his face.

Crabbe shrugged, as if it had been an accident and returned his attention to Dean Thomas, who was now kneeling beside the man Draco had just knocked out.

Draco was fuming that Crabbe had dared to purposely throw a hex at Draco while he'd had his back turned.

Before Crabbe could so much as raise his wand, Draco had already thrown a spell at Dean Thomas. "Incarcerous!"

"Brilliant, Draco!" Bellatrix laughed, not missing a beat as she danced around Wood and the other wizard.

Crabbe glared at Draco, clearly upset at the praise he had just received from one of Voldemort's closest confidantes.

Draco looked over to Dean Thomas struggling against the ropes wrapped around his body. He frowned, suddenly regretting what he had done. He'd already had the Gryffindor as prisoner in his home once, and he wasn't looking forward to history repeating itself. If only he'd cast a confundus charm, as he'd done to the other wizard who was slowly coming back to his wits. Then at least Thomas would have had a chance. Draco had inadvertently rendered the boy defenseless, all because Crabbe had made Draco's anger get the better of him.

Draco cursed quietly, knowing that there was nothing that could be done. He'd have to take Dean Thomas prisoner, again. It was too risky to not do so.

Draco had just taken a step forward when there were several loud pops, and suddenly there were at least half a dozen figures in the distance, quickly advancing towards them.

Bellatrix cursed in anger, the woman at the very least smart enough to realize when they were outnumbered. "Let's go! Now!"

Draco wanted to sigh in relief and without waiting a moment, apparated away.

oOo

Draco, Bellatrix, and Crabbe apparated in front of Malfoy Manor. There was an eerie quietness in the air, a stark contrast to the sounds of battle they had just been surrounded by.

Bellatrix skipped ahead and cast the necessary spells to grant them entry, and together the three continued down the gravel road that led to Draco's childhood home, now headquarters to Voldemort and his most trusted Death Eaters.

Bellatrix hummed a silly tune that was giving Draco a headache, and he wished desperately that he could just snap and shout at her to shut up, but he knew better.

Just as they were making their way up the stairs, the tall oak doors opened slightly to reveal the tired and nearly haggard visage of a man.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

Draco paused only for a moment at the sight of his father, but then continued on up.

Ever since Lucius had been released from Azkaban, the older man had made a point to await Draco's return anytime he went out on a mission. They weren't usually too dangerous, and he'd learned his lesson since the whole Dumbledore debacle. Since then, Draco was good at successfully completing his usual missions, but still Lucius still insisted on waiting.

And just as Lucius insisted on waiting, Draco insisted on continuing to have nothing to do with the man.

"Draco," Lucius whispered weakly, his hand coming up to rest on Draco's shoulder, but Draco quickly brushed it off and continued walking as if nothing had happened, as if Lucius had not once been a man Draco had idolized. Draco did not stop or bother looking back but continued onward alongside Bellatrix and Crabbe.

Bellatrix giggled and skipped over to Draco to breathe into his ear. "Your mother would be so proud Draco."

Draco's chest tightened and he wanted nothing more than to kick and scream, to ask how Bellatrix could possibly bring Narcissa up so casually as if nothing had happened. But once again, he could do nothing.

Bellatrix laughed and skipped ahead, raising an errant hand to wave. "See you at dinner boys!"

Draco continued ahead, wanting nothing more than to jump into his bath and try to get some sleep.

Of course though, Crabbe had to open his fat mouth, clearly still upset at the inconsequential praise Draco had received earlier.

Crabbe picked up his pace so that he was in step with Draco, obviously having nothing better to do than still follow Draco around like he used to back in Hogwarts.

"Confundus charm Malfoy? A bit of a weak move isn't it?"

Draco mentally rolled his eyes.

"Got the job done, didn't it?" He asked dryly, though he wasn't really searching for a response. He just wanted to get away and get some rest.

"Still weak."

"Not as weak as throwing a hex at a man with his back turned."

Crabbe snorted, "I'd hardly call you a man, Malfoy."

At seventeen, Draco secretly agreed, but he wasn't about to tell Crabbe that. "I'm more a man than you are."

"You wish." Crabbe growled, unable to come up with any better comeback.

"If you're upset about Bellatrix liking me better than you Crabbe, you really should grow up already and accept it will always be so. Not only am I better Death Eater than you, I'm also Bella's nephew, and I'll always have more favor with her than you could ever hope to have." Draco knew his calling his aunt 'Bella,' a nickname reserved only for family, would really get Crabbe's anger going. "As for that cheap shot you made at me earlier, you better watch yourself Crabbe. You're lucky Bella saw me get Dean Thomas and not you raising your wand at me."

"Yea, well, all I know is you better keep watching your back Malfoy. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and if your father is anything to go by, looks like you'll only eventually grow to be a weak and broken coward who's all talk, just like Lucious turned out to be."

Draco glared at Crabbe, his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his wand. Crabbe looked Draco up and down before sniffing and continuing on his way.

Draco waited until Crabbe was around the corner and was out of sight before he undid all the locking charms he'd cast on his bedroom and stepping inside, slamming the door behind him.

Draco practically tore his clothes off on his way to his personal bathroom, starting a warm bath and slowly sinking his tired body inside the tub. Before Draco laid back, he reached over to dig around in his discarded pants pocket to retrieve a spare cigarette and his every trusty lighter. After the first inhale, Draco sighed and laid back in the bath, resting his hand over his tired eyes.

Crabbe had a way of getting under Draco's skin. For all his foolery and inane desire to get ahead, Crabbe had become a very annoying and sometimes dangerous thorn in Draco's side. Annoying because of Crabbe's jealousy over Draco's standing amongst the younger Death Eaters, and even some of the older Death Eaters, as well as Draco's impressive successful record on missions. But Draco was also becoming increasingly aware of how much more dangerous Crabbe was becoming. Not just because of the "stray" hexes that were being occasionally directed at Draco recently, but because it seemed Crabbe was beginning to realize that perhaps Draco's heart wasn't really in it, in being a Death Eater.

Crabbe wasn't completely aware yet of course, his dim brain not quite able to wrap itself around the signs that Draco was getting by soley on ostracizing his own father as well as his uncanny ability to get by on doing on the absolute minimum and weaving it to appear as if he'd worked wonders.

Crabbe was dim, but he wasn't completely stupid. And if the boy were to mention this to someone as frightening and dangerous as Crabbe Sr., Draco wasn't sure how much longer before others started to notice as well, and he knew he'd have to step it up soon. It was that or die.

Draco dozed in the bath for a little longer before finally forcing himself up. He wrapped a towel around his waist and lit another cigarette on his way back to his bedroom.

Once there, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin and raised his wand at Blaise Zabini, his best friend who was regally stretched out across one of Draco's favorite couches.

"You've got an awful lot of post, mate." Blaise said casually by way of greeting, rifling through the pile of countless unopened letters Pansy had been sending the past few months.

Draco sighed, lowering his wand and reminding himself to not forget that Blaise was the only one he'd taught the counterlocks to his bedroom.

"Yes, well, I haven't really had the time to go through it."

Blaise looked up at Draco, a perfect eyebrow raised at him and the cigarette between his lips.

"You're still on with that disgusting habit?"

Draco sighed and looked for a fresh pair of pants. "Do you want to try one?"

"Of course not. I may not want to kill innocent muggles but I also don't want to partake in their disgusting habits." Blaise raised his nose in a perfect impression of the aristocracy he had been raised in.

A year ago, Draco might have been saying the same thing. He'd never been one to partake in anything that could be deemed even remotely muggle, and he knew his aunt would have a heart-attack if she were ever to see him smoking a muggle cigarette. But it had become Draco's only small act of rebellion, in many ways, secret rebellion, but rebellion nonetheless. Besides, Draco found he would sometimes get headaches if he didn't have one every so often.

Draco shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Blaise was silent for a moment, allowing Draco some privacy as he pulled on his pants before he spoke. "I thought you were supposed to be on a simple trashing mission. I passed by Crabbe not too long ago, covered in dirt and looking like a mess."

Draco suddenly remembered the small wound on his arm and rose his wand, quietly muttering a healing spell.

"Circumstances changed." Draco explained simply. "Thomas, Wood, and two other wizards I didn't recognize, before six more came and we were forced to retreat."

"Your old pall Thomas do that?"

"Crabbe actually."

"Crabbe?"

"Wasn't the first time either."

"Wasn't the first time?" Blaise waited for more but Draco refused to say anything, not wanting to think on the memory of what had occured the first time Crabbe had "accidentally" raised his wand at Draco.

Blaise shook his head. "We need to keep a careful eye on him. The track he's on now, it won't be long before he turns out to be a stupider version of his father, and he'll be much more dangerous."

Draco nodded. At one time, he would have been shocked that someone he had once played countless hours with as a boy would want to hurt him, but this was the world he lived in now. Everyone was trying to get ahead, and all for the praise and recognition of a sick bastard who wanted to take over the world.

"Do you ever return any of these letters?" Blaise asked, changing the subject and motioning to the letters in his hands, all signed to Draco in Pansy's favorite purple ink.

Draco shrugged, his memories of days and nights spent with Pansy feeling like they were from ages ago they almost felt like they belonged to someone else.

"Used to. They're all the same, all about the latest gossip and how lonely she is without me and when am I coming back to Hogwarts and why can't I be a Death Eater and still get an education. I don't think Pansy understands yet what exactly it means to be a Death Eater, or even how much everything has changed for that matter."

"Pansy's not as dim as you think Draco. She just doesn't know how to show you she's worried without annoying you and risking you cutting her off. All she thinks about is your safety."

"She writes to you?"

"Nearly every other day, asking after you. You know she's not stopped loving you."

Draco had nothing to say to that. He wasn't sure how he felt about Pansy anymore, and hadn't for some time. Things with Pansy had begun falling apart early in his sixth year the more Draco fell deeper and deeper into worry and plans on how to kill Dumbledore. And then the summer had come and Draco had not been allowed to return to Hogwarts his seventh year, the Dark Lord deciding he was more useful on the field. It was difficult to feel anything after all that had happened to him.

Blaise seemed to realize he would get nothing more out of Draco regarding Pansy, and changed the subject once again to more important matters.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Draco paused in his search for a clean shirt, knowing exactly what Blaise was talking about as his eyes straying to his bedside table where a portrait sat. It was a portrait of Narcissa Malfoy, his dead mother, killed at Voldemort's hand, all at Lucius' fault.

All the Death Eaters and Voldemort thought Draco was ostracising Lucius because he was a pathetic excuse for a Death Eater. They thought it was because of the shame that came from Lucius' failed missions in the past and his current negative standing under the Dark Lord. They thought he hated Lucius because he was a pompous coward who was all talk and no action.

That's not why Draco hated Lucius.

Draco hated Lucius because not only did his failings get Narcissa killed as a punishment, but because Lucius did absolutely nothing to stop it except cry and sniffle on the floor at Voldemort's feet like a child.

Draco knew without a doubt that Narcissa would have raised her wand against the Dark Lord himself had it been Draco or even Lucius in her place. All she had done in the past two years was do everything in her power to ensure that he and Lucius were safe, and Lucius had thrown it all away like it had all meant nothing.

Now Narcissa was dead, and the most important person in Draco's life was gone.

"Yes, I'm still sure. At dawn, before anyone in the house is awake."

Blaise left soon after and Draco retired to his bed, his body feeling older than its years as he turned on his side and caught sight of the hideous mark on his lower left arm.

His fifth year, all Draco had thought about was how the pureblood crusade was happening again. How now, Draco might get to be a part of it as his aunt had once been, but he'd be better, smarter. He'd dreamed of how he would go down in Malfoy history, as well as that of the other families. He'd imagined riches and fame to be bestowed on him, he'd thought only of the end result and not what it would actually take to get there.

Coming home after his fifth year and meeting the Dark Lord in the flesh had been a different matter entirely. Just the sight of the snake-like man had turned Draco's stomach. It was undeniable the danger this reincarnated man promised, the destruction he would cause, and soon Draco found himself tasked with a mission too great, to kill the most powerful wizard of all time. He did not know what would have become of him had Snape not been there to protect him.

Since then, Draco had learned that he could no longer afford to not fight his own battles. So Draco had dedicated himself to prove his worth to the Dark Lord, or at the very least demonstrate that he was of some use, good enough to keep around but not so good as to have to be included in his inner circle. The trick was to survive, not thrive. It was how one remained alive.

oOo

The next morning, Blaise and Draco made their way over to the extensive Malfoy gardens, making their way amongst the winding tall hedges. It was early still, the sky only just beginning to lighten with the start of day. There was still dew on the grass and a cold sting in the air, a sting that would soon be burned off with the summer sun. Draco led the way, long ago having memorized every turn, until they arrived to just the spot he was looking for.

The two Slytherins had both sneaked out of their respective sleeping quarters to meet outside Malfoy Manor's vast gardens, much the way they had when they were young boys on summer holidays. Only this time, Blaise and Draco were not meeting to wreak havoc on their practice brooms. They were selecting the most hidden and private area of the gardens that they could find to create a headstone for Narcissa Malfoy and hold a few moments of silence in her honor.

They came, finally, to one of his mother's favorite nooks in all of the gardens, and Draco was fairly sure that she would had deemed this an appropriate place to have her grave placed.

Draco slipped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves while Blaise transfigured a long stick into a shovel and handed it to him. There was nothing left to do but dig.

Narcissa had been killed nearly two months ago, but it was only now that Draco and Blaise had finally found the time to create a grave in Narcissa's honor. They had both been either too busy with missions or the manor had simply been too crowded with Death Eaters. While what they were doing wasn't necessarily forbidden, it would certainly raise questions on their loyalty.

Now there was finally time, and Draco had insisted that even though they had no body to bury, he could at the very least take the time it would take to dig a grave without magic.

When Draco was finished he allowed Blaise to offer him a hand out of the hole and stood straight, a pain in his lower back. There was sweat on his face, mingled with tears Draco hadn't even noticed had escaped him. He was grateful Blaise did not comment on them and simply handed Draco a bouquet of narcissus flowers.

Draco levitated them down to the bottom of the grave and then he and Blaise allowed for a few moments of silence. Neither knew what they could say that hadn't been said already.

"I think I'll try that disgusting muggle habit now." Blaise said quietly.

Draco looked over at his last friend and smiled slightly. He pulled two cigarettes from his pocket and helped Blaise light his first cigarette before lighting his own. In true Zabini fashion, Blaise coughed only for a moment before he seemingly mastered the art of smoking and together they sucked lightly on their cigarettes and stared down at the empty grave in silence.

"We should go now. Before anyone starts asking questions."

Draco didn't want to go, but he knew Blaise was right. The sun was rising and soon the rest of the manor would start with the morning bustle.

Draco began to shovel the soil back into the grave, and when the job was done, they made their way back into the snake pit that was Malfoy Manor.

oOo

It was a regular night at the dinner table at Malfoy Manor.

As always, Voldemort sat at the head of the table, a place Lucius had once sat in before this entire nightmare began. Nagini was perched on the floor by his side, the Dark Lord completely at ease as he stroked the great snake's head.

Draco calmly studied all the occupants of the table. There weren't too many in attendance that night, for it had been a particularly busy time for Death Eaters that week.

The table had a few of the senior Death Eaters present, Lucius, Dolohov, Yaxley, and a couple others. ]Lucius was sitting at the very end, far from Voldemort, even further than many of the newer Death Eaters closer to Draco's age, still new and proving their worth. Both Blaise, Theo, and Draco sat closer to the senior members more so than the other fresher members, a clear sign of their standing amongst the ranks.

Blaise was a skilled duelist, Draco knew. Clever and fast, Dolohov had taken to him lately, training him to perfect his skills. But Draco also knew Blaise, Slytherin though he may be, wanted nothing to do with getting his hands dirty as a Death Eater. The boy had wanted nothing more than to graduate from Hogwarts and take over the family vineyards, wasting away warm Italian summers in luxury. That had all changed of course when Dolohov had visited the school and seen Blaise's skills, not to mention when Voldemort had gotten wind of the endless fountain of gold in the Zabini vaults and had considered how that may prove useful in their cause.

Blaise was one of the only people left that Draco trusted. Blaise was like him in many ways, branded with the Dark Mark not because he had wanted it but because he'd been left with no other choice.

Draco's eyes roved over to Theo, the slender and quiet wavy-haired boy. He'd once been one of Draco's good friends, Draco having always enjoyed the other boy's wit and ease with sitting in silence. But Theo had also always been very private and reserved, not to mention he was the son of the petrifying and vicious Nott Sr who had raised Theo alone after his mother had died. Neither Draco nor Blaise could determine properly where Theo's true loyalties lay. It was too risky to simply ask, and so while Draco had remained civil with Theo, he most certainly did not mention to the boy how his main goal as a Death Eater was to merely survive.

Draco had gotten incredibly good at controlling his emotions over the past year. He'd become a perfect compliant and uncomplaining Death Eater, skilled at concocting lethal potions and particularly good at spying and gathering information. It was Draco's prefered job, one he was good at and it allowed him leeway in that he was rarely forced to have to fight anyone, or worse, kill.

He worried though, the better he got at what he was doing, the more potential Voldemort saw in him. And Draco worried he would soon be sent on more and more missions where he would be forced to raise his wand.

Draco sighed, wishing Snape was here, the one other person Draco trusted besides Blaise. But Snape was always busy with being running Hogwarts lately, and he'd done all he could for Draco already. He'd protected Draco in his sixth year, and he'd taught him occlumency as well. There had been little else he could do but vouch for Draco. So now Draco just focused on surviving.

Narcissa would have wanted Draco to survive. It was what she had dedicated her life to, and Draco would be remiss to throw it away.

It didn't matter that Draco was tired and had felt stagnant for months, just going through the motions since his mother had died. All he had to do was survive.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Draco?"

Draco congratulated himself on not shivering at the sound of the Dark Lord speaking directly to him.

"My lord?" Draco asked politely, genuinely not knowing what Voldemort meant.

"Have you not told the boy, Crabbe?" Draco knew Voldemort was not speaking to Vincent, and his eyes shot to Crabbe Sr. There was barely restrained anger in the older man's eyes, and Draco only just noticed the bruise on the man's cheek. He'd been on a mission recently, and if the bruise was anything to go by, it had not gone as planned.

Crabbe Sr. swallowed his pride and spoke. "Tomorrow, you, Bellatrix, Lucius, Crabbe, and I are to go on a mission."

Draco's eyes widened only marginally at this interesting bit of information. Crabbe Sr. must have fallen out of favor with the Dark Lord if he was being sent on a mission with the disgraced Lucius and the children, Vincent and Draco.

"We're to get rid of a lovely family of muggles," Bellatrix laughed.

Draco's heart sank then as he realized what was being asked of him.

He'd have to kill.

oOo

Draco walked at the back of the group, trying to contain his anger as his aunt and Crabbe Sr had betted about whether or not Lucius would find a way to fuck up such a simple task set by Voldemort, clearly jabbing a crack at how low Lucius had fallen in Voldemort's favor. The two laughed, Vincent joining in on their laughter at his and his father's expense. Draco personally saw no reason as to why Crabbe Sr. should speak on it, as clearly he was slowly falling out of favor as well. But he supposed the older man had to pick on someone, and Lucius had become an easy target.

The group had arrived at the muggle home, a quaint cottage a little ways off from most muggle residences. It took not more than a few moments to note that all the lights were off, the family likely sleeping.

"How are we doing this then," Crabb Sr. asked then. If there was something that could be said about the man, it was that he at least understood the benefits of having a plan and not simply going in wands blasting.

"You and Lucius surround the house just in case. Vincent will go behind while Draco and I go on ahead."

"Why is it always you Bellatrix?" Crabbe Sr. growled.

"Not me." Bellatrix grinned then in a way that made Draco uncomfortable when she set her sights on him. "Snape took care of it for Draco last time, but not tonight. My dear nephew of mine will be making the kill."

Draco felt his breath catch at Bellatrix words and his palm became clammy as he grasped his wand.

It was happening, what Draco had been afraid of.

Bellatrix laughed and before Draco could process what was happening, she had taken Draco by the hand and was leading him into the house. In moments, Bellatrix had cast a spell to silence their steps, unlocked the front door by magic, and had led Draco upstairs until they were standing outside what Draco assumed to be a bedroom.

Bellatrix was drumming her fingers on Draco's right shoulder, her chin resting on his left as she whispered in his ear. "Ready Draco? You'd better not turn out to be a coward like your father. Lucius never did have the stomach for dead corpses."

Draco's heart was beating a mile a minute, and it was with some difficulty that he put up his mental defenses so that Bellatrix would not know how he was truly feeling. He was terrified, and he wanted nothing more than to run away. Draco wished his mother was still here, or damn it all even Snape. He would save Draco again if he were here.

But there was no one to save Draco now.

From behind Bellatrix, Draco could hear Vincent quietly snickering, and he knew he was taking too long. If he waited another moment he risked showing that he truly wanted no bloodshed, even that of a muggle's. He had to move now or risk his own life.

With a deep breath, Draco steeled himself and turned the doorknob, praying to Merlin for strength.

"It'll be a night you never forget." Bellatrix whispered quietly.

Draco closed his eyes, opened the door, and raised his wand. Before Draco could only so much as cast a spell Bellatrix was cursing and Draco's eyes snapped open to reveal an empty room.

Bellatrix ran up and down the hallways, blasting open every door before screaming and running back downstairs, screeching Lucius' name. Both Draco and Vincent ran after her just in time to see Bellatrix slap Lucius across the cheek with so much force the older man fell to the floor.

Draco struggled not to show any emotion at the sight of his father on the floor.

"You were supposed to have been keeping watch on this house! Where are they Lucius? Why is no one here?"

"I-I don't know Bella!" Lucius cried.

"You don't know?" Bellatrix was livid, and she slammed a pointed heel into Lucius' stomach. "Can you do nothing right? You were tasked only with watching the house, find out their routine to be sure they would be here!"

"They must have gone on holiday."

Bellatrix screamed and used her wand to blast a hole into the ceiling.

"Calm yourself Bellatrix. There's no use in torturing him now, we'll leave that to the Dark Lord. At the very least we can burn their house down to the ground."

Bellatrix breathed heavily for a few moments, thinking over Crabbe Sr.'s words before she nodded. "We trash it first."

They wasting no time in tearing the place apart. Draco only half heartedly kicked at furniture and swiped his arm across tables to knock off the objects that sat upon them. He personally thought it a waste of time and energy to trash a house if they were just going to burn it afterward, but most Death Eaters thought that the boring route and insisted in trashing as much of a house as they could if they weren't even being allowed to spill blood that night.

Tearing things apart relaxed Draco in a way it never had before, and he suspected it had to do with releasing all the tension he had been feeling only minutes ago when he'd thought he was moments away from having to kill a family of innocent muggles.

Soon, Draco decided to step out around to the back of the house to light a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and then buried his face into his hands, trembling slightly with the thought of what had almost happened that night. Merlin was smiling down at him for once, and for the night at least, he'd been allowed to avoid spilling blood.

A particularly loud crash was heard from inside the house then and Draco rolled his eyes, flicking his cigarette away from him and figuring it was time to step back inside.

Draco walked round the house quietly, hands deep in his pockets, dreading being in his fellow Death Eater's company again. Draco froze however when he heard unfamiliar voices coming from inside.

"Believe me Bellatrix, nothing would give me more satisfaction than killing you right here and now, but I'm afraid tonight is not that night," a calm and steady, and vaguely familiar voice sounded from inside. It was a voice Draco had not heard in some time.

It was his aunt who confirmed the identity of the new voice, "Still upset about my cousin then, Lupin? I think you're just making excuses. You're not man enough to kill me. You're not man at all really, disgusting half-breed!"

"No Remus," another unfamiliar voice hissed then in warning, presumably stopping Lupin from getting closer to his aunt who was laughing maniacally.

Draco ignored his pulsing blood rate and made sure to stay in the shadows as he crept silently closer. He could see the almost forgotten figure of his ex-professor, but he was not alone. Arthur Weasley, a broad-shouldered man with bright red hair Draco assumed was another Weasley, a woman with purple hair, and a dark skinned young man stood in a half circle around Bellatrix and the others, their wands drawn.

It may have looked like Bellatrix and the others were outnumbered, but Draco knew that any moment now Bellatrix would whip her want out lightning quick, a battle quick to follow Death Eaters against members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were evenly numbered against each other, it would be difficult to determine who would win the battle or who would end up with the most casualties.

Draco's drew out his own wand in preparation and let his eyes stray to the unknown Weasley, suddenly recognizing him as the eldest Weasley who had gotten married months ago. The wedding had become the first battle following the fall of the Ministry to Voldemort. Draco had been there, disguised in a mask of course, fighting alongside Death Eaters, throwing hexes and curses at witches and wizards, many of whom he had recognized.

Draco's eyes then strayed to Remus Lupin's face and his step faltered, wincing at a memory.

Bellatrix's laughter turned to a chuckle and when Draco glanced at her he knew that she had spotted him hiding in the shadows behind the Order.

"Don't worry Lupin, you can join my poor cousin soon," Bellatrix goaded, her chin nodding slowly, almost imperceptibly. It was a signal. A signal for him.

Draco knew Bellatrix wanted him to throw a curse at one of the Order Members, throw the unexpected first move that would distract the Order long enough to allow the Death Eaters to draw their wands and gain an upper hand in the battle that would ensue.

It was a moment that could prove to Bellatrix and Crabbe once and for all where his loyalties lay. Draco knew he would not die in this fight, for he doubted Remus or Arthur had the will to kill him, and he knew Bellatrix would protect him. He could use this moment for months, another way to avoid being sent on other missions that would force him to raise his wand if he garnered enough praise for this moment.

This was a moment that could change everything with how the battle could end, and it all lay in Draco's hand.

Draco felt his heart quicken as he raised his wand and threw the curse that would give one side the upper hand. And almost before he knew he had decided which side to give the upper advantage to, Draco had thrown a curse at Crabbe Sr, the older man's body shooting back into a wall.

There was a moment of shock from both sides, but the Order reacted quicker, Death Eaters too distracted by Draco's impulsive act of betrayal thereby losing their upper hand.

"Draco!" Lucius shouted in fear and shock at the same time that Bellatrix roared, "Blood traitor!"

Bellatrix wasted no time in raising her wand to her nephew but Lupin and the oldest Weasley boy were already blocking her path, throwing hexes Bellatrix momentarily stumbled to deflect. Draco was breathing heavily as his eyes momentarily connected with his father's, the elder Malfoy's wand still raised in stunned shock as he stared at his son. Lucius did not have much time to dwell on it however as he was soon distracted blocking jinxes from Arthur Weasley, the purple haired woman facing off against Vincent Crabbe.

Draco too was forced to put his wand to use as Crabbe Sr., having recovered from his fall suddenly stood with a roar, rage on his face as his eyes focused on Draco, wand raised. The two dueled and the next minutes were a blur for Draco as he attempted to hold his own against the older and more experienced wizard intent on killing him, memories of Draco visiting his home for play dates with a younger Crabbe long forgotten.

It soon became clear that Draco was going to be killed by Crabbe Sr. Already Draco had been hit with more than a handful of spells, his shirt was torn and his arm was bleeding, and he was certain he could feel a bruise forming on his hip. The man was brutal, and it didn't help that Bellatrix and Crabbe Jr threw hexes at him whenever they could as well as the ones they threw at their opponents. Draco could hear his father alternating between shouting at Crabbe Sr to leave Draco alone and begging Draco to stand down.

Draco was being forced to step backwards as Crabbe's curses got more intense. Finally, Crabbe threw one too powerful for Draco to deflect and he was sent flying backwards into a wall.

Draco thought he had lost consciousness for a moment, his body weighed down by broken brick and rubble, his hand still holding on to his wand, but only just.

Crabbe Sr. walked closer to him, the anger on his face reminding Draco briefly of many years ago when he and Vincent had accidentally broken one of the outdoor statues of the Crabbe residence while riding on their brooms. The memory was positively ridiculous considering Crabbe looked fifty times more angry than he had then. Whereas before Draco had thought Crabbe might kill him in his rage, he was now positive that he would die at this man's hand.

Draco closed his eyes in resignation, prepared to feel one last painful curse before he passed on, thinking that it seemed Crabbe was finally getting his revenge for that incident so many years ago.

The curse never came though.

"Stupefy!"

Draco opened his eyes to see Remus Lupin standing over him, his wand held in front of him and Crabbe knocked out on the opposite side of the room.

Lupin waved his wand muttering 'wingardium leviosa,' relieving Draco of the weight on his body. Draco was vaguely aware of being picked up by the arms, faintly hearing the distant shout of his father before the familiarly unpleasant feeling of apparating took hold of him.

The order had taken him with them.

oOo

 _Author's Note_ : Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave reviews! Did you love it, did you hate it? Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome as well as ideas and brainstorming! Also, if you're interested, follow me on tumblr where I'll be posting hints and sneak peaks of what's to come in the next chapter throughout the week! Username is: Dirigible Plums Posts


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_ : I'm back! Just a quick note on chapter titles. They are all going to be snippets of song titles or lyrics by either Aurora or Keaton Henson. You are NOT being asked to listen to these songs while reading these chapters. In fact, I really recommend that you DON'T because even though a title or lyric may pair well with the feel of the chapter, the song and it's beat may not. Keaton Henson and Aurora just happened to be the two artists I was constantly listening to as I wrote this fic.

oOo

Chapter 2: For a Moment I Thought You Were Here

When Draco next came to, he was first aware of many voices speaking over each other all at once.

"What happened?"

"Why did you bring him Remus? We should have left him! He's a liability!"

"We can't trust him!"

"The boy fought against them Moody! He gave _us_ the upperhand! He fought alongside us! They would have slaughtered him had we left him!"

"Remus is right."

"The boy saved us, Moody."

"I don't care if the ferret raised his wand against Voldemort himself! He's lived the last two years in a house with him as well as Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Severus Snape, and who knows how many other Death Eaters. He's got the mark on his arm for Merlin's sake! He can't be trusted! If he stays here we risk the lives of everyone in this house!"

"Moody you must be reasonable. He's just a boy!"

"He can't stay here!"

"I'll leave then," Draco croaked, quieting the voices around him as he slowly opened his eyes. Surrounding him were all who had been at the battle with the addition of Alastor Moody and a man Draco recognized from the papers as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Draco briefly stared at his unfamiliar surroundings. All he could tell was that he was in some sort of basement, and there was nothing in this room besides a few chairs, one of which Draco was currently tied to. The rope was uncomfortable, especially considering the wounds and pains scattered across Draco's body. He was also keenly aware that the weight of his wand was absent from his either of his pockets.

"You'll do no such thing," Remus Lupin said sternly in a tone mildly reminiscent of his year as Draco's professor when Draco had been thirteen.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Lupin, not liking being told what to do by someone who _used_ to be his professor.

"You're too injured," The only woman in the room told him gently, her purple hair softening strangely into a soft bubblegum pink. She was young, and wore an auror's cloak. Draco thought he recognized her, and realized he'd seen her at the beginning of sixth year as one of the aurors tasked with guarding Hogwarts.

"Stop speaking to him as if he were one of ours," Moody cut in, moving quicker than Draco had imagined he could to stand directly before him, his glass eye spinning madly. Draco swallowed, having never thought he'd be near this man again after his fourth year.

"Moody," Lupin practically roared and the room fell silent. Even Moody stared at the taller man with surprise. Draco got the impression the man rarely raised his voice and even he knew that it would be prudent of him to listen closely to the words that next came out of the werewolf's mouth.

"Despite the mark on arm, he just risked his life against the wrath of four very dangerous Death Eaters, one of which is his father. We left with no casualties on our side, an end I cannot have guaranteed had Draco not done what he did. I know the company surrounding him, but we still cannot just throw him out into the streets where he'd most certainly face death or worse. Otherwise we're no better than the Death Eaters. If you don't trust him, then fine. Keep his wand, keep him near where he can be watched. Merlin, cast the Unbreakable Vow so that he cannot reveal our location or step foot outside it. But he has already proven himself to me by turning against his father, aunt, and all that he knows. I vouch for him if no one else does. Give him a chance to make the right choices."

Draco blinked at Lupin, never in a million years having imagined Lupin saying such words about him, especially now when he was no longer his student.

All were silent for a few moments until it was Arthur Weasley who finally spoke. "I agree with Remus. It would be wrong of us to turn our backs on Draco. After Voldemort hears of what's happened, he'll want him dead, that's sure and certain. Still, I must admit I'm also not willing to take any chances. He needs to be restricted to headquarters, where we can keep an eye on him."

The now-pink haired woman, the oldest Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt all murmured their agreement. Draco's eyes drifted to the dark skinned boy who'd also been at the battle, suddenly recognizing him as the boy who had always provided the commentary for Quidditch games during Draco's early years at Hogwarts, the Weasley twins' mate if he remembered correctly, though Draco could not recall the name. He'd no doubt been witness to one of Draco's reign of bullying during his Hogwarts days. The man frowned at Draco but ultimately nodded his agreement. All that was left was Moody.

Moody stared at Draco, a glare on his face before he finally growled in annoyance. "Fine, but I insist on Occlumency to be absolutely sure he means no one in this house any harm. Veritaserum as well if we have any of it left."

"We don't," Arthur informed.

Moody shrugged and focused his eyes on Draco again, "The ferret's being awfully quiet there come to think of it. We haven't even asked him if he wants to be amongst our company. All this talk could be for naught."

All eyes were on Draco once again and he gulped nervously.

Draco hadn't started out the day planning to join the Order of the Phoenix, to abandon his father and all that he knew. Yes, Draco had spent the past few months sadder and angrier than he had ever been in his life, and he knew that something had to give and soon, but he had never thought that it would come to him switching sides and defending members of the Order, and essentially being given protection, albeit somewhat as a prisoner.

Draco thought over his options.

He couldn't go back to Malfoy Manor, that was for certain. He would only meet Voldemort's wrath and his own death there. That is, if Bellatrix and Crabbe Sr. didn't get to him first. Draco could leave and begin life somewhere away from the wizarding world where no one would know who he was, amongst muggles perhaps. But Draco quickly shook that thought out of his mind.

In the end, Draco spoke almost without his own permission, "I don't really fancy becoming basically a prisoner, but fine, I agree to your terms. I'll make the Unbreakable Vow."

"Very well." Moody said gruffly, and Draco caught the smirk on Lupin's face. "I'll conduct the occlumency."

"Is now the best time Moody? The boy is weak and injured after all." The purple-haired woman spoke.

Moody pulled up a chair and sat before Draco. "It's now or never. I'll not have him leave this room until I'm finished and the vow has been made."

Lupin sighed. "Get on with it then."

Not a moment after Draco felt Moody attempt to get in his brain. Draco had never enjoyed the feeling of someone rummaging around his mind, not even Snape who he'd trusted with his life.

"Damn it all." Moody growled when he was met with Draco's barriers, put up by instinct. "He's put up walls!"

"He knows occlumency?" The surprise in Arthur's voice was evident.

Lupin chuckled. "He is Snape's godson."

"How are we to trust him if he won't let us in?" Moody asked.

"It was instinct." Draco glared.

Lupin looked at him, his face warm but also holding a warning. "You need to put the barriers down, Draco. This won't work otherwise."

It took all of Draco's willpower not to retort that Moody should be more skilled in occlumency if he wished to see into his mind, but he knew better. After a glare, Draco nodded, and allowed Moody to invade his mind.

Too many minutes later, and more than necessary, Draco suspected, Moody was finished and retreated from Draco's mind.

Draco sighed from relief, his face damp with sweat after it was all done. It had taken a toll on him, especially since he was already injured.

"Well, all appears to be in order." Moody grumbled. "He's lived with the snake for two years and fought under his instruction, but not willingly, and he bears us no ill will."

The others all nodded at the news.

"The vow then." Shacklebolt finally spoke. "That I will do."

Moody appeared as if he wanted to protest, but he remained silent. The eldest Weasley used his wand to loosen some of the rope so that Draco could stretch out his right arm.

"Who shall do the honors then?"

"I will." Lupin spoke before Moody could, and in a moment the werewolf held his arm outstretched to Draco.

Draco swallowed before he held Lupin's lower arm, the other man taking Draco's, and Shacklebolt between them with his wand above their arms. Draco, having never witnessed an Unbreakable Vow taking place, watched in fascination as what appeared to be silvery threads wind themselves around his and Lupin's entwined arms.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow not to physically harm any of the residents or visitors of this house?"

Draco swallowed. "I do."

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow not to plot against The Order of the Phoenix's plans or attempt to share any information you may hear here with those who would seek to use it against us?"

"I do."

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow not to leave this residence unless given explicit permission to you by members of The Order of the Phoenix?"

Draco grit his teeth before he spoke. "I do."

"These are the terms of this vow. You know what will happen should you break any of these terms."

Draco released a breath he had not realized he'd been holding and slumped back in his chair, exhausted and beginning to more acutely feel his injuries, his arm slipping from Lupin's grasp.

"There, that's enough now. He needs rest. I'll find a room to put him in."

The others soon began shuffling out of the room as Lupin carefully undid the rest of the ropes.

Draco closed his eyes tiredly, expecting Lupin to levitate his body to wherever he planned to take him.

It was to his surprise that instead, Lupin was wrapping an arm around Draco so that his arm went up around Lupin's shoulder and the older man was using his own body to help Draco stand.

Draco wanted to protest at the indignity of it all, but his body was too tired to do anything else but shuffle his feet in an attempt to not completely lean his weight on Lupin. He was too tired even to pay much attention to his surroundings or where Lupin was leading him to. He could only focus on the darkwood floors his feet shuffled over.

Draco did, however, find enough energy to ask sarcastically, "So I am a prisoner here now?"

Remus chuckled. "Not a prisoner. A ward."

Draco's eyes were getting heavier and heavier as he contemplated where had ended up. Draco was unsure about how he felt about becoming the Order's ward, but he supposed it was better than being buried underground or being reduced to a pile of ash scattered to the wind.

He feared he would fall asleep before he took note of where Lupin took him when suddenly a pain he had not felt in some time shot through him, coming straight from his left arm.

Draco screamed in pain, and Lupin, in his shock fell to his knees alongside Draco.

"Draco. Draco! What is it?" Lupin tried to shout over Draco's screaming.

"It burns!" Draco moaned, gripping his left arm.

"Your Mark, it's moving."

Draco yelled, the burning in his left arm too much to bear. His mind vaguely acknowledged the fact that Voldemort must have heard what he'd done and was now punishing him in the only way that he could with Draco being so far from him.

Draco could do nothing but scream, and Lupin could do nothing but try to comfort him before he had passed out from the pain.

oOo

Draco stared up at the ceiling above him, unwilling to rise quite yet from the unfamiliar bed he had awoken on. He could only guess at the time, but judging by the orange-hued light streaming in through the gap in the maroon curtains, he would say that it was very near nightfall. Draco was naturally a late riser, but even this had surpassed any afternoon records he had set before. To be fair, he had just spent the previous night fighting for his life. His pounding headache, burning cuts, aching bruises, growling stomach, and what he suspected was a broken rib were evidence to that.

Aside from the considerable pain his body was experiencing, there were other reasons the Malfoy heir was hesitant to get up. First and foremost was, he actually wasn't all that sure of his exact location in the world, much less whether or not he was expected to venture around or if someone would be along to attend to him. Though, after some thought he doubted whatever residence he was in owned any house elves.

Slowly Draco encouraged his body to get up from the bed, though due to his rib, he more rolled to a sitting position than actually sit up with his usual grace and good posture. Once Draco had a moment to appreciate the coolness of the wooden floor on his feet, he looked around and couldn't help but sneer at the room that he assumed was to be his for the foreseeable future.

Bloody Gryffindors and their red and gold color schemes.

Before Draco could further insult Gryffindors mentally, a gentle but sure knock sounded on his door. Out of pure instinct Draco's heart stopped anxiously before he calmly reminded himself that he was no longer at Malfoy Manor. No one who came through those doors posed any harm to him. Probably.

 _You should still stay on guard thoug_ h, the survivalist in him reminded.

Malfoy took a moment to collect himself before clearing his throat, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal the tall, somewhat gangly body of Remus Lupin, who was perhaps the last person Draco wished to see at the moment. The ex-professor was carrying a tray with soup and what he assumed was pumpkin juice.

"Hello. You're awake," Lupin greeted politely, closing the door behind him and setting the tray at the small table by Draco's bed. Draco grunted in response, suddenly feeling like his thirteen year old self sitting through a lecture after-class after having been caught throwing crumpled up parchment at the back of Harry Potter's head. This was all despite the fact that Lupin was not currently lecturing him but instead looking down on him with a gentle smile.

Lupin expected the greying werewolf to leave then to whatever it was he entertained his life with but it seemed fate wished to humiliate Draco further as Lupin sat down in the only wooden chair that occupied the room and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Had Draco still been thirteen, he might have scoffed at the question or perhaps ignored it altogether. He might have sneered at Lupin and tried to goad him by making a comment about how fitting it was that the Order had a pet werewolf playing maid. A part of him admittedly still wanted to attempt goading Lupin this way, if only to at least put up a strong front around himself, but Draco had grown a lot in the past four years, particularly in the last two.

Still not looking Lupin in the eye, he settled for, "How do you expect?"

There was definite harshness in his voice Draco was sure he could have probably toned down, but habits died hard. He comforted himself in that it was better than what he might have said four years ago.

Lupin snorted humorlessly, "Yes, you had quite the night three days ago. We were quite worried."

Draco's neck nearly snapped as he finally looked up into Lupin's eyes, "What? Do you mean to say I've been asleep for three days?"

Lupin's eyes were kind as he nodded, "I only just got back and heard you had not woken since I left. I feared you had perhaps fallen ill from infection, or that the pain from your Mark would have made you gone mad. Voldemort's anger certainly knows no bounds. He made your Mark burn for nearly twenty hours. You came to consciousness every couple of hours, but only to scream. We had to put silencing spells up."

"Infection?" Draco asked with confused annoyance. He did not wish to comment on Voldemort's anger with him.

Lupin's eyes crinkled with a sympathetic kindness Draco absolutely detested as the older man explained, "Alastor Moody can be a bit harsh at times. He instructed no one to come to your room to attend to your wounds, considering them to not be so dire as to require immediate attention." Lupin's eyes roved Draco's face and arms suspiciously, "However, I suspect Miss Lovegood has been sneaking into your room to tend to most of the damage."

Flashes of memory of a girl with wild blonde hair in his basement crossed Draco's mind, but he quickly distracted himself with looking down to inspect his arms more carefully. Now that Draco stared at them more closely, he noticed that the cuts and bruises on his arms did appear less severe than they had been three days ago, as Lupin said when he originally received them. They could not have healed so quickly on their own if what Lupin said about Moody was true, and he wouldn't put it past the Auror to make such a demand.

"Do not worry. Now that you're awake, I'll have to insist Moody rescind his ridiculous demand."

Draco said nothing, and after a moment, Lupin moved to get up. "Well, if that's all-"

"Why did you save me?"

Draco held his breath as he stared up at Lupin, his heart beating quicker in it's nervousness.

Lupin appeared surprised at the question, but sat down nonetheless. He countered with, "Why did you save _us_?"

Draco blinked, not having expected the question to be shot back at him.

"I hadn't meant to." Draco muttered.

"Be that as it may, I think it speaks volumes on your character. I believe you saved us for a reason Draco, even if you don't know what it is yet."

Before Draco could think to ask Lupin to explain more, there was a knock at the door and a moment after it opened to reveal the pink-haired woman from earlier.

"Nymphadora." Lupin greeted warmly.

The woman smiled at him before looking at Draco, a mischievous grin on her face. "Hello, cousin."

It clicked then in Draco's mind who the woman was. Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter, and his cousin. He'd never actually met her before, but she had occasionally been mentioned by his mother when he'd been younger, and he could recall a few instances in which he'd read her name in the papers.

"Well," Lupin suddenly spoke rising to his feet again, "I'm glad you are well. There's a bath down the hall and leftovers in the kitchen two floors down if the soup is not enough. It's already dark so most everyone is already in their rooms, but you're welcome to explore the house should you wish to become more familiar with it."

Draco's head swam with all the information, suspecting it was his lack of nourishment that made it so hard for him to focus. Regardless, he nodded curtly at Lupin and tried to hold in a groan when the older man paused at the door, apparently not knowing when his company was not wanted.

His words gave Draco pause however when he offered, "I know things must not have been easy for you Draco, and I sincerely wish you had been spared of what I'm sure has been a difficult two years. I know it may not be so evident from everyone in this house immediately, but believe me, we _are_ glad you are here and I assure you, we _will_ keep you safe."

Draco stared down at his feet, his ears burning with what he was sure was a bright red, but still refusing to acknowledge what Lupin had spoken, despite the slight comfort Draco grudgingly admitted he felt at them.

Draco could only nod in response but this seemed to be enough for Lupin who finished with "Welcome to Grimmauld Place" before silently stepping out of Draco's room, closing the door behind him to leave the seventeen year old with his thoughts, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

After Lupin had left Draco stayed thinking over many things in his head, particularly the events of the past summer and what had happened at the oldest Weasley's and the Delacour girl's wedding. He thought on this until his stomach growled, no longer able to wait until the end of Draco's brooding. Remembering then the soup Lupin had left him, Draco felt ravenous and practically lunged at his bedside table, hissing when the sharp pain in his side reminded him of his pained rib.

Draco winced and adjusted his movement so that he was sure to be more careful as he reached for the soup. A moment before the bowl touched his lips Draco briefly wondered at the possibility of his food being poisoned. Merlin knew he'd had to test his food and drink every time he'd arranged for food to be delivered to his room back at Malfoy Manor. However, Draco quickly assured himself that Gryffindors were much too pathetically noble to even think of such a trick and proceeded to waste no further time in scarfing down his food.

Afterward, Draco thought that perhaps he should have paced himself as his stomach whined, demanding it be given more food. Draco recalled Lupin having mentioned that should he still be hungry that there was more food downstairs. Draco contemplated this information before finally deciding that it was much too much effort to be expected to get up and walk down two flights of stairs without his wand in the residence Lupin had referred to as 'Grimmauld Place.'

No, instead Draco decided to suck it up and lay back down on his bed in attempt to fall back asleep and attain an appropriate sleeping cycle.

oOo

" _Are you ready Draco?"_

 _The man's hissing voice sent cold shivers down Draco's spine. He felt like puking, and Voldemort hadn't even so much as set a finger on him._

 _He couldn't help the slight tremble that racked through his body as he stood before the Dark Lord. Voldemort chuckled at the sight, nothing passing his notice._

 _They were in the main entertaining room of Malfoy Manor, Death Eaters dressed in the ceremonial garb and standing against the walls while Draco and Voldemort stood in the center. It was a room Draco had many memories of. He'd caused much ruckus in this room as a child meanwhile his parents had hosted grand pureblood parties, entertaining._

 _Now Draco was the entertainment._

" _Raise your left sleeve."_

 _Draco stared at the long white wand in the Dark Lord's hand. He hardly had a grip on it, and yet it did not fall. Draco did not doubt despite his loose grip on the wand, it did not diminish his power._

" _Do it now!"_

 _Draco jumped and quickly raised his white shirt sleeve to reveal the pale, yet unmarred skin of his inner arm._

" _Raise it."_

 _It took all of Draco's power not to whimper as he watched Voldemort raise his wand, knowing what would happen next. He had seen it happen to Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle, only moments ago. They had long since been taken from the room so that they could scream in pain far from where anyone could hear them. Now only Draco was left._

 _As Voldemort approached, Draco's eyes strayed to where his mother stood amongst the Death Eaters. She stood in Lucius's place, who was currently locked up in Azkaban for his mistakes made in the Department of Mysteries._

 _His mother stood beautiful and tall, her hands folded neatly in front of her and her chin raised, a perfect example of what all pureblood girls hoped to grow up into. Narcissa stared at him with strength in her eyes, not pride or regret, but strength, because she knew it was what her son needed._

 _For a moment, Draco thought it was all he would need to make it through this, but then Voldemort was pressing the tip of his wand into Draco's arm and hissing the enchantment necessary to brand him with the Dark Mark._

 _Draco was on the floor then, screaming in pain. He could not understand. He had seen his childhood friends all gone under what was happening to him, he had seen the pain on their faces, had seen Goyle shit his pants from the pain. He knew it was terrible, and yet somehow a part of his mind had refused to believe that it could be this horrible._

 _As Draco lay curled on the floor trembling, minutes or hours later, he could feel Voldemort kneel down near to him._

" _I have a mission for you Draco. When you return to Hogwarts this fall, you will be doing something of the utmost importance for me, and it is imperative you succeed. Should you fail, the pain you will feel at my wrath will be a thousand times worse than what you are feeling in this moment."_

 _Draco trembled, tears wetting his cheeks as he clutched his left arm to his chest. Moments later, someone was dragging him out of the room, and he mustered enough strength to seek out his mother's eyes once more._

 _She had not once broken her gaze from him, the ever-strong Narcissa, but if one looked closely enough they would see tears in her dark eyes._

 _Draco knew then what would hurt more than this._

oOo

Draco was drifting halfway between reality and daydream. Sleep was so near and he was vaguely aware of his mother as she sat on the edge of his bed, her pale blonde hair seeming to glow with the dim light from a lamp or candle somewhere nearby. Draco sighed contentedly as she pressed her cool hand against his temple, brushing away some of his hair to do so.

It was comforting in ways Draco could not explain other than only a mother could make someone feel this way.

It took a moment but when Draco realized the woman sitting beside him couldn't possibly be his mother he gasped and shot upward, forgetting again of his rib. Draco hissed and fell back against his pillows, needing a moment to focus his dizzy eyes as a soft voice above him spoke, "Oh good. Hello Draco, I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Draco nearly fainted, holding his rib as he stared up into the dreamy, pale face of Loony Lovegood.

"Merlin, what are you doing here Lovegood," Draco yelled, outraged at the younger girl's presence. He knew the Lovegoods weren't the most respectable of purebloods, but you would think that they at very least possessed common manners such as asking for permission before entering private quarters.

"I've come to check on your wounds of course," Luna said, tilting her head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Though I suspect Moody is already suspicious of what I've been up to."

Draco was concentrating on calming his breath as he recalled Lupin mentioning that someone had been tending to his wounds despite Moody's orders. He slowly looked the younger girl up and down, his brain having a difficult time reconciling the contrasting memories he had of this scrawny girl. It was strange seeing this girl he had once teased and made fun of alongside Crabbe and Goyle. He remembered seeing the Ravenclaw in black and blue robes who would skip through the castle corridors, her blond hair flying and her dangly jewelry jangling. He also held very different memories of a scarily thin girl in dirty and torn clothes, her hair a knotted mess and her eyes large, scared and silently pleading at him the few moments he had been tasked with taking down food to the prisoners held captive in his basement.

She stood before him now, still incredibly thin, but not so dirty. Her hair was still a wavy mess, but it wasn't knotted and she wore clean clothes, although he wasn't so sure about her fashion choices. No other pureblood girl he knew would have ever paired a scratchy-looking blue jumper with raggedy-looking overalls. In fact, he didn't he he even knew any pureblood girls who so much as owned a pair of overalls.

"I thought Moody had forbidden anyone from helping me," Draco spoke for lack of anything better to say. Slowly he sat up until his back was resting against the headboard while Luna set her tray on the table by his bed, next to the tray Lupin had left only a few hours ago, or perhaps the day before. He saw it contained another bowl of soup and pumpkin juice, as well as a small plate of green apple slices. His mouth watered a little at the sight.

Luna nodded. "Yes, Moody told everyone not to come near you until you had woken up. I hope you don't judge him too harshly for it, he's quite kind actually. I'm surprised he would make such a demand over an injured boy."

"I don't think we're talking about the same Moody," Draco snorted thinking that Moody's demand was exactly something he would say. He chose to not comment on the fact that Luna apparently considered him a boy despite the fact he was an entire year older than her.

"Sometimes Moody says mean things he doesn't really mean," Luna responded back easily. She motioned to her tray then. "Because of Moody I've only been able to come in for moments at at time, and all I've managed to really do is guard against infection, but you've got wounds that still need closing. May I?"

Draco almost wanted to ask her why she would ask for permission now when she hadn't while he was unconscious, but instead nodded his permission and watched as Luna grabbed a small wooden container from her tray and took out her wand and set to work.

"This is a healing balm," Luna offered as explanation, though Draco did not ask for one. "I made it myself, but I'm still not very good at potions so it's working much slower than it should. Still, it's getting the job done."

Luna carefully dug her fingers into the creamy-looking paste the container held and then proceeded to rub into some of the scratches on his arms and face. Draco focused all his concentration on not catching Luna's gaze as she rubbed the paste on his right cheekbone, mentally gaping at the fact that Loony Lovegood was not only willingly stand to be in a room alone with him, but standing so near with her hands on his face, humming some insipid tune as if nothing were amiss. She was so near, Draco could smell the lavender tea on her breath.

He sighed with relief when she stepped away from him, and once again he found himself speaking without meaning to.

"Why are you helping me?"

Luna blinked, as if not understanding the question. Draco knew he could not back away now, so he continued.

"My family and I have been nothing but cruel to you since the moment we've met you. How can you help me so easily after all that we've done to you?"

Luna seemed to think for a moment before she responded. "The light around you is golden."

Draco blinked at her, wondering if she'd gone made. Luna shrugged and continued, "Because it's what's right. You may have been a bully while we we in school Draco, but when I was prisoner in your home, you never once said a cruel thing to me or lay a hand on me, not when it really mattered."

There was an honesty in Luna's eyes, a characteristic Draco had rarely seen lately, and he looked away, uncomfortable with it.

It was silent for a moment before Luna decided to break it. "Well, I've done all I can for now, unless there's something else hurting you."

Luna shrugged at Draco's lack of response and made to gather her things and leave, but before she could Draco blurted out. "My rib. I think it's broken."

Luna's eyes widened at the admission. "You mean you've had a broken rib all this time?"

"It's what I said, isn't it?" Draco muttered.

"You'll have to unbutton your shirt so I can see the damage."

Draco could feel heat rising on his neck, outraged at having to be so vulnerable in front of this girl. But he didn't know how to mend bones, and even if he did he was without a wand, so he had no choice. It was with some pain that Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed aside the flap of the side he felt pain in, too proud to ask Luna for help though it would have made the whole thing easier.

Draco tried not to gasp at the sight of the ugly bruise on his side, though he heard Luna gasp.

"What happened?"

"I just told you, you-"

But when Draco saw Luna's eyes he saw that she wasn't staring at his bruise but at the scars crisscrossing on his chest. Draco had rarely thought on them since they had happened in his sixth year, months ago, his mind too preoccupied with other matters. As he sat, vulnerable for Luna to see however, he was once again reminded of how ugly the raised tissue appeared on his skin.

"Ah, yes, your dear Potter is responsible for those. Snape did his best, but I'm afraid there was nothing to be done about the scars."

Luna stared at him, and there was something about her stare that made Draco think that she didn't for one moment buy his casualness with his scars' appearance. He glared at her, daring her to say something in response to what he'd just said, but Luna did not raise to the bait as easily as Crabbe might have.

Instead, Luna chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, using her wand to scratch her scalp. "I could reset it, but I'm afraid that's it as I'm not yet very skilled with bone injuries. Your body will have to take care of the rest."

Draco nodded, glad that Luna had moved on from his scars and to his broken rib.

"May I?" Luna rose her wand, the tip pointed upwards and away from Draco in a sign of no ill will.

Draco nodded curtly. He frowned then, something occuring to him. "Where did you get that wand? I thought it had been taken from you."

Then she was pressing her wand against his rib and muttering the enchantment under her breath. She stopped speaking after a moment but kept her wand to his rib and Draco groaned as he felt her magic working. It was slow work, but he could feel his rib resetting as Luna had said it would.

"It's new," Luna explained quietly, her voice something for Draco to focus on as his bone was resetting. "After Harry rescued us, Dean, Ollivander, Griphook, and I found sanctuary with Bill and Fleur Weasley. While there, there wasn't much to do, and Ollivander fashioned new wands for both Dean and I. It was very kind of him. And the very best part is that it can't be traced because it was never registered with the Ministry. So I can practice magic even though I'm not yet seventeen."

As Luna finished her explanation, her spell had done its work and she stepped away, Draco sighing in relief now that the pain in his side had decreased.

"There." Luna smiled happily, clearly proud with her work. "I'll leave the healing balm here for you in case you need more. I'll be by tomorrow with potion that might help your rib heal faster, or at the very least dull the pain."

Luna stared down at him for a moment, her eyes shining as though she expected Draco to respond in some way. But Draco had already said more than he'd wished to in the past few days, so he simply nodded his thanks.

It seemed to be enough for Luna, for she tucked her wand into one of her overall's many pockets and made her way to the door.

"Make sure you eat!" she called over her shoulder. "It'll build your strength up."

Draco stared in astonishment at his door long after Luna had left. He was dumbfounded by all that had just occurred in his interaction with her. Had it been anyone else who had spent time as a prisoner in his family's basement for months, he was sure this interaction would have gone very differently. Perhaps the Lovegood girl truly was loony.

oOo

 _Author's Note_ : Second chapter done! Now that Draco's not constantly surrounded by Death Eaters and there's so many new things happening to him, I thought it'd be cool to show a little more of his snarky side. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_ : Nothing left to do but get into it! Happy reading!

oOo

Chapter 3: To An Island Where We'll Meet

There was an ache in Draco's body when he woke next. He groaned and stretched as slowly as possible, acutely aware of his condition. There was a light pounding in his head.

Draco had not been so injured since he'd been attacked by Potter in the Hogwarts bathrooms. This was less painful at the moment than that had been, certainly, but he still ached. He could feel that Luna's work had been done well, his rib felt better than the day before, but still Draco doubted he could walk comfortably yet. A quick inspection of his arms and he saw that all his cuts had fully closed, not a trace of them ever having been there in the first place.

Draco took a moment to study his surroundings once more. Lupin had said they were in Grimmauld Place, and although it sounded vaguely familiar, he couldn't quite remember where he might have heard of it before. Wherever he was, it was obvious whatever room he was in had once belonged to a Gryffindor if the maroon and gold decor were anything to go by. All over the walls were hanging Gryffindor paraphernalia as well as a few Chudley Cannons posters. Draco sniffed at the sight of them, ever the Tutshill Tornados supporter through and through, damned be any who continued to insist that they had only ever won games through cheating and blackmail.

Draco noted that there was a tray of food at the bedside table for him, but after a quick inspection he could see that the food had long since gone cold. He sighed, wishing someone had left the curtains drawn so that he could get some sense of what time of day it was. It could be the middle of the night for all he knew.

Draco steeled himself to sit up and place his feet on the floor. He groaned at the pain and had to bite his lip to keep from yelling when he finally stood. He used the bed pole for support as he shuffled his way to the window. His hand was torn between wanting to rest over where his rib had been broken to soothe it, but then scared that even the lightest touch would inflict more pain.

So focused was he on trying to get to the window that he did not register the knock on his door. It wasn't until Luna had stepped in and gasped his name that he became of her presence, the shock of which making him miss a step and nearly fall to the floor, had Luna not rushed forward to help him.

Draco hissed at the pain in his side and wrapped his arm around Luna's supporting shoulder tighter than he meant to.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Luna asked, a small wince on her face from the force of his grip. Draco immediately pushed away from her, falling back onto the bed, chest heaving.

He had to catch his breath first before he could respond. "I was trying to draw open the curtains."

"Oh, well I could have done that."

He heard the sound of the curtains being drawn and he felt the sun's familiar warmth of sun on his skin. Draco sighed, not realizing how much he had missed the sun.

"I've brought potion, but maybe I should scourgify you first?"

Draco opened his eyes and looked to where Luna stood in front of the window. The sun made her hair seem brighter and her wand was tucked behind her ear. There were metal stars hanging from her ears that glinted whenever the sun caught along their edge.

"Fine."

Luna moved to help Draco lay correctly on his bed but Draco shrinked away from her touch. "I can do it."

If she was hurt by his rejection of her touch, she did not show it.

"You're getting stronger. Soon you'll be able to move around the place." Luna waited for him to settle before she rose her wand and cast a scourgify all across his body. It made Draco feel marginally better, but it was only the equivalent to perhaps a quick rinse. As effective as a scourgify could be, there was nothing that could take the place of a real bath. And it would be a greater relief to finally not have to suffer the embarrassment of having to allow the likes of Luna Lovegood basically clean and take care of him every day as if he were an invalid.

"How have you gotten to be so good at healing?" Draco asked tiredly, surprised at how worn out that short walk had left him.

If Luna was at all surprised that Draco was making conversation with her, she did not show it.

"I've been teaching myself. There's always someone coming in with some injury or other every so often, so I thought I'd try to find a way to help in some way. There's not much to do here, so I've kept myself busy in the Black's library, learning the art of healing. I'm pretty good at spells now, but I have to admit, my potions need some work. It's really quite ironic as my mother was brilliant at potions."

Luna handed him a goblet of dark liquid, the potion she had said should dull the pain of his rib.

"Black's." It clicked in Draco's mind then. "Grimmauld Place. This is the Black's old home we're in."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you're technically related."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Walburga Black was my mother's aunt."

"I guess that would make Stubby your first cousin then, once removed."

"Stubby?"

"Well, he commonly went by Sirius Black."

Finally he understood what Luna meant. "The convict." Draco said, not knowing what else to say in response to that. Bellatrix had killed Sirius that night at the Department of Mysteries. They had been cousins. It struck Draco that his whole family was fucked.

"And lead singer of the Hobgoblins," Luna added, her face of serene seriousness.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me you seriously think Sirius Black was secretly Stubby Boardman?"

Luna also narrowed her eyes and leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner. "How else do you explain the fact that the Hobgoblins haven't released any new music since Stubby was imprisoned in Azkaban?"

Draco blinked, seriously not knowing fight Luna on this without working himself up into a fit of frustration.

Luckily, Luna continued speaking, "He was a good man. He left Grimmauld Place to the Order, as headquarters."

Draco snorted. "So this is where you've all been hiding this whole time. Walburga must be turning over in her grave."

"Probably." Luna giggled.

Draco finally took a sip of his potion and struggled with all his might to swallow it all down, gagging as soon as he had finished his sip.

"Bloody hell, what is that?"

"Potion, to heal the pain." Luna blinked, surprised at Draco's reaction.

Draco didn't believe she could really be that daft. He could feel a headache coming on. "It pains me just to swallow it! It needed more time in the cauldron, that much is obvious."

"Sorry. I said I wasn't too great at potions."

"You should think about that before you make more potions for others then. You'll poison someone."

Luna sank into the chair by his bed, resting her chin on her hands glumly. "I was so sure I had gotten it right. I followed the instructions perfectly, or at least I thought so."

Draco frowned at the sight of Luna's disappointment. He felt a small urge to tell her it took a lot of practice and time to become skilled at potions, but he thought better of it.

"S-So, who else stays here?"

Luna counted off on her fingers. "Well there's me, Remus, Tonks, Arthur and Molly, and Moody. We're the regulars, but there's always someone else here, either visiting or staying temporarily to rest or for safety. Lee Jordan was here for a few weeks, but he's left recently on a new mission. The twins come often for dinner, and so do Bill and Fleur and Kingsley."

Draco chose not to mention that she really shouldn't give information like that so willingly.

"How long have you been here?" He said instead.

"About four months."

"You've been fighting for the Order?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm not yet seventeen. I'm not allowed to join to the Order until then."

Draco wanted to snort disbelievingly. Death Eaters certainly had no scruples about allowing underage wizards to risk their lives for the Dark Lord's cause.

"So, what? You've done nothing but hide here for four months?"

Luna frowned and nodded.

"How do you not go stir crazy? Four months of just...being here?"

Luna raised her golden eyebrows at him.

"I suppose I was stir crazy, in the beginning. But then I remember how thankful I am to just be alive. I'm thankful I'm somewhere safe with people who care about me and want to protect me. Voldemort knows Harry was the one to rescue me from the manor. It's too dangerous for me to go home, or to Hogwarts."

Luna's words brought Draco an onslaught of memories. He hadn't had much contact with Luna or any of the other prisoners at Malfoy Manor during their time there. Usually, it was a house elf or Wormtail who was tasked with taking down food.

But he'd heard stories of bored Death Eaters going down to taunt the prisoners as well, although Voldemort had distinctly forbidden anyone from laying an actual hand on them.

Draco had been sent down a handful of times by Bellatrix. She likely thought it would toughen him up, an opportunity to partake in the cruel taunting.

Draco had gone downstairs as ordered, but he'd never once said a word to the prisoners there. None of them had spoken to him but Dean Thomas, who had yelled curses and insults at him, anger in his voice. Griphook had not spared him a glance. Ollivander had looked at him with disappointment in his eyes, the few times he had been able to look at Draco that is. All too often Ollivander had been to injured and frail to gather the energy to so much as look up.

He remembered it was Luna's eyes that had made him particularly uncomfortable. Most times, she had been sleeping when he'd gone down to the dungeous. The times she had been awake to see him, she'd said nothing. She had simply stared at him with those large blue eyes of hers, her wild blonde curls partly covering her thin, dirty face. She'd not stared at him with anger or disappointment in her eyes. In fact, he wasn't completely sure what he'd seen in them, but despite there not being any anger or disappointment, nonetheless he'd felt a sick feeling of guilt in his gut whenever she stared at him.

"Draco?"

Draco shivered, Luna's voice drawing him from his memories. He looked at Luna, and he couldn't help but think that she knew exactly what he had been thinking about. He wondered how she could stand to call him by his first name with such familiarity.

Draco turned over on his side, not bearing to look at her any longer. "I'm tired now."

Luna did not respond for a moment before he heard her finally gather her things. "Sleep well."

oOo

It had been nearly a week now that Draco had spent hidden away in the poorly decorated Gryffindor room. He was starting to dream in gold and red and it was driving him mad.

His only visitors were Luna and Lupin. Luna would come to check on his wounds and to administer her awful potion, and she alternated with Lupin in bringing him food.

Draco was loathe to admit that he was quite eager for the few minutes he had with the two, as they were the only part of Draco's days that helped to alleviate the boredom.

Lupin was clever, that much had always been clear and he was without a doubt perhaps the most capable of all his DADA professors, though Draco would never admit that aloud. He couldn't seem to get the upper hand on the older man, and he was always left with a sense of guilt after he'd retreated Draco's room.

Luna was a different story entirely.

She wasn't daft as Draco had originally thought throughout his time at Hogwarts. He had really thought she was touched in the head, and she'd been the butt of more than one of his jokes. Now, after a week of being in her company, Draco could only think that the word for Luna Lovegood was...interesting.

She was clever, cleverer than Draco had thought. Somehow, the fact that Luna had been a Ravenclaw had never really registered in his mind. Draco forgave himself this error by reminding himself that she may as well have been an honorary Gryffindor considering how many friends she'd had in that house.

Luna had no qualms whatsoever about staying in his room for a little longer than necessary to just chat. Draco felt that The Order should consider themselves lucky that Luna was not allowed out of Grimmauld Place just as he was, because he was positive that Luna would not be able to keep any secretive information to herself. Without even trying really, already Draco had learned so much about the goings on about the house-turned-headquarters and its inhabitants. Luna treated him how he imagined she might treat any other Order member staying at Grimmauld Place while they recuperated.

Draco wasn't planning to use this information of course, he had done the Unbreakable Vow after all. Not that he would have done anything with the information otherwise. The more Draco thought about it, the more he thought that if the Order had not taken him with them the night of the battle at that muggle home, he would have run off somewhere and hidden until the whole bloody war finally over.

Draco was certain that Voldemort would win the war, one way or another. Draco didn't give a damn that saint Potter was "the chosen one." He was a child and had no real idea of what he was standing up against. Draco had been living with the Dark Lord for two years now. He'd seen what the man was capable of, and it was terrible. There was no way anyone could win against such a force as Voldemort. The Order were fighting a war that was already won, in Draco's opinion. All that was left to do was join him or hide, and Draco had spent enough time under the man's order. He'd rather be hopping from place to place every so often, living amongst muggles perhaps, than living under that man's thumb ever again.

For the most part, Draco found himself enjoying the girl's company, loathe though he was to admit that even to himself and despite the fact that her oddities were of no help in alleviating his headaches. He found himself growing anxious and impatient whenever he thought that Luna was running late and should have been to his room already, whether it be to bring him food or potion. He looked forward to her visits, especially when she brought green apple slices.

Draco convinced himself that this was all a passing feeling that would diminish with time. Once he was able to get on his feet again and found a way to distract himself from boredom and the fact that he would likely remain cooped up in this house until the war was over, then he would no longer feel Luna's absences so deeply.

oOo

"Knock knock."

Draco frowned at Nymphadora's announcement as she peeked her head into Draco's room. Her hair was no longer pink or purple as Draco had seen it before. Instead, it was a sleek, platinum blond.

Draco wondered if his _cousin_ was somehow teasing him through this morphing of her hair, but as he couldn't be sure he chose not to comment on it.

"I've brought dinner." Nymphadora set a tray by his side.

"Thank you."

Draco chose not to comment on how it was twice now that Nymphadora had unnecessarily announced what was obvious through her actions. This was a new development in Draco's otherwise routine schedule of late. He'd not seen his cousin since the night he had been brought to Grimmauld Place, and he was curious as to what had sparked her taking the next shift in bringing him food.

Come to think of it, Draco had not seen Lupin in two days now, which begged the question.

"Where's Lupin?"

"It was the full moon last night, so he's not quite up to much more than sleeping at the moment. He should be fine and up and about by tomorrow though. My husband is very brave you know."

It took Draco only a second to realize that Nymphadora was referring to Lupin's lycanthropy, and the casualty with which Nymphadora explained this was shocking. Not to mention the fact that she had just revealed that she was married to the man! Draco didn't even know where to begin. Not only was she married to a werewolf, she was married to a man who clearly looked to be far beyond her years.

But there was a look on Nymphadora's face that was the picture definition of "I dare you" and Draco did not wish to rise to it.

"So how are you getting along then? Are you getting stronger?" Nymphadora finally asked when it was clear Draco would not speak on the subject of Lupin and his condition.

Draco wondered why it was impossible for anyone in this house to just leave him eat his food in peace and move on with the rest of their day. They all insisted on sitting and _chatting_.

"Well enough I suppose. Luna expects I'll be able to move around on my own soon without getting tired after a minute."

"Well that's good to hear. I think it's nice for Luna to be around people around her own age."

"Not many others around here then?"

"Luna is usually the youngest, even when we have the occasional guest."

Draco said no more, deciding to take some bites from his food, not having much more to say.

"Did you know cigarettes are addictive?" Nymphadora asked.

Draco paused, raising an eyebrow at Nymphadora's grinning face.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you smoke. We found a pack of cigarettes on you the night we brought you in. Did you know they're addictive? They have what muggles call nicotine. That's why there's been a constant sheen of sweat on your skin and why you've probably been having a headache that won't go away no matter how much you sleep or eat."

Draco cursed muggles everywhere for having invented such an addictive contraption, one he'd happened to pick up. Nymphadora had suddenly solved the mystery of why Draco's head had been pounding for days.

"Damn muggles." Draco muttered.

Nymphadora snorted. "Sirius picked up the same habit. It was one of the many ways he tried to throw his lineage in his family's faces...I suppose it runs in the family then."

Draco swallowed. It was strange for Draco, to be compared to Sirius Black in such a way. They _were_ technically family, yet no one had ever given any hint to the suggestion that Draco resembled the older man in any way. Nymphadora was the first, and he wasn't so sure that she was correct, but then again, she knew Sirius better than he ever had. He'd never even met the man. He'd never met Nymphadora before a week ago either.

He didn't know his cousin at all.

"Speaking of family, how's Aunt Cissy?"

Draco froze.

For a moment, he thought she was joking, she must have been, but the gentle smile on her face spoke of no ill will. She had no idea. No fucking clue.

Draco knew in his mind that Nymphadora had meant no offence by the question, she sincerely had not known, but it was too late. The question had arisen too much in him.

"She's dead."

Nymphadora's face became ashen, the realization hitting her.

"Merlin, Draco I had no idea. I'm so-"

But Draco was already turning over in his bed, his back to his cousin.

"You should go."

He could hear Nymphadora hesitate, he could sense the tension and that his cousin wanted desperately to alleviate it, but it was too late.

Soon, Nymphadora made the wise choice of discreetly making her way out of his room, leaving him be.

oOo

"So it's true. Well enough to walk now."

Draco looked up from his place by the window to Lupin, who was slipping into his room.

"Finally." Draco sighed, appreciating the sun's warmth for a few more moments before turning to Lupin.

"You look like shit."

Lupin deadpanned at Draco as he stepped into the room with that welcoming greeting. Draco only rose a challenging eyebrow.

"Yes well, I'm not as young as I once was, and the moon is no less forgiving." Lupin drawled, stepping nearer and settling in that blasted chair Draco was determined to get rid of at the earliest opportunity. He hoped that maybe if he got rid of it, it would stop encouraging guest from staying for more time than they were welcome for.

Draco looked Lupin up and down. Lupin wasn't very old, if Draco's math was correct, he should only be in his early forties, quite young by wizarding standards. Yet it was obvious that Lupin's condition had aged him. His face still looked young, crows feet only just beginning to be made visible. It was the scars on his face that made him look older than his age. Not to mention all the gray streaked in his sandy hair.

There were dark circles under Lupin's eyes, and if he wasn't mistaken there were fresh scratched on his arms as well that Draco had not noticed before.

"Now, if you're done looking me over, I've brought you some clothes."

Draco bristled a little at Lupin having noticed his staring before he focused on the pile of clothing in the older man's hands.

"Now that you're up and about, I expect you'll be wanting a real shower and a fresh change of clothes. The Order's a bit low on funds at the moment, but I managed to scrounge these up."

Remus placed the clothing into Draco's hands. They were of good quality, that was certain, but they were also quite old from what Draco could tell. Before he could ask what hole Lupin had dug them out from, his unspoken question was answered.

"They used to belong to Sirius, before he left Grimmauld to live with Harry's father."

Draco's hand stilled over the clothes. He didn't know too much about Sirius, or Remus for that matter, but he'd certainly heard enough complaining from Severus to gather that the two had been best mates growing up at Hogwarts, like brothers. It occured to Draco then that Sirius' death must have affected Lupin deeply, if anyone, and he couldn't imagine how now Lupin could freely give him clothes that had once belonged to his best friend.

He was convinced it must not be easy as there was now a distance in Lupin's eyes, still trained on the clothes Draco now held, as if lost in memories.

"The pants may be a bit short, and the shirts a bit loose. You're taller than Sirius was at your age, and a bit less built. I've transfigured them to the best of my ability in an attempt to make them a better fit, but the threads are quite old. Still, they should do for now."

Draco's hands tightened around the cloth slightly. "Thank you."

Lupin nodded. "Let me know if you need anything else."

And then Lupin was slipping out of Draco's room like a ghost.

oOo

It felt good to feel the water running through his hair and down his back. The water hitting his shoulders felt like it was washing away all the events of the past week.

There was grime in the water at his feet, despite the scourgify spells Luna had been casting on him all week. Draco was reminded once again that there truly was no replacement for a proper shower to get truly clean.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, only grimacing slightly at the strain the motion put on his side where his rib had been broken.

He wasn't sure how long he stood underneath the shower head, but certainly long enough for the water to grow cold. Only then did Draco finally step out, dry himself off, and slip on some of the clothes Lupin had given him.

Draco looked at his appearance in the mirror. It was late, so Draco had only put on some of the simplest garments Lupin had given him. Dark pants and a white shirt. Lupin had been right. Draco was taller than Sirius had been at seventeen. The cuff of his pants showed a little more of Dracos' ankles than he thought was appropriate and he was certain his belly would be exposed if he raised his arms, but it would do.

Draco looked out of his window to where it was dark. He imagined that it was late into the middle of the night. The perfect time to finally go out and explore the rest of Grimmauld Place outside of his red and gold walls.

When Draco stepped out of his room into the hallway, he noted that there were stairways on either end, one leading up and the other downstairs. Draco decided to begin his inspection in the lower levels. Below was another hallway of what he assumed to be bedrooms, but the one below that he found the main floor of the Black family home. There he found two gathering rooms and a dinning room for company.

Draco could see traces of the Black's touch in the architecture and fancy woodwork. There was plenty of furniture that spoke of a time of grandeur and prestige, but there were other pieces that looked newer, although perhaps not so ostentatious. Draco guessed those were the Order's contributions to the house, judging by the red and maroon colors of the homier looking pieces.

Draco continued down another level to where there was a storage room and a kitchen. In the kitchen was a long table, long and looking more worn than the one upstairs in the dining room. Draco ran his hand across the top of the table, imagining that this was probably where the Order held most of their meals. There was another door at the end of the storage, but it was locked, and Draco was not skilled enough to unlock it without the help of a wand.

Draco returned upstairs, now deciding to explore the levels above the hallway where his room resided.

As Draco passed through the gathering rooms, he caught sight of what he guessed to be the main entrance to the Black family home. Draco stared at it for a long moment before deciding to approach. The closer he got, the tighter his stomach became, but he continued onward.

When he was only two feet away, Draco stopped, his breath shaky. With one final deep breath, Draco slowly raised his hand toward the door. His hand shook the closer it got, and just before Draco's hand could touch the wood of the door, he felt his hand getting warmer and the pull in his belly getting stronger.

Draco hissed and pulled his hand away, taking steps backwards. The further he got from the door, the better his body felt.

He knew it must have been foolish of him to test his restraints, but he'd had to see it for himself.

He truly was a prisoner.

Draco glared at the door before deciding to continue his exploration.

Upstairs was another hallway, but it was shorter and there were less bedrooms. At the end of it was no stairway but two large doors, one slightly ajar and suggesting that beyond was not a bedroom.

Curious, Draco decided to explore and stepped inside to find that he'd stumbled upon what appeared to be the famed Black library.

It was enormous, at least another three levels, much larger than a regular townhouse could possibly hold. Very old and powerful magic was certainly at work here.

Draco stepped further in, deciding to take advantage of this find, navigating the many shelves and looking for selections that would hold his interest that he could borrow in an attempt to alleviate his boredom.

It was as Draco was exploring that he stumbled upon Luna.

Draco paused at the sight of her. She was curled up on one of the couches, still in her day clothes, snoozing away with her head resting on one of the many books she'd surrounded herself with.

Draco's eyes traced over Luna's face as she slept, strands of her wild blonde hair covering her cheeks. He supposed the younger girl must have fallen asleep while reading.

The sight of Luna sleeping reminded Draco suddenly of other instances in which he'd seen her sleeping, deep in the darkness of Malfoy Manor's basement. Only at that time she'd had on dirty clothes and a sallow face.

Draco swallowed and looked away, as if he could simply turn away from the memories Luna stirred in his mind. With a deep breath and out of curiosity, Draco took a step closer just to see what reading material Luna was indulging in.

As Draco's eyes ran over the titles he frowned, noting that Luna was reading texts on scars and healing. Draco suppressed a snort.

With one last glance at Luna, Draco decided he'd had enough exploring for one night and made his way back to his room.

When he got to the hallway his room was on, Draco's eyes were heaving with sleep. Even that little bit of exploring had tired him out.

"Sneaking around in the night."

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin at Moody's gravelly voice, his head snapping to his right to see one of the doors open and the old Auror sitting on a chair inside, in the dark like a monster straight out of children's fairy tales.

Draco stared bewildered at Moody's choice to sit in the dark of his room with the door open, wondering what the crazy coot could possibly want with him.

Moody smirked, "Testing wards, eh?"

Draco noted Moody's magical eye and glared as he realized the man had seen him testing his vow on the front door of the house.

Moody stood then, stepping closer to his door but stopping before he could actually step out into the hallway where Draco stood.

"Listen here boy, you may have everyone else fooled, but I know Malfoy scum better than most."

Draco's nostrils flared with how deeply he breathed and he did his damndest not to react in response to Moody's words. A part of him was surprised at how the comment was able to create such a rise in him, considering it had been some time since Draco had stopped putting any pride into the Malfoy name.

Draco had never liked Moody, and talented Auror or not, Draco was certain Moody's overly suspicious attitude would one day get the Order in trouble.

Draco sniffed and decided to continue on back to his room. He thought perhaps the best course of action was to simply stay out of Moody's way. Moody scrunched his nose up at him as he passed, as though Draco was giving off a terrible Death Eater stench, which he supposed he probably did.

As Draco walked down the hall, he turned noticed that one of the doors in the hallway had a small plaque on it. He narrowed his eyes and saw that they appeared to be initials reading R.A.B.

Draco was just starting to work out who this room belonged to when there was a burning in his arm.

Draco cried out and fell to the floor the hallway floor, writhing and clutching his forearm in pain. His mark was burning and it hurt deep in the marrow of his bones.

He was vaguely aware of running footsteps coming to him, and then Tonks, Lupin, and Luna were knelt on the floor and leaning over him, worry stretched across their faces.

"Remus, what should we do?" Nymphadora stared helplessly at her husband.

Lupin was frowning. "I'm not sure there's anything we can do but wait. He has to be strong."

The whole time Nymphadora and Lupin debated, Luna's eyes did not leave Draco's face. He felt her hand grasp his, and he squeezed it with all his might on instinct, his body trying to find a way to relieve his pain. He thought that maybe he was hurting her, but she didn't even flinch, and he was in far too much pain to let go. Luna wiped his sweaty hair from his forehead and held his hand tighter.

"We're here, Draco." Luna pressed her thumb between his eyebrows, forcing the furrow there to smooth out gently.

Draco wasn't sure how long Luna, Lupin, and Tonks stayed on the hallway floor with him. He had passed out long before his body stopped spasming.

oOo

Author's Note: Sooo quick note on Moody. I don't know how I missed it but obviously if we're thinking about the HP timeline, Moody shouldn't even be alive still, but it wasn't until I was editing this chapter to post that I realized it! However, at this point, it's kind of too late to write him out from my later chapters. Also, while we're on the subject of timelines, if any of you are curious, in this fic the final battle will be occurring about a year later than it did in the HP timeline. So basically, imagine the trio were on the hunt for the horcruxes for two years rather than one school year.

Other than that, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Have a good week readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Couldn't reply to a couple of you because they were guests or blocked, but thank you to those who reviewed and/or added to your alerts! I really appreciate them and literally spend my day constantly refreshing my email the days when I post! Thank you also to those who are still reading along on this journey! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

oOo

Chapter 4: Nobody Knows

When Draco woke up, he was back on his bed, and it was dark in his room. His body ached, and as he blinked to wakefulness, the memories of what had happened returned to him.

He remembered the pain coursing across his entire body, all streaming from the damned

mark on his left arm. Draco rose his arm and glared at it. But of course that could do nothing. It seemed the Dark Lord had not forgotten his transgression. He was out of Voldemort's physical reach, and yet Draco still was at his mercy. Voldemort could make him hurt at any time he so wished. All Draco could do was hope that eventually Voldemort would become too busy to even bother with him.

Draco ran his hands up his face and into his hair, clutching lightly at his blonde strands. He was a little damp with sweat, despite the coolness of his room and he could feel a headache coming on. Nymphadora had been right. He was experiencing withdrawal.

Draco groaned and went to his window. The sun was setting, so he could see he'd been out for at least a day. His stomach growled and his eyes traveled to the little stand by his bed, but there was no tray of cold food there like there usually was. Draco frowned and searched the sparse shelf in the room for something to entertain himself with, finding only a book on the history of the Chudley Cannons. Draco retreated to his bed to peruse through it.

It was hours later and dark when someone finally knocked on his door and came in. By that time, Draco was beyond irritable. He was hungry, his body still felt a little sore, his head was pounding, and his forehead wouldn't stop sweating. When Luna finally came to his room hours later, her serene smile such a complete contrast from how Draco was feeling, it was too much for him to stand.

Luna was not prepared for Draco leaping out of his bed the moment she came in, fury in his eyes. "It's about bloody time!"

Luna blinked at him, one of her hands holding something close to her chest. "You're up."

"Obviously! I'm up and I'm starving! I've not eaten all day."

"Well, you might find something laying around in the kitchen still." Luna tilted her head.

It was Draco's turn to blink. He realized how insane and spoiled he sounded, and how familiar he'd become with the routine of someone, whether it be Lupin or Luna coming to his room with food.

"Remus thought since now that you can walk easily, you can come down to the kitchens to join everyone during meal times."

Draco turned away from her, rolling his eyes. It wasn't an unreasonable decree, yet Draco couldn't help but feel like he was being punished somehow by Lupin. Going to the kitchens meant having to interact with everyone who was staying at Grimmauld Place. He could just imagine his old professor smiling at him in that teasing way of his.

"What are you doing here then if it's not to bring food? I'm basically healed, and if you're not here to bring food, I don't see there being any reason for you to come here anymore. I don't need your visits."

Draco could hear the harshness in his voice, but he couldn't think of what to say to follow up what he'd just told her that would mend it. It was with some trepidation that he waited for Luna's reply.

"I thought you might like this."

Draco turned and saw what Luna had been holding against her chest. It was a book, a little smaller than the average size, and with an intricate gold binding. Without taking it from her, Draco could just make out the title on the front cover: "Beginning Theories in Alchemy."

It was the book Draco naturally would have taken after finishing "Advanced Potion Making." That is, if he had gone through with his seventh year at Hogwarts.

Draco glanced at Luna, younger Luna who'd never gotten to even start Advanced Potion Making because she'd been forced to be a prisoner in his childhood home. Luna who now stood before him dressed in a surprisingly simple blue dress, still wearing those dangling radish earrings that would swing every which way whenever she had skipped through Hogwarts corridors. And she was staring up at him with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face.

This was, what Draco recognized to be, a kind gesture. Luna was, as she had been for the past couple of weeks, extending the hand of friendship.

Draco thought of Blaise, who'd he'd known since he was a child. They'd grown up together, and it was just lucky that Blaise was actually clever, funny, and loyal and actually a good friend that Draco genuinely liked. The same couldn't be said about Crabbe and Goyle.

Theo had been similar to Blaise as well, although he'd not been as close to draco, the other boy having always preferred to keep to himself. Even Pansy was like Blaise in many ways, when she wasn't going on about her fashion idols or Slytherin gossip that is.

Draco had known all five of them since infancy. Everyone else in his circle had only ever approached Draco in the hopes of rising in the Slytherin social ranks. No one had ever actually extended the hand of friendship to him out of a genuine place.

And here was Luna Lovegood smiling her little pearly teeth at him, a thoughtful offering in her hands.

And Draco panicked.

"I don't want that."

He turned away from her. When he didn't hear Luna leave he glared at the floor and searched his brain for something to say.

"Reading all day isn't going to make me forget that I'm basically a prisoner here, no matter how much it may help _you_ forget. And another thing too, there's no way to heal werewolf scars, no matter how many books you read. You can't help your precious Lupin no matter how much you try."

Draco didn't realize how hard he'd been breathing until he stopped speaking, his heart burning against his chest. He wasn't sure why he felt so affected.

He thought for sure what he said would send Luna away, maybe cry. It wasn't really what he was looking for, but it was something he could more easily deal with than a gesture of friendship. When he still didn't hear her go, Draco turned to face her again. He opened his mouth to speak again, trusting the Malfoy legacy in his blood to come up with something cruel easily enough, but before he could Luna spoke.

"I haven't been reading books on healing scars for Remus. I was reading for you."

That made Draco stop, his eyes searching Luna's face. Her eyes weren't shining at him anymore, but she was still smiling, a gentleness in her expression. He was left speechless.

Luna put the book on Draco's bedside and made her way out.

"You should come to breakfast tomorrow."

She gave him one last smile, and then she was out of his room as though she had never been there in the first place.

oOo

The next morning, at dawn, Draco lay on his bed, his eyes shut tight even though he held his hands over them.

He was ravenous and dehydrated. His head was pounding even more horribly than it had the day before, and his body was beginning to feel weak. Not from the pain of the mark anymore or the fact that he hadn't had a cigarette in days, but from not having eaten in over twenty four hours.

Draco was slowly beginning to realize that he was going to have to swallow his pride and join the rest of The Order at the kitchen table if he wanted to eat, just as Luna had told him.

Draco lay in bed until he could faintly hear the sounds of people beginning to walk along the hallway, the start of the day.

When the bustle had died down a bit, Draco got up and dressed. When he was as presentable as he could make himself in clothes that weren't his, Draco paused at his door, taking a deep breath in preparation.

He opened the door and stepped into the hall, listening for any sounds he could make out in the house. They were incredibly faint, and he had to strain to hear them, but he thought he could hear people down below.

Knowing there was nothing he could do but follow the course of action he had already decided on, Draco made his way down to the kitchens.

The closer he got, the louder the noise got, all coming from the kitchens, as well as a delicious smell wafting in the air.

It was almost a foreign sound to Draco, the sounds of morning breakfast time in a home. He'd has little for company in the past days, but it was more than that.

The atmosphere had always been sombre at Malfoy Manor for too long now. The Death Eaters rarely spoke to each other at meal times, probably because oftentimes the Dark Lord was present and there was a certain tension in the air that didn't invite light conversation. There was rarely laughter as well, unless of course it was coming from Bellatrix, which was never a good sign.

Draco could hear a smattering of laughter on the other side of the kitchen door at Grimmauld Place. Not a lot, it was still early in the day of course. But he could hear the rumblings of easy conversation going on inside, the sounds of camaraderie Draco savored the sound for just a moment more before opening the swinging door and stepping inside.

All the talk he had just heard a moment ago ceased to a halt at Draco's entrance. Draco called on all his training as a Death Eater to hide his emotions as he held his chin high and stared along the kitchen table and it's occupants.

Everyone that had been there during Draco's interrogation was there, except for the eldest Weasley and the Weasley twins' friend.

Kingsley Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow at him, Moody glared, Molly and Arthur Weasley blinked, Nymphadora and Lupin smiled.

Draco noted that Luna was not there.

Draco shifted from one foot to the other and steeled himself for whoever would throw the first stone.

It was Remus who finally broke the silence. "Kingsley, I think you're perhaps the only one who has yet to officially met Draco. Kingsley, Draco. Draco, Kingsley."

The man nodded at Draco, "Pleasure."

"Morning." Draco breathed quietly and made his way to the far end of the kitchen table, far from the others. Only a few of those at the table had returned his quiet 'morning.'

Draco sat ramrod straight in his seat, watching the others continue on with their morning meal and conversation as though nothing had happened. Though, Draco noticed a few of the others occasionally glance his way.

Draco took a deep breath and grabbed one of the plates from the table and put on it the food from the closest communal bowls so that he would not have to ask anyone to pass him anything.

As Draco slowly began picking at his plate, he heard the kitchen door swing open and looked up to see Luna come in. She was an amusing sight, bleary eyed, hair mussed wildly from sleep, and wrapped up in a fluffy pink bathrobe.

"Morning," her sleepy voice cooed, to which everyone responded much more enthusiastically than they had to him.

Luna's gaze met with his and Draco swallowed, uncertain. He'd not forgotten how rudely he'd rejected Luna's kind gesture, and he doubted Luna had forgotten either.

Luna only blinked, and without another word shuffled over and plopped herself right next to him as if it were nothing out of this world, and then proceeded to grab a plate and pile it high with fruit.

Draco did his best not to become even more stiff in response to the casualty with which Luna sat next to him for breakfast, biting into a strawberry without a care, her small hand rubbing slowly at her left eye.

Draco looked down at the table, where a few of the others were staring at Luna as though she were mad, which Draco was suspecting she very well was.

Draco stared at Luna out of the corner of his eyes. She was still eating her food slowly, taking her time.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed discreetly.

Luna turned to him, as if only just realizing that Draco was there. She blinked sleepily, and it was clear to Draco that Luna by all definitions was not a morning person.

"I'm eating breakfast." Luna answered, and then went back to picking at the raspberries on her plate.

Draco stared bewildered at her, looking back to the other occupants of the table, most of whom had already continued to their breakfast once more, not paying them any more mind. Only Lupin still faced Draco, his lips quirking amusedly before he nodded encouragingly at Draco.

Draco quickly looked away, but then after a moment shook his head and began to dig in into his own breakfast. It took all his willpower not to close his eyes in bliss at the taste of real food in his mouth. He ate until his belly was full and he could eat no more.

When he'd finished his meal he sat back and watched the others. There was a camaraderie in the air, amongst The Order members, although they were all different ages and backgrounds. Molly Weasley fretted over whether everyone had eaten enough while Kingsley and Lupin engaged in conversation. Arthur Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet, and Nymphadora was laughing at something Alastor had said, though Draco couldn't imagine what the gruff auror could have said to make her laugh so.

Draco frowned. Nymphadora had been right when she'd basically said Luna was lacking in adequate company while she stayed at Headquarters. He couldn't imagine Luna getting on with too many of the occupants in Grimmauld Place aside from perhaps a few friendly conversations. He could bet that all The Order members must care for Luna and her well-being. Gryffindors were similar to Slytherins in that they cared for their own, and Draco imagined this was the same at the Order's Headquarters with Luna who, despite being a Ravenclaw, was basically an honorary Gryffindor. Still, he couldn't imagine Luna getting on all day with Moody, or Shacklebolt, or any of them really. Perhaps Nymphadora, who had a very youthful aura about her. But Draco guessed she was likely often busy with auror duties or other Order business.

As Draco was beginning to ponder the best way to retire back to his room while not appearing ungrateful for the meal, Molly Weasley interrupted his thoughts by clapping her hands together.

"Right then, everyone finish their last bites, there's plenty to be done today."

Kingsley, Shacklebolt, and Arthur were quick to get to their feet saying their goodbyes and going on about needing to get to work, meanwhile Nymphadora groaned.

Draco wondered what exactly was happening that day, but Molly wasted no time in explaining. "Right then, Tonks you still have a lot to do in the basement, Remus to the books, and Luna and Draco, all the guest bedrooms need a good sprucing up."

Draco gaped at hearing his name included in the chore assignments being listed off by the Weasley matriarch. He'd not thought that he would be expected to help with chores at all, and he had half a mind to let Molly know this, but then he heard Lupin snort.

Draco glared at the older man, who was likely laughing on the disbelieving expression that had been on his face.

"Something amusing Remus?"

Molly had her hands on her hips and her brilliant red hair seemed to be alive with static, a challenge in her eyes. If Draco had previously thought of saying anything to Molly to show what he thought of her dishing out chores, seeing the woman turn on Remus Lupin certainly helped convince him to keep his thoughts to himself.

Lupin cleared his throat and stood, carefully cleaning up his plate after himself. "Nothing at all Molly, I'll get right to it."

"We should go," Luna whispered. Draco shivered, not having expecting her breath to brush so closely against his ear like that.

Draco followed Luna out of the kitchens where Molly was beginning her own cleaning.

"I can't believe this, is she serious?" Draco grumbled as he followed Luna to a closet where she was bringing out a bucket of what he presumed to be cleaning supplies.

"Molly never jokes about chores. If you ask me, I never like for things to be so immaculately clean. A little dust and items lying about makes a home look lived in, in my opinion."

Then she handed him a duster, an item Draco could not recall having ever held before in his life. Luna was completely serious. For the first time in his life, he was being expected to clean, and what's more, the thought occurred to him that not only did he have to clean, but he would have to do it the muggle way as he had no wand.

Luna winked, "And you thought all I did all day was just read."

Draco cursed all the gods in the world for having taken his wand for him and for having made Grimmauld Place such a damned big house.

oOo

As they came to the end of the week, Draco had become accustomed to, or at the very least accepted the routine that was part of life at Grimmauld Place. Meals were had every day at about the same time and all occupants of the house participated in them, though he came to learn who was truly a permanent fixture at the house.

Luna obviously was, and Moody appeared to be as well as he was constantly around much to Draco's distaste. Arthur and Molly still technically lived at The Burrow, but they stayed most nights at Grimmauld for safety. Lupin lived there permanently, and so Nymphadora stayed as well, though from what Draco could tell, Lupin didn't have a job as he never seemed to leave the house. Kingsley's preferred meal to come by Grimmauld was dinner, but he did not live there as Draco had previously thought. He guessed because it would not be safe for Kingsley, who last he'd checked still worked for the ministry and it would be of interest to The Order to have _some_ type of influence within The Ministry.

Luna had been right in that there seemed to be a constant flurry of guests at Grimmauld Place, whether it be for a meal or for a bed to spend a night in. Most times, these guests were just one or some of Molly and Arthur's many children, but in addition he'd also seen Lee Jordan, Hagrid, Amos Diggory, Minerva McGonagall, and a number of other witches and wizards Draco did not know, though he thought he might recognize a few from the Daily Prophet.

Every day after breakfast and lunch any members staying at the Grimmauld who did not have work that day were assigned chores by Molly Weasley. Most involved cleaning or sorting through the many heirlooms and objects that had once belonged to the Black family. Lupin had been assigned to go through every single book in the Black library to sort through and determine which could be taken out, which ones needed mending, and what was so dark that it needed to be destroyed. Draco guessed some of the Black family items were more than likely being sold and the pay being contributed to helping support The Order.

It was certainly taking some getting used to on Draco's part to get the handle on all the cleaning that was being asked of him.

Luna didn't seem to mind. In fact, not only did she clean without complaint, she hummed as she did so. And she didn't even use her wand!

That fact, perhaps, is what irritated Draco most of all. It seemed Luna did everything with contentment. She cleaned, read, spoke, and looked at him always with a serene smile on her face.

It was what confounded Draco most of all. No matter how many times he pushed her away, Luna kept coming back. She continued silently insisting on sitting by his side at every meal and chatting with him while they did their chores. Draco could only listen in wonder sometimes whenever she spoke. Sometimes she spoke about whatever new knowledge she'd learned from her reading, or about an exchange she'd had with some other Order member, or a joke that Nymphadora had told her. But mostly, Luna spoke either about the many strange characters her father had interviewed for The Quibbler, or the many adventures she'd shared with her father, summer and winter vacations spent on an expedition after some magical creature Draco was nearly certain didn't actually exist.

A part of Draco wanted to snort at Luna's tales and tell her that both she and her father were nutters who believed in fantasies. But the other part of Draco thought that Luna missed her father and the way that life was before she'd been captured by Death Eaters. Last Draco had heard, Xenophilius was a prisoner, though he didn't know where, and he was sure that couldn't be easy. Draco thought perhaps the least he could do was grumble quietly to himself and listen, especially when Lupin or Nymphadora happened to walk by whatever room he and Luna were cleaning and gave him a meaningful look.

So Draco came to tolerate Luna's company, and figured that at the very least she wasn't intruding into his room at any given time of the day the way she used to. Though, he had to admit he missed her bringing green apples with every one of his meals. They were rarely at the kitchen table so it made him wonder where she was getting them from.

As Draco finished up his breakfast of eggs and toast, he wondered what Molly was going to have them work on for that particular day. As he and the others finished up their breakfasts, he frowned when he noted that the others weren't waiting at the table for Molly to hand out chores as they usually did. Everyone was getting up and leaving to go about their own business.

"I'll help you clean up Mrs. Weasley." Luna offered, standing and beginning to pick up plates.

"Thank you dear." Molly smiled warmly at Luna, patting the blonde lightly on her shoulder.

Draco was still confused, and Nymphadora seemed to be the only one who took pity on him. She motioned with a tilt of her chin for him to follow her, and not knowing what else to do Draco followed his cousin.

"Molly doesn't give out chores on weekends," Nymphadora explained once they were out of the kitchen.

Draco's first reaction was to curse himself for having selected Monday as his first day joining the Order members for a meal, but then the giddiness of the thought of not having to work that day started to sink in. Not having to scrub and wash all day until dinner without the help of his wand, he finally had the day free to himself.

And it was with that thought that Draco realized he was actually unsure of what to do with himself now that he had the day all to himself. Luna was obviously finding a way to occupy herself by deciding to clean on their weekend off. He thought it a ridiculous way to spend the day, but then again he couldn't think of a much better way to spend it either. So far, his only prospect was to go to his room for the rest of the day where he could be away from everyone else.

"So, look." Nymphadora walked quicker down, away from the voices of people gathering in the main room, closer to the stairs.

Curious, Draco followed her and then stared down at what Nymphadora was holding out to him in her hands.

Two packs of cigarettes and a lighter.

Draco's mouth nearly watered at the sight of it.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you giving this to me?"

Nymphadora grinned gleefully, nodding furiously and placing them in Draco's hands. "But you didn't get them from me alright? Now listen, most of the windows have been magically sealed in every room, but there's a little nook at the very top floor of the library. There's a small window there that opens."

Draco still stared wide-eyed at his cousin's offering to him. "Nymphadora, I-"

"Tonks." She corrected.

Draco swallowed, nodding. "Tonks. I-I don't know what to say."

Tonks winked at him. "Now I'm not usually a bad influence, I won't be feeding your bad habit regularly. But I figured you deserved a treat after your first week of actual labor."

Draco shook his head. "Thank you."

Tonks grinned and patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it. Now go, before I change my mind."

Draco couldn't help the grin on his face as he made his way quickly up to the library, stepping up the spiral staircase inside that led to the top floor of the library. Draco weaved through the shelves, looking for the little nook Tonks had been talking about until he found it.

At the end of the third floor was a little alcove, a reading corner complete with comfortable pillows and a circular window by which to read by.

But Draco wasn't there to read.

Draco got comfortable on the cushions and tested the window. It opened outward, just as Tonks had said it would.

Draco raised his hand and slowly brought it nearer to the outside air. The closer he got the more he could feel the same uncomfortableness he'd felt before when he'd tested the house's front door.

Draco pulled his hand away and decided to get on with what he had set out to do in the first place.

With the utmost care, Draco lit the first cigarette he'd seen in weeks and inhaled. The smoke felt sweet as it traveled down his throat, within his lungs, and then back out through his nostrils. He could feel his entire body relax with that first inhale and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, determined to make that cigarette last.

Draco spent the better part of the morning in that little nook, listening to the sounds outside. From the window he could look down into Grimmauld Place's backyard. It was a pretty small patch of fenced in grass, which he expected was typical of a townhouse. But it was big enough to house a small wooden shed.

After some hours had passed, Draco heard noises come from the library's lower levels. Draco listened carefully, hearing someone go about the shelves and rummaging about the books. When the noise had settled a bit, he made sure the two cigarettes he'd smoked were completely out before putting them in his left pocket and his lighter and two packs in his other pocket.

Draco made his way down to the first level, following where he thought he'd heard the noise coming from. And just as he'd begun to suspect what he might find, he came across it.

Luna was settled on the floor, on a pile of cushions and pillows she'd taken from some of the nearby chairs, a smattering of books surrounding her as well as what he thought were an odd looking deck of playing cards at her side.

Luna looked up at his intrusion, a strand of blonde hair falling across her face.

"There you are," Luna smiled. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

Draco shrugged non committedly. Luna smiled softly and continued reading.

Draco shifted from foot to foot, unsure if he should leave or stay. Luna gave no indication of what she might prefer. She neither told him to leave but she didn't invite him to sit either.

Finally, Draco made the rash decision to stay and stepped closer. He could feel Luna's eyes follow him, but he chose not to pay attention. He did, however, sit on a couch like a normal person as opposed to the floor where Luna sat.

"So, this is where you disappear to after dinner." Draco commented after a moment of watching Luna read.

Luna looked up and nodded. "Most nights, yes. Sometimes I sit with the others in the gathering room."

Draco frowned. "You haven't this week."

Luna's eyebrows raised at him, and he regretted having said anything at all. He looked away, embarrassed that Luna now knew he'd been keeping tabs on her whereabouts throughout the day.

"I've been busy, researching." Luna looked back down at the book on her lap, but Draco could see she wasn't actually reading what was on the pages.

Draco tilted his head, trying to get a peek at what she was reading. Finally he got up and stepped closer until he was standing right behind her, bending downwards to get a better look. As he did so Luna looked up at him, and he realized how close he'd inadvertently gotten. There was a furrow on Luna's forehead, and just as he thought he'd offended her somehow by getting so close, she leaned even closer so that the tip of her nose was nearly touching his.

Draco panicked and stepped back just as Luna asked, eyes wide "Have you been smoking?"

Draco blinked, "Um."

Luna was suddenly jumping to her feet and standing directly in front of him. "You have! Haven't you?"

She didn't look upset, but she was staring at him with disbelief written on her face, her eyes shining.

"Well," Draco rubbed the back of his neck before nodding.

Luna shook her head but there was a smile on her face. "That's a terrible habit you know. Tonks mentioned she suspected you smoked, but I didn't believe it." Luna gasped, "I'll bet it was her, wasn't it? That sneak! She got them for you didn't she? Oh, I can just imagine what Remus would say."

"It's not that bad of a habit," Draco grumbled, in disbelief with himself. He was supposed to be a well trained Death Eater, skilled in espionage and hiding his thoughts and emotions. And yet somehow Luna had figured it all out in the span of moments. Tonks had told him not to let anyone know the cigarettes had come from her and not even twenty-four hours later someone already knew.

Luna grinned, "Oh, really?"

Draco shrugged. "You should try it before you knock it."

He wasn't sure what had come over him to say that. He told himself it was for lack of any better entertainment.

Luna raised her eyebrows at him again. She seemed to think over something before she motioned to his pockets. "Let me see."

It was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrows at her. "Really?"

Luna nodded. Still surprised, Draco reached into his pockets and pulled out a pack, handing her a cigarette. He reached for his lighter but Luna was busy examining the slim white stick between her fingers, her brow furrowed.

"So this tiny thing is what muggles are so obsessed with."

"I suppose."

"I don't understand."

"Well, this is the side you light with a flame," Draco took the cigarette from her hand and pointed at one side and then with two fingers held it back to her again. "And that's the side you hold between your lips and breathe from."

And then, surprising him for the umpteenth time, Luna leaned forward and lightly plucked the cigarette from his hand, her lips brushing against his fingers as she did so.

"Like that?" Luna asked, thankfully completely unaware of how Draco's breath had caught. "I don't see the allure."

Luna handed him the cigarette and returned to plop herself back onto her self-made pile of cushions and pillows.

Draco swallowed and cleared his throat. "Well, you're supposed to inhale the smoke once you light it."

Luna shrugged and smiled at him once more before returning to her reading.

Draco placed the cigarette back in it's pack, and then for lack of anything better to do, picked up a random book from the nearest shelf and settling himself back onto the couch to read in Luna's company.

And so, more was added to Draco's routine at Grimmauld Place.

oOo

It was a week later when Draco noted yet another change in the routine at Number Twelve. He and Luna entered the kitchen after another long day of cleaning per Molly's demands, and immediately he noticed the room was much more full than it usually was.

All those who stayed regularly at Grimmauld and nearly all the guests Draco has seen in the past few weeks were there, all crowded around the table and some standing. Molly was in a flurry checking in with everyone to make sure they had a plate and something to eat on them.

"Is this the entire Order," Draco asked Luna, who seemed completely unperturbed at there being so many guests.

"Most of them," Luna nodded. "We'd better dive in if we want any food."

Then she took his hand and led him into the crowd towards the table where there were plates and dishes piled with food for them to take from. Luna's focus was fully concentrated on ensuring she got a bite of dinner, meanwhile Draco was too distracted by the hand in his to even think about food. He could feel his neck flush, and avoided contact with those who raised an eyebrow at the contact, primarily Moody.

"I can walk on my own, thanks." Draco said it quietly as he slipped his hand from her grasp once they got to the table, but Luna heard it all the same. She gave him a sidelong glance he wasn't sure how to read, but said nothing and handed him a plate.

Together, they grabbed food and made their way to one of the unoccupied corners of the kitchen to eat on their feet. It was one of the most uncomfortable meals Draco had had at Grimmauld yet.

He'd gotten used to having meals with the regular inhabitants of Grimmauld, and for the most part he thought they'd gotten used to him. Alastor still glared daggers at him from across the table, but a few of the others tried to engage him in conversation on occasion. The Weasley twins in particular seemed to take his newfound residence in stride and despite their strong Gryffindor allegiance, the two were always quick to crack a joke to relieve the tension in the room. Molly, Arthur, and Kingsley were polite enough as well. There were also, however, many occasions in which guests had come for a meal and made some type of underhanded insult directed at him that made his blood boil. Still, he was polite and gracious, as he had been raised, and especially because he'd not missed the raised eyebrows and pursed lips Luna gave him whenever he was rude, particularly if it was directed at Lupin.

So Draco was courteous, even to guests at Grimmauld who were yet unused to seeing a Death Eater in hiding at the Order's headquarters. Most ignored him, and some made underhanded comments. However, it was those he knew in some regard that made him the most uncomfortable. Such as when Professor McGonagall had come to lunch one day. She'd stared down her nose at him, regarding him for a very long time before having asked if he was well. Draco had grumbled back "fine," feeling like a second year being scolded even though the professor was merely asking after his well-being.

Now, as Draco stood crowded amongst the late Dumbledore's lackeys, he felt a knot in his stomach. Many came by to greet Luna and ask how she was, throwing him sidelong glances with varying degrees of emotions. Some, he could tell, were merely curious and wanted a better look at him, or rather, to try and catch a peek at what lay hidden beneath the sleeve of his shirt. Others cast him glares, as Moody did, and some like McGonagall asked genuinely how he was.

Draco felt a small flutter of surprise mixed with pride when Luna was short with any who approached them who clearly were not impressed with Draco.

He never thought he'd see a time when a Lovegood would be defending him, no matter how subtle.

As Draco and Luna finished their meal, they were approached then by Moody.

"Time for you to go, boy." Moody was gruff, not even bothering with a salutation.

Draco felt affronted by this demand. "Excuse me?"

"You can't be here anymore. You're to go to your room now and not leave for the rest of the evening."

Draco dearly wished he had a wand on him, his hand trembling a little with the ghost of it at his side. He was no child to be sent to his room with no given reason, not having even finished his supper. His own mother had not sent him to his room since before he was old enough to attend Hogwarts.

"Why should I? I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Draco stood taller, brushing Luna's hand off when she rested it against his arm.

Moody also stood straighter, even though Draco was taller, and he became aware that the atmosphere was changing as others began to notice the stand-off that was beginning to take place.

"Listen here ferret, you're to go because I've told you to. We're on the point of an Order meeting, and Death Eaters aren't welcome."

Draco backed down a little at his words, feeling like he'd been hit in the chest with a curse after Moody had called him out for what he was so directly in front of everyone.

"Alastor!" Draco heard Tonks reprimand the Auror, but it didn't wipe the triumphant smirk from his wrinkled face. He knew he'd hit Draco where it hurt.

Draco's eyes searched the room, seeing the faces of Order members staring at him with wide eyes. He saw their looks of disgust. Some stared at him with pity, but those stares were equally as bad in Draco's eyes. He could see distrust in all of them. It occured to Draco that Moody had merely said what everyone was thinking.

Draco sneered and made his way to the kitchen door, hoping to look as though he was unaffected by their expressions. Before he left, he turned, half-expecting to see Luna's encouraging face right on his heel, not unlike any other time he'd left a room, usually to get away from her and yet finding her trailing him like a lost puppy. When he turned though, he saw that she'd remained where she was, standing beside Alastor.

She was staying then.

Draco saw the apologetic look on her face, but he was too angry to accept it. He scoffed and left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

He faintly heard Lupin's voice say, "You needn't have been so harsh Alastor" before he could hear no more and realized that someone must have put up silencing charms.

Draco felt like a child as he stomped up to his room, slamming the door behind him and sitting crossed legged angrily on his bed.

He was furious, he could feel it deep in his bones. He was mad at The Order, even if he knew they had no reason to trust him. He wouldn't have wanted to sit in on their bloody meeting even if they had asked anyway. He was angry with Moody for having humiliated him like that in front of so many people, and for having gotten the last word. And, Draco realized, he was angry with Luna.

Draco wasn't sure what he had been expecting of Luna, exactly. For her to defend him? He could defend himself. To show solidarity? He'd brushed her hand away. To follow him? Until recently he'd been wishing she'd leave him alone.

Draco lit a cigarette, hoping to calm himself. After he'd gone through two and had settled himself a bit, he wondered why he was so angry with Luna.

She didn't owe him anything. And yet Draco had felt so sure she would have followed him out of the kitchen, stood by him as she had for the past few weeks. She had healed his wounds despite Moody's orders after all, yet she had stayed.

A part of Draco knew he couldn't blame Luna. They were in the middle of a war after all, and Luna was on Harry Potter's side of it. She had family and friends she risked losing if Voldemort won. Of course her loyalty was with the Order. Logically, Draco knew there was no reason he should be upset with Luna for having stayed. He knew that in another course of events in which Moody had not interfered at all, he would have left without complain and not been upset that Luna had stayed behind. It was what he would have expected. Yet Moody had set him off, gotten under his skin, and now he couldn't help but be upset with Luna.

A part of him questioned why he even cared.

Weeks ago, he'd not imagined a world in which he cared at all about Loony Lovegood's thoughts or actions. Yet here he was stewing in his room like a child because she'd not taken his side, or at the very least defended him.

Draco lay back on his bed and ran his hands over his face tiredly. His thoughts were getting out of hand. He felt confused in ways he hadn't for a long time.

He needed to get out of Grimmauld Place.

oOo

The next day, Draco did not join the others in the kitchen for breakfast or lunch. His stomach hated him for it, but cigarettes helped stave off the hunger.

Instead, Draco alternated between pouting in the Black library and in his room.

Draco was in the library nook, smoking by the window he'd opened, watching the sun at its peak when he heard soft footsteps approaching.

He looked up and it was Luna, clad in a white summer dress. She'd fastened star and moon shaped pins in her hair that, although pretty, looked ridiculous in the setting of the library. She was holding an apple in her hand.

"Tonks said you might be here." Luna had her hands folded in front of her, stepping closer to sit opposite him on the cushions. "I've brought you a snack, since you haven't been to breakfast or lunch."

Draco ignored the knot in his chest, tucking away the knowledge that Luna had asked after him and was worried enough she'd brought him a snack, and his favorite one at that. Still, he ignored Luna's outstretched hand holding the apple and looked away petulantly.

Even after all his pondering, and all his admissions that he was being an arse and in the wrong, he was still a Malfoy. He couldn't stop himself from asking bitingly, "So how was the meeting?"

Luna frowned. "Fine."

"Just fine? Or can you not say anything more? Wouldn't want the resident Death Eater to catch wind of any valuable information I suppose. Forget about the fact that I'm a prisoner here and have been put under the vow not to use anything I learn against you."

Draco knew he was being petty and that he was goading her, but Luna only frowned deeper. There was disappointment in her eyes, and it made Draco shift in his seat.

"I see at the very least they've got their members well-trained in keeping their mouths shut."

"I'm not officially a member you know." Luna revealed quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the information, somewhat disbelieving.

Luna continued, "I'm not yet seventeen, so I'm not allowed to join."

Draco snorted. Death Eaters had certainly held no such qualms about recruiting underage witches and wizards. "But they let you sit in on their meetings?"

Luna's lips quipped into a small smile, and she leaned in with the air of someone about to reveal a dangerous secret. "They only do because they underestimate me."

Draco regarded Luna carefully. At school she'd always skipped from class to class, a dreamy look on her face. Even now, she had the habit of going on about wondrous magical creatures he didn't believe in, all with a sincere and serene smile on her face. He suspected that if he'd been an Order member, he wouldn't have thought Luna was capable of very much damage.

But he'd also seen that Luna was a Ravenclaw through and through. She read enough to rival that Granger swot, and she was skilled enough with healing that she was the unofficial healer at Grimmauld. What's more, those skills appeared to have all been self-taught. She'd fought against some of the most dangerous Death Eaters he knew in the Department of Mysteries without dying, and she'd survived being a prisoner at Malfoy Manor under torture from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco's eyes got wider as he stared at Luna, realizing that he too, like the Order, had underestimated Luna Lovegood.

Luna smiled brightly at him, the high noon sun catching the gold strands of Luna's hair and golden pins, reflecting of her pale skin and dress.

Draco cleared his throat and turned away. He felt a fool, and thought it best to change the subject.

"So, any luck on those spells for scars?"

"Yes actually. I found something I think might actually work."

"Well, then, let's see," Draco stood. "Prove how much we've all been underestimating you."

Luna grinned at the challenge and stood as well, holding her wand loosely in her hand. She motioned to Draco's chest before starring pointedly at him. "You'll need to unbutton your shirt."

Draco flushed slightly, suddenly regretting he'd brought up his scars at all. But it was too late for him to back down now.

After clearing his throat, Draco steadied himself and went about unbuttoning his shirt. He kept his shirt on but spread the sides enough that Luna could perform whatever spell she'd found.

Luna raised her wand, and for a moment he wanted to blurt out that he'd changed his mind, but then Luna was murmuring quietly and Draco could feel her magic coursing across him.

Draco shivered, not having felt magic in weeks. He felt warm and tingly, and all too soon it was gone and he was opening his eyes to look at Luna again.

He wholly expected to see a frown of disappointment on her face, but instead he found there a small but proud smile, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Draco looked down and was astonished to find the results of Luna's work. His scars were still there, but they were thin and silvery, so faint Draco suspected he would have not seen them had the sun not been beating down on his chest. He was no longer marred by slices of disgusting raised scar tissue. He ran a hand down his stomach, feeling only smooth warm skin, not the hint of a scar at all. He suspected the silvery lines would never wholly disappear. Severus was quite thorough when inventing his Sectumsempra spell, but he was also sure Luna had done the best anyone else could have done.

"Wow," Draco breathed, looking back at Luna who smiled only brighter.

Without warning, Draco felt the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around Luna. He'd not felt such an urge towards anyone in very long, not even with Pansy, and quite honestly it startled him.

Draco moved instead to begin buttoning his shirt again, murmuring a quiet but sincere thanks to Luna.

"Of course. I'd have done it for anyone else." Luna replied warmly.

And Draco took some comfort in the fact that even though Moody and the Order would never accept him, Luna Lovegood at the very least considered him one of their own.

oOo

Author's Notes: Alright guys, so this chapter was a bit of a doozy in terms of length (at least by my standards). My next chapter is actually longer than this one, a whopping 18 pages so be warned!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Alright, I hope you're all prepared as there's a whole lot of innocent fluff in this one!

oOo

Chapter 5: All the Echoes in My Mind Cry

Draco watched Luna from his favorite spot on the couch. It was becoming a familiar sight for him, to see Luna sitting neatly on the little bed of cushions and pillows she made on the library floor, surrounded by books and parchment while she worked. He'd long since stopped trying to convince Luna to just sit on a couch or chair as most people did when reading.

"How is it you can study so much?" Draco asked sleepily from his perch. He was currently stretched out across the comfortable green couch Draco had begun to consider as "his spot."

While Draco had taken to joining Luna in the library in the evening when she read and studied, he rarely followed her lead. Occasionally, he picked up a book and read as well for lack of anything better to do, but Draco had never been particularly studious. Mostly, he just watched Luna read and study and sometimes practice potions, dozing in his tiredness from the day's chores.

Luna chuckled softly, her eyes still solely focused on her work. "How many times do I have to remind you that I'm a Ravenclaw?"

Draco shrugged, not having enough energy to come up with a witty comeback.

Draco watched Luna as she pulled ingredients from the bag that she'd brought with her that evening. He watched as she carefully prepared all the ingredients and then dropping them into the cauldron.

Through his sleepy haze, Draco took note of the ingredients Luna was using and the motions she was using to cut and stir, as well as the order of which she was putting items into the cauldron.

"Are you trying to make an anesthetic potion?" Draco asked, waking a little.

"You could tell just by watching?" Luna's eyes were wide in awe as she stared at Draco, her impressed expression making him flush a bit in embarrassment.

"You forget Severus Snape is my godfather." Draco shot back, not unkindly at her. "Snape would have a fit if his godson were a dunce at potions."

Luna nodded, accepting this truth. Then her eyebrows furrowed. "And what do you mean _trying_?"

Draco sighed and sat up. "You're doing it wrong."

"How?!"

Draco moved to sit by Luna and pointed at her ingredients, "You need more of whatever plant you're using, and they should be crushed better, with a mortar preferably if you have one. You have too many sloth nails as well. You need only one. Also, the further away you are from the full moon, the stronger the potion will be." Draco turned and raised an eyebrow at Luna. "You may be a Ravenclaw, but you're no good with potions."

Luna took no offense at his observations. Instead, she was looking at him with wide eyes again, "But you aren't."

"Yes, we've established that already."

"You could help me."

"What?" Draco dreaded the excitement he saw in Luna's eyes.

"Don't you see Draco? I'm great at healing charms, but my potions need work. You could help me! Just think of all the useful potions we could make for the Order when there's injuries."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Well, I don't know…"

But Luna was not listening, she was going on and on, listing all the potions she'd been wanting to make but hadn't been able to for lack of skill. Then she stopped and Draco could see that she was realizing something. He was just about to ask her what she'd thought of when she looked at him with wonder.

"You could make the Wolfsbane."

Draco's stomach plummeted, realizing what she was asking of him. "Now hold on, I don't think I could."

"Why not?"

Draco stammered, looking for a reply. "Well, I'm just not skilled enough."

"But Snape used to make it for Remus. And you just said Snape-"

"Yes, Snape tutored me but I'm not _nearly_ as good at him. No one is! Wolfsbane is not an easy potion to make, Lovegood. I could really mess it up."

Luna shook her head, determinedly "I'm sure if we got the recipe and with some practice you could get it right."

Draco shook his head, trying to drown out Luna as well as the conscience in his mind reminding Draco that he owed Lupin, for more reasons than either Luna or Lupin knew.

Before Draco's temper could flare, there was a pop and suddenly he found both Luna and himself covered in sea-green colored gunk. Draco gasped and he heard Luna squeal, and they both turned to see that it was Luna's potion that had exploded onto them.

Slowly the two turned to look at each other again. The gunk was hanging in thick sticky ropes from Luna's long wavy hair, and a bit of it was on her nose as well. Draco was sure he looked just as terrible.

Then, without a moment allowed for him to compose himself, he was laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Draco had not laughed in so long, and it was for that reason that he now laughed much louder and harder than he normally would have. The sight of himself and Luna as well as all the books surrounding them completely covered in Luna's failed potion was simply too much, and he was doubling over with laughter.

Another Slytherin might have been insulted at his laughter and hexed him. But not Luna. She too broke out in a fit of giggles, using both of her hands to hold her gunk-covered hair back and out of her face. Her eyes crinkled when she laughed, Draco observed. Her smile was wide and her small, perfect teeth shone.

Slowly, Draco caught his breath and calmed himself as he watched Luna slowly gather herself as well. Her skin was flushed, as he expected his own to be as well. She looked nice like that, he thought, cheeks pink and flushed, staring at him with shining blue eyes.

Draco quickly looked at his lap, wondering why such a thought had entered his mind.

He shook his head and looked up again, wondering how good of an idea his compromise would be but offering it anyway. "Look, I won't be making any Wolfsbane, I'm certain I'm not skilled enough. But clearly, at this rate you're going to harm more Order members than heal them, so I'll help you with potions if you really want it. Potions for burns and cuts, for fevers, anesthetics. All of it."

Luna chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at him, considering his offer. He could tell she didn't believe him about the Wolfsbane, but she seemed to decide to let it go, at least for the moment, and she nodded her agreement.

Together, the two cleaned after Luna's mess and soon it became late and prudent to retire to bed for the night.

As Draco lay in bed, he stared at the ceiling, guilt eating away at his stomach. That night, he dreamt of a crashed wedding, curses being thrown, and the face of someone who'd saved his life, a face that had been haunting him for weeks.

oOo

Draco was in what used to be Orion Black's study, cleaning dutifully as Molly had asked. This was the second day he'd been in the previous Head of House's study, going through all the parchment, books, and items and piling them in different areas for different purposes. A pile was for things to be considered to be donated to the Ministry in various departments for study or preservation, a pile of what he considered to be trash, a pile of what may be useful and should remain in Grimmauld, and a pile of items that held a dark aura and needed further inspection by someone with a wand to ensure there was nothing there that spelled danger.

Draco turned away from that particularly large pile and then moved over to Orion's desk, ready to begin on it's items.

Draco went through the many cupboards of the desk, going through the many important documents. It wasn't until he came to the third cupboard from the top that Draco noticed what appeared to be an album bound in leather. Curious, and having been starved for amusement all day, Draco perused it.

It was a thin album, but full of pictures. There were pictures of who he imagined was a young Orion Black with Walburga. In these pictures they were quite young, either engaged or recently married. Draco thought it was curious how many of these kinds of pictures Orion had in his album. From what he knew of those times, most marriages were arranged, regardless of personal feelings. None of the pictures displayed any affection, it wasn't a pureblood custom to show affection or candidness in photos, but still Orion had more pictures than Draco assumed was usual for a man who'd been given a pre-selected wife.

Draco continued on and found pictures of a young boy, who after much inspection Draco assumed to be Sirius Black when he'd been a boy, before he'd been burned off the family tapestry. Draco wondered if Walburga Black knew Orion had kept these pictures of their ostracized son hidden in his study. As Draco continued, there were more pictures of another boy he for a moment mistook to be Sirius, but on closer inspection realized this was a different boy, although with very similar features to Potter's godfather.

Draco felt that he vaguely remembered there being another boy in the Black home before the family line had died out. Draco narrowed his eyes at the picture of the young boy with the dark piercing stare, dressed in Slytherin Seeker robes.

"How's it going in here?"

Draco jumped, startled, and looked up thankful that it was not Molly Weasley who'd caught him slacking on the chores. Still, Lupin was not that much a better alternative as Draco still wasn't completely comfortable in the older man's presence.

Before Draco could shut the photo album, Lupin had already stepped closer and saw the photo Draco had been staring at.

Draco watched curiously at the way Lupin's eyes had narrowed and then softened in recognition of the boy in the picture.

"Regulus." Lupin spoke softly, faint familiarity in his voice.

"Regulus?" Draco asked before he could stop himself, the name ringing familiarly in Draco's mind.

Lupin nodded. "Sirius' younger brother. He died before the former however."

The name finally clicked in Draco's mind. Another first cousin, once removed. He vaguely remembered his mother mentioning the name once, but then leaving the room with what he suspected were tears in her eyes after Draco had asked too many questions. He remembered having turned to his father questioningly who'd simply told Draco that he'd been Narcissa's favorite cousin and had died serving the Dark Lord many years ago and to not bother his mother with any more questions about him again.

"She was my mother's cousin." Draco said quietly, too lost in memories to chastise himself for engaging in conversation with Lupin.

There was genuine surprise in Lupin's face as he turned to look at Draco. "Your mother told you about him?"

Draco shook his head slowly, his eyes trained on the photograph of Regulus Black. "He died young didn't he? Serving Voldemort."

There was a pained look on Lupin's face that Draco couldn't find an explanation for. He couldn't fathom why Lupin would look so sad and regrettable at the mention of a young man who'd fought on the opposite side of him.

"You know," Lupin studied Draco quietly. "Now that I think of it, you remind me of him sometimes."

Draco's eyes widened and then narrowed angrily at Lupin. He wasn't sure if Lupin meant Draco reminded him of Regulus physically, which was a laugh as they looked like polar opposites, or because Draco was also a young Death Eater Lupin expected to die as well. Either way, Draco was offended, and without another word rushed out of the room, ignoring Lupin's, "Wait, Draco!"

oOo

A few nights later, Draco retreated to his nook by the window only to find Luna already there, shuffling through a deck of cards, her wand tucked behind her ear.

Draco sat opposite her, grunting his greeting and lighting a cigarette.

"Must you?" Luna asked, though she didn't sound seriously annoyed.

"Yes, I must." Draco said, blowing grey smoke in the direction of the slightly open window.

The two were silent for a while, Draco with his eyes closed and listening to the sound of Luna going through the cards in her hands. Just as Draco was starting to ponder when was the last time he'd been able to sit in such comfortable silence with someone else, Luna spoke so quietly he'd almost not heard her.

"It's a full moon."

Draco opened his eyes and looked out the window at the full moon hanging in the sky, bright and round. It was the culprit responsible for why Draco had managed to successfully avoid Lupin the last few nights, the older man too weak and cooped up in his room as they neared the full moon. Draco was grateful.

He looked at Luna who was staring down at the little shed in the backyard. Draco frowned, feeling that Luna seemed sad, something he wasn't used to seeing of her.

Weakly trying to distract her he asked, "What have you got there?"

Luna looked at the deck. "Urania's Mirror."

Draco's brow furrowed. "What is that?"

Luna smiled shyly at him and showed him, and Draco recognized them as the strange looking cards he'd seen by Luna's side on the library floor weeks ago. They looked like a deck of cards, but different. For one they were larger than the average size, nearly the size of Luna's long hand, and although they looked thick and sturdy, the yellowing betrayed their age. On each card there were different illustrations, beautifully crafted, and each appeared to have differently placed perforated holes.

Luna explained, "They're sometimes called View of the Heavens. There's thirty-two of them, each depicting a different constellation." Luna pointed to the unique perforated holes on the cards. "See these? When you hold each card up to the light, it shows you the constellation as you might see them in the night sky."

Draco nodded, intrigued by Luna's curious cards.

"There's one for you. Would you like to see?" Draco looked up from the cards to see that Luna's face was very close to him. Once again he hadn't noticed how closely he'd leaned in towards her. He could see just what a dark navy blue her eyes were.

"Sure." Draco said, hoping Luna could not hear the break in his voice.

Luna smiled and shuffled through her cards until she came to the one she was looking for and held it up to the window, the full moon's light enough to shine through the perforated holes. On the card was the beautiful depiction of a green dragon from which came Draco's namesake.

"There you are. I always thought it was nice how the Black family named their children after stars and constellations. I suppose your mother wanted to keep up the tradition, even after becoming a Malfoy."

Draco swallowed painfully at the mention of his mother. He suppressed the memories that rose of being a little boy being tucked away into bed, smelling his mother's sweet hair as it brushed against his cheek when she lent down and whispered 'dream with the stars my little dragon' into his ear.

"Can you show me Regulus?" Draco asked, discreetly looking away and blinking furiously.

"Regulus? Sure, I think that's in the Leo constellation." Luna looked through her cards. "Ah, there it is, he's right here."

Luna pointed and smiled, Draco silently composing himself as he stared at the constellation.

"Even Remus has one. 'Lupin' comes from Lupus, which is the wolf constellation of all things."

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of Lupin but looked politely anyway at the card Luna held up. Luna did not know of the rift that had occurred between Lupin and him. He'd not told her, and he doubted Lupin had either. The man was far too noble to go around whining about him, no matter how deserved.

After a moment, Luna put the card down and stared once more at the shed, speaking forlornly, "Remus has become a bit of a leader around here you know, with Dumbledore being gone. He's really stepped up, made people believe in him even when he didn't believe in himself. I wish I could be with him right now."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, wondering if Luna was confessing some odd crush on their old professor, but then he looked in the direction of where Luna was staring and it hit him.

"Is he in there right now?" Draco asked, the outrage in his voice so clear Luna blinked at him in surprise as she nodded.

"What? Is everyone in this bloody house barking mad?"

Luna's eyebrows furrowed. "He's chained, and there are wards on the shed. He can't hurt anyone."

Images flooded in Draco's mind then. Images of a raging animal, snapping teeth, and long blonde hair dripping red. He thought of all the times he'd looked out the window to see Luna tending to the gardens in the backyard, mere feet from the shed.

Draco shot out of his seat, his anger clouding his judgement. "I don't care if he's chained on the other side of the world! Don't you all realize just how dangerous he is? And he's just sitting in that rickety old shed in the backyard like a puppy serving their time-out? He's a werewolf! He's dangerous! And you seriously want to be with him right now? You really are insane!"

The look of hurt written on Luna's face made Draco immediately regret his outburst. But before he could even think about apologizing, Luna had shot out of her seat as well and was standing a hair's breadth away from him, anger he'd not thought her capable of in her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy how dare you? How dare you speak about Remus that way! He can't help the way he is twelve nights out of the entire year! All Remus has done is thought about what's best for the Order and protected those he cares about, protected me, and you dare speak as if he'd ever purposely hurt us! I thought you were finally starting to be above all that. Shame on you Draco! Shame on you for your prejudice! It's because of thoughts like that that we're all fighting in this ridiculous war in the first place!"

And then, just like that in a flurry of wild blonde hair, Luna had run out, leaving Draco stunned in her wake.

For a moment, he thought of chasing after her, of begging her forgiveness. He wanted to make her see that it wasn't so much what Lupin was that had set him off like that as it was the idea of Luna being in danger.

Draco took one step but then stopped, pondering longer on that last thought.

Since when had he cared?

oOo

Guilt, Draco was learning, was a terrible thing to hold, and not easily gotten rid of. He was beginning to think that perhaps he understood why Gryffindors were so prone to love declarations and displays in which they begged for forgiveness. They were too prone to guilt, and lately so had Draco, and he hated it.

That's how he found himself standing down the hall from where he knew Tonks' and Lupin's shared bedroom to be. It was the morning after the full moon, and Draco had watched from the library window as Luna had helped Tonks carry worse for wear Lupin into the house, clad only in boxers. Draco had hid on the staircase that led down into the hallway where Lupin's room was, and he'd listened to Tonks and Luna fuss over the man.

Draco had then run to his room for a small flask and now stood outside Lupin's door. With a deep breath, he knocked, and he still felt unprepared when Luna opened it.

She didn't look angry anymore, thankfully, but she definitely seemed surprised to see him standing there.

Draco shifted from foot to foot, peering over Luna's shoulder to see a sleeping Lupin in bed, Tonks at his bedside and holding his hand.

"Draco?" Luna stared questioningly at him. Even Tonks turned to look at him in surprise and question.

"How is he?" Draco asked uncomfortably.

Luna frowned, "Nothing some rest and nourishment won't fix."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek before holding the flask he was holding out to Luna. Luna stared at the little flask containing a brown creamy looking substance. "It won't heal his scars or anything, but it'll help soothe the ache in his bones he's no doubt feeling."

For a moment, Draco thought Luna would not take it from him, or worse, close the door shut in his face. She didn't take the flask after all.

Instead, she motioned for him to come inside and he saw that she expected him to administer the potion himself.

Draco stared uncomfortably at Lupin. He was pale, and there were fresh scars on his chest and arms. He definitely looked terrible, littered with more scars than he'd had in his third year. Draco imagined it was consequence of not having someone to make the Wolfsbane potion for him.

Nervously, Draco sat on the edge of the bed and ignored Tonks and Luna watching him as he carefully placed his hand behind his old professor's neck. Draco lifted gently and held the flask to Lupin's lips, careful that the man sleepily swallowed every last drop without choking before slowly lowering his head back onto the pillow.

"Thank you Draco." Tonk's smile was sincere. Draco nodded and allowed his cousin to clutch his hand for a moment in thanks.

Luna walked him to the door, and rather than just letting him out as he would have expected, she stepped out into the hallway with him, closing the door lightly behind her.

"Did you stay up all night making that?" Luna asked quietly, staring up at Draco.

Draco didn't want to admit that he had, but eventually nodded, hands deep in his pockets. He hoped Luna would not make a big deal of it, but he could see her eyes shining with what were unmistakably tears.

Draco swallowed, not liking the sight of Luna with tears in her eyes. Not even the times he'd gone down to the basement at Malfoy Manor had he seen her with tears in her eyes.

"Luna, last night...I didn't mean any of it." Draco tried weakly.

Luna shook her head. "I know. The light around you wasn't gold anymore when you said it. I didn't mean what I'd said either."

Draco blinked, unsure how to respond to the first part of her statement. He focused on what she'd said about herself instead. "You were right though."

"Maybe." Luna acquiesced. "But I still shouldn't have yelled at you like that, even in defense of a friend."

"You were right to."

"But you're my friend too."

Draco was shocked by the confession. He hadn't thought that Luna thought of him as a friend. Yes, they'd basically spent every waking moment together for the past few weeks, doing chores, sharing meals, reading, and working on potions. But still, the thought that Luna Lovegood considered him close enough to care about as a friend was an unfamiliar thought, and despite the warmth it brought in him, it would take getting used to.

He was not used to anyone staring at him as if he were a hero as Luna stared at him now. Just when he was getting uncomfortable and considering telling her to quit it, she went a step further and had wrapped her thin arms around his waist, her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

Draco couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him at the feeling of Luna Lovegood wrapped around him, her cool shaky breath brushing against the skin of his neck. She was warm, exceedingly warm, and her hair smelled sweet, like peaches on a summer day.

Draco realized that he'd not been touched by anyone in months, and the first to attempt it had been this younger girl so full of light that he'd used to make fun of in school, completely at ease with their closeness.

"Ah-I didn't get much sleep last night," Draco said quietly after a moment. "I should go to bed."

He thought at first that Luna was disregarding what he said, as it took her a long moment before she finally stepped away from him, smiling warmly at him despite that he'd not returned her embrace.

"Sleep well, Draco."

Draco nodded and turned away, walking briskly back to his room. His breath trembled when he closed the door behind him.

oOo

Draco was in his room, reading the history of the Chudley Cannons for the second time when there was a knock at his door. Expecting it to be Luna, Draco called for entry, but nearly shot out of his seat when he saw that it was Lupin and not Luna that was at his door.

"Evening Draco," the man smiled kindly at him, stepping into the room and sitting on the chair by Draco's bed.

"Evening," Draco replied nervously.

"Tonks mentioned the potion you'd made for me."

Draco looked away, embarrassed. Honestly, he'd had enough praise from Luna about it, he didn't need anymore. It made him uncomfortable. Damn Gryffindors. "It wasn't anything, really."

"All the same, it's helped a great deal more than you know."

Draco shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Lupin was a kind man, he knew this to be true. Even in his third year, despite his house affiliation, Lupin had never treated the Slytherin's unfairly. He was a just professor, giving praise and reclamation where it was deserved. Draco remembered Theo Nott having particularly appreciated this quality in the professor.

Lupin chuckled, "Now, how do you feel about moving to a room you might prefer the decor of?"

Draco turned sharply to Lupin, considering the playful smirk on the man's face. "No more red and gold?"

"No more red and gold," Lupin nodded in confirmation.

Draco stood, "Take me."

Lupin barked out laughter, motioning for Draco to follow him. "Follow me, you won't need any of the clothes I previously got you, unless you particularly liked certain pieces. Though I must say, I believe the clothes in this other room might not only suit you better, but fit better as well."

Confused, but curious, Draco followed Lupin. The man walked carefully, but he didn't look nearly as haggard as he had the last time Draco had seen him after the full moon. Draco couldn't help the bit of pride he felt at the knowledge that his potion had been successful in being useful.

Lupin took him to the same hallways in which the library was, directly to the room Draco remembered having noticed before with a small plaque that read the initials: R.A.B.

Lupin led him inside the bedroom that had obviously once belonged to a Slytherin. It was much more to Draco's taste's than his previous room had been, elegant and sleek, but not ostentatious. As Draco looked around and noticed quidditch paraphernalia for the Slytherin team, it suddenly dawned on him where he was standing.

"R.A.B. This was Regulus' room." Draco accused, turning sharply to Lupin, who'd sat on one of the chairs.

Lupin simply nodded.

Draco was fuming. After having run out of Orion's office days ago had Lupin not gotten the message? Draco didn't appreciate being compared to a dead Death Eater, the end of a family line. Was Lupin mocking him? He didn't understand.

"Draco, please sit. There's more to Regulus' story that you should know."

Lupin's voice was calm but firm. He was being kind and patient with Draco, but he was also expecting him to listen, Draco could tell.

It took him a moment, but after some consideration, Draco huffed and sat as Lupin had asked of him.

When it was clear to Lupin that Draco would not run out again, he began.

"Regulus Black did not die in service of Voldemort. He died an unsung martyr."

Draco stared confused at Lupin. "I don't understand."

Lupin sighed. "Regulus was a troubled boy Draco, but not in the way you think. Sirius had always been headstrong and defiant as a child. He was the first in the Black family to be named a Gryffindor, and it was there that Sirius learned that his family and all the ideals he'd been raised with were wrong, not worth hating an entire community over. He resisted his family and everything they stood for and never turned back, but he always held a soft spot for Regulus. For Reggie.

"Regulus loved his brother, but he also loved his family, and he valued what they thought regarding the importance of upholding the Black family name. There were different things that went in line with that, standing by his family, ostracising Sirius, supporting the family values...joining Voldemort's Death Eaters. You must understand that Regulus was constantly being pulled by two opposing sides, the part of him that was loyal to his family and its place amongst the wizarding world, and the part of him, no matter how small, that agreed with Sirius."

"But he joined the Death Eaters." Draco reminded quietly.

Lupin nodded. "He did, and then, he chose to betray Voldemort."

"What?" Draco couldn't restrain the disbelief in his voice. Regulus had been a Black, and it was difficult to imagine a Black betraying Voldemort besides Sirius. Sirius Black was supposed to be the only one. The only anomaly.

"When Regulus joined the Death Eaters and met Voldemort, served him, he finally opened his eyes. He saw that everything he'd been taught, all of it, was wrong. Fighting for Voldemort was not a worthy cause after all, it was disgraceful. He saw Voldemort for what he really was, a madman full of hate. So, with the help of his house elf, Regulus set out to do what he could to stop Voldemort. He betrayed him.

"He learned that Voldemort had hidden away something, something that if destroyed would weaken him and make it easier for the Order to defeat him. Regulus set out to destroy it, knowing that the task would kill him. He told no one but his house elf. He sought no praise or recognition for his deed. Regulus Black was the first Death Eater defector, not out of fear, but because it was right. He was 18 when he died. He knew he would die, and Voldemort never found out about Regulus' betrayal. Regulus stood alone in the face of death, for the greater good."

Draco breathed heavily as he stared at his hands in his lap, allowing Lupin's tale of Regulus to sink in.

He understood now, that when Lupin had told him that that Draco reminded him of Regulus, he'd not meant it in offense.

Lupin sighed, a great and heavy sigh. "You're not a prisoner here Draco, as much as you may feel like one. We're keeping you safe. You can use your time here to be useful and to help in our cause, to decide to fight with us, not against us."

Draco mulled over Lupin's words, hoping the man didn't see how they'd affected him.

"No one had asked me to. No one would expect it of me." Draco said, cursing that the resentment was not hidden in his tone.

"I do. Luna does." Lupin reminded gently. "No one else may expect it of you Draco. No one can force you to turn sides or make the right choices or become something. It has to come from within you. Regulus didn't get to grow up and decide who he wanted to be, but you do."

Draco said nothing, and Lupin seemed to understand that he'd given him enough to think over.

Lupin stood, but before leaving turned around once more and winked at Draco, "You've already started you know. Helping Luna with potions to give the Order is a step in the right direction I'd say."

The next day Luna found Draco in the library, surrounded by ingredients and bent over a cauldron.

"What are you working on?" she asked curiously.

Draco bit his lip lightly before answering carefully, "I'm attempting to make Wolfsbane."

Luna looked at him sharply "What?"

Draco smirked at her. "It's what you had asked of me wasn't it?"

Luna gaped at him like a guppy, and Draco had half a mind to laugh and tell her so, but then she wiped the smirk off his face by going up to her tip-toes and placing a kiss on Draco's cheek in what he supposed was a gesture of thanks.

Draco's composure nearly crumbled at the unexpected little display of affection, and it was his turn to gape at Luna's smile of pride.

Draco blinked and focused back onto his potion, leaning further over the cauldron and hoping the steam coming off of it would help disguise the flush he could feel on his face.

"This potion takes a lot of time to make, nearly a month. I'll need your help." Draco muttered.

"Of course," Luna chirruped happily.

oOo

Draco sighed as he leaned back against the wall by the library nook, Luna on the other opposite end. He lit the first cigarette he'd had in days, thankful that Tonks had finally managed to find the time to procure him another pack. He'd run out, and while he'd managed to keep himself busy with chores and working on the Wolfsbane potion, he'd missed his little habit terribly.

It'd been three weeks since he had first started working on the Wolfsbane potion and already he'd had to restart from scratch twice after having ruined the batch. He'd not been joking when he'd told Luna it was an incredibly difficult potion to concoct, despite his considerable skill in potions. However, each time he'd made it he'd gone farther than he had before, and he was confident that although there'd be more hiccups along the way, with more practice he could do it. It wouldn't be ready by the next cycle, but soon. He could feel it.

Draco stared at Luna who as busy nibbling into a peach as she stared at the setting sun. Draco admired the way the sun's orange rays made Luna's skin glow like honey.

The last few weeks had been confusing for Draco, to say the least. Luna was causing a reaction in him that he didn't quite understand, or more likely, one he didn't want to understand.

Ever since that damned hug Luna had given him, and that innocent kiss on the cheek, he couldn't help the knot he felt in his chest whenever Luna stood too close or looked at him a certain way. She hadn't surprised him anymore with any other hugs or kisses since three weeks ago, and she'd hardly even touched him, but he couldn't help the flutter he felt inside sometimes when he was around her.

Draco summed it all up to Luna being an attractive enough girl and the fact that he hadn't been around a girl his own age in so long. He wasn't so childish that he couldn't admit Luna was attractive. She had perfect, nearly elven features, and long, blonde hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, sometimes sleek and straight and other times wild and wavy. Her eyes were blue, but not the typical blue. They were dark navy, nearly black in certain shadows.

Draco watched as Luna bit into her her peach and the bit of juice that dripped from the corner of her mouth. Draco caught his breath as her small pink tongue peeked out to quickly catch as much of it as she could before she used a finger to wipe off the remaining juice. Draco stared wide-eyed, not understanding how such a simple gesture could possibly make him so dizzy.

Draco looked away.

As kind and friendly as Luna had been, he doubted she would judge fondly if she knew the thoughts he was having of her.

"It's September first," Luna spoke quietly, distracting Draco from his thoughts.

"What?" Draco shook away his previous thoughts.

"It's September first. I should have been on the train to Hogwarts for the last time right now," Luna said, her voice sounded very far away.

Draco frowned at her observation. It was a strange thought, the realization of just how long he'd been the Order's ward. Draco felt that he'd been living in a strange plane. Time seemed to move slowly in Grimmauld Place, the days dragging on and on, and yet at the same time the days passed in a blur of brewing potions, chores, meals, and reading. It was a shock to think that Draco had already spent the better part of the summer here, with Luna and the rest of the Order. It made him think of how in another life, he'd have already graduated Hogwarts and begun training in matters of the family business.

The war had changed so much for the both of them. For everyone really.

Before Draco could find words of comfort, they heard a faint scream coming from downstairs.

Both sat up abruptly, breath held as they strained to listen. There was another yell, and this time both got up to run downstairs to where the yelling was coming from.

They found it was Molly that had been screaming. The woman was in hysterics. Draco looked to where she was staring to understand why.

Moody was levitating the body of a passed out man, blood tainting his torn clothing. It took only one glance at the flaming red hair to know that he was a Weasley and likely one of Molly's son's. Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, and another man Draco did not recognize were close behind the auror.

"To the second room Moody," Lupin shouted from the stairs, having too run down after hearing all the shouting. Draco noticed that Luna immediately sprang into action and followed after Moody

"My boy," Molly wailed, Arthur Weasley's arms quickly enveloping his wife.

"He's not dead mum," Bill tried to comfort his mother.

"What happened?" Tonks demanded.

"We were ambushed," the man Draco didn't recognize explained. "Bellatrix and her lackeys came out of nowhere. Charlie was hit with the worst of it. I'm not sure what she hit him with, but we think he's bleeding internally."

Draco bristled at the mention of his aunt. He did not miss the way Fleur and the unfamiliar man glanced at him at the mention of her.

"Merlin," Arthur murmured quietly.

"He's going to be alright Molly, I'm sure of it." Fleur spoke, her French accent less heavy than Draco had remembered it when she'd been a triwizard champion.

"Draco!"

Draco jumped at the sound of Luna yelling for him and he wasted no time in running after her call coming from the room Lupin had directed Moody to take Molly's son into. Draco ran in, quickly scanning the room to see Moody pacing impatiently and Lupin staring at the bed where the Charlie Weasley lay being tended to by Tonks and Luna, the later of which was staring at Draco urgently.

"He's been hit with a organa dissiliunt hex." Luna told him.

It took Draco a moment to realize what Luna was asking of him, and as soon as it hit he ran all the way up to the stairs to the library and to the shelf where he and Luna kept all the potions they'd concocted together. After finding what he was looking for he ran back down, by which time the others had also gathered outside the room in the hallway.

Draco ran through them and into the room, handing Luna the potion.

"What is that? Where did you get it from?" Moody barked.

"Draco made it," Luna explained simply, and Draco wished she hadn't because just as quick Moody had used his wand to snatch the flask from her grasp and into his own.

Luna and Tonks stared at Moody disbelievingly meanwhile Lupin shouted, "What are you doing Alastor?"

"He can't be trusted!" Moody hissed. "You think I'm going to allow the use of a potion a Death Eater has made? It could be poison for all we know."

"Alastor, you really are too paranoid for your own good," Lupin roared in a way that made even Draco jump in surprise. He didn't think he'd ever seen Lupin so angry, and on his behalf!

Lupin turned to Molly and Arthur who stood just outside the room.

"What say you Molly? Arthur?" Lupin asked the couple.

Molly's tearful eyes glanced at Draco for a moment before turning to Lupin and nodding.

Without needing any more permission, Lupin used his wand to snatch the flask from Moody as he'd done to Luna, and stepping forward himself to administer the potion. Draco ignored the death glares Moody was sending his way, too occupied with watching the scene playing out before him.

When Lupin had administered all of the flask they all watched expectantly to see what would occur.

Charlie Weasley began to convulse, and for one horrifying instant Draco thought that he'd somehow ruined the potion to make it poison after all. But just as quickly, Charlie's body settled and a soft sigh escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Mum?"

Molly cried and practically flew to the bed, clutching her son's hand and brushing the sweaty hair from his eyes. "I'm here, Charlie. I'm here."

Charlie sighed again and nodded, closing his eyes to sleep.

Draco sighed in relief collectively with all the others as it appeared that for the moment at least, Charlie was free of immediate danger. The others came into the room to find Charlie, Tonks and Luna still busy tending to the man to make him more comfortable.

Draco was just about to retreat to allow them their privacy when suddenly Molly parted from the crowd around Charlie's bed to embrace Draco unexpectedly in a hug. All of Draco's breath escaped his body as the Weasley matriarch cried thank you's into Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked over Molly's shoulder for help, but met only Lupin's fond smile and nod.

After a moment Draco gently patted Molly's back. "You're welcome."

Finally, Molly pulled away and patted his cheek, a tearful smile on her face, before returning to her son's bedside.

Draco stared after the older woman, a smidgen of pride in his chest and thankful that he'd decided to help Luna with making potions for the Order all those weeks ago.

oOo

"What are you lot doing?" Draco asked.

Luna, Lupin, and Tonks were all standing in the kitchen, staring at the counters as if they'd never stood in a kitchen before.

"We've realized not one of us knows how to cook." Tonks' eyes were wide as she turned to Draco.

Draco understood the problem then. It had been a day since Charlie Weasley's visit to headquarters, and since then it had been decided that he should continue healing at his girlfriend's house in Romania where he could be more comfortable. Of course, Molly and Arthur had insisted on going as well, meanwhile Moody had disappeared to Merlin knows where, though Draco wasn't about to complain. So currently Number Twelve's only occupants were himself, Luna, Tonks, and Lupin, which would have been fine with Draco if it weren't for the fact that apparently no one had ever been taught any cooking spells.

"Are you serious? No one?" Draco was disbelieving. He pointed accusingly at Tonks and Lupin. "How could you two have possibly gotten by for so long without knowing any cooking spells."

Tonks shrugged. "Take out and bullying."

Lupin blushed, "Molly and friends."

Draco wasn't sure whether he wanted to groan or laugh.

"There's got to be spells written somewhere in this house. The library?" Tonks asked.

Draco snorted. "Right, the Black family kept recipe books stacked amongst their other spell books of dark magic meanwhile their houseleves laid about."

"So we'll have to cook from scratch," Luna smiled, ignoring the sarcasm in Draco's tone.

Draco frowned, "Like muggles?"

"I could go around the town, find a muggle recipe book?" Tonks offered.

"Are you sure you can cook?" Draco drawled, looking at Luna.

Luna raised a perfect eyebrow at him. "You think I can't?"

"Well if you've never cooked before and if it's anything like your potion brewing." Draco smirked.

Luna's jaw dropped. "Do you think you could do better?"

Draco raised a calculating eyebrow. "I'm sure I can."

Luna stared at Draco with playfully narrowed eyes. "Tonks, go find some recipes. Draco and I are going to have a cook-off."

Twenty minutes later, Draco and Luna were working furiously in the kitchen while Lupin and Tonks watched a safe distance away at the table. Draco was determined to get the best of Luna. After all, with a recipe in hand, how difficult could it be? It didn't seem so dissimilar from brewing a potion.

It was half an hour later before Draco and Luna were finally placing their concoctions on the kitchen table, both having cooked far too much food than four people could possibly eat eat on their own. They'd made pancakes, waffles, omelets, eggy bread, bacon and sausage, baked beans, porridge, tomatoes and mushrooms. Tonks and Lupin stared at the piles of food with wide eyes, cautiously serving themselves, being sure to take from both piles that Luna and Draco had been responsible for.

After a few bites of food, Draco and Luna were practically leaning over the table towards the married couple with expectant looks in their eyes.

"Well? What do you say then? Whose was better?" Luna asked, eagerly jumping in her seat.

Draco leaned backwards, feigning disinterest but he was quietly keen to hear Tonks' and Lupin's verdict.

The couple eyed each other before Lupin sighed, a playful smile on his face. "Sorry Luna, but I have to declare Draco the better cook."

"Forgive me, but I do as well," Tonks admitted.

Luna gasped and Draco couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk on his face that soon turned to laughter as Luna made clear her disbelief. He could tell Luna wasn't actually upset, seeing the quirk of her lips, especially after Tonks and Lupin joined in his laughter.

Their laughter settled and the meal continued in comfortable companionship, Luna playfully pouting for the majority of it.

Still, Draco did not miss the wink she sent him and the times she stole a bite from his plate whenever she thought he wasn't looking.

oOo

That night, Draco was in his fairly new room, calmly looking through the items that had once belonged to Regulus Black. Despite it not being his first night there, Draco had not had a chance to really look through the items occupying the room.

It was clear that Regulus had been a proud Slytherin from the decoration as well as a dedicated Quidditch player. There were pennants of his team all over the room, and in one corner he'd even put up his Seeker's robes up for display, an older version of Draco's own robes that also hung in his own room at Malfoy Manor. Regulus too, like Draco, had pictures of his family by his bedside table as Draco had.

Draco did not miss the similarities between himself and his first cousin. Draco could almost picture Regulus standing in the room, pacing the room, torn between loyalty to his family and the guilt of knowing somewhere deep down that what he was doing was wrong. The indents on the carpeting was evidence to a pacing body from years past. Draco had similar indents by his bed at both Malfoy Manor and his dorm in the Slytherin dungeons.

Still, it was with some aversion that Draco thought that Regulus had been much braver than him. Regulus had acted and without seeking praise or recognition, had done what was right despite knowing it would kill him.

It was this factor, Draco thought resentfully, that differentiated them.

Despite that bitter pill, Regulus' story still held allure for Draco. He couldn't help but admire his cousin's action, and he kept finding himself wanting to know more about him.

It was with that thought that as Draco looked through Regulus' belongings he found an album hidden amongst old texts from school, not unlike the one Orion kept in his desk. It seemed the Black men had a habit for hiding evidence of their affections for the important people in their lives.

Draco took the album to his bed where he got comfortable before proceeding to delve in. He turned through the photos, finding more of Regulus with his parents, on a broom during Quidditch matches, Regulus with his mates presumably from school, and quite a few of the young man Draco had come to recognize as a young Sirius Black. Draco could tell from the vast amount of pictures that Regulus had loved his brother deeply, despite their differences. As Draco weaved through the pictures, he came across one that made his heart drop.

In it, Regulus couldn't have been more than ten or eleven in that photo, and he was outside in some elegant garden. In the photo Regulus had his eyebrows furrowed, a deep frown on his face as he rolled his eyes, but he looked more mortified than actually angry or upset. However, it wasn't Regulus that had put Draco in shock. It was the the young woman in the picture with him, no older than fifteen or sixteen. She had her arms wrapped lovingly around Regulus, her long blonde hair shining in the sunlight. Whoever had taken the picture had captured the moment of the girl laughing and pressing an affectionate kiss on Regulus' cheek.

She was young in the photograph, younger than Draco was now, but there was no mistaking that the girl in the picture was a young Narcissa.

It seemed despite young Regulus' distaste for the display of affection, he'd loved his cousin, Draco's mother, enough to keep her hidden in his secret photo album.

Draco's body shook at the sight of his young mother, and he felt the tears spilling over. Although he thought of her often, Draco had not cried over his mother in months. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing his mother immortalized in a photo when he'd not expected it had triggered his onslaught of tears.

Whatever the case, Draco was so absorbed in the pain in his chest that he didn't hear someone open his door. It was only Luna's dreamy voice asking if she wanted hot cocoa that made him aware of her presence, but he was so overcome with emotion that he could not even acknowledge her entry.

"Draco?" Luna asked worriedly. He heard her close the door softly and then climb onto the bed with him. A moment passed as he presumed she had seen the picture he held in his hands and, clever as she was, was able to deduce who it was in the picture that had brought on his little episode.

"Oh Draco," Luna said quietly, her small hand on his back.

Then Luna had taken it upon herself to pull Draco towards her, enveloping him in her arms. With one hand she comfortingly traced the column of his spine while the other stroked the hair on the back of his neck where his hair had grown too long. Draco was heaving with great gasps as he cried, hunched over into Luna's shoulder, not caring that he was probably ruining her shirt with his snot and tears, but Luna didn't seem to mind. She only continued to hold him and let him cry until he fell asleep.

When Draco woke, it was still dark and he realized it was the middle of the night. He also realized a warmth at his side and looked down to see that Luna was curled against his side, her hands held close to her chest as her forehead pressed against his left arm. Slowly the memories of what had just occurred only a few hours ago came back to him.

The part of him that was proud wanted to sink into a hole in the ground at the thought that Luna Lovegood had found him so overwhelmed with emotion that he'd not even been able to speak. He hadn't been able to brush away the tears and feign that he was fine, but he suspected that even if he had, Luna would have still taken him into his arms and encouraged him to cry it out.

Draco stared at Luna sleeping by his side with a bit of wonderment. She looked perfectly at peace, snoozing at his side as comfortably as if she were in her own bed. He could feel her soft breath against the skin of his arm, and it allowed him to catch sight of the hideous black mark on his arm, there and only an inch away from Luna's stomach. The sight of it made Draco's inside stir with disgust.

He hated that damned mark. It represented so much of everything terrible that had happened in Draco's life, and it was with remorse that he thought about the fact that it was a mark that he would carry for the rest of his life.

It seemed wrong somehow, to see it so close to Luna's innocent sleeping form. She was too good, too pure to be seen even within the same room as someone as him. The more he looked at his mark, the more his resent brewed inside him.

He was wondering how it was possible for Luna to spend so much time with him and not be filled with disgust or horror whenever she looked at him or his mark when the stiffness in his body must have stirred Luna awake. He watched as she slowly blinked away, seeing the realization dawn on her face of where she was and who she was pressed up against so snuggly.

"You'd better go back to your room where it's good and safe," Draco said quietly, not being able to quench the bitterness in his voice. "Wouldn't want anyone to see that you'd spent the night in a Death Eater's bed."

Luna's eyebrows furrowed and she shifted so that she was staring up at him, her head still on his pillow as she stared at him. Her gaze was only just beginning to make Draco feel uncomfortable when she raised a hand and pressed her thumb between his eyebrows before brushing it up to wipe the upset expression from his face, and with a single touch dissipating all the anger that Draco had just been feeling a moment ago. He couldn't silence the small breath that escaped him, faintly remembered Luna had made the same motion when she'd held his hand as he'd writhed in pain on the hallway floor from the burning in his arm all those weeks ago.

Luna pulled her hand away, not commenting on how Draco had shivered at the loss of contact. Then, rather than paying heed to his words as Draco thought she might have, Luna shifted even closer to him and placed her head atop his chest, one of her hands weaving through his fingers to hold his hand while her other hand rested without fear over the skin of where his mark was forever imprinted.

Draco heard Luna yawn as she settled on him before she spoke sleepily, "I'm happy and safe right where I am."

Draco was sure Luna must hear the furious pounding of his heart beneath his chest where she lay, but she did not speak of it. Instead, she fell asleep within moments, completely at ease with him.

It took Draco some time to relax himself, Luna's actions having surprised him perhaps even more than the occasion when she'd kissed his cheek in gratitude. He felt confused, unable to settle on any one of the many thoughts racing through his mind.

After some time, he supposed there was nothing to do but fall asleep asleep. It didn't seem that Luna was going to move anytime soon, so he may as well enjoy her warmth while it was there.

And it was with that thought that Draco finally, thankfully, fell asleep.

oOo

Author's notes: Urania's Mirror is a real thing everyone! I first learned about it in _Harry Potter: A Journey Through a History of Magic_ and I just thought it was so cool and convinced myself to work it in somehow into this story. What'd you think?!

Note: 'organa dissiliunt' literally means 'organs explode' in latin according to google translate. It's not an actual spell from the Harry Potter series, I was admittedly too lazy to think of or look up a spell that did something similar or as equally terrible that wasn't Sectumsempra or one of the three unforgivable curses.

Also, apologies but be prepared for the next chapter to be considerably shorter than the usual in comparison to this one! But please do keep reviewing! I can't tell you enough how great it is to hear from you guys to know how I'm doing so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows I've received on this story so far! It truly doesn't go unnoticed!

oOo

Chapter 6: Cocoon Made of Flesh and Bones

Draco was in the library, perusing through the book on beginning theories in alchemy that Luna had presented him so many weeks ago. It was an interesting read, and one Draco was more than capable of understanding. Alchemy was a fascinating and challenging subject, and not easily understood if one had not achieved mastery in potions. Draco had, so naturally the next step was alchemy, and he found himself incredibly riveted.

Still, the theories of old men from milleniums past would never be enough to hold Draco's interest more than a certain blonde that sat only a few feet away from him. Draco couldn't help but peer over the top of his book to stare at Luna, the younger girl occupied with brewing a potion. There was a little frown on her face, clearly showing just how determined she was to get this potion correct. Her long hair was more wild than usual from all the steam rising from her cauldron. Draco smirked fondly at the scene.

It was mid-October, nearly a month and a half since that night Luna had spent in Draco's bed. The next morning Draco had woken to an empty bed, and he would have thought he'd dreamed Luna's stay had it not been for the secret smile she'd shared with him over breakfast later. Draco had returned the smile, a flush breaking out on his neck when he'd noticed Lupin's suspicious look directed at him.

Other than that shared moment, nothing too out of the ordinary had happened since then aside from The Order taking to him more now.

Ever since Draco had helped save Charlie Weasley's life, more of the others had come to accept and even welcome his existence in Grimmauld Place. He'd even begun joining Luna and the others during evening tea in the gathering room on some nights.

Molly Weasley, naturally, was especially happy to have him around now. The older woman fussed over him more than she had before, always insisting he was too thin and should eat more, ignoring Draco's protests as she piled more food onto his plate. Despite his protests however, he couldn't help but secretly enjoy the attentions the Weasley matriarch placed on him, although he'd never admit it out loud of course. Despite Draco having made peace with having to do chores nearly everyday at Number Twelve, he couldn't say he didn't miss or mind the pampering Molly was giving him.

Luna didn't mention _that_ night and neither did Draco. They'd continued on with their usual routine at Grimmauld. They spent most of their days cleaning, eating, and reading together. Draco still worked on the Wolfsbane via Luna's help, and although they were still unsuccessful, they were getting closer. Luna was slowly improving in potions, but she still had things occasionally blow up in a way that reminded Draco of the Finnigan boy from school. Thankfully however, most of Luna's potions tended to explode with goop rather than fire as Finnigan's had.

It was a rather peaceful existence, Draco thought. That is, if it weren't for the war raging on.

Still, it was easy to forget sometimes, especially in moments like this of comfortable silence that he spent with Luna.

It was as he thought this that their silence was interrupted by a bang, and Draco dropped his book to see Luna, for the seventh time, completely dripping with what looked to be pink gunk, her eyes wide in shock as she stared down at her cauldron in disbelief.

All was still for a moment before Luna whispered, "I really thought I'd had it that time."

Draco couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Draco," Luna whined, elongating the 'a' in his name, but he could tell by the smile in her eye that she wasn't really upset. In fact, not a moment later she stood and was also laughing.

Draco stood as well and approached her, stifling his laughter. "Here, let me help."

Luna giggled, standing still as Draco used his hands to pick the goo from her hair. Draco ignored the voice telling him that Luna could have much easily cleaned her own mess up with the use of her wand and didn't require Draco's proximity to get rid of the gunk. But he stubbornly ignored these thoughts and continued his task.

His thoughts, Draco could ignore, but what he couldn't ignore was the look Luna was giving him after a few moments of running his hand through her long blonde hair. She'd stopped laughing and giggling, though there remained a gentle smile on her lips and her gaze did not break from his face. She stared so directly at him, it was difficult for Draco to fight the rising blush he felt on his cheeks.

Finally, frustrated, he returned Luna's gaze, meaning to tell her to stop looking at him. Instead, the sight of her made his breath catch.

She was pretty, Draco could not deny that fact. Even with pink gunk still tangled in her hair and on her clothes, and some of it even stuck on the pale column of her neck, Luna was still pretty. She didn't seem to be thinking about the mess she'd made in that moment though, all her concentration seemed to solely focused on Draco's eyes.

Draco swallowed, feeling somehow that he was meant to move now. He stood so closely to Luna already, he could feel the warmth radiating from her although they did not touch. That and the combination of her gaze made him sway a little. He caught the way Luna smiled a little wider, as if she was completely aware of the effect she was having on him.

But then her smile became a frown when the sound of a commotion came from downstairs.

Draco was a bit dizzy, so it took him a moment to gather himself and follow after Luna towards the sound.

A minute later, Draco found himself at the entrance to Grimmauld Place and found a scene not unlike the one when Charlie Weasley had been brought in weeks ago.

No one was crying hysterically this time, but everyone had sprung into action at the sight of Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson. All appeared heavily injured and could not stand upright, and different members of the Order rushed forward to support them so as they did not fall to the floor.

"Dean." Luna gasped beside Draco and he frowned as he watched her rush forward and help Tonks support the Gryffindor.

"What happened Dean," Lupin asked, carrying Angelina Johnson who had passed out.

"Ambushed," Dean coughed, his voice raspy. Luna's face contorted in dismay at the sound of it. "By Bellatrix and Crabbe and a few others."

"Crabbe Sr.?"

Dean shook his head, "Jr."

Both Lupin and Draco frowned at that information. While Crabbe Sr. was known to be brutal in battle, his son had always been a bit of a dunce. Draco of course knew that his former friend was more vicious than people gave him credit for, but it was a surprise to see that he had the ability to take on three skilled Gryffindors and leave them in the state they were currently in.

"Right then, let's get them into a bed everyone," Lupin ordered. "We can debrief after they've had a chance to recover."

Everyone scrambled to take the Gryffindors upstairs. Before Dean allowed Tonks and Luna take him however, he stood his ground and looked urgently at the blonde.

"Luna, I saw your father. I saw him."

"What?" Luna's eyes were wide, tears welling up in them as she stared at Dean in disbelief. "Where Dean? Where? Was he alright?"

It was all for naught though as it seemed Dean had used the last of his strength to give Luna this news before he passed out as Angelina Johnson had.

"Luna, we need to take him upstairs," Tonks said gently but firmly.

Luna blinked, but then seemingly gathering her resolve, nodded and continued on helping Tonks carry Dean upstairs. Draco did not miss the way one of Luna's hand rested on Dean's chest with a familiarity that made a something that felt startlingly too familiar to dislike flare inside of him.

oOo

Luna was seemingly beside herself with worry over Dean Thomas. She had not left his sickbed since he and the others had arrived three days ago. Nevermind that the other two Gryffindors were also recovering, Luna remained faithfully by Dean's side.

Draco knew all this because he purposely walked by the room Dean was occupying multiple times a day, trying his best to be discreet as he peered inside. Each time, Luna had sat at Dean's bedside with her back to the door and her gaze focused solely on Dean as if he were the only person in the world.

Even on the fourth day when Dean had finally woken up, still Luna did not leave his side. On this day, Draco had paused just outside his door, out of sight, and heard the two whispering to each other in soft, dulcet tones. Hearing how comfortable they were with each other reminded Draco of a memory from Luna's time at Malfoy Manor. He remembered the night he'd gone downstairs and seen that Luna and Dean had fallen asleep with their hands clasped together. At the time, he'd thought nothing of it, but now when the memory resurfaced it made him see red.

Draco had practically stomped off in a fit, not seeing why Luna would still sit at his side like some doting wife when clearly the boy was well enough to sit up and eat on his own.

Other's needed her attention as well, Draco thought. Lee Jordan had been injured as well, and Angelina had been injured the worst of all of them. Luna should at least find enough reason to know sitting by an unconscious body was doing no one any good at all and she needn't sit at Dean's side for so long.

Draco ignored the voice in his head pointing out that Draco didn't really care that Luna was paying no mind to Jordan or Johnson. He was irritated that Luna was paying no attention to _him_.

Put plain and simply, he was jealous.

The thought made Draco even more mad and he was desperate to find a way to work out everything he was feeling.

Not having too many options in regards of distractions, Draco threw himself into working on the Wolfsbane. He holed himself up in the library and worked diligently with little sustenance for nearly an entire two days before he finally saw Luna again.

Luna found him hunched over his cauldron, painstakingly working on the complicated potion.

Draco could feel himself stiffen when he became aware of her presence, but he quickly resolved to pay no mind and kept on working as if she wasn't there at all.

Luna, not noting his stiffness approached, sighing softly as she sat near him.

"Hello."

When Draco did not respond, she continued on. It was not the first time Draco had been so engrossed in potions that he'd not responded to her greeting after all so she wasn't deterred from his lack of greeting.

Luna prattled on, "Dean's much better. Still injured of course, it'll take some time before he's completely healed, but at least he's awake now. I'm so relieved. It was awful, seeing him lying on that bed unconscious and pale for so many nights. I was so worried and scared, seeing him like that."

Draco trembled a little in anger at hearing Luna go on and on about Dean. He couldn't believe that not even a moment after she'd _finally_ sought him out after days and days, all she could talk about was Dean and how beside herself she'd been with worry over the boy. Draco wanted to both snort and scream.

At last Luna seemed to notice the oddness of Draco's continued lack of response. He was very purposely focusing only on the potion and had not glanced even once up at Luna.

"How's the potion coming along?" Draco could hear her testing him with the question.

"It'd be coming a lot quicker if I had some help." Draco bit back.

He saw Luna lean back in surprise out of the corner of his eyes.

"I've been with Dean." Luna reminded, confused.

Draco scoffed and finally turned to glare at Luna, "If you were even marginally skilled at potions, maybe you could have actually been helpful and brewed something to help him if that's what you were so concerned with. Instead you sat at his side like a helpless muggle rather than actually doing something. You were no more useful than the lamp at his bedside."

Luna blinked her large eyes at him, hurt and disbelief clear in her face. "You don't mean that," she said weakly.

"I do," Draco glared at her. "Johnson and Jordan were both more injured that Thomas, and rather than tend to them you just sat around by Thomas. Aren't you supposed to be the unofficial healer of Grimmauld Place? Did you even think of the others besides Thomas? Did they even cross your mind?"

"Draco-" there were tears welling up in Luna's eyes but Draco was to blinded by his anger.

"It's pathetic," Draco snapped.

Luna stared at him with what was unmistakably hurt on her face. Draco knew in an instance that he'd been far too harsh, but it was too late to take the words back. He did not miss the tears in Luna's eyes spilling over as she quickly got up and ran out of the library, not once looking back.

Draco was left breathing heavily in her wake. Why would she look back? Who would expect an apology or kind word from Draco Malfoy?

oOo

Hours later, Draco was up in the library nook, smoking and kicking himself over his stupidity and his inability to ever say the right thing. He didn't understand why he always had the inclination to lash out when he was upset. It hardly ever worked out in his favor, and now this time he was worried that he permanently ostracized Luna when all he'd wanted was to have her at his side again.

He pulled the picture of Regulus and his mother he'd taken to carrying around with him.

It was like this that Tonks found him. At first Draco was surprised seeing his cousin there, before remembering that Tonks had been the one to have told him about this private little space in the library.

"Can I join you?" Then without waiting for a response Tonks sat opposite him, her purple hair shining nearly red in the evening sun. She held her hand out expectantly and rolling his eyes Draco handed her a cigarette, helping her light it. Tonks took a couple puffs before she dived right into it.

"Alright idiot, you want to tell me what you did to that poor girl?"

Draco glared at her, not appreciating what she called him but also knowing fully which 'poor girl' Tonks was referring to. He chose not to challenge the eyebrow Tonks was raising at him.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Draco sighed, staring out the window, not caring how broody or insolent the action made him look.

"Really? Because I think-"

"What happened anyway?" Draco asked, hoping to change the subject if Tonks wasn't going to go away. "They'd said that they were ambushed by Crabbe and Bellatrix." Draco refused to actually say Dean's name.

Tonks pursed her lips, clearly considering whether she wanted to reveal Order business with him and probably seeing right through his attempt to change the subject. "Dean, Angelina, and Lee were on a reconnaissance mission," Tonks finally revealed, clearly preferring to keep Draco talking by spilling a few of the beans. "Someone's been helping the Order, but we're not quite sure who it is, although we have some suspicions. The problem is, it seems maybe the other side is beginning to suspect someone as well, and Dean says it seems Crabbe Jr. has been entrusted with sniffing out who this person is and cutting them off."

Draco smoked as he pondered over what Tonks had told him. So it seemed Crabbe was beginning to be entrusted with more important tasks. While it was interesting information and Draco would ponder on it later, at the moment he was still too down over Luna to do much more but nod in response to what Tonks had told him.

He heard Tonks sigh, clearly unsatisfied with Draco's lack of response and decided to go back to the previous conversation that Draco didn't want to have.

"She doesn't have feelings for him you know." Tonks finally said.

Draco wanted to glare and possibly walk out, but the sincerity in Tonk's face made him pause.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know."

The corner of Tonks' lips pulled up in a half smile. "Luna has a big heart and she cares deeply for her friends, _all_ of her friends. Hell, she even cares for people who aren't her friends! She disobeyed Moody and snuck into your room every night to help you when you were first brought here, if you recall."

Draco looked down shamefully at the reminder.

Tonks sighed. "You've got to understand. Luna may radiate nothing but kindness and positivity, but she's been desperate for news about her father, and finally Dean brought her something to hold out hope for. Yes, she was waiting at Dean's bedside because she was worried about him, but mostly she was eager to hear about what he knew of Xenophilius."

Draco blinked, wondering how it was that he'd been so blinded by anger and jealousy to see what Tonks had just explained to him so clearly.

Tonks smiled kindly at him, and after a moment of letting her words sink in she motioned to the picture Draco was still holding. "What've you got there?"

"Oh." Draco looked at the picture and bit his lip, considering, before finally handing it over to Tonks.

"Oh." Tonks said. "Narcissa and Regulus."

Draco looked up. "You know about Regulus?"

Tonks nodded. "Of course. Mum has this same picture hung at home."

Draco blinked, thinking this knowledge over. He'd long since gotten comfortable with the idea that Tonks was his cousin. Still, despite their being cousins obviously meant their parents had been related, it was still a crazy thought to think his mother was sisters with Tonks' mother.

"Your mum was really sweet Draco." Tonks said.

Draco's breath caught. He cleared his throat and did his best to not let his voice shake as he asked, "You knew my mum?"

Tonks' smile was gentle. "For a few years. When mum had me, Narcissa used to come over all the time. In secret of course, and never when dad was there, but still she came. She used to love whenever I morphed myself to have blonde hair like her, and I remember she used to make beautiful magic for me. She was always kind to me."

Tonks bit her lip, as if considering her next words before she spoke. "Your mum stopped coming by around the time I turned seven, around the same time you were born. I think up to that point Lucius must have tolerated her visits to our house, but once you were born she didn't want you to be...tainted by any...negative influences."

Draco glared at the floor at the mention of his father.

Tonks leaned forward, as if she really wanted Draco to understand what she said next. "I never thought Narcissa was a bad person Draco. Just...maybe someone who made a few bad choices."

Draco was appreciative that Tonks did not comment on how Draco brushed his hand across his eye.

"You've not lost all your family Draco." Tonks seemed to hesitate, "W-Would you maybe like for me to invite mum over to Grimmauld? I've told her a little bit about you, and she's been dying to meet you. She could tell you many more stories about your mum than I could."

Draco didn't trust himself to speak, so he only nodded, and Tonk's pressed her hand briefly on his knee.

"I'm to go on a mission for the Order soon, and I'm not sure how long I'll be away, but I'll be sure to arrange that for you as soon as I get back."

"Thank you," Draco croaked.

Tonks nodded and stood, ready to go back but she paused.

She smirked at him and pointed a finger at him. "Make sure you've fixed things with Luna by the time I get back."

Draco rolled his eyes at Tonks acting like his older sister telling him what to do, but sure enough, that night Draco found himself standing outside Luna's bedroom door, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

It took nearly five minutes, but he finally found enough bravery to knock on her door. Before Draco could decide to run away, Luna had opened the door.

Luna's eyes were wide in surprise at seeing Draco standing at her doorstep. Draco quickly brushed away the thought that Luna looked so adorable in her blue hippogryph pajamas.

"Draco?" Lun was clearly confused at his presence outside her door.

"H-Hi," Draco was unsure where to start.

Luckily, Luna stepped aside and motioned for him to come in, giving him another moment to collect his thoughts. As soon as she had closed the door it all came rushing out faster than Draco meant for it to.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I'm an insensitive arse for talking to you the way I did. I don't know what's come over me. I should have been more understanding and not acted like such an idiot. I know I'm a jerk and sometimes I can't stop myself and I hate that part of myself but I don't want to be like that with you. Not ever with you. I'm so, so sorry."

It was the longest apology Draco had ever made in his life, if not the only one, and Luna stared at him the whole time with arms crossed and a hesitant expression.

Draco could feel his heart beating nervously as he stared at Luna, waiting for her response.

Just when Draco thought that maybe he should have just stayed pouting in the library when Luna had wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco stiffened at the contact, still not used to hugs, especially from people like Luna Lovegood.

"I know," Luna whispered against his ear, not letting him go.

Draco did his best to calm his heart beating. Luna's long body was pressed flush against his. Her hair was damp, as though she'd just had a shower, and the sweet smell coming from it was intoxicating.

Slowly, Draco rose his arms and returned Luna's embrace, hugging her back for the first time. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, and Draco wondered just how long Luna planned to keep hugging him.

"W-will you stay here tonight?" Luna's voice was quiet as she asked the question.

Draco's heart stopped. "U-um, sure."

She pulled away and smiled at him, and moments later Draco was crawling into bed with Luna Lovegood.

They stayed over the covers, and Draco didn't even take his shoes off, and by the time he'd noticed he was already lying across from Luna and he was too embarrassed to do so.

They lay facing each other, and Draco did not protest when Luna reached out to hold his hand before she settled in and closed her eyes.

Draco stayed awake for a long time after Luna had fallen asleep, contemplating why his heart would not calm as he stared at her sleeping face.

oOo

"So Crabbe is the one who's got some weird vendetta against you, not Doyle," Luna asked, a pensive look on her face.

"Goyle, not Doyle, but yes. Goyle's an idiot as well, but not such an overachieving idiot as Crabbe," Draco nodded.

It was days after Draco's night spent in Luna's bedroom. He'd woken the next day confused momentarily by the room decorated with strange odds and ends and all the Ravenclaw paraphernalia, that is until he'd realized that he had his arms wrapped around Luna while she slept.

It might have not been such a shock for Draco, after all it had somehow been the second time he'd spent a night with her, had it not been for the tightness he felt in his pants as a result of having his groin pressed flush against Luna's backside.

Draco had blushed harder than he'd ever had before, mortified at the reaction his body had had pressed against a warm body overnight. Draco had proceeded to carefully extracted himself from Luna's bed, careful not to wake her, and painfully made his way to the restroom for a cold shower.

Luna had not commented on Draco's disappearing act the next morning and the days after had returned to relative normality, despite Luna occasionally leaving to tend to Dean and the others. Draco did his best not to glare at Dean's door every time he passed it in the hallway.

It was a few days later, and as Draco ate his dinner with the others, he noticed that Luna was quieter than usual, that same pensive look from earlier when they'd been talking about Crabbe still on her face.

Draco frowned at her, trying to work out what she was thinking, but he was distracted by all the Order members that were present there that night. Plenty had come early to enjoying a delicious meal prepared by Molly and Draco before they began their meeting.

Lupin asked politely that everyone start finishing up their last few bites so that they could begin their meeting. It was as Draco chewed on his last bite that Luna leaned over to him, her nose so close to his face that he jumped a little in his seat.

"I think you should be at the meeting," Luna whispered conspiratorially to him.

Draco blinked, still a little thrown off by Luna's proximity and not sure he had heard what she'd said correctly. "W-What?"

But then Luna was standing up, ignoring when Draco hissed her name and it was too late.

"Draco should stay." Luna announced, a finality in her voice.

Draco gaped at Luna then turned to look at the others for their reactions.

All had stilled, staring at her as though she'd gone mad. This time, Draco couldn't blame them as he felt the same way.

Moody broke the silence with a barking laugh. "Absolutely not."

Luna shook her head, seeming to reject this response. "If we're going to be bringing up Crabbe Jr. again as we have for the last two meetings, then I think Draco should stay."

"Quiet girl," Moody hissed, appalled at Luna freely giving information that was supposed to be only Order business. He noticed a few of the other's nodding, but then Lupin silently raised his hand. It was a testament to just how much others had come to see him as a leader that they all silenced at the simple, silent motion. Draco wondered if Lupin even realized how much The Order seemed to respect him.

"Let her speak," Lupin said, and even Moody kept his lips firmly shut.

Luna smiled at Lupin gratefully and continued. "No one here knows Crabbe well enough to speak to his skills. Yes, some of you knew him in school but despite his poor scores, somehow Crabbe is skilled enough to be responsible for four attacks so far. Draco has known Crabbe since he was a boy, he's seen him in battle. If anyone knows Crabbe's skillset it's Draco, and it's information that could really help any one of you in a mission. In fact, Draco probably has information on multiple Death Eaters and their weaknesses. It is invaluable information. So...I think Draco should stay."

Draco didn't realize how nervous he was until Luna had finished. He'd not missed how Luna had tactfully said that he'd _seen_ Crabbe fight rather than saying he'd once fought _alongside_ him. Still, when he looked over to the rest of the Order, he could see that perhaps not all the members had forgotten this fact.

For a few moments, it seemed as everyone had been holding their breath as Luna spoke, and then suddenly everyone began shouting over each other as they argued over whether or not Draco should stay.

Lupin leaned over to him, an apology written on his face as he suggested, "Maybe you should wait outside while we discuss this."

Draco nodded and hastily left the kitchen, eager to be out of the line of fire. He waited outside as the Order discussed the matter. The only thing was that in their outrage no one had remembered to put up a silencing charm.

He heard the many arguments against him.

"Do you even remember who his father is?"

"He's' a Malfoy."

"He's lived with the snake for two years."

"The mark on his arm."

"How can we know he won't betray us?"

They were all arguments Draco could not fault them for having. It was with some resentment that he realized he would have likely thought these same things himself if he'd been an Order member.

But then he heard the arguments for him.

"He's under the unbreakable vow. He can't hurt any of us."

"Even if he wasn't under the vow, he wouldn't do that. Draco doesn't _want_ Voldemort to win."

"He risked his life to help us that night at the home of that muggle family."

"He helped save Charlie Weasley's life."

"He's been making all those potions we've been sending out to Order members while they're on missions. And he's currently working on the Wolfsbane as well for Remus."

"He's changed. That much is clear."

All were silent, and Draco realized with baited breath that it was Lupin's verdict they were waiting for. Finally the werewolf spoke.

"I stand with Luna. Draco is not the same boy who we remember from his Hogwarts days. He wants to do the right thing, even if he doesn't know it yet. I know where he comes from and I know what he's been involved with, but he _has_ changed. Too long has Draco been guided down the wrong path, but I think we can show him a different path. I, for one, vouch for Draco. I think he should join our meetings. At least for the reasons Luna has spoken. He could be useful, and I believe he wants to be useful."

There was some silence, and then someone said, "May as well bring him in then."

Then Luna was opening the kitchen door, a wide grin on her face as she pulled Draco in and sat her beside him at the table. As all looked at him expectantly.

It was Lupin's encouraging smile and the small, cool hand still holding his beneath the table that finally gave him the courage to square his shoulders with confidence.

"Right then. I'll tell you what you should know."

And so Draco began his own act of betrayal against Voldemort.

oOo

At the end of the week, Grimmauld had two people leaving headquarters.

Tonks was going off on a mission, the purpose of which Draco was still unaware, and she was to be gone for quite some time.

Dean Thomas was also leaving headquarters that day as well. He was still recovering, but he had decided that he'd rather spend his bedrest amongst family before he had to dive back into the fray.

All were saying their goodbyes in the gathering room. Draco pointedly did not look when Luna embraced Dean in farewell. Instead he went to express his own farewell to Tonks.

Tonks smiled at him as he approached, and when he stood before his cousin Draco realized he wasn't exactly sure how to start or express his desire for her to come back unharmed without seeming like a complete sap.

"Well, um, stay safe. Don't do anything...idiotic."

Tonks laughed and shook her head. Then without even asking permission Tonks had wrapped her arms around him.

"Right back at you, cousin," Tonks told him. Draco blinked, but then rolled his eyes and returned her embrace.

Draco stepped away then as Lupin approached, allowing her space to say her goodbyes to her husband.

He watched with surprising fondness how adoringly Tonks looked up at Lupin as the older man carrassed the back of her head and held her close, simply resting his forehead against his cousin's. It was obvious they loved each other.

"Hey." Dean Thomas had approached Draco, standing at his side, and his previous good mood was suddenly squashed at the other boy's presence.

Draco used his utmost control to not groan in irritation and remain polite for Luna's sake. "Hey."

Thomas was silent for a good while and Draco was just about to ask if he needed anything when he spoke. "So, listen, look after Luna alright?"

Draco scoffed, but he couldn't help but glance over at Luna who was in conversation with Angelina and Lee.

"I don't know what you mean by-"

"Don't act dumb." Dean cut Draco short, and it was his gall that was enough for Draco to face him interestedly. He gave Dean a look over, considering him. The Gryffindor looked older somehow, and there was a look in his eye that spoke to how hard Dean had been fighting for the Order.

Dean Thomas was no longer the same boy from Hogwarts either.

When Dean saw that Draco would listen, he went on. "Since I've gotten here, Luna's been able to talk about little else but you. I'm also not blind to the way you look at her, so I imagine you feel the same as she does, so it shouldn't be a hard request. If you care about her at all, you'll look after her."

Part of Draco wanted to tell Dean that maybe he needed glasses, that it wasn't like that between him and Luna. But the other part was leaping with joy at the knowledge that throughout all the time Luna had spent tending to Dean, she'd been thinking of Draco.

All the same, there was a seriousness in Dean's face that Draco did not wish to disrespect. So, for once Draco set aside his rivalry and nodded his promise.

Dean stared at him for a long time, but he supposed Dean saw something in him as well, and Dean nodded his understanding.

oOo

Author's Note: Alright, so shorter than the usual chapter, but I promise the next one should make up for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Apologies for the posting a little later than usual, but I was a tad busy having fun at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando Florida for the first time! Well, here we are, chapter number lucky seven. Do mind the M rating ;)

oOo

Chapter 7: Feel the Light for the Very First Time

Things were shifting once more for Draco at Grimmauld Place.

Draco's relationship with the Order was changing. In just the past month, he'd been included already in three Order meetings. In the first two, he'd been brought in for only the amount of time it took for him to share information. Draco could not help the sense of satisfaction he felt at going down all strengths and weaknesses of his past fellow Death Eaters, particularly those of Voldemort's inner circle who'd taken up shack at Malfoy Manor. He felt like he was getting back at them.

The first two meetings Draco had been invited to, Draco had offered all the information he had of the Death Eaters. Not only did he give them pointers on individual Death Eater's strengths and weaknesses, he also offered whatever little he knew or suspected of each one's missions not to mention the whispers he'd heard of plots being devised. He warned the Order that this of course was information that was months old and he couldn't be sure how much had changed. Still, the Order took the information thankfully before politely telling him that he could step out now. Draco had obeyed, not at all offended and simply pleased that he had proved to be useful in some way.

He'd given them all he could, and so he was quite surprised when he'd been invited to come to a third Order meeting. He'd tried to Lupin that he had no more information to give, but Lupin had waved his protests off and told him to come anyway. Draco was sure he would be useless at the meeting, but he went anyway with some encouragement from Luna.

Draco had sat nervously at the kitchen table, twiddling his fingers as the meeting went on from topic to topic, wondering why his presence could possibly be necessary. No one else seemed to mind his presence, most had stopped sending him looks of anger or suspicion ever since Lupin had vouched for him. But still, Draco did not understand.

It wasn't until they moved on to the matter of an Order member, Hestia Jones, who'd been captured by Yaxley that Lupin had looked at Draco that he understood why Draco had been asked to stay.

It was to help in plotting a strategy.

It was with some nervousness that Draco agreed to listen to the Order's strategy for retrieving Hestia Jones and find ways in which success could be better ensured. He'd been uncomfortable with the thought that this mission was relying heavily on what Draco knew about Yaxley's skills and habits and his memories of the man's home.

Somehow, it was Luna's inconspicuous encouraging smile at him that had allowed him to breathe and put aside all his worries and doubts so that he could focus solely on plotting with the Order.

Draco had done his best to retain his composure at the end of the meeting when several members had come up to him and patted his shoulder or back, complimented his mind for strategy.

Days later, news came back to Draco that the mission had been accomplished successfully and the Hestia Jones, had been safely retrieved and was now resting in one of the many guest rooms. Draco had only nodded when Lupin had told him the news, walking away so as to hide the pride he felt at having done something right.

That night, many Order members had stayed for tea at Number Twelve, eager for a hot drink after having been out all day in the November chill. Draco and Luna had joined them, everyone spread out around the gathering room and sitting where they could find a seat, whether it be a couch or chair or the floor.

Draco was having a conversation with Angelina Johnson, of all people, about Quidditch tactics. She was much better after that mission with Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan, and would be leaving after tonight. While Draco wouldn't exactly call the older girl a friend, he'd spent enough meals sitting beside her to call her a tolerable acquaintance. The only thing they really shared was a love and appreciation for Quidditch, and so they'd stuck with that as safe ground to speak on, but Draco didn't mind so much as he'd thought he would when Angelina had first struck up a conversation with him a couple weeks ago.

Draco was finding this particular night a little difficult to remain engaged in Quidditch talk, as he found his eyes constantly straying to another blonde in the crowd.

Luna was currently seated by her beloved Lupin, chatting at nearly a mile a minute, not even pausing to drink her tea. Draco could only catch bits and pieces of their conversation, as there were many voices speaking, but from what he could tell Luna was telling Lupin about some outlandish adventure her father had gotten into one summer. Whatever she was saying, it had Lupin laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling as they hadn't in a month.

Draco was sure Luna was trying to cheer up the older man, who although he did his best not to show it, it was obvious the man missed his wife. As far as Draco knew, Tonks was safe and her absence should not be a worry to anyone, but he figured a husband could not help but worry. Luna had taken to being even more chipper whenever Lupin was around. She even made more of an effort to chat during breakfast, which was usually a time when Luna was still half asleep and she notoriously could be no good for more than a grunt or a sigh as she slowly nibbled at her food.

Draco's eyes strayed back to Luna, feeling his throat constrict a little as he stared at her.

Things were shifting with Luna as well. He could feel it.

Nothing had exactly happened between Luna and him, not since that night they'd shared a bed for a second time and Draco had woken up with an embarrassing problem. They both still went on with their usual routines together, but there was a new tension between them that hadn't been there before.

More stretched moments of baited breath and meaningful stares and unspoken words.

It was driving Draco a little mad if he were honest with himself.

Still, he couldn't help his gaze focusing on Luna's lovely pink lips as she spoke.

It was Molly Weasley that interrupted Draco's reverie, a teasing smile and a look in her eye that was far too knowing for Draco's liking. "Will you help me with some biscuits dear? I think a few of us are getting a bit peckish."

Draco had blushed but nodded, excusing himself from Angelina, and following after Molly into the kitchen.

Draco was helping pass the biscuits to Molly who was arranging them prettily on a few plates when the woman spoke.

"You know, I think Luna's been very good for you." Molly said absently as she stacked the biscuits.

Draco blushed, too embarrassed to admit that he agreed with her.

"I think you've been good for her too," Molly went on thoughtfully. Draco frowned at that comment, not so sure that he agreed with it.

"What do you mean?"

Molly shrugged, but Draco was sure she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Luna has been in Grimmauld for much longer than you have Draco, and she's also been through hell and back. She tries to remain positive and puts on a good face, but sadness and loneliness gets even the best of us. For a while there, Luna had stopped eating. She's a thin thing, certainly, but you should of seen her, all bones. We were quite worried...and then you showed up."

Draco blushed when Molly looked at him. The older woman seemed to take pity on his embarrassment and focused back on her task. "I think having someone to take care of helped refocus Luna. None of us could quite understand why Luna was so taken with you in the beginning. I don't think she even really knows. But whatever it was, it got Luna eating again. She's still thin, but she at least looks healthy now. I'm not sure what you said or did, but whatever it was, it seems to have given her her strength back."

Draco swallowed as he listened to Molly. He couldn't disagree that Luna had done him some good. She'd healed him and fixed him up, she offered him company and moments of happiness, and it had made him more patient, more reflective and open. More willing to see things from her perspective. He knew she cared about his well-being at the very least. She considered him one of her own, much like Lupin and Tonks and all the others.

Still, he hadn't thought for a moment that he'd been having a positive effect on her as well.

It was with these thoughts that Draco followed Molly back into the gathering room. Upon reentry Draco immediately noticed that Luna had gone and he blurted "where's Luna?" before he could stop himself.

Lupin had raised an eyebrow at him before frowning, "I think perhaps talking so much about her father may have gotten the best of her at the moment."

Draco frowned, standing awkwardly with two plates full of biscuits. Then Molly was taking them from his hands and shooting him a meaningful look. With that, Draco awkwardly excused himself and went to look for Luna, finding her in the little library nook he'd come to think of as theirs.

As soon as he saw Luna with her legs curled up and hugging her knees despondently, Draco was unsure that he was the right man for the job of comforting a sad girl. He'd never been much good at it before, as Pansy had loved to remind him on multiple occasions.

All the same, Draco swallowed and approached, taking his place opposite her.

"Hey." Draco said awkwardly.

Luna's big blue eyes looked at him for a moment before continuing to look out the window. "Hi."

She greeted him with less enthusiasm than usual, but she also didn't seem to mind his presence, although she also didn't encourage him to stay. Awkward, and not really knowing what to do, Draco lit a cigarette. He watched Luna for a little longer, and when she still didn't speak he decided to just dive in.

"Are you alright?"

He was sure Luna was just going to ignore him, but then she mumbled, "I just miss him a lot."

Draco frowned. Lupin had been right. Luna was missing her father. It'd been a month since Dean had left Grimmauld, and it was the first news about Xenophilius Lovegood that the Order had had in months. It had been a brief moment of hope for Luna, but unfortunately Dean had not had enough information to go on to find the man, only news that at the very least he appeared not severely injured.

He figured that Luna had comforted herself with the knowledge that at least her father was alive, but he imagined it must get tiring of always having to be so damned positive. One could only pretend for so long.

Draco bit his lip, thinking before he asked, "Tell me about him."

It was a risky request, as it had just been talking about Xenophilius that had gotten Luna so downcast. But it got Luna's attention, and she'd looked at him with surprise. After all, Draco had never asked about her father before. Oh, he'd heard enough about the man in the past few months, Luna having never needing permission to talk his ear off about summer adventure with her father. But he'd never asked about him.

Luna seemed uncertain, but when Draco leaned back and got comfortable and she saw that he was serious, he was pleased that Luna couldn't quite hide the little smile that was trying to break out on her lips.

Luna spoke about her father with adoration. She told Draco all about the many hidden treasures he'd leave for Luna at the Lovegood house when she'd been young. Xenophilius had created fun little quests and scavenger hunts for Luna that would lead her to some grand trinket or little creature Xenophilius had brought back from his adventures. She suspected it was those little hunts that had sparked Luna's thirst for adventure, and as soon as she'd been old enough to join Xenophilius on his adventures, the thirst had only deepened.

"He inspired me," Luna said fondly. "He always encouraged me to see the world, and to learn from it. You know, it's because of him that I want to travel the world someday."

"Is it?"

Luna nodded, a sparkle finally back in her eyes. "I want to go around the world and learn about other cultures and their healing practices. Then I want to write about them and publish them in The Quibbler."

Draco nodded, "I could see you doing that."

Luna grinned. "Can you?" Draco smiled at her and she returned it. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any hopes or dreams?"

Draco frowned, his turn to look out the window. "I'm not sure."

It was a path Draco didn't want to think on too much if he couldn't help it. At the moment, his only priority was getting through the war in one piece. He'd not had much time to think about what he would do if he actually survived it.

Luna seemed to sense his desire to not speak more on the subject, because she then made a request he hadn't thought she would. "Can I try?"

"What?" Luna motioned to the cigarette in his hands and he gaped at her. "You want to smoke?"

Luna shrugged. "I figure I should try it at least once."

Draco scoffed, "Well, if you're sure."

Luna nodded and Draco scooted closer to her to hand her his cigarette. Luna observed the little thing in her hands for a bit before placing it between her lips and sucking lightly as she'd seen him do before. Of course, she immediately started coughing, smoke curling out of her mouth as tears rose in her eyes.

"You like this?" Luna gasped as Draco bent over with laughter.

"It gets better with practice," Draco chortled.

"I can't imagine so," Luna laughed a little herself. She handed back the cigarette to him. "Although, I like the smell."

Draco raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her. "I can't imagine that many non-smokers enjoy the smell of cigarette smoke."

Luna shrugged. "I suppose I only like it because it reminds me of you."

Draco feel heat rise in his face. Not just from what Luna had said, but also from how closely Luna was sitting to him. Just moments ago they'd sat leaning against the walls opposite each other, but somehow Luna had ended up sitting primly on her legs, between Draco's own bent knees, grand blue eyes staring expectantly at him.

Draco could scarcely breathe. He could feel the same tension he'd been feeling between Luna and himself for the past month, maybe longer if he was honest. He felt that they were on the precipice of something here as they stared at each other in the quiet of Number Twelve's library, in the little nook where they'd spent so much time together.

His breath was shaky, and he thought that maybe Luna was holding her breath as she stared at him. There was something pleading in her blue gaze, set firmly on his own, as though waiting. Draco's gaze slipped down to Luna's lips, lips that had just touched the cigarette he'd held between his own lips moments ago. The hand that was resting on Draco's knee was so close to Luna's bare arm. He felt daring enough to stretch a finger to stroke her flesh and finally he heard her intake of shallow breath at the contact. That small breath made Draco's heart beat erratically. He felt himself leaning closer, his nose only just brushing against Luna's and he saw that her eyelids were getting heavier. She wanted this as he did.

It was that thought that scared him and stopped him from leaning any closer. With a trembling breath he leaned away, not bearing to see what surely was confusion on Luna's face when his lips never touched her own. He was too embarrassed by his own fear to follow after Luna when she awkwardly excused herself for bed and clambered off the cushions and out of the library, away from him.

As soon as she'd left, Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands.

He'd long ago come to accept that he was attracted to Luna. It was something he'd come to terms with after telling himself that he couldn't help it, Luna was pretty in her own way despite his oddities. Anyone else would have felt the same had they been in his position, cooped up in that house with hardly anyone for company besides the doe-eyed girl.

It was much harder, however, for him to come to terms with the fact that not only was he attracted to Luna, but he cared about her. He enjoyed her company and actively sought her out on a daily basis just as much as she did to him. He cared about her so much he'd practically been blinded with jealousy during Dean Thomas' brief stay at Number Twelve. He cared enough that he worried about her well being and wished only for her to be happy.

He cared enough that he wanted to keep his tainted self from spoiling the goodness of her, no matter how much Luna may have wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her.

oOo

Draco could not sleep that night. His head was pounding with all the thoughts he'd had revolving around in his mind about how stupid he'd been a few hours ago with Luna.

He wanted to smoke more to settle himself, but he'd already had three cigarettes that day and his supply was running low with Tonk's absence.

Hoping a little trip to the kitchens for a drink of water or maybe even a snack would settle him, Draco kicked his sheets away and made his way barefoot downstairs.

It was as Draco stepped into the gathering room that he stumbled upon Lupin. The man was in his pajamas, a fact Draco was only able to see because of the light coming from the patronus invading the gathering room.

Draco couldn't help the little yelp of surprise at the corporeal figure of a red panda, not having seen a patronus this close before. Of course, Lupin heard him and turned to him. The red panda, having presumably delivered whatever message it'd been instructed to bring to Lupin vanished in wisps of silver before the room was dark once more.

"Hello Draco," Lupin said calmly, lighting a few of the lamps with his wand, not enough to completely light the room but enough that they could see each other comfortably.

"Whose patronus was that?" Draco asked, not being able to stop his curiosity.

Lupin stared at Draco for a long time, longer than Draco was comfortable with before he finally revealed, "That was the patronus of our spy within the Death's Eater's ranks."

Intrigued with this spy Tonks had first mentioned weeks ago, Draco sat with Lupin, hoping to learn more.

"Who is it," Draco asked, eager to know who amongst his fellow Death Eaters had apparently decided to switch sides.

Lupin considered Draco for a moment before he shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say." Draco frowned, thinking perhaps that Lupin still didn't trust him despite having vouched for him when the man chuckled. "Few people have been made privy to this spy's identity, only a handful. It's imperative their identity remain as secret as possible, not only to maintain their identity hidden but to ensure their safety."

Draco nodded, understanding. He was tempted to ask if the spy was Blaise, or if Lupin knew anything about his friend, but he thought it best to remain quiet.

Draco was ready to excuse himself when Lupin stopped him. "You've been most helpful this month you know. You're information, and your battle tactics especially have been particularly useful. You're quite skilled."

Draco glared at the floor with resentment. "As mad as she was, Bellatrix was clever in combat. She was a good trainer."

He'd expected Lupin to be horrified at the thought of Draco's skills being thanks to a madwoman, but he only went on. "What if you could use those very skills she taught you against her?"

Draco frowned at Lupin, confused.

Lupin leaned forward in his seat, his elbows on his knees as he said very seriously, "Draco, I want you to join The Order."

Draco was shocked to say the least. Draco knew that Lupin had vouched for him, trusted him enough to take his information and knowledge on Death Eater information, but to fight alongside the Order members? He wanted to laugh that Lupin was joking, but there was nothing but calm seriousness on Lupin's face. He was unsure how to respond.

"Very few people would like it, or trust me." Draco said pointedly. "A-"

"I could care less." Lupin said firmly, interrupting." _I_ trust you Draco. I would be honored to have you fight at my side."

Draco could not stand the guilt settling in his belly at Lupin's admission.

Lupin must have sensed something as he leaned back against his seat, restrained disappointment on his features as he realized he would not convince Draco on this matter tonight.

"Listen," Lupin sighed. "You needn't give an answer tonight. It's not an easy decision and I wouldn't want you to take any stand too rashly, but you must know, I sincerely hope you will consider it."

And so, Lupin bid his goodnight and Draco returned to his bed with more worries and thoughts on his mind than when he'd left it.

oOo

It was a few days later that Grimmauld Place received an unexpected visitor at their doorstep. Andromeda Tonks arrived in a flurry of wild long curls that for a moment had reminded Draco of Bellatrix, but Andromeda could not be more different from her sister. For one, her hair was lighter, a warm brown, and her eyes were not so heavily lidded, though there were creases there that spoke to the woman's age. Still, the woman stood straight and proud, as Draco expected any Black would. She gave Draco the impression that on first appearances Andromeda might intimidate young children, but then just as quickly win them over with sweets and a conspiratorial wink.

It seemed Andromeda had had enough waiting and decided to come by Number Twelve even while Tonks was still away on her mission.

Lupin had greeted his mother-in-law warmly, and she as well, embracing the man happily and even kissing his cheek. After her exchanged greeting with Lupin, Draco had stood straighter as her gaze had zeroed in on him.

"Is this my nephew then?" Andromeda asked, studying Draco from head to toe as she approached.

"Yes, this is Draco," Lupin confirmed from behind Andromeda. Draco did not miss the amused smirk on Lupin's face.

Andromeda scrutinized him for a few more moments before she nodded. "You have the same platinum hair your mother did. The same grey eyes as well."

She'd won Draco over.

"And you my dear?" Andromeda asked Luna.

"Luna Lovegood ma'am." Luna greeted warmly.

Andromeda nodded, "Xenophilius' girl. Tonks has mentioned you. I quite enjoy your father's Quibbler issues. I think he's got the right idea about crumple-horned snorkacks."

Luna positively beamed at the woman.

Soon, all had settled in the gathering room with tea and biscuits, but Draco was too enraptured to drink or eat while Andromeda shared memories of his mother. She had many of them.

Andromeda spoke about how beautiful Narcissa had always been. She'd been Druella's and Cygnus' treasured jewel, but never spoiled. She'd always had a penchant for gardening, and had often wrangled her sisters into joining her outside to help her. They'd grumbled of course, but they'd been just as their parents had been whenever they were around Narcissa, complete puddy in her hands. Draco laughed at that. He himself had had trouble ever saying no to his mother. She was quite persuasive, and she knew it as well.

Andromeda also talked about how talented his mother had been. As beautiful as she was, she'd had many propositions from other purebloods who thought she would make the perfect, complying wife. They'd always been shocked Narcissa was a whip who would not settle so easily. Narcissa had always intended to be somebody's partner, not their trophy.

Andromeda told them all many more stories about Narcissa and all the beautiful magic she'd made. She told them of all the times Narcissa had gotten Andromeda and Bellatrix out of trouble, and how only Narcissa had known about her secret relationship with Theodore Tonks before their parents had found out.

As the evening passed, Draco became more and more full with all the tales Andromeda had shared with them. He was thankful that Andromeda had come on a night when Grimmauld Place had been so empty, only himself, Lupin, and Luna being present. He suspected Lupin had had something to do with that happy coincidence.

After Draco had gotten enough memories of his mother for the night, he tentatively asked what Andromeda remembered about Regulus.

Andromeda's eyes had widened in surprise at the request, as well as Lupin's. But she'd warmly acquiesced.

"Oh, Cissy _loved_ Regulus. As she did Sirius," she added, nodding at Lupin who nodded back appreciatively. "But she adored Regulus. They were 'thick as thieves,' as muggles say. He was her favorite cousin, and she his confidant in many things. She was one of the few who were privy to Reggie's sweetness whenever he wasn't trying to act the tough young man, and he always appreciated that she took him seriously despite his age. I remember one occasion in which Cissy had hexed Sirius so he sprouted a duck's beak after he'd made Reggie cry."

Andromeda frowned, "We were all sad when we'd heard of Reggie's passing, but only Narcissa's despair matched Walburga's. Narcissa didn't leave her room for days, and I'm not sure it's something she ever quite let go of."

Andromeda's smile was warm when she looked at Draco. "You know, she nearly named you after Reggie. Lucius hadn't liked the idea of naming his son after a fallen Death Eater however, so they'd compromised on another star name instead, as was Black tradition in those days."

Andromeda stayed a little longer after that, but soon it became late and Draco was entrusted with walking Andromeda out. He went as far as the wards would let him, but before she left, his aunt had turned around given him a hug.

"When all this is over, don't forget you're always welcome at my home Draco. I think your mother would have been very proud of you."

Draco had struggled to compose himself as he returned her hug and watched her go.

oOo

Draco stared at his cauldron of wolfsbane with distaste, if it could even be called wolfsbane that is.

He was frustrated that after months of working on that damned potion, he'd yet to successfully brew the illusive concoction. Not for the first time, Draco wished that his godfather was around. He'd know what to do. What's more, he'd be a comfort to Draco during this confusing time.

Draco's eyes looked over to where Luna had left her potions supplies about not too long ago. A while ago they'd both been working independently, albeit within the same vicinity. They'd each been working quietly, but comfortingly, until Luna had said that she expected the first snow of the season would be falling soon. She'd gotten up and started heading to the nook with the window when she'd paused to ask if Draco would be joining her.

Draco had had the decency to give her a regretful smile before waving her off with some muttered excuse about possibly being near a breakthrough with the wolfsbane.

It was a lie of course, but Luna had returned his smile and gone up to the library window to watch the snow without him. The truth was, he simply didn't want to find himself in another compromising position in the close quarters of the library nook.

Draco had sighed with relief when Luna had gone up without him.

For the past week Draco had stumbled around Luna, ever since their near-kiss that he'd cowardly stopped from occuring. Draco's awkwardness was born of his own accord though, as Luna had not changed at all in her behavior towards him. If anyone were to observe them, they'd see that Luna was as kind to Draco as she'd always been, nothing amiss, but if they'd look at Draco, they'd see he was an awkward mess.

For the most part, Draco was glad Luna had not acted differently towards him since that night, or worse, ostracized him. Everything had remained blissfully the same.

And yet, another part of him was upset at that very same fact.

He was beginning to wonder if Luna even cared about what had happened at all, no matter that he had forever burned into his mind the memory of the hurt look on her face as she'd run out of the library.

Draco set his potion tools down, knowing he was only wasting time by pretending to work on that bad batch of potion.

Draco sat contemplating for some time before he finally decide to stop being a chicken and going up to join Luna at the library nook. It was where he'd rather be anyway.

Luna looked surprised to see Draco approach, and it made Draco think that perhaps Luna had noticed his absence from the nook just as deeply as he'd avoided it.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Might I join you?"

Luna smiled at him, as she always did, and nodded.

Draco sat with Luna, joining her to watch the snowfall. The full moon's light made it easy for Draco to see that it was coming down heavily, piles of it already being formed in the backyard.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Luna asked softly.

Draco looked at Luna, ready to agree with her, but distracted by the entranced look on her face as she watched the snow.

Just then there was the sound of a loud crack and both Draco and Luna jumped with surprise at the sound of it. They blinked at each other, confusion as to where the sound had come from, before they finally saw the source of it outside.

There in the backyard, was Remus Lupin's werewolf form having somehow escaped from his chains and crashing his way out of the shed in which he normally spent full moons. Draco stared with his breath held, watching the creature sniff around the backyard, curious about its surroundings.

It was large, a lot bigger than Draco had thought it would be, having never actually seen a werewolf outside of textbooks. There was no likeness to the gentle, quiet, kind professor who usually inhabited Grimmauld Place. Draco could feel his stomach turn when the creature began to howl.

"Professor," Luna whispered. She turned to Draco. "Tonks usually puts up wards that keep werewolves from leaving the property, but I didn't put up any tonight. No one else is here. He could escape into the woods."

Draco understood the mistake that had been made, but before he could comment on it, Luna was running out the door. It took only a moment for Draco to realize what Luna was planning to do, what she would risk for a friend like Lupin, and his stomach plummeted with fear.

"Luna!" He shouted her name in hopes that she would come back as he chased after her. He ran as quickly as his legs could carry him, until he saw Luna running ahead of him, his suspicions confirmed as he saw that she was heading in the direction of the door that led to the backyard, her long green robes billowing after her. "Luna wait!" Draco cried, more than aware of the shrill panic in his voice, especially after seeing the drawn wand in her hand.

Luna shouted an 'alohomora' at the door and it burst open just as Draco's fingers were reaching out in an attempt to grasp her robes. Draco stretched with all his might but it was too late.

Luna had run out the door and before Draco could follow, the house's wards sent him thrown backwards to the floor the moment before his hand could pass through the open door.

Draco groaned as he sat up, clutching his stomach in pain from the force of the ward. He gasped and scrambled to his feet, running to the door again but this time not attempting to pass it. Draco pressed his hands on either side of the door and hissed Luna's name but it was too late.

Lupin in his werewolf form had already set his eyes on the pale girl standing barefoot in the snow with her wand raised. Lupin was growling and pawing at the floor, and Draco knew it was only a matter of time before he attacked Luna. He watched anxiously, trying to think of what he could do, when Luna without warning shouted 'stupefy' and Lupin was sent hurtling back into the shed out of Draco's line of vision.

Draco gasped, surprised at the force with which Luna had cast her spell. Luna seemed surprised as well, as she was breathing heavily and staring at her hand with wonder. She looked at the shed and then she looked at Draco. Draco stared wide eyed as he saw in Luna's eyes what she planned to do.

"Luna don't," he hissed angrily. "Stop! Get back here!"

Luna glanced at her hand once more, and then, despite Draco's pleas, she went into the shed after Lupin, also disappearing from Draco's sight.

Draco screamed Luna's name and then held his breath as he heard the commotion coming from inside the shed. Draco screamed and screamed, slamming his hands against the walls angrily and frustrated he couldn't chase after Luna, cursing the vow he'd been forced to make and the wards that kept him from leaving Grimmauld without Lupin's express permission.

When the noises stopped he stilled, his heart beating furiously against the chest as he waited for something to happen.

Finally, Luna emerged from the shed, walking back to the house, out of breath, but seemingly unharmed from what Draco could tell as his gaze roved over her body, visually checking for any injuries.

Luna stopped just outside the door and Draco could feel his temper getting the better of him. He could feel his body trembling as he did his best to contain the anger fueling inside of him. It took him the utmost strength to not shout at Luna when he asked her if she was hurt.

Luna appeared to be very wary of him as she remained standing outside in the cold, only shaking her head in response to Draco's question and not stepping any closer even though her feet must have been hurting from the snow's cold.

Draco's nostrils flared.

"Good," he finally said.

Then, before he could do something he'd regret like hurt her himself, Draco turned on his heel and marched to his room, slamming the door behind him. With an angry yell he kicked his bedpost and then punched the nearest wall with his fist. It was a short outburst, but enough.

Draco hissed as he observed the damage to his knuckles. They'd definitely bruise and he could see the cuts he'd caused.

There was a knock at his door and Draco nearly exploded in anger again at the sound of it. Did Luna not understand his message when he'd slammed the door _closed_ behind him?

With a growl Draco pulled his door open dramatically and glared at the girl standing in the hallway.

"What?" He spat.

"Don't be upset." Luna pleaded.

Draco scoffed. "Don't be upset? You just ran out of the house straight into danger and you're asking me not to be upset?"

"Someone had to," Luna insisted. "We couldn't have just sat back and watched. He could have left and hurt someone."

"And you were the most qualified person to take on this task? You could have messaged someone in the Order! Someone _else_ could have come and handled it!"

Luna shook her head, "What if it had been too late?"

"And what if you'd gotten hurt?" Draco roared. "Have you forgotten that I have no wand?! Not only could I not have helped you if you'd been hurt, I wouldn't have even had the means to call for help! What do you think about that?"

Still, Luna stared at him with defiance, steadfast in her decision to run out into the freezing cold to face off against a werewolf all by herself.

"Draco," Luna tried, frowning. She reached up and pressed her thumb between his eyebrows in the same motion she always did whenever she was trying to wipe the anger or frustration from his face. But Draco was having none of it now. He brushed her hand away from him.

Frustrated and no longer able to control himself, Draco stepped out into the hallway, gripping Luna's arms, not even caring that he was irritating his hand injury. All he could think about was this noncompliant girl and her ability to nearly scare Draco to death.

Draco was unaware of how his entire body was trembling as he shook Luna in his grasp, nor of the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes. "Don't you understand?! Don't you see?! You could have been hurt and I would have been _completely_ helpless to do anything! Do you realize what that would have done to me?! Seeing someone I care for get hurt and not being able to do a damn thing?!"

Not once did Luna wince in pain from the grip Draco had on her or the force with which he shook her. Not once did she cry out for Draco to release her from his hold. Not once did she speak to what he was yelling at her about. The whole time, Luna simply stared at him with those deep blue, understanding eyes of hers, letting him get out everything he needed to say.

Draco was breathing heavily with the force of his words and his emotions, his grip loosening only slightly on Luna.

He wasn't sure what Draco expected to see in Luna's face. Anger? Frustration? Outrage? _Something_ similar to what Draco was currently experiencing, but Luna showed none of that. Her lack of response was only beginning to make Draco feel those emotions more strongly within himself.

Just as Draco was getting ready to prepare another shouting lecture, Luna did, perhaps, the only thing that could have shut him up in that moment.

Luna rose to the tips of her toes and pressed her lips firmly against Draco's.

She'd kissed him.

All the anger and the frustration slowly seeped out of Draco. He was frozen in shock at the feel of Luna's warm lips against his own and her soft fingertips brushing against his jaw line.

Draco pulled away finally, a small gasp escaping him as his eyes searched Luna.

Her eyes were still staring at him widely, and there was an embarrassed flush on her cheeks he'd not seen before.

Then Draco was crashing his lips back down to hers again, his hands straying away from her arms, finally having the chance to bury them into Luna's wild blonde hair as he'd always wanted to. He kissed her fiercely, pouring all of his emotion into it. No matter how much he'd told himself otherwise, he'd spent weeks wanting this very moment to occur, and he wanted Luna to know that, to feel it.

Draco could feel that Luna was smiling against his lips as he kissed her, and then she was walking backwards, her small hands clutching the sides of his shirt. Draco followed after her lips, not wanting to be seperated from them, when he realized Luna had walked them backwards into his bedroom. Draco pulled away from Luna for a moment but she only smiled at him. Draco breathed a short laugh, then he wrapped his arm around Luna's waist and pressed her against the very door he'd just shut behind him.

Draco gripped Luna's waist as he kissed her, reveling in the warmth he felt as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He was dizzy with happiness as he glided his lips against Luna's, lining the seam of her lips with his tongue until she obligingly parting them. He soared at the little sounds Luna was making as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He liked how her hand gripped his hair a little tighter as he coaxed her tongue to slide against his and how the other hand she had gripping the side of his shirt was pulling him closer and closer until the length of his body was flushed fully against hers as he pressed her against the wall.

Draco wasn't sure how long he had Luna pressed against the door as he snogged before he felt the reaction Luna was unintentionally beginning to create in his body. It probably took shorter than Draco cared to admit, considering how long it had been since Draco had even last kissed a girl. He was too intoxicated with her that he wasn't really conscious of how he pressed his reaction against Luna until she'd gasped at the new sensation.

Draco froze, realizing what he'd just done. He fully expected Luna to push him away in disgust for his audacity, but she just stared back at him, face flushed and out of breath. She was searching his eyes, and then she was tilting her chin up and rolling her hips back experimentally against him.

Draco groaned and cupped Luna's cheek, proceeding to press hot, open-mouthed kisses against the pale column of her check. Luna's breath was catching and his own breath was hot against her skin as he ground his hips carefully against hers. Encouraged by the way Luna was writhing against him, Draco ran his hand up Luna's belly and rib cage until he was caressing the curve of her breast in his hand.

"Draco?" Luna moaned.

"Mmm?" Draco asked distractedly, preoccupied with stroking his thumb against Luna's breast, captivated by the little bud of her nipple hardening at his touch.

"Can-ah," Luna gasped at a particular stroke. "Can we go to the bed?"

Again, Draco did not even feel the sting in his injured hand when he picked up Luna in his arms. He grinned as she laughed in shock, quick to wrap her arms and legs around him so that she did not slip from his grasp. He closed his eyes, commiting to memory the way Luna brushed his blonde hair away and kissing his temple.

Luna squealed when Draco dropped her carefully on his bed. Draco laughed and was quick to climb into the bed after her, grinning as Luna cupped his face and snogging her once more with enthusiasm.

He was obsessed with her skin. She was simply so soft and warm against his lips as he trailed them along her collarbone, nibbling carefully at her shoulder. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, and then she was taking his hand and helping it down her body. Draco's breathing was strained as he became aware of where she was leading his hand. It was a pleasant surprise to find that in the process of their trip to the bed, Luna's dress had risen up, so that when Draco's hand was cupping Luna's center, there was only the thin fabric of her underwear between them.

She was wet, more than he'd expected, and he moaned at the thought that he'd caused such a reaction in her. Draco rubbed against Luna's center, kissing Luna's jaw as she writhed under him. He marveled at how her underwear was becoming increasingly more and more damp under his touch. He let his finger stray and stroke along the edge of her underwear, right along the flesh where her thigh and the rest of her met.

"Draco," Luna moaned, and then she was tugging at his shirt. Draco obligingly sat up to pull his shirt over and off, shivering a little when he felt her hand run down his chest and stomach while he did so.

Once his shirt was off he leaned down and kissed Luna on her hip, smiling against her flesh when she jumped at the unexpected placement of his kiss. Luna sat up then, forcing Draco to stand again so that they wouldn't bump heads.

Before he could ask if something was wrong, Luna had pulled her thin dress over her head and cast it aside. Draco's mouth practically watered at the sight of Luna leaning back against his green bed sheets, propped up on her elbows as she stared up at him. She hadn't been wearing a bra beneath her dress. He felt his pants tighten even more around his groin.

She was beautiful, pure magic. There was no other way to describe her. Even with her most sacred place covered up to him by the lilac underwear she wore, Draco thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Only some of Luna's hair had been brushed behind her shoulder, but her long wispy strands were not enough to obscure the dusty pink of her nipples.

Despite her boldness, there was a flush on Luna's cheek as she smiled gently at him that he found endearing. He returned her smile and reached out to brush his fingers along her knee. He leaned down and pressed another kiss against Luna's hip, slowly climbing back into the bed as his lips trailed higher up her torso. He couldn't deny himself the opportunity to lavish some much-deserved attention on her breasts. He pressed kisses against her nipple, running his tongue against her until he'd worked it into a hard little bud that he took carefully between his teeth and tugged. Luna gasped and he sucked gently to soothe her before paying the same attentions to her other breast. It was enough to weaken Luna so that she'd layed back down on the bed, no longer propped on her elbows.

She whimpered when Draco moved away from her breast and up along her neck and jaw until he reached her lips. It was bliss, tasting Luna's lips again, no matter that he'd been snogging those same lips only minutes ago. He shivered when Luna began running her hands along Draco's back.

As Draco kissed her, a thought came into his mind and he was overwhelmed with the need to ask.

"Um, Luna? You're not...are you...I mean," Draco cursed the blush he knew was on his face as he struggled to find the most tactful way to phrase his question. "Have you...done this before?"

Luna's eyes were glazed over, still dizzy with Draco's actions from before, but he watched as the understanding dawned on her face. A shy smile was spreading on her face as she shook her head, prompting a relieved sigh from Draco. "Yes...but, it's been a long time, and it only happened a handful of times. So...maybe slow?"

Draco swallowed, "Alright. I can do slow."

And then Luna was helping him push his trousers off and he had hooked his finger into her underwear and tugged them off until both were stark naked, Draco supporting himself on his forearms over Luna so as to not completely drop his weight on her.

"Wait," Luna gasped, leaning over to pull her wand from a pocket in her dress. After a quickly muttered spell with her wand pointed at her belly, Luna took care of the necessary contraceptive charms. When she was done she set her wand aside and looked at Draco with nervous eyes, despite her having told him she wasn't a virgin.

Draco could feel his own nervousness as well as he stared at Luna underneath him. He was certainly no blushing virgin, having had three partners in the past. Even so, there was unmistakable nervousness in his belly.

And yet, when Luna gave him an encouraging smile, he couldn't help but grin back and lean down to press his lips against hers. Draco slid his fingers along her nether lips, rubbing gentle circles along them, spreading them until he was slowly easing a long finger inside. He pumped his finger slowly in and out of her, and then he was sliding a second finger inside, scissoring while Luna moaned. When he curled his fingers she gasped, her hands flying to his forearms, but rather than push him away as the motion might have suggested, she gripped him harder and pulled him closer.

She was sopping wet by the time Draco was through working her, and Luna was a panting mess. He used some of her juices to slicken the tip of his hardened member before he was ligning himself up along her entrance. Draco rested his forehead against her shoulder as he slowly eased himself into Luna, using all his concentration not to burst right then and there at the feel of her slick warmth contracting around him. He remained perfectly still, so focused that not even Luna's tight grip on his scalp and shoulder were quite registering.

He wasn't sure how long he remained still, but it was a feat he would later congratulate himself on regarding his self control. When Luna finally whispered for him to move, he'd needed no more encouragement.

At the first thrust Draco was groaning at the delicious friction and Luna had hissed, although not in pain. Draco kept his movements slow at first, as promised. He placed wet kisses all along Luna's shoulder, his hand on her hip and rubbing soothing circles into her skin as he moved inside her.

"Draco," Luna moaned his name and he groaned, not helping how his hips moved quicker in response. He'd dreamed of his name escaping Luna's lips in a moment such as this, and now it was actually happening. Luna turned her head towards him and he immediately captured her lips, a hand going down to cup her arse as he pistoned faster inside of her. Luna's moans and whispers of encouragement spurred him on, and when Luna wrapped her legs around Draco's waist so that he sank even deeper into her, he knew the end was near. Draco put more force into his thrusts when he hit against a place deep inside Luna that had her arching her back, her lips parted in a silent scream.

A few more thrusts and then Luna was keening, Draco silencing it by pressing his lips to hers. The feelings of Luna's quim holding him even tighter, her walls contracting around his prick had him grunt as his own release was coaxed from him. He felt his load fill her, Luna gasping at the sensation as Draco groaned and rested his sweaty forehead against her neck, completely spent. Luna became like puddy underneath him, relaxing back into the bed, her legs unfolding so that they were no longer wrapped around him.

Draco carefully rolled over so that he lay on his back, not releasing Luna from his embrace and bringing her with him with the process so that she lay stretched all along him. They both groaned at the feeling of his softening member slipping from her, and there was a sigh as Luna rested her head against his chest.

There was only silence as the two lay in each other's sweaty embrace, working to catch their breath. Draco could feel Luna's heartbeat evening out against his ribcage, and he was aware that his hand still had a firm grasp on her left arse cheek.

The significance of their actions were just beginning to settle in.

"That's not how I thought tonight was going to go," Draco said quietly, staring dreamily up at the ceiling, his vision partly obscured by Luna's hair.

Luna hummed happily, "Me neither, but I can't say I regret it."

Draco had not meant for him and Luna to take such a far leap tonight. He'd not even expected so much as a kiss from the witch, ever. And now he was lying in a bed, naked, with an equally naked and satisfied Luna flush against his chest in a way he'd been dreaming of for months. He'd spent weeks telling himself that he wouldn't taint her with his touch, trying to convince himself that he felt nothing for her, that he didn't care for her as much as he did. But now that he'd had her, he didn't think he could ever bear to let her go. They had been entwined in a way that could never be undone, in a way Draco never wanted undone.

Draco smiled happily to himself, holding her a little closer. She was the one ray of light in what felt like an impossibly dark world.

Luna probably sensed his smile, because she propped her chin against his chest and smiled back at him.

Again, her smile seemed to have the most unexpected effects in him, because he found himself confessing quietly, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to kiss you."

Luna's eyes softened. "You don't know how long I've been wanting you to kiss me."

Draco stroked Luna's cheek lightly with his finger. "Will you sleep here tonight?"

Luna tilted her head curiously. "Sleep?"

Draco wanted to smack himself for assuming that Luna would want to spend the night with him. What if all that had just occurred was all just some pent up energy Luna had needed to release after having been so close to danger from having faced Lupin in his werewolf form? What if she didn't feel the same way for Draco at all? What if he'd been misinterpreting every moment between them for months? How could he have been so stupid?! Of course she wouldn't-

"You're a healthy eighteen year old boy aren't you?"

That's when Draco caught the teasing tone in her voice, and when he looked down at her, she had an eyebrow raised at him playfully. With a grin, Luna moved so that she was straddling Draco's waist, her entire gorgeous form on display for him, a fire sparked in her gaze.

Draco rose to the challenge with a playful growl, and together with Luna, worked to find one last shared release, before the two, finally too exhausted to move, fell asleep.

oOo


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Author's Note: Thanks for all the support to those of you who've been giving this story reviews and follows so far! There's a couple of you I haven't been able to respond to because you're guests or your messaging is disabled, but Lady Lohengrin, Kellogglikethecereal, and to guests, I see your reviews, I appreciate them, and I'm responding in spirit!

oOo

Chapter 8: A Piece of Heaven

It was the early morning sun combined with Luna's equally bright hair that woke Draco up at dawn the next day.

Draco felt more relaxed and well rested than he had in months, and he figured it probably had something to do with the lythe blonde he was currently holding trapped within his embrace, warm and without a stitch of clothing on her.

Luna was still deeply asleep, curled up against Draco, her nose and forehead pressed lightly against his chest. Memories of the night before rushed through Draco's mind. Seeing Luna run out to face off against a werewolf and Draco nearly having a panic attack because he was so frightened for her life. One moment he was yelling at Luna, trying to get her to see why what she had done was mad and the next she was kissing him and she was everywhere and she was soft and warm and then she was his.

Draco stared at her for some time, letting the memories wash over him and still not quite believing that the night he'd just spent with her had actually occurred.

He was surprised that he'd woken up wrapped around Luna so tightly this morning. He'd never really considered himself a cuddler, and yet here he was, holding Luna so closely against him he was surprised he hadn't inadverdently crushed her in his sleep.

Draco reluctantly loosened his hold on her a little, just enough so that he wouldn't constrict her breathing. He was affectionately stroking Luna's cheek lightly with the same hand he'd bruised the night before when she slowly began to stir wake, her eyes slowly blinking several times before she finally registered where she was.

For one brief moment, Draco wondered if maybe he'd see a flash of disgust or regret on her face, but before he could work himself up, Luna had tilted her head up to smile at him, her smile nearly outshining the sun. It stroked Draco's ego a little to see her smile so widely this early in the morning, knowing very well that Luna was decidedly not a morning person.

"Morning," Luna whispered, turning her head a little to kiss the wrist of the hand that had been stroking her. Draco's heart filled more than he would have imagined it would by the small gesture.

"Morning," Draco whispered back, not wanting to break the perfect calm of the morning quite yet, but needing to ask. "Are you alright?"

Luna nodded, biting on her bottom lip in an attempt to contain the grin on her face.

"Good." Draco smiled.

Luna brushed her hand against Draco cheek, her skin like silk against his skin as her eyes searched his.

Your light is golden," Luna whispered, her breath cool and sweet.

Draco remembered Luna had told him something similar the first night he'd seen her in Grimmauld Place. He didn't know what Luna meant then, and he wasn't sure he knew what she meant now, but something about what she said filled Draco's heart with warmth.

He leaned forward to kiss her. She sighed happily against him, threading one of her hands through his hair. Draco could feel the rest of his body waking up the more he kissed Luna, but before things could get too heated, Luna was lightly pressing her hand against his chest.

"We need to get up," Luna spoke between kisses.

"Since when are you eager to get up in the morning?" Draco murmured unconvinced, his lips not ceasing their journey along her neck.

"I'm not," Luna giggled, wriggling out of his grasp to roll over and out of bed, much farther than Draco approved of. He groaned in complaint but Luna spoke over him. "Someone needs to get Remus out of the shed and into his room."

Draco frowned, the memory of Luna running out into the snow with her wand drawn returning to him much stronger than he would have liked. "Oh."

Luna paused for a moment, reaching for her dress and slipping it on easily before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Let me see your hand," Luna ordered quietly, holding out her wand. Draco sighed but allowed her to cast a healing charm, watching his knuckles turn slowly from purple to blue and then finally to their usually pale skin tone.

"Why do you hate Remus, Draco?" Luna asked softly as she worked, surprising Draco with the bluntness of the question.

He looked away, ashamed and not really wanting to get into the matter this early in the morning, much less so soon after having become...whatever this was with Luna.

"I don't hate him," Draco muttered, desperately hoping she would drop the subject, but of course she didn't.

"Then what is it?" Draco could hear the desperation in Luna's voice, and it occurred to him that she must not like the fact that he and Lupin didn't get along, or rather, that Draco didn't get along with Lupin. "I don't think it's the prejudice anymore. I can see that you respect him, and you enjoy his company even if you won't admit it out loud. But there's still something, some sort of wall you're putting up between you two, and I can't figure out why."

Draco could see that the matter really concerned Luna, and it was weighing heavily on her mind. He didn't like to think he was adding another unnecessary worry to Luna's shoulders.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Draco took Luna's wand hand in his, stroking it gently in his grasp, trying to find the words. "I just…"

He couldn't think of how to even start explaining and found himself avoiding her gaze by looking down at her hand in his grasp. Luna must have understood that maybe she shouldn't press the issue today, so she instead asked, "Will you tell me one day?"

Once again Draco was surprised with how perceptive Luna could be of his emotions, how she could understand without him having to tell her that he couldn't speak of something quite yet. Draco nodded in agreement and thanks, sealing his promise with a kiss to her hand.

Deciding to at least tell her something, he frowned before admitting, "He's asked me to join the Order, you know. Lupin."

"What do you think about that?" Luna asked sincerely after a moment.

A little weight came off of Draco as he understood that Luna would not try to convince him either way. She genuinely just wanted to know what he thought, not what he'd decided.

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure yet." Then he peered at her, a smile playing on his lips so that she would know he wasn't taking an upset dig at her when he said, "Maybe if I joined they'd give me back my wand and I could run after you when you go in the direction of danger."

Luna rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss his temple in what felt like a familiar motion although Draco and Luna had not been intimate like this for more than even a day.

Feeling warm and full in his chest, Draco caressed Luna's face to bring her down for one last lingering kiss on the lips. Luna sighed and leaned into his kiss, her hand brushing against his cheek, and he could feel the reluctant way in which Luna pulled away, looking like she'd much rather stay in bed with him before slipping out of his room to go tend to Lupin.

Draco chuckled quietly in her wake, happy.

oOo

Draco stared out the window of the library nook while he had his morning cigarette to watch Luna share some of Lupin's weight as they slowly trudged through the snow into the house. He was glad to see that Luna had at least put on bright red boots for this little trip to the backyard rather than going out barefoot as she had the night before.

Lupin had looked a little more worse for wear than he usually did, so much so that Draco could tell even from the nook's window. Draco imagined crashing out of and then being thrown back into an old wooden shed was not an easy act to undergo, even within werewolf form.

Draco wanted to feel badly for Lupin, or at the very least watch with sympathy as the older man seemed to wince and groan with every movement. For the most part though, Draco's gaze was trained solely on Luna.

It was unimaginable to think over the events that had occured the night before between the two of them had really happened. He'd attempted to run out into the snow to face a werewolf, without a wand, all because he couldn't bear the thought of Luna Lovegood being hurt or being put in the face of danger.

That same night he'd joined with her in bed, and it was like seeing light for the first time.

Draco stayed in the library nook for for some time, not doing much but smoking and staring out the window, waiting for Luna to come back to him so that he could smell her hair and kiss her neck. When an hour had passed and Luna had still not returned, Draco came to see that knowing Luna, she would likely be at Lupin's side for the better part of the day, tending to his well-being.

With a resigned sigh, Draco got up and decided to at least be somewhat productive and try to continue his work on the wolfsbane potion. He found that it was difficult to maintain his focus, and as the day passed he became more and more prone to distraction. Throughout the day he alternated from taking trips to the kitchens for snacks to working on the wolfsbane to taking smoking breaks in the library nook to working on the wolfsbane again.

The day seemed to pass more slowly than usual for Draco, and he was only slightly embarrassed by the fact that it was because he knew he was missing Luna. How could he possibly focus on the potion brewing when it was so warm inside and the snow was falling outside and all he wanted to do was cuddle in bed with Luna. He snorted at that last thought. Since when did he want to cuddle?

Draco knew was being petty, wishing that Luna was at his side rather than tending to Lupin. He was aware that Lupin went through a lot every full moon, essentially an entire night of torture, and he typically needed help with his wounds and meals and other things. With Tonks and Mrs. Weasley not being around, Luna was stepping in, and Draco knew she did this because she was kind and cared about Lupin, but he still couldn't help but feel that none of this should be requiring Luna's entire attention for the whole day. Hadn't there been a time during Lupin's life before Tonks and Mrs. Weasley when he'd not had someone to tend to him after the full moon? How had he gone on then?

Soon Draco was lost in thoughts of Luna and what they would be up to if she was with him. It was as Draco was lost in his imaginings that he noticed the shift in color and scent coming from the potion in his cauldron.

Draco blinked, his nose twitching as he leaned closer, observing the dark green tone of chunky concoction and gazing over at his text with a depiction of the wolfsbane, noting the uncanny likeness. He cross checked the odor with the one described, and it all somehow, amazingly, checked out.

"I think I've done it." Draco whispered quietly, to no one in particular but himself.

After one last check to confirm his suspicions, Draco shot up and ran out of the library, not really sure where he was heading, just feeling like he needed to run. It was as he was running that he crashed into Luna, nearly taking her down to the hallway floor with him but luckily being quick enough that he was able to keep them upright.

Luna gasped his name in surprise, her hair twirling when Draco clutched her arms to keep her from falling, similar to how he had done the night before. Only this time he wasn't staring at her with anger and frustration, he was staring at her with pride and triumph.

"I've done it!" Draco shook her, not hard but enough for her to feel how happy he was.

"Done what?" Luna laughed, touching his cheek, her eyes shining with joy for him though she did not yet know what he was talking about.

"The wolfsbane! It's finally done!" Draco laughed as well, and he leaned in to kiss Luna through her squeal of excitement as she processed why Draco was so excited.

"Is Remus awake?"

Luna blinked, "Well, yes he is but-"

Draco was already running in the direction of Lupin's room before she could finish.

"Draco go easy on him please! He's just had dinner and he's very tired," Luna called after him, but Draco was already halfway to Lupin and Tonk's bedroom.

Draco slammed into Lupin's room, his excitement getting the better of him so much he didn't even notice how Lupin jumped a little in bed, startled at Draco's grand entrance.

"I did it!" Draco announced again, a little breathlessly this time.

Lupin blinked at him, dark half circles under his eyes, a mug of hot tea in his hands and his body wrapped up in many warm-looking blankets.

"Did what," Lupin asked, confused. Lupin's tired tone, along with the sight of his old professor in his pajamas and wrapped up in bed finally made Draco realize that he'd probably come off a little too strong.

"I-I did it," Draco repeated, a little more calmly, trying to relax his heaving breaths from having run down all the way from the library. His cheeks were flushed, as his embarrassment caught up with him, aware of what a sight he must have looked, crashing into Lupin's bedroom like that. "I've made the wolfsbane."

Lupin blinked again, possibly even more confused. Draco could see him trying to put the pieces together in his mind. "You...you've made wolfsbane?"

Draco nodded.

"That's an awfully complicated potion. I can't even make it," Lupin said slowly, clearly still not convinced.

"Honestly, does no one recall that Severus is my godfather?" Draco muttered before sighing and deciding to explain further. "I've been working on it for months, and it's been a right pain in the bloody arse but I told Luna I'd do it and I've been working on it this whole time and there's been so many failed brews I've had to dump down the drain and I never want to look at another cauldron ever again! But...I've done it. It's done. I made wolfsbane for you."

Draco could see the conflict brewing behind Lupin's amber eyes. He could see a part of him was still disbelieving, but slowly what Draco was saying seemed to be starting to settle and slowly a grateful smile was began to spread on Lupin's face.

"Thank-thank you," Lupin choked quietly. "I-thank you. I really don't know what to say."

Draco chuckled a little, still high on the feeling of triumph from having accomplished something few wizards even attempted. "You don't have to say anything else."

Lupin laughed and threw his feet over the bed to get up. Draco took a step back, startled for a moment, thinking for one horrifying moment that perhaps Lupin was going to try and hug him. Luckily, instead Lupin went to one of the shelves nearby and retrieved what Draco immediately identified as a bottle of Ogden's finest.

"Come," Lupin motioned with his chin. "Have a drink with me."

Draco shifted from foot to foot, torn. He could only imagine what Mrs. Weasley would say if she were around. "Should you be drinking right now? In your condition?"

Lupin winked, already sitting and pouring the drink into two small glasses. "Werewolf metabolism. One glass is probably the equivalent of one sip for me."

"Sounds expensive." Draco noted, before carefully easing himself into the seat across from Lupin.

The older man chuckled carefully, "It is, which is why I've not been so much as buzzed in months."

Draco took the glass Lupin offered him, noting how Lupin placed his hand lightly over his side, as though it pained him to stretch quite so far. He did his best not to smile too much when Lupin toasted his accomplishment on the wolfsbane.

Draco closed his eyes at the first sip of his drink, savoring the fiery liquid in his mouth for a moment before allowing it to pass down his throat. It had been far too long since he'd had a drink, and he was going to make every damn sip count. Lupin appeared to notice Draco's need for just a few minutes to appreciate his drink, and remained silent, enjoying his own glass.

When Draco had finished his drink, he gladly accepted Lupin's offer for seconds. It was as Lupin was pouring that the man finally asked, "So, have you thought more on joining the Order?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Lupin. "Are you hoping that getting me drunk will get me to say yes?"

Lupin snorted. "Of course not. Unless it's working."

Draco mirrored Lupin's laugh. "Well it's not." He was half-joking, but after another sip he stared at his glass, a contemplative mood falling over him.

He was having a nice, private moment with Lupin that he was actually enjoying. It was a rare occurrence, by no one's fault other than his own.

But it wasn't a real moment.

He hadn't had one honest moment with Lupin, and it was all because of what had occured over a year ago. It was something Draco had been carrying with him for a long time, something that had been getting heavier since the night he had been first brought to Grimmauld Place. It was one of the reasons he'd been convinced to even try and make the wolfsbane, as a sort of penance.

Even now, having accomplished his goal of brewing the wolfsbane, he could still feel the weight of his wrongdoings.

"I can't join the Order," Draco said quietly, his voice shaking. He swallowed, avoiding Lupin's gaze. "You can't trust me."

"Draco, you know that I-"

"I was there the day of the Weasley wedding, Bill and Fleur's." Draco interrupted, his neck nearly snapping when he looked up at Lupin. "I was there, in a Death Eater's robes and mask, back when the Ministry had just fallen and we were still using masks. I fought alongside them. You were there as well, you stayed and fought and helped protect the guests."

"I remember," Lupin said slowly. "Crabbe…"

Draco nodded and stood, preparing himself for when Lupin would undoubtedly demand that Draco leave the room, maybe even leave Grimmauld Place altogether.

Draco continued. "Yes, Crabbe was just beginning to show his darker side. With so much chaos happening around us, Crabbe thought it an opportune time to throw a backhanded curse at me. My maks had fallen at that point. Crabbe threw a hex, and you, you saw, and without even hesitating, you deflected Crabbe's hex from me. You stopped Crabbe's curse from hitting me. You protected me. You saved my life.

"I don't know why you did it of course. Even when I and mine were fighting against you, you took a risk to help me when you could have been helping one of your own. I don't know if it was leftover instinct to protect a boy that had once been your student, but whatever the reason, all I know is that I might have not been standing here had you not done that."

"Draco-"

"But...what you don't know is that, before my mask had fallen, I was no better than Crabbe."

Draco swallowed nervously, his hands shaking. "I-I remember seeing you fighting. You were shielding Luna, of all people, and you were distracted, and I took advantage of it. I...threw a curse at you, while your back was turned. And it would have hit you as well if someone else's stray spell hadn't collided with it and deflected it. I didn't hesitate. I was striking to kill, and not even five minutes later you, the same person I had aimed at, saved my life."

At that point, Draco had leaned over, his hair in his eyes, not having the courage to look Lupin in the eye. Draco didn't know at what point Lupin had placed his hand on his shoulder while he listened to what Draco had to say. What was important was that he did not remove his hand, not even when Draco confessed what he had almost done. He also did not comment on how Draco's shoulders shook with the emotion of telling his story or the guilt he could feel practically radiating off of him.

"You needn't have held onto that for so long Draco," Lupin's voice was a deep rumble in his throat. "It's in the past, and what you've just told me doesn't change how I think of you nor does it change my trust in you."

Draco was shaking as sobs racked his body, and it took him so much by surprise how overwhelmed he felt that he didn't even find it in himself to resist when Remus pulled him closer. Draco let his forehead drop to Remus' shoulder, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself.

It was some time before Draco's crying had eased and Remus was able to lead him back to his seat. Remus poured them both another drink which they drank quietly, and when it was done, Draco finally felt composed enough to return to his own room. When Remus patted his shoulder comfortingly, Draco feared he would cry again, but he managed to keep it together.

Remus closed his door, and Draco remained in the hallway for a little longer, allowing his body to cool down before he made his way back up to the library.

He found Luna lying on the couch for once rather than on the floor on a pile of pillows as she usually liked. She was spread out on his favorite green couch, reading a book that she promptly lowered at Draco's entrance. He noticed that she'd been holding it upside down.

Luna said nothing when Draco approached and kneeled on the floor at her side, his hand wanting to reach for the warmth of her hip, but instead choosing to rest it at her side, not quite touching her just yet.

"Hey," he said softly, aware of how raspy his voice sounded from all the crying.

"Hey," she replied with equal softness. The book she'd been holding now rested face down over her chest, and he was sure his red-rimmed eyes had not escaped her notice.

He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted in that moment, just that he wanted to be near her, as he had all day. Now that he was though, literally within touching distance, he was somehow uncertain of how to behave around her.

It had been easy, this morning, to kiss her enveloped within the warmth of his bed when she had already spent the night wrapped in his arms.  
Now, in the wide openness of the library, where they had spent so much time together the past few months, always close but never touching, he was unsure how to proceed. Was he allowed to touch her as he wanted? To hold her hand, stroke her hair, and kiss her without restraint whenever he pleased? He wasn't sure where he stood. He wasn't even sure what they were really.

Before Draco could lose himself too much in his thoughts, Luna reached out and pressed her thumb between his eyebrows, smoothing out his worry lines.

"What is it?" Luna whispered quietly.

The gesture was enough for Draco to stop obsessing for the moment.

She smiled and Draco was then kicking his shoes off and slipping onto the narrow couch with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to bury his nose in her hair, yearning for the comfort of her warmth. Luna likewise scooted back to make room for him on the couch, pushing her book out of the way so that it fell to the floor. She snuggled closer to him, throwing an arm around his waist and pushing one of her legs to rest between his thighs with a comfortableness Draco had only ever dreamed she would display with him.

Draco breathed in the scent of her, holding her closer so there was barely any space left between them. He was sure Luna knew he needed to share something with her. She waited patiently, rubbing his arms and spine comfortingly, waiting for him to speak. Draco's breath was unsteady, wondering how Luna would feel once she told him what he had just told Remus. Luna kept running her hand up and down his spine until he finally told her all that had just happened with Remus and all that he had been carrying on his shoulders for months.

He told her about the day of the Weasley wedding and what he had almost done to Remus, what he had intended to do. He told her of how Remus had not hesitated to jump between Draco and Crabbe's hex, deflecting it, still holding on to the need to defend a boy who had once been his student despite the mark he now had emblazoned on his arm.

"I remember staring at him, shocked after what he'd done," Draco whispered into Luna's hair, eyes shut tight. "I remember he looked a little surprised too, but then he nodded at me and ran off to save someone else on his own side."

"That's why you've been keeping that wall up between Remus and yourself," Luna said slowly, thankfully no judgement, only understanding in her voice. "You felt guilty. Remus protected you from Crabbe and then brought you to Grimmauld Place and vouched for you and has so much trust in you that he's even asked you to join the Order. You felt guilty because at one point you almost hurt him."

"I owe Remus my life, twice over. More probably," Draco nodded slowly.

Luna pulled away from Draco, and for one frightening instant he thought that perhaps she was disgusted with the fact that he'd nearly hurt her beloved professor, but she pulled away only enough so that she could look into his face, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Remus is right you know," she said sincerely. "It's in the past, and you needn't have held on to this for so long. Remus trusts you, and he said himself that he understands. You were different then."

"That doesn't excuse me from all that I've done," Draco muttered.

"But it does," Luna insisted.

"Does it Luna? Does it excuse what an arse I was to Potter and his friends? Especially Granger? To you even? All because I thought my family and I were all so above you? Does it excuse the fact that at one point I wanted Voldemort to come into power? That I wanted the Dark Mark? It doesn't excuse me from anything! None of it! All those missions I went on for him! All the people I've hurt, including you! You were a prisoner in my home's basements for months, Luna!" He could feel himself start to shake a little as he thought of all that he had done in his past.

Luna stared at him, a slight frown on her face as her thumb stroked his cheek.

"I haven't forgotten Draco," Luna said quietly. "I haven't forgotten how of everyone that ever came downstairs to the basement, you were the only one who was never cruel to me."

"I didn't try to help you either," Draco murmured, wincing at the memory. "How can you stand to even look at me, much less be with me?" As soon as Draco said it, he blushed, aware of the suggestion that he'd just made.

Luna didn't notice Draco's misstep, or if she did she ignored it. "Because you've changed Draco. You're not who you were that day of the wedding. You're not even who you were the day you first came to Grimmauld Place. You've changed."

A part of him still wasn't convinced that the past should be forgotten so easily, but Luna's smile, radiating with acceptance and understanding, was almost enough to convince him that she was right.

Not caring for the moment that they hadn't discussed their relationship or that he didn't know where they stood, Draco leaned forward to kiss her. Luna sighed happily as Draco slanted his lips across hers, cupping her face and trying to pour all his gratitude for her into that kiss.

"I don't deserve you," he breathed against her lips.

"You're wrong." Luna stroked his jaw, smiling.

Draco smiled and kissed her again, all his worries about them together dissipating away at the taste of her lips.

Then Luna was wrinkling her nose and pulling away a little, "Also, why do you taste like firewhiskey?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know what firewhiskey tastes like?"

Luna winked, looking far too pleased with herself.

oOo

Draco woke up in a bed that was not his own, but one he had become increasingly familiar with.

He exhaled a long breath, not wanting to move a single muscle because he was so comfortable, but he would be a lot happier if he was a little closer to Luna. Eyes still closed, Draco reached out an arm to pull Luna closer, but his hand was only met with a pillow. Draco groaned, wondering where Luna could possibly be that wasn't in bed with him.

With a sigh, Draco opened his eyes, confirming that he was indeed alone in bed, Luna nowhere to be found in the room.

Draco ran a hand across his face before sitting up, blinking as he looked about the room. He realized that having spent practically all of the day before in it, he'd been too distracted to really pay much attention to anything in the room outside of the bed.

It was a pretty large room, with one large window that nearly took up the entirety of one wall. Luna had two desks in her room, and each was overflowing with parchment, quills, paintbrushes and tins of paint, Ravenclaw paraphernalia, books, and what appeared to be small instruments and trinkets. Piles of books and vibrant, colorful clothes were strewn all over the place.

Draco noted that the wall where the door was had been painted sea-green, but he could hardly see the backdrop color as Luna had painted over it. Draco sat up to get a better look, amazed by the intricate paint work. She'd decorated the wall with fantastical creatures he'd never seen before, fields of wildflowers, odd golden trinkets he did not recognize, swirling pools of color and sparkles, and crisscrossing star constellations. It was a mural of what Draco imagined was a reflection of Luna's beautiful mind. He wondered how long it had taken her to complete the mural she had created.

It was with a frown that Draco realized that all the decorations and touches Luna had put into this room were a testament to just how long Luna had been cooped up in Grimmauld Place. All the other rooms, aside from perhaps Remus' and Tonks', were nearly exact replicas of each other with their white walls and grey bed sheets. Even Draco's room was only decorated because it had once belonged to Regulus. He was struck again by just how long Luna had been at Number Twelve, and how that must have affected her.

Deciding it was time to go looking for Luna, Draco pulled on some pants and went out into the hallway, heading for the direction of the bathroom after he heard the shower running. He knew Remus had his own bathroom in his room, and no one else was at Grimmauld, so there was only one other person that could be in there.  
With a mischievous grin, Draco quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped inside the steamy room. He could hear Luna humming to herself behind the yellow shower curtain as he tugged his pants off. Then he was pushing the shower curtain aside just enough so that he could step into the shower with her, his grin widening at the sight of Luna turning to him in surprise, her entire body wet and covered in soapy bubbles as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Draco?" Luna gasped, surprised at Draco's entrance.

"Morning," Draco breathed, his eyes distractedly roving the length of Luna's body. He and Luna had spent the entirety of the previous day in Luna's bed, taking advantage of the fact that Remus was the only Order member in the house and too weak still to leave his room. They'd neglected their chores in favor of exploring each other's bodies, only taking short breaks for naps and snacks, and he'd been getting more familiar with Luna's body and learning a lot about her. He learned the way she shivered when his kissed the curve of her back. He found the exact pressure he needed to put on her lovely clit to have her screaming. He learned that her navy blue eyes turned nearly black whenever she found her release.

He knew her body well, and yet it still affected him greatly to see Luna standing naked in front of him under the showerhead, an adorable blush rising on her cheeks. That was another thing he had learned about Luna, how despite her boldness and comfortable confidence, Luna always blushed if he stared at her for too long when she was on display for him.

Draco stepped forward to stand in Luna's personal space, reaching out to stroke her bare arm, appreciating how she shivered under his gaze and touch.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco could hear the grin in her voice as he dipped down to nip at her jaw.

"Thought I could use a shower as well. There's only so far a cleaning charm will get you," Draco said simply, pulling her close so that she could feel how hard he was already just the sight of her. Draco captured the gasp Luna released with his lips, stepping forward so that they were both underneath the spray from the showerhead.

Draco groaned against Luna's lips, enjoying how she was gripping his now wet hair in her hand. Luna had learned a lot about Draco as well. She'd learned he liked when she gripped or stroked the hair at the nape of his neck where it had grown long. She learned that although he'd never admit it, he was secretly a huge fan of cuddling. She learned the exact spot on his neck to suck at if she wanted him to groan the way she liked. She learned how to have him chanting her name breathlessly into her neck.

She knew how to drive him wild, and now here in the shower with how the hot water was pounding on his shoulders while he caressed her back, he lost himself a little, rolling his hips gently against her belly.

"Draco, darling," Luna moaned, but whatever she was about to say escaped her as Draco bit down on her shoulder, spurred on by the endearment she had just used for him. When Luna had recovered, she pushed a little on Draco's chest so that he would look at her. "I...I think I may be too tired," she said quietly, a shy smile on her face and that pretty blush on her cheeks reddening deeper.

Draco outright laughed. "It's fine. I don't mind taking a little break. We can still shower together though, can't we?" Luna pulled away, still blushing as she stared at him with large blue eyes, unconvinced. Draco grinned and pressed a quick, innocent kiss to her lips. "I promise I'll behave."

So Draco and Luna continued their chaste shower, not even helping each other scrub or wash each other clean, mostly because Draco didn't trust himself to touch Luna's wet, naked body without breaking his resolve and doing all he wanted to do to her. Though he did allow himself the occasional quick kiss to her shoulder or neck.

It all felt oddly domestic to Draco, showering with a girl and hardly even touching her. Even more surprising was that he didn't at all hate it.

It was as Draco was playfully nipping at the nape of Luna's neck, pulling a few giggles from her throat that they heard the bathroom door slamming open and a familiar voice calling Luna's name.

They froze in place, the hand Draco had on Luna's waist gripping her tightly, his lips still pressed against her skin mid-kiss.

"Tonks?" Luna screeched, her hands shooting up to cover her breasts even though the yellow shower curtain hid both her and Draco from view. The half-hardness Draco had in his groin immediately disappeared leaving him completely limp.

He'd nearly mirrored Luna's outraged cry of Tonk's name, and he was grateful he'd been too surprised to do so. They definitely didn't need Tonks finding out about them like this.

"I thought that was you." Tonk's twinkling laugh reached them over the sound of the running water.

"You're-you're back!" Luna found enough enthusiasm in her voice to offer Tonks.

"Safe and sound," Tonks said proudly. "Now are you nearly finished in there? Everyone's here and wants to have a late breakfast, early lunch together. We're celebrating."

"Celebrating? What are we celebrating?" Draco wanted to groan Luna's question, not appreciating that it would keep his cousin in the restroom longer than he was comfortable with. He thought this whole situation was becoming more unbelievable and ridiculous.

"That Draco's made wolfsbane of course!" Tonks laughed. "Speaking of which, have you seen him? He wasn't in his room."

Luna looked over her shoulder at Draco who was grinning at her. Luna bit her lip, not breaking eye contact with him as she answered Tonks. "I've no idea. Have you checked the library?"

Tonks was quiet for a moment, thinking over Luna's answer probably, before she responded brightly. "Good thinking! I'll leave you to it then. But be quick about it!"

Tonks blessedly left, closing the door behind her and both Luna and Draco released their breath, Draco resting his head on Luna's shoulder. "I can't believe she just burst in like that."

"Well the good thing is she didn't see anything," Luna giggled quietly, reaching up to stroke his hair.

Draco laughed half-heartedly at her words. He knew she meant the fact that they were in the shower together, but he couldn't help but worry that maybe she was talking about their relationship, or whatever it was that they had.

They had spent the majority of the past forty-eight hours intimately together, sharing kisses and sweet exchanges, basically living as a newlywed couple, but yet they also hadn't really discussed where they stood with each other. The thought occurred to Draco that he wasn't even sure if Luna even wanted to be with him officially, or if the last few days had only happened because she'd been somehow triggered with her dangerous encounter with facing a werewolf. It had been a worry at the back of his mind that Draco didn't know where they would stand once the rest of Number Twelve's guests returned.

"Draco?" Luna pulled away a little from Draco, feeling the stiffness in his stance.

"So, everyone's downstairs," Draco breathed slowly.

Luna frowned, clearly hearing the nervousness in his voice. "Are you worried?"

Draco could not meet Luna's gaze, and she cupped his jaw in her hands and pulled him closer to press her forehead against his temple. "What is it?"

Draco breathed in shakily, shutting his eyes. "I just don't want this to be over."

Luna recoiled away from him, her eyes large and worried as they searched his face. "Why would this be over?"

Draco blinked, surprised at how fiercely she had reacted to his words. He stammered a little, "I-just, now that everyone's back, I wasn't sure that you would still…"

Luna shook her head, reaching for him again, a hand brushing against her cheek. "Draco, do you know how long I've waited to be with you? These past few days have been the happiest I've been in months, and it's all because of you. I want to be with you, and I don't care what anyone else might say or think because I'm with you."

Draco blinked, releasing the nervous breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. They were together, officially, she was his and he was hers, and he didn't know what he'd done in his life to deserve that but it was real.

Luna smiled comfortingly at him, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips, her hands wrapping around his neck. Draco sighed against her lips, wrapping his arms to pull her close. Luna kissed him a little longer before smiling at him, and Draco worried again that he was about to wipe the smile from her face with his next words.

"I know you just said that you don't care what anyone else says about us and you've no idea how that makes me feel inside, but, do you think maybe, at least for a little while, we could be...discreet? Just for a little while at least." Draco asked slowly, worried Luna would take it the wrong way. He wasn't lying, Luna telling him that she wasn't ashamed to be with him made him feel like he was soaring, but he wasn't sure he wanted to show it off to the rest of the Order yet.

While things had gotten better with them, and despite everyone knowing that Remus trusted him, he knew he was only just beginning to win people over. He wasn't sure that him being with Luna, who everyone adored and grown to be protective over during her stay at Grimmauld, would be received with accepting smiles. What he had with Luna was so amazing and he didn't want anyone tainting what they had when it was so new. He was naturally more private than the average person, and he'd been raised to remain reserved as a member of a family viewed as pureblood socialites. He wanted to keep what he had with Luna just between them for a little longer.

He needn't have worried though, because Luna's eyes only became warmer as she smiled at him. "I understand. I want to keep this just between us for a little while longer too."

Draco closed his eyes and held her close, kissing her shoulder in thanks before they remembered that everyone was waiting for them and they needed to be inconspicuous.  
The two quickly finished up and Luna cast a drying charm on him before Draco successfully sneaked back to his own room without being seen and looked for some clean clothes he could wear, finally settling on simple trousers and a white shirt. With Molly having been gone for some time, he'd been neglecting doing his own laundry.

When he felt composed enough, Draco made his way downstairs where he saw that Tonks really hadn't been kidding about everyone wanting to come over. It was a full house with Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, the Weasley twins, Moody, Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, and Andromeda Tonks, not to mention Remus, Tonks, and Luna, all crammed into the kitchen for lunch.

Upon his entry, Molly was immediately on him, wrapping him up in her motherly grasp. "Morning darling, it's good to see you again."

Draco allowed Molly to hug him, although he shivered a little in distaste at the thought that Luna had given him the same endearment not to long ago. Draco could only imagine the reception he'd be receiving from Molly if she ever knew of the debauchery that had occured in the house between him and Luna the past few days.

"Morning." Draco greeted, happy to see the Weasley matriarch despite himself.

"There he is, I've been looking all over for you." Tonks grinned and approached to wrap her arms around his shoulder.

Draco willingly returned her embrace, genuinely happy at the sight of pink-haired Tonks. He decided to simply disregard her comment on having been looking for him. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, cousin." Tonks grinned, not commenting on where he'd been earlier when she'd looked for him. Tonks pulled away and dragged him by the hand further into the kitchen, "Come along then."

Tonks dragged him to the to the circle the others had made where they were all holding glasses.. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Arthur going around to fill up everyone's glasses with amber liquid. Tonks really hadn't been joking when the Order really had come to celebrate Draco's success in concocting the wolfsbane.

When Arthur got to Draco he handed him a glass. "What do you say son? You are seventeen after all," Arthur chuckled, not waiting for Draco's permission and already pouring firewhiskey into it.

"Is it not a little early," Draco asked, wondering if the man had already previously had a glass.

"Never," Arthur grinned cheekily with a wink.

Draco grinned.

When Arthur got to Luna he paused after handing her a glass, contemplating for a moment before shrugging and pouring anyway. "Well, a little won't hurt," he chuckled.

"Arthur!" Molly admonished over the others' laughter, but Draco could tell Molly wasn't all that serious by the little smile that was threatening to escape despite her protests. Luna laughed as well, her twinkling laughter filling the room as she nodded her thanks, accepting the drink Arthur poured.

When all had been served, Remus rose his glass, the others following suit.

"Now now, settle down everyone." Remus laughed, definitely looking better than he had the past few days. Draco knew the rest had helped, but he thought maybe his quick recovery also had something to do with the beaming pink-haired woman at his side.

"Speech!" Hagrid's roaring voice boomed.

Everyone laughed again and Remus shook his head embarrassed before continuing at everyone's urging. "Now, I don't think you all want to stand through a long, boring speech when I know you're all eager for your much too early morning treat...but maybe I will say just a few words. Many of you have known me since I was a very young boy, and some of you have known about my condition since that time as well. You've seen the challenges I've faced because of it, and I just want to say I think the only way I've managed to do it every month is by knowing I'm surrounded by so many good people who accept me for what I am. It's through all your kind acts, ones like the one Draco has done, that makes it all just a little bit easier."

Draco was embarrassed to admit to himself that his throat was constricting at Remus' words, and he was thankful that Kingsley rose his glass, announcing a "hear, hear" before drinking from his glass.

Everyone repeated his cry and took their drinks with cheer, many wincing as the firewhisky burned down their throats to their empty bellies, as most hadn't even had breakfast yet. Draco couldn't help but smile a little at the wink Remus threw him over the rim of his glass. Luna was smiling at him as well, beaming and looking radiant. Draco tried to hide his smile behind his glass, feeling that in that moment, everything felt perfect.

oOo

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I've been so inactive on tumblr with the sneak peaks! It's a little, fun added thing I do but that I oftentimes forget to do because I'm so busy throughout the week! I promise though that I'm going to try and be better, and if you haven't lost hope in me yet, if you'd like follow me on tumblr my username is dirigibleplumsposts. Thanks again!

A quick note on the progression of Draco and Luna's relationship: I know it may seem that Draco and Luna have moved rather quickly, this is the way I see it...Draco has been in Grimmauld Place for nearly five months at this point, and he has literally spent every single day, all day, with basically just Luna. Not to mention that they're in the middle of a war and they're both cooped up in a house they can't leave while experiencing feelings for each other in a situation where everything is all a little heightened because you don't know what's going to happen next. I don't mean to say that what Draco and Luna feel for each other is happening just because they're in the middle of a war, rather that things have simply moved quickly because they're in a war. Had circumstances been different, maybe they wouldn't have had sex right away and moved a little slower, but that's not the situation they're in in this story. Hope that makes sense!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So this chapter is a mixture of some fluff and the beginnings of the more heavy stuff that will happen. Also, warning this is the last complete chapter that I have written up to this point. Chapter 10 is nearly done, but after that I only have outlines and sections of future chapters written up (I'm thinking in total this fic has about 4 or 5 more chapters left before it finishes). Keeping that in mind, after this, posts may be a little more delayed, especially because work is particularly busy this month and in addition to that I'm wrapping up my first year as a graduate student. So, I probably won't be getting very much writing time until summer holidays begin in the second week of May. I apologize in advance for the delay and I hope you can all understand. :)

oOo

Chapter 9: Doesn't Really Matter Where You Come From

"Draco, wake up. It's Christmas."

Draco smiled, still keeping his eyes closed, but pulling Luna a little closer against him. Eyes still closed, he frowned a little when realizing that at some point during the night, Luna had put her pajamas back on. He'd told Luna the night before that he'd read somewhere that body heat was all human beings needed to remain warm, and he'd been determined to test the theory overnight, but apparently Luna had not been quite so convinced.

"Just ten more minutes." Draco insisted, burying his face into the nape of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

He felt Luna moving so that she could turn around in his arms to face him, her nose brushing his chin. "Draco, you know Tonks is probably going to be bursting into one of our rooms any minute now and tell us to come downstairs. We should probably be in our own beds when she does."

Draco seeked out Luna's collarbone, still not wanting to open his eyes. "So what you're saying is, you're kicking me out. On Christmas morning no less."

Luna bit down on her bottom lip, fighting her grin. "Basically."

Draco bit at her bone playfully. Luna giggled and ran her hands through his hair but then she stilled, and he could just imagine the expectant look on her face. Finally, Draco opened his eyes, heaving with a great sigh. Luna was smiling.

"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes, but kissed Luna's nose to let her know he wasn't really upset.

He made his way out of Luna's bed, shivering slightly from the loss of warmth. He found his clothes and slipped them back on, not at all embarrassed as it was hardly the first time Luna had ever seen him in such a state. When he was finished, he grinned at Luna who remained in bed, the covers up to her nose to keep the warmth beneath the sheets.

He could tell by the way Luna's eyes shone at him that she was likely smiling back at him from beneath the sheets as she watched him. Draco paused for a moment, appreciating the sight of this beautiful girl in bed who'd he'd spent the entire past month getting to know more intimately. It'd gone by in a blur, faster than the previous months he'd spent at Grimmauld. ]

Now, there were stolen kisses, hidden touches, and discreet hand-holding woven into the mix. Not to mention the secret snogging happening in Number Twelve's library and the sneaking into each other's rooms when all the other members had gone to sleep. It was a life very different than the one Draco had thought he should expect when he was first brought to Grimmauld Place. Even though he was still keenly aware that he was still under the Unbreakable Vow not to leave Number twelve, his stay had brightened, and it was all because of Luna.

He didn't quite understand it sometimes. How had he become so completely entranced? He found himself wanting to always be with her. When he went to the kitchens for meals, she was the first thing his gaze sought out, during tea time in the gathering room, he went out of his way to sit as close to her as possible without prompting too much suspicion. He worked through Molly's chores quicker so that he could get to the library faster so that he could just chat with her. He counted down the hours until he was sure most of the house was asleep so that he could demonstrate to her just how much he had wanted her all day.

How had his entire existence suddenly come to revolve around just one person?

For a moment, he wondered if it was teenage hormones that had him so obsessed with this breathtaking girl.

"Draco?" Luna asked curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

Draco blinked, focusing on Luna's face again. She'd pushed her sheets a little lower so he could see her small smile, a perfect blonde brow raised in confusion.

"Nothing, just…"

Draco walked back to the bed again on Luna's side and sat down. She tilted her head in question.

"I just…" Draco leaned down and kissed her, slanting his mouth over hers with the simultaneous laziness and sweetness of early morning. When he pulled away he was glad to see that it had stolen some of Luna's breath away, her cheeks slightly flushed. Draco grinned. "Nothing. Happy Christmas."

Luna smiled happily, "Happy Christmas."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a Christmas present," Draco winced sincerely, not really having thought about it until that very moment. He hadn't ever really gotten a present for anyone in his life except for his parents, and even then, Dobby and other house elves had always been around to assist him with his selections. He knew it wasn't an excuse, and Luna was someone important in his life who deserved to be given a gift on Christmas morning, and he had a terrifying moment of regret that he hadn't even asked Tonks or Molly whether they could purchase something on his behalf on a trip out.

Luna tilted her head again, a playful smile on her face "That's alright, it's not like you've had time to go shopping."

Draco snorted, shaking his head, slightly alleviated but still feeling a little guilty. He kissed her one more time before he went back to his own room, of course checking to make sure the hallways were clear before sneaking out and over to his room.

As Luna had predicted, just as Draco finished cleaning his face, Tonks burst in a whirl of bright Christmas red hair and clad in green pajamas with little snowmen on them.

"Happy Christmas cousin!" Tonks cheered, practically bouncing on her feet as she wrapped Draco in a tight hug.

"Happy Christmas to you too Tonks." Draco grinned, relieved that he'd returned back to his room just in time.

"What are you doing?" Tonks frowned at the clothes Draco had laid out for himself on his bed to wear for the day.

Regulus had a plethora of special occasion suits and dress robes, and Draco had selected one of his favorites for the occasion, saving the best one for New Years Eve. The look on Tonk's face made Draco doubt his choice.

"W-Well everyone had said we'd be celebrating," He frowned.

"Well, yes, but the fancy dress part of the day isn't until the evening. You're supposed to leave your pajamas on all morning for opening presents and for breakfast silly." Tonks said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco thought it was a ridiculous notion to keep one's pajamas on through breakfast, and something that certainly never happened in the Malfoy house. He had half a mind to tell Tonks this, but after she started glaring at him he rolled his eyes and followed after her, wiping his hands self-consciously against his pajama pants on his way downstairs.

Downstairs he was met with Remus and Luna who were already sitting in the gathering room. The Christmas tree Molly Weasley had had Draco and Luna help her decorate a couple of weeks ago was brightly lit with the enchanted candles and ornaments they'd placed on it.

It was a rather quite holiday morning, as far as Christmases went, but Draco was used to that, it having only ever been just himself and his parents whenever the twenty-fifth of December rolled around. The four shared a breakfast of tall piles of blueberry pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice. Tonks and Remus surprised Draco and Luna with books on healing magic as well as new paints for Luna and a handsome watch for Draco he was sure the couple spent far too money on.

It was an enjoyable morning of chatter and snacking and sitting around the radio to chat and listen to the holiday music. It was all very peaceful, until of course when Molly Weasley arrived mid-afternoon.

Within minutes of her arrival, Grimmauld was a flurry of activity in preparation for the evening's festivities. Tonks was tasked with cleaning and Remus and Luna were in charge of decorations. Meanwhile, Draco was tasked with helping Molly in the kitchen, the woman having heard of Draco's apparent success in the kitchen competition of a few weeks ago. Draco wondered why the woman's many children couldn't have come with her to Grimmauld to also help with the preparations, but he chose to keep that comment to himself. After all, although he'd never admit it, he did quite enjoy the methodicalness of cooking and baking.

Before he knew it, the preparations were finished and Draco was allowed to retreat to his bedroom to dress into his original choice of clothing for the day.

It was as he was pulling on his white dress shirt that he paused at the sight of his dark mark, and he realized that all day he'd been wearing nothing but a short sleeved t-shirt, exposing his mark for all to see.

It was easy for Draco to forget about his mark whenever he was around Luna. She touched it and kissed his arm as if it had never been marred by dark magic before.

At first he'd been unsure about the ministrations she placed on his mark, but soon he found even himself forgetting about it as well, which he supposed might have been Luna's goal in the first place.

Still, despite Luna's apparent acceptance of every part of him, he'd still taken care all this time to only wear long sleeves and sweaters whenever he was around anyone else in the house.

And yet, somehow, not once had he noticed Remus, Tonks, or Molly comment on, stare at, or having even noticed his mark. It was not what he would have predicted had he gone out with his t-shirt intentionally.

It was a thought that should have made him pleased, and yet instead he couldn't help but wonder, would they so easily forget about his mark if they knew about him and Luna.

Despite having been sleeping together for nearly a month now, they'd yet to say anything about it to anyone. They had been discreet for so long for no other reason than the excitement of the secrecy at this point. They had so little in their day-to-day aside from each other, it was nice to just keep what they had between themselves. Plus, they figured Molly wouldn't think too happily on two teenagers with the relative freedom and privacy they had to partake in the activities he and Luna were being active in. So they'd remained quiet about their relationship.

The only person Draco suspected might know about them was Moody, if the man's constant glare directed at him was anything to go by. How could he not know with his magical eye after all. Still, Draco trusted that Moody was too above gossipping or even caring about the ways two teenagers chose to spend their time and he doubted he'd told anyone.

With that final thought, Draco went back downstairs to where Grimmauld Place had transformed into a bit of a party.

The rest of the Weasley's had finally decided to show up, including Charlie and Bill's wives. In attendance were also Andromeda Tonks, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Moody, Dedalus Diggle, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

It was not as crowded as it was on nights when there were Order meetings, although it was by far more boisterous than any Christmas Draco could remember ever having had in his lifetime. Christmases at Malfoy Manor were usually very dignified occurrences. He'd not had a Christmas where he'd spent the morning in pajamas to open presents since he was a very young boy, a time that promptly ended once he had been old enough to go to Hogwarts. There had been Christmas parties of course, sometimes hosted at the Malfoy's, other times at the Nott's or some other likewise affluent pureblood family. Although, one could hardly call them parties as they were more often than not long and dreary affairs.

Christmas at Grimmauld Place amongst the Order members was another matter entirely. There was a cheer in the air that he'd never really experienced outside of Hogwarts during the holiday times. Everyone was engaged in pleasant conversation, the decorations Remus and Luna had put up were enchanting, and the food was delicious, although Draco could admit that he was biased having helped in the preparation of it.

Draco learned why Molly had not tasked Tonks with helping with the decorations. Draco could only imagine how much more trouble Tonks would have caused. Already, with having been tasked with just the cleaning, she had still managed to put up one enchanted mistletoe that all guests had learned to avoid after Dedalus Diggle and Kingsley had been caught underneath it.

Draco would be remiss if he did not admit that he was having a good time. He was enjoying the holiday cheer, and it was with a full belly that he sat down by the fireplace, a cup of warm hot chocolate in his hand. When he sat, of course his gaze couldn't help but stray to Luna, who had also dressed up for the occasion. She was dressed in a lovely blue dress, the cut of the top half reminded him of flower petals, and he was certain that as nice a dress as it was, she could never wear it outside of the house without a warming charm. She'd styled her hair so that the top half of it was pulled back into a thin braid. She looked lovely.

It was as he was halfway through his hot chocolate that he was approached by George Weasley who discreetly showed Draco a bottle he was hiding behind his lapel, the redhead wagging his brows at him. Draco had blinked, knowing very well that although he was overage, Molly did not approve of "the young ones" drinking. Still, he was a Slytherin after all, and held out his cup of chocolate for the twin to fill his cup. Draco watched George Weasley go about the crowd to the other teens in the room who all eagerly accepted his offering, including Luna, before the twin decided to try and coax Angelina Johnson underneath the mistletoe.

Draco watched, enjoying the Christmas evening with the the Order. He chatted happily with the good number of people who came to sit with him for a bit to talk. He watched the adults get progressively more drunk, and since they'd had a head start over the teens, most of them were too dizzy to realize that the teens were also beginning to get more buzzed. Draco himself was feeling dizzy with drink and he somehow managed to stumble his way to the kitchens in search of some of leftover blueberry pancakes.

As he was scouring the cabinets, he heard someone follow him into the kitchen and turned around just in time to catch Luna as she tripped. Luna was a fit of giggles in his arms, and he couldn't help but also laugh as he righted her.

"Are you drunk?" Draco snorted, his hands still gripping her waist.

Luna giggled, her own hands coming up to rest on Draco's arms. "No! Yes. Maybe. Are you?"

Draco stared into Luna's hazy eyes before he tilted his nose high up in the air as he'd often done when he was younger. "Of course not. I can handle my liquor."

Luna saw his tilting chin as an opportunity to rise up to the tips of her toes and run her tongue lightly along the side of his neck, stopping to kiss when she met his jawline. Draco shivered with pleasure at the unexpected display of affection, and that was all it took to have him wrapping his arms around Luna and crashing his lips down on hers, stepping closer until he had Luna pressed against a kitchen counter.

Luna met his kisses with just as much hunger, allowing Draco to taste the inside of her mouth, even wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair wantonly. But all too soon she had pulled away, resting her hands on Draco's shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Meet me in the library." Luna was still breathless as Draco pressed open-mouthed kisses against her neck.

"What?" Draco asked distractedly, not caring, or too drunk to care that they were in the kitchen where anyone could walk in at any given moment.

"The library, three minutes" She repeated, finally finding the resolve to slip away from Draco, who was still dizzily processing her words. Luna laughed, and after swiping a bottle of firewhiskey from a cabinet Draco didn't even know existed, she winked at him and left the kitchen.

Draco blinked after she'd gone. When he finally understood Luna's intentions, he grinned.

After running his hands through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to make it not look as though he'd just been ravished by someone, Draco made his way out of the kitchen.

As he was passing through the gathering room where everyone else had thankfully remained during his little tryst with Luna, he was ambushed by Molly Weasley.

For one moment he thought Molly had somehow gotten wind of his intentions or what had just occurred in her adopted kitchen, but one look at the woman's flushed face and he knew that for once she was likely too tipsy to know much of anything that was happening outside her immediate vicinity.

"Draco dear, I haven't had a chance to give you your Christmas present."

"My what," Draco asked, clearing his throat and standing straighter in an attempt to not let Molly deduce just how drunk he was.

"Christmas present of course!" and then the woman was pushing a lumpy wrapped present into his hands. Draco really didn't want to keep Luna waiting upstairs, but Molly was very insistent he take her gift, pushing it into his hands.

Giving in, Draco took the gift and began tearing at the red wrapping paper, eager to get this over with so that he could go to meet Luna. When he finally unwrapped the gift, his desire to just get away paused for a moment when he saw what Molly had gifted him for Christmas.

It was a forest green sweater, knit by hand, with a large silvery letter 'D' on the front. It was not unlike the sweaters Draco had seen the Weasley kids wear while at Hogwarts around the holiday season, and on a few occasions Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He'd used to make fun of them for wearing the hand-made sweaters, but now he knew of all the time and care Molly put into making each of these sweaters, as he'd often seen her working on them during the weeks leading up to Christmas, although he'd yet to see this green sweater the woman was giving him. Clearly she had taken care to keep her work a secret from him until this day that she finally gave it to him, and he was touched.

"I-thank you Molly." His told her sincerely, and to show just how much he leaned down and kissed the woman's cheek.

Molly immediately blushed harder and burst into a fit of giggles. With renewed vigor, Draco sneaked out of the gathering room, using Molly's distracted giddiness as the opportune moment to slip away.

Once in the library, Draco look around for Luna until it occurred to him to go to the first place he should have started looking: their window nook at the very top floor of the library.

Draco took the stairs two at a time until he had breathlessly reached the top, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him.

Luna was standing in front of the nook window, illuminated by the moonlight. When she noticed that she was not alone, Luna turned to him with a smile so radiant that Draco dropped the sweater he'd been holding to the floor.

Within moments Draco had stepped forward to meet Luna with a kiss.

It was less frenzied than the one they'd just shared in the kitchen, but no less ardent. Soon, Draco had Luna pressed up against one of the book shelves, not unlike the way he'd had her pressed against the kitchen counter earlier. Their hands weaved through each other's hair, the drink they'd consumed earlier lowering their inhibitions a little so that they were simultaneously tugging at and pulling one another closer against each other.

It was as Draco was pressing kisses against her neck that Luna began to push at his shoulder. He frowned, not liking the space she was creating between them when she grinned at him hazily, "I have your Christmas present."

Draco blinked, confused again and watched as Luna turned to the shelves and pulled out a simple grey leather bound book from amongst the stacks and handed it to him. Draco stared down at the book in his hand, unsure what to do as he was processing the fact that he was a terrible person for having not gotten Luna something when she had gone out of her way to give him something.

"Luna, you shouldn't have-"

"Just look at it," Luna interrupted, moving to clutch his arm and rest her head against his shoulder so that she could look as well.

Biting his lip, Draco opened the book to find that Luna had put together a photo album for him. His breath caught as he found pictures of Narcissa, Regulus, and even a small handful of Andromeda. He realized that at some point Luna must have gone through the secret albums Regulus and Orion had kept and put together this album for him of all the pictures that held significance for him. She's put together his family for him in this book.

"Luna," Draco breathed shakily, speechless as he ran a hand down one of the pictures of his mother.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

Draco leaned down to press his lips to hers, showing her just how much he loved her gift. She smiled against his lips and reached up to stroke his cheek. Then Draco had carefully set aside Luna's gift back on the shelf and pulled her against him, slanting his lips lovingly against hers.

Luna sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her hands into his hair again. He ran his hands along her sides as he pressed her against the shelf, letting his lips travel down to to her jaw and neck, appreciating how Luna's braid had pulled most of her hair away, allowing him to explore without any obstruction. He let one of his hands travel farther down still until he was cupping the juncture between her legs over her dress, drawing small puffs of breath from her lips. He massaged her gently, nipping at her jaw until he had her in such a frenzy that she let him go so that she could pull the skirts of her dress up for him, wordlessly asking him to touch her. When her dress was no longer in the way, he reached down to touch her sex, moaning when he found that not only was she already wet for him, all this time throughout the Christmas party, she had not been wearing underwear.

"Merlin," Draco whispered, massaging her lips until he was pressing into her with one and then two of his fingers. He noticed how Luna was starting to loose her strength as she clutched the dress-skirts in her fists against her hips. She was resting her cheek against his chest as he kissed her shoulder, enjoying the taste of the light sheen of sweat she'd worked up, when a thought occurred to him.

He smirked. "I think I've just thought of a Christmas gift for you."

"What?" Luna was still breathless, a puddle of bones in his arms, her mind too cloudy to have really heard what he'd said.

She whined in protest when he slipped his fingers out of her but was too weak to demand anything when he wrapped arms securely around her so that he would not drop her as he carried her over to the window nook he'd come to think of as theirs.

Luna gasped when he set her down onto the cushioned seat, blinking down at him in confusion when he kneeled at her feet.

Draco wrapped a hand around one of her ankles and grinned at her reassuringly when Luna started blush, unsure of where he was going with this when he started to lift her leg. He enjoyed her little gasp of surprise when he began press slow, wet kisses up the side of her leg, higher and higher, passing her knee.

"Draco?" Luna whispered shakily. He could feel her trembling under the weight of his hands as he brushed her skirts out of the way to expose more of her.

Draco breathed in admiringly at the sight of her before leaning down to run his tongue teasingly along her inner thigh, moving higher until he was breathing directly over her quim.

As he put a hand on each thigh to gently press her legs further apart, his intentions were finally beginning to process in Luna's mind, and her breath got heavier as she stared down at him. "Draco you don't have to-"

"Just relax," Draco breathed. He let his tongue flatten against her labia and then Luna was tilting her head back, a moan ripped from her throat.

Draco focused on exploring this sacred place of Luna's, wondering why he had not done this for her before. She tasted exquisitely, and he enjoyed drawing the gaps and moans from her as he finally pressed his tongue inside of her.

It was as he began sucking on her clit, he stared up at Luna and sighed happily against her skin, admiring the way Luna's lips were parted, her eyes blown wide open as she leaned back on her elbows so she could watch the night stars as he ate her out.

Draco groaned when she started moving her hips slowly with his movements, surprised at how that little motion, seeing how much Luna was enjoying this, was making Draco's dress pants ever tighter around his groin. Soon the vibrations of his own moans was enough to have her falling apart on his tongue. Luna arched her back, crying out so loudly for a moment he thought someone must have heard.

Draco continued to lick until he'd gotten the last of her cum and Luna fully on her back, eyes closed as she caught her breath, her thighs twitching every few seconds. He kissed her knee and then moved up to kiss her jaw. She finally opened her eyes to look at him, half hazy with drink and half hazy with her orgasm. She reached out to him, weaving her hands into his hair to pull him close for a kiss. His cock twitched when her tongue slipped into his mouth, no doubt tasting herself on his tongue.

He was sure she was spent, but then her hands traveled down to cup him through his pants, still hard after listening to all the lovely sounds she'd made as he tasted her for the first time. Luna grinned against his lips when he moaned at her simple touch, and he thought that this truly must be the best Christmas he'd had in years.

oOo

Draco was startled awake by something fuzzy and warm being thrown directly at his face. He blinked many times, his teeth chattering for a moment as he shivered, the morning chill affecting him in his shirtless state. He finally opened his eyes and saw that Luna was wrapped in his arms, and the drunken memories of the night before came rushing back to him. He would have smiled at the memory, perhaps tried to attempt to wake Luna with adoring kisses for a repeat of it, had someone not then cleared their throat.

Draco looked up, and was horrified to find none other than Remus Lupin who had a wry smile and raised eyebrow on his face as he looked down at Draco and Luna who was still sleeping, oblivious.

"Remus!" Draco gasped, feeling very much awake now, jumping in the shock of seeing his old professor witness him in his current state with Luna.

"Mr. Malfoy," Remus drawled, even taking a tone that reminded Draco of his third year in DADA class.

His jump must have startled Luna because she stirred in his arms and blinked a few times before she too noticed Remus standing over them.

"Morning Remus," Luna said dreamily.

Draco stared at her, horrified by the calm serenity of her tone. How could she look so calm and without a care in the world being found in their current state by their ex-professor. Draco was thankful that at least his pants still hung low on his hips and that Luna had not taken her dress of the night before. Despite this, the clothes they were wearing were clearly disheveled like their hair, and they no doubt smelled like the activities they had partaken in the night before.

Remus was unimpressed.

"You'd better go to your respective bedrooms if you wish not to be caught like this by anyone else," Remus suggested.

It took a moment for Draco to spring into action, scrambling to find his shirt and jacket and shoes, as well as Molly's sweater that Remus had thrown at him.

Meanwhile, Luna was the picture of morning serenity. She sat up and stretched her arms up high towards the sky like a cat, taking the time to rub the morning gunk from her eyes before she finally got up.

Then, as if it were not a wildly inappropriate thing to do considering their present circumstances, Luna reached to hold Draco's hand as they began to leave the library. Draco made eye contact with Remus and tried his best through his gaze alone to share how apologetic he was. The only positive indication Draco could find in Remus' expression was the fact that thankfully, more than angry, Remus actually looked a tad amused by the whole situation.

Draco let himself be pulled along by Luna.

Just when they were about to leave Remus' sight, the man called after them, "Draco, a word, if you will."

Draco shut his eyes and bit back a groan of protest. Draco begged Luna with his eyes to stay, but she only shrugged apologetically, landing a quick and daring peck on his cheek before skipping off.

Draco had no choice but to turn around and face Remus, who although still had crossed arms, also still held that wry smile of half admonishment, half amusement. Draco shifted from foot to foot nervously as Remus stared at him until finally the man took on a more neutral expression.

"Draco-"

"It's mutual, I swear," Draco interrupted. "I didn't force anything if that's what you were thinking. She started it actually!"

"Draco-"

Draco continued, insisting, "I didn't mean to at first. I know she's better off without me, I just-I don't know. She's just amazing and I couldn't help myself. I know we're not exactly a likely pair but I care about her, and I swear on my life I'd never hurt her Remus, I swear it, I-"

"Son!"

That shut Draco up.

Remus blinked, seeming to realize what he said as a slow blush started to creep up his neck. Remus cleared his throat again and Draco looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm not upset. I actually think it's grand there's a little more love in the world."

Now that made Draco look up at Remus in surprise. There was no teasing or anger on his face, only a small, sincere smile.

"I just..." Remus cleared his throat again, looking down at the floor in what Draco recognized to be similar embarrassment. "I know you don't have a wand at the moment, but I just wanted to make sure you've both been...safe."

Draco blinked and then shut his eyes, wanting to groan as he realized his old professor was actually trying to have the talk with him.

"It's just, you're both so young and I know we should've talked about this ages ago, but it's not exactly the best time to be having kiddies-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, yes! Yes, Luna's been taking care of it," Draco groaned, not thinking he could handle looking at Remus in the eye.

Then it hit him. "Wait. What do you mean 'ages ago?'"

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not as sneaky as you both think. I reckon that night of the first snow was when this all began? Unless you two took things slow that is."

Seeing that Draco was still confused at how he could have possibly known, Remus tapped his nose and it took a moment for Draco to te realize he was referring to his keen werewolf senses.

Draco flushed.

A month. A bloody month he and Luna had been thinking they were being so secretive, and Remus had apparently known this whole time.

"I-we're- you're not going to-"

Remus shook his head, "I haven't told anyone, and I won't if that's what you wish."

Draco rubbed at his neck. "We're not wanting to lie to anyone. Just...Molly..."

Remus snorted. "Understood."

The two stood uncomfortably for a moment.

"Well, is it alright for me to go now?" Draco asked slowly, hoping to Merlin and all the great wizards of old that Remus wouldn't continue attempting to have this talk.

Remus breathed a short laugh, as though glad as well that this conversation was over. "Yes, that's fine."

Draco nodded, and with one last uncomfortable smile at Remus, turned around and made his way to his own bedroom, heaving a great sigh of relief that that was over.

oOo

The days leading up to New Year's Eve were relatively normal, although the house was a little more full than it usually was. It seemed everyone wanted to remain close for the holidays. It felt kind of to Draco what he would imagine to have extended family staying over.

True to his word, Remus remained quiet about the nature of Luna and Draco's relationship. Although there had been one occasion in the gathering room where everyone had been drinking their evening tea when Luna had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Hardly anyone had paid any mind, thinking it a completely innocent occurrence, but Draco had not missed the little wink Remus had shot at him.

New Years Eve was even more crowded than it had been on Christmas day.

If Draco had thought that the alcohol was flowing on Christmas Day, New Years Eve was another story entirely. Most everyone in attendance was, once again, most certainly drunk. Even the younger ones had been allowed to drink with the blessing of Molly, although this time Draco had decided to limit himself to just one glass of elvish wine. He didn't want anyone else in addition to Remus finding him in predicament. He was glad that Luna had also decided to not drink that night, for even sober he didn't think he could deny her anything.

After their encounter with Remus, Draco had asked her how she had remained so calm, to which she'd simply shrugged and said that it was going to happen eventually. Draco had thought it a rather nonchalant response, still, they'd been careful to remain secretive.

The hours passed quickly, and as they were minutes from midnight, all came together to gather and countdown, those who still had enough wits to count at the very least.

Draco found himself standing beside Luna, and being so crowded amongst all who had come for the evening, Draco thought it safe enough to hold Luna's hand, confident no one would notice.

Luna smiled at him when he found the warmth of her hand, and Draco smiled back, pulling her a little closer so that the length of their arms were pressed together.

As the countdown began, he looked around the room and was surprised to be so surrounded by people he had somehow grown to care for in one way or another. There were the Weasley's, chief among them Molly who cared about his well being and had even made him a sweater as she had for all her sons. Arthur too treated him with dignity and trusted him. The Weasley brothers had all changed their tune once Draco had been involved in saving Charlie. There was Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson who had accepted him, and Draco respected them. Kingsley and the Order members were good people, and Draco knew he would be upset should anything happen to them during the war. Andromeda was family and Draco hoped that he'd survive this war long enough to continue nurturing their new relationship.

Of course, there was Remus and Tonks, who'd been the first of anyone to place their trust in him. Tonks was his cousin, and it had not taken her long to love him like one.

Remus had forgiven him and asked him to join the Order. He'd told Draco he trusted him and asked him to fight alongside him. Just days ago, Remus had called him 'son.' Draco did not think Remus really thought of him as a son and he was sure it was just something that had slipped out in the moment. Still, it was a term of endearment he'd never though Remus would have bestowed on him.

And then of course there was Luna. Luna, who above all else cared for him as well. Luna, to whom he could listen to talk about strange and foreign creatures for hours on end. Luna who was constantly in his every thought. Luna who believed in there somehow being good in him. Luna who wiped the worry from his face. Who touched his dark mark without fear.

Luna, whom he was fairly certain he was falling in love with.

He was entwined with her in a way that was undeniable, and their time was limited.

With that thought, he looked back again to Luna standing at his side. Feeling his gaze, Luna looked up at him, head tilted, no doubt seeing wrackspurts around his head, and smiled.

And as the clock struck midnight, Draco felt suddenly unafraid.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, no doubt wondering why he was not cheering on the new year with the others.

Without a word, Draco leaned down and kissed her, not caring that they were in the gathering room surrounded by the others, in the open and exposed for all to see. He simply wrapped an around her and held her close and kissed her deep, in bliss when he felt Luna's smile in the kiss.

He heard clapping and cheers, and for a moment he thought it was because the clock had struck midnight, but when Draco pulled away from Luna, he saw that everyone's gaze was trained on him and Luna. There were not glares or cries of outrage. There were only smiles and laughter. Even Moody didn't do more than roll his eyes before taking another swig of his flask before heading upstairs.

He realized they were cheering for him and Luna. Molly was crying, the teenagers were teasing, Remus was clapping knowingly, and Tonks was whooping happily.

Luna laughed, a blush on her cheeks from all the attention, and he thought that he'd never seen her more radiant than she looked in that moment.

Slightly embarrassed, but mostly pleased and happy, Draco kept his arm around Luna's shoulders, hiding his embarrassed smile behind Luna's hair.

It was the best start to a new year that Draco had ever had, and he desperately wished that he'd live to see the next one.

oOo

Draco was harshly reminded a few days later that life was not all Christmas and New Years parties.

He was reminded that they were in the middle of a war.

It was a known fact, always something in the back of of his mind, but also something that he had gotten quite good at brushing aside. It was easy, to forget meanwhile staying at Grimmauld Place. Reminders of the dangers outside came only occasionally on the nights of Order meetings or when a member arrived with an injury.

Draco headed down to the kitchens at lunchtime, tired and a little sweaty from all the deep cleaning he'd been doing in Walburga Black's private room. In the kitchens he found Tonks and Arthur sitting at the kitchen table meanwhile Molly worked at the kitchen counters.

As soon as Draco entered the kitchens, he could tell there was a certain tension in the air. Both Arthur and Tonks were picking half-heartedly at their food, their eyes glancing every so often at Molly who Draco now saw was moving a little more vigorously than she usually was. She was a flurry of activity, slamming bowls and plates a little more loudly than Draco thought was particularly necessary.

He'd seen enough people accidentally test Molly to know he should direct his question to Arthur and Tonks instead.

"Where's Luna?" He asked quietly, settling into a seat beside Tonks.

Both Arthur and Tonks winced, and before Draco could wonder why such a simple question would cause such a reaction, Molly slammed the pot she was holding with such force Draco admittedly jumped a little in his seat.

"Likely still training in the basement I expect. They've been at it for hours! I won't leave any lunch left for them if they take any longer, I swear I won't!" Molly hissed.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Training?"

He couldn't imagine what Remus and Luna could possibly be up to, and why would it make Molly this upset. The woman was fuming, too upset even to answer his question, instead going back to her cooking.

Then it all started to click.

"Draco-"

Draco ignored Tonks and shot out of his seat, making his way to the basement.

He was halfway down the stairs that lead to the lower level when he started to hear Remus' and Luna's voices. He paused just outside the door, heart pounding as he listened.

"Petrificus totalus!"

"Good, good! But you must be quicker. Again."

Draco's breathing was heavy as he listened, not unlike Luna's who he could hear even with the door separating them. It sounded like Molly was right, they really had been at this for a while, and he could hear Luna trying the spell again as Remus had instructed. There was a force in her voice he had not heard before, and in an instant he understood why Molly was upstairs, banging and slamming crockery in anger because he was beginning to feel the familiar waves or rage as well.

Draco burst into the basement with more force than was strictly necessary, eyes blazing as Remus and Luna froze where they stood opposite each other, wands raised at each other.

Luna turned serenely and blinked at him, dreamlike, as though this was nothing out of the ordinary. Remus at least had the decency to look apologetic and put down his wand, hand reaching towards Draco as though begging him to understand.

"Draco…"

Draco wasn't focused on him though. His gaze was trained solely on Luna who returned it unflinchingly, many moments passing before she finally lowered her raised arm as well, turning fully to him.

Draco's mouth was dry, and he felt speechless, so the only thing he managed to say when he opened his mouth was a quiet, "Lunch is ready."

She did not flinch, but he could see Remus out of the corner of his eyes glancing between him and Luna. He must have sensed that he and Luna needed a moment alone, and Draco waited until the older man had quietly stepped out.

"I thought you weren't in The Order." Draco finally bit out, aware of how much of an accusation it sounded.

"I will be. In February. Remus agreed to start training me in preparation." Luna said quietly by explanation, and it was enough for Draco to fully understand.

Luna planned to join The Order in a month's time once she turned seventeen.

She planned to fight. She planned to face grown Death Eaters who had been fighting nearly all their lives and had already survived one war. She planned to fight men that Draco knew from first-hand experience were vicious killers who knew no mercy. Men that salivated to see beautiful girls like Luna in their clutches.

And the thought terrified him.

Terrible images crossed Draco's mind. Luna facing off against Bellatrix. Against Crabbe, or Crabbe Sr. A pale body twitching under the Cruciatus Curse. White-blonde hair dripping with sticky red blood.

It was too much.

"Have you gone completely mad?"

Luna winced, visibly stung, finally displaying some sort of emotion, and for a moment Draco faltered. He'd not spoken so harshly to her in months and they were moments he regretted, and now here he was once again, snapping at her. He couldn't help it though. He was too overcome with fear and fury.

Luna, for her part, was still ever able to look straight through his tantrums and somehow see where the root of it was coming from.

With a confidence that spoke to how well she knew him now, Luna said, "You're worried about me."

She did not reproach him for the tone he had taken with her, but rather slowly stepped closer to him, as though she were approaching a frightened animal that needed to be eased into comfort.

It did not help.

Draco was still trembling in anger and disbelief over what she had said about her plans.

He didn't know how it hadn't occurred to him that of course Luna would want to join the Order if she was given the chance. It should have been his first thought when Luna had first told him that she hadn't been allowed to join because of her age all that time ago. How had he not seen this coming? She had been participating in Order meetings for months for Merlin's sake. How could he have been so naive? So hopeful that she would remain out of harm's way.

Luna was right in front of him then, reaching out and caressing his face in her hands, pulling him close so that their foreheads were pressed together. He jumped at her touch and his heart was thumping painfully against his chest and he was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to calm so he wouldn't say or do anything he would regret or hurt her.

"I have to do this Draco." She whispered, her thumbs brushing back and forth gently along his cheeks.

Draco shut his eyes tight, shaking his head slowly, refusing to accept this. "No. No you don't."

Her breath smelled sweet as she spoke, too sweet."I do. You know I do."

His breathing was uneven, a reflection of the loss of control he was feeling inside. He could hear the desperation in his own voice as he begged her to see reason. "It's not safe. You could get hurt. You don't know what these people are capable of Luna."

Luna kept stroking his cheek. "I do know. I've seen it. That's why I have to do this. It'll only get worse if people give up, if they stop fighting. It would be wrong of me to stay here and do nothing. I can't keep sitting here while my friends continue to risk their lives for me, for everyone."

Draco shook his head, his eyes stinging at what she was saying to him.

He wanted to grab her by the arms and shake her as he had that night she'd run out into the snow to face off against a werewolf. He wanted to hold her close, wrapped up tight in his arms as he had the morning after, and make it impossible for her to escape. Even now his hands had reached out to grip her waist, holding on tightly as though she were leaving this instant and he couldn't bear to let go. Just her presence, this close to him was helping his breathing to relax.

He knew he would not win this argument, but he still had to ask. "Why can't you just stay here, where it's safe? You can still help as you have been helping with the injured."

Luna sighed, but it wasn't in reproach. She pressed her cheek against his. "You know I can't. I've been confined here in hiding for nearly a year now. Before this I was a prisoner for almost three months. All this time I've been able to do nothing but sit except for the few occasions when I help someone who's been hurt. But now, I finally have the opportunity to do more, and I could not bear the thought of continuing to sit by and do nothing, hiding in safety, while my friends continue to risk their lives out there every day."

Draco sighed, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. He could feel that it was over and it weighed heavily in his heart. "There's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Luna pulled away and she smiled softly at him, her blue eyes as deep as the ocean as she looked up at him. "I'm afraid not."

Draco wasn't sure how much longer they stayed in the basement, Luna doing her best to console Draco with gentle caresses and soft kisses on his cheeks and eyelids. She did not comment on how he trembled or how tightly he held her. She just held him until he was ready to go back upstairs with her to the kitchens.

Molly practically threw lunch at Luna when she sat at the table. Draco could see Luna's frown at Molly's treatment, but she reacted gracefully, deciding not to comment on it and eating every last bite of what Molly had cooked.

While Draco didn't like the idea of Luna being hurt by Molly's actions, he could understand why Molly was acting the way that she was. The woman was upset, as he was, that Luna had decided to join the Order. He knew she likely thought Luna was too young, and she didn't want to see her get hurt and wanted to keep her out of harm's way. He felt the same, and as upset as he was, he knew reacting as Molly did would only hurt Luna, and he didn't want to do that to her. He'd hurt her enough already.

He ate his food quietly, and tried to offer Luna encouraging smiles whenever she glanced at him, but there was still that undeniable tension in the air that had been there when Draco had first stepped in earlier for lunch, only it was heavier now.

He knew he was contributing to it as he glared at Remus. As much as he didn't want to be angry with Luna, he had to take it out on someone, and Remus was the most sensible target.

Obviously, Luna's decision to join the Order was not a new topic of discussion if Remus had already agreed to train her. He wondered if Remus had tried at all to change her mind. He wondered if he had encouraged her to join.

He knew it was madness to think so, but he couldn't help but wonder.

oOo

Draco sat in the sidelines of the basement as he observed Remus and Luna duel as he had been doing for the past week.

Remus was a good duelist, and Draco clearly saw his qualifications for professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He suspected Remus could hold his own against many of the Death Eaters Draco knew, and that was probably the only thought that comforted Draco a little when thinking that it was Remus who had been tasked with training Luna.

Draco noted that Luna was actually not too shabby with her wandwork, and he was reminded that this wasn't the first time Luna had been trained in combat. She'd trained under Potter in his little club they'd called Dumbledore's Army. He remembered having tailed Luna many times throughout that year, trying to get to the room they had been secretly training in. He was loathe to admit that apparently Potter had known what he was doing, enough so that it seemed Remus' main task now as trainer was to refine rather than teach.

As Draco watched Remus and Luna go at it, his mind strayed once more to a thought that had been turning in his head all week.

Luna had said that she couldn't stand to sit by and do nothing while everyone risked their lives for their friends and the war. She had said that she felt like sitting by and doing nothing was like hiding.

Draco knew, logically, that when Luna had said it, she wasn't in any way trying to make a dig at him. But her words kept ringing in his mind, and he knew it was because what she said was exactly what he was doing.

He'd been staying at Grimmauld Place for nearly eight months now, and not once had he tried to escape. As much as he'd hated feeling like a prisoner in the beginning, he knew, deep down, that he didn't want to leave Grimmauld, even then. As much as he may be confined, he knew that his chances of remaining in relative safety was higher if he stayed at Number Twelve. He could admit to himself that he was scared of fighting in this war that he had once stupidly wanted and now wished had never begun. It was a war he didn't want to fight, and one he honestly thought wasn't even worth fighting for after seeing Voldemort's power. He was too strong, and he felt hopeless. After his mother had died, his only goal was survival. There was nothing worth fighting for.

Or at least, there hadn't been until now.

Draco was done with fighting when he was brought to Grimmauld Place. The only person in his life worth protecting had been perhaps Blaise. But Blaise was resourceful and could take care of himself. The only one Draco needed to take care of was himself.

But things had shifted now.

There was more than just one person in his life that he cared about now. There was Andromeda, and Remus, and Tonks. Countless Order members. And above all else, there was Luna.

She, if nothing else, was worth fighting for.

He still didn't think that fighting would change anything. He still thought Voldemort and his forces were too strong, that a thought for change was naive, but now he was willing to try.

It was with that thought in mind that Draco later made his way determinedly to Remus' room after dinner. The man was reading a book and taking notes, as if he were still a professor at Hogwarts grading student papers.

Remus raised an eyebrow at Draco for entering without knocking, but at the moment Draco didn't care.

"I want to join the Order." He announced.

Remus' eyes went wide. "May I ask what's made you change your mind?"

Draco hesitated, having suspected that Remus would ask such a question, but still unsure how to explain.

He shifted from foot to foot.

Despite how angry he'd been at Remus all week, Draco trusted him. He knew Remus trusted him as well and that Draco could confide in him, but it didn't make Draco any better at expressing how he felt inside. He wasn't sure how to say what he thought without being offensive, but he knew he owed to Remus to tell him.

"The truth is," Draco started, a pained expression on his face, "I can't stand the thought of Luna fighting without me nearby."

Draco waited, nervous for Remus' response.

"I see," Remus said quietly, his eyes searching Draco's as he understood that Draco would not have joined had it not been for Luna.

Draco's heart was pounding. "Does your offer still stand?"

Remus stood, and Draco stood a little taller, hoping not to show just how nervous he was for his response, but he needn't have.

"Yes, the offer still stands," Remus smirked.

Draco exhaled a nervous breath, still shifting a little uncomfortably with the way Remus was looking at him. He tore his gaze from Remus', laughing dryly without humor.

"What is it?" Remus asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I'm sure you're disappointed I only want to join the Order because Luna's going to be joining." Draco muttered bitterly.

Remus surprised him when he chuckled. "I'm not disappointed. I'm proud."

Draco's head snapped up, furrowing his eyes at Remus. "What?"

Remus smiled gently as he stepped closer to Draco. "You know, most people don't join The Order out of a blinding desire to fight and risk their lives. They join because they want to protect those they love."

Draco's ears burned at the last word. He knew Remus was talking about Luna, and although everyone knew now that he was with Luna, it still made him feel unsettled that Remus could see through him and see how clearly Draco felt about her.

Draco had never loved another witch before, and it was something he'd struggled to see himself as well as something he'd yet to admit to anyone else, not even Luna.

He loved Luna and he knew that she cared for him. He knew it in the way she clutched him close and gasped his name in his ear. He knew it in the way she smiled at him across the kitchen table. He knew it in the way she slept with her hand on his mark, as if wanting to protect him, not caring everything it represented about Draco's past and who he was.

He knew all this, and still the very thought of telling Luna how he felt made him feel faint.

"Right, well," Draco shifted uncomfortably, hoping to steer the conversation into territory away from what he was not ready to face quite yet. "So, what happens now?"

Remus grinned. "Now we train. Now you get your wand back."

oOo

Author's Notes: So even though I mentioned earlier that I have less time for writing, I do have time in little spurts throughout the day to outline, and as I have pretty much completed what will happen in this druna fic in my mind (written is another story), my brain has already started coming up with potential ideas for my next fic, but I wanted to get your opinions. Lately, I've been outlining like crazy for a potential Hermione&Regulus fic, and/or a Hermione&Theo Nott fic. I'm actually somewhat nervous about this as there's already so many Hermione fics out there! Questions, comments, concerns? I'm planning to write both, but I was wondering which you would like to see first. I appreciate any feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: It's been far too long but I'm back! I've been on summer holiday for nearly three weeks now and have only just gotten to this chapter because I've been seriously lacking in motivation lately, which is why this is only now being posted! Fingers crossed I can get myself back on track again and writing more regularly._

oOo

Chapter 10: No Witnesses, No Crime

"Hey."

Draco layed back on Luna's bed, one arm under his head as he stared up at his wand with awe. He admired the perfectly molded hawthorne wood, certain he could feel the magical vibrations coming from the unicorn hair woven inside.

"Draco?"

He'd had his wand now for over a month, but he still marveled at just how good it felt to have it finally back in his grasp. He'd missed it at various points over the past few months, especially when he'd been doing the multiple chores Mrs. Weasley assigned throughout the week, but for the most part he'd been able to bear it. Now, having it back in his hands though, he wondered how he'd ever been able to live without it. No witch or wizard, he decided, should ever be parted from their wand.

"Draco!"

Draco jumped a little, lowering his wand to peer over at Luna who was sitting cross-legged in front of one of her bedroom walls. She was dressed in oversized overalls, her long tresses piled up on the top of her head in a large bun, and a paintbrush in her hand as she stared at him expectantly. She'd been using the new paints Remus and Tonks had gifted her for Christmas as well as the new brushes they'd gotten her for her birthday to add to the ever-growing mural taking over her bedroom walls.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Luna teased, her eyes glancing at the wand in his hands.

Draco rolled his eyes at the insinuation. "Did you need something?"

Luna pointed at the teacup she had left at the bedside next to him, her hand stained with blue, pink, and yellow paint.

Draco glanced at the teacup then smirked. "Oh, this?"

With a quiet "wingardium leviosa," Draco used his wand to levitate the tea cup over to Luna. He kept it raised over her head, just out of reach for several moments, enjoying watching Luna trying to catch her cup and whining before he finally deigned to allow the cup to meet her grasp.

"Was that really necessary?" Luna asked, but Draco could tell from the smile peeking out from behind her teacup that she didn't wholly mind the teasing.

"Yes, it really was," Draco laughed quietly, shivering a little at even the miniscule surge of magic he felt at the simple spell. Having been parted from his wand for so long, from _magic_ for so long, it still gave him a little thrill every time he felt it weaving from his hand through his wand and out, no matter how small the spell.

Luna grinned freely at him now, shaking her head before setting her cup down after a long gulp and then returning to her painting.

Draco smiled as he watched Luna work, her thin brows furrowed in concentration. It'd been a slow day at Grimmauld Place. None of the Weasley's were in residence, so those who were still around had decided to neglect their chores in favor of taking it easy for the rest of the day, Luna and Draco among them.

It was nice to be laying casually in Luna's bed in the middle of the day without having to worry about Molly bursting in and sitting them both down for a lecture about the importance of chastity before sending them off on a litany of chores.

It was nice just to exist, to relax and forget, if only for a day, that they were in the middle of a war, and he and Luna were getting ever closer to it.

The past month had passed by in a blur of chores, potion-brewing, and now training with Remus on top of it. Draco had been skilled in combat by his own standards, having been trained by Bellatrix, Snape, and occasionally other similarly skilled Death Eaters.

It was as a result of his previous tutelage that Draco could be quite vicious when fighting, and it was something he'd been worried of showing Remus while training. Remus had been working with him specifically on how not to fight with less aggression so he wouldn't be overcome by it and ultimately blinded by it in combat.

Draco understood Remus' reasoning, but it didn't make it any less exhausting having to relearn how to duel.

Molly still wasn't happy about Luna joining the Order, and it hadn't helped when she'd found out that Draco would be joining as well. She'd taken to giving them both more chores in a futile attempt to make them too busy and tired to train afterward. Draco figured Molly must think that the less training he and Luna got, the further away they were from being reasonably assigned a mission. But Remus was having none of it, and he and Luna were quick learners.

Draco recalled what a conflicting day Luna's birthday had been for Molly. She'd obviously wanted to celebrate and dote on Luna because she loved her, but she was also bitter and upset because the day signified Luna's official invitation into the Order.

Draco had felt guilty walking into the kitchens to find Molly crying over cake batter that day. She'd tried to wipe at her eyes quickly at his intrusion, and he'd awkwardly patted her shoulder before offering to help her bake the cake for Luna's birthday dinner, but nothing could change Remus' determination in training him and Luna.

Remus still insisted on dragging Luna and Draco down to the basement on most nights. He was so determined on preparing Luna and Draco as much as possible, he'd even had Tonks step in as a substitute during the full moon and the couple of days following so that they wouldn't miss a day of training.

There were many nights at the end of the day when Draco was so tired from the day's activities that he barely even summoned the energy required to pull Luna close to cuddle before he inevitably fell asleep within minutes.

He was glad Remus had given both he and Luna rest this particular day. It gave him a chance to appreciate the lazy calm of it, just laying in bed watching Luna in the hazy February afternoon. Watching how the despite the hazy day, the afternoon light still seemed to find Luna and make her skin luminate as she painted with grace in her every movement, her expression calm and her posteur relaxed.

As Draco watched Luna, he frowned, thinking of how rare today was, and how rarer these types of days would soon become.

He wished today could be forever, just existing with Luna in the safety of her room.

Luna turned to him then, tilting her head questioningly at the far-off look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked quietly.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly, not wanting to voice his thoughts, but of course Luna could see right through him as she always did.

Without another word, she was setting her brushes down and coming over to the bed, climbing in with him and stretching herself out along his length, folding her hands in the center of his chest where she rested her chin as she stared up at him. He enjoyed her weight on him, his hands instinctively moving to stroke her back as she studied him.

Luna reached out and pressed her thumb between his eyebrows, brushing gently in the familiar upwards motion in an attempt to brush away the worry from his brow.

"Are you worried about the mission?"

Draco sighed at the reminder. He'd been doing so well at keeping it from his mind all day, but now that she'd mentioned it, he couldn't help but face it, and his distaste for the thought was evident on his face.

"It's a simple mission," Luna reminded wisely.

She was right of course. It was a simple intelligence mission. They were being tasked with trailing after Gregory Goyle and Marcus Flint. They were low on the ladder of Death Eater rankings but they'd been particularly quiet lately. The Order was curious as to whether they just weren't trusted yet to take on large tasks, or if they were onto something, so Luna and Draco had been tasked with finding out.

It was a relatively safe task, as far as missions went, and one that hardly required two people, much less two people who had the skill set they now had after all their training.

Draco understood the reasons why they had been selected for it however. It was Luna's first task as a member of the Order, so even though everyone knew she was well-equipped to take on higher-risk missions, the Order adored her and wanted to send her off slowly rather than throwing her right into a more dangerous task. It was a task that didn't require a second person, but it was added security.

Also, though Remus hadn't said it, Draco suspected that no matter how much he had won over enough Order members, not all of them trusted him enough to go off on his own yet. There was still the slight underlying suspicion of betrayal, and they were more comfortable if he was being supervised on his first task for the Order, even if it was by someone who cared for him.

Draco was mildly insulted, but he understood.

"I know." Draco sighed, brushing some of the hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear.

"Then what are you so worried about?" Luna asked, lightly stroking his skin with a finger.

Draco chewed on his bottom lip, staring up at the ceiling as he contemplated the seemingly simple question. "Everything."

Luna pressed her hand to his cheek, gently turning his face so that he was looking at her. "We'll be perfectly safe. We'll take the polyjuice potion, go to Hogsmeade, trail Goyle and Flint, keep our ears open, and then we come back, just like that, within the hour."

"The way you explain it makes it sound like there's no danger at all."

"There _isn't_."

"There _is_." Draco insisted, clutching Luna's hand urgently. "Hogsmeade isn't like we remembered it, it's crawling with Death Eaters and spies just waiting to pounce on Potter or any of his allies, not to mention how close we'll be to Hogwarts and Snape who You-Know-Who visits on a regular basis."

"We won't look like ourselves Draco, and we'll have our wands. Have some faith," Luna urged.

Draco frowned at her before sighing. The Order, and now Luna, liked to talk a lot about faith. Faith in good and love and of course faith in the triumph of Harry Potter. The Order though they could win on faith, but Draco knew it took a lot more that faith to win a war. It took brutality and unrepentance, which is why Voldemort was currently winning and so many of the Order had to work from the shadows.

"Besides, just think about after when we get to celebrate," Luna smiled.

"After?"

"When we get back," Luna grinned, tilting her head closer as her left hand began trailing down his chest towards his trousers.

"When we get back," Draco repeated slowly, understanding now what was happening as Luna began to nip at his jaw lightly. "Right."

Draco's lips widened into a smile. He rubbed his hands along Luna's sides, bringing her higher up his body so that he could taste her. Luna sighed happily against him, clutching his shoulders as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, wanting more. He allowed her, as he always would, groaning in pleasure at Luna's exploration of him.

Draco's hands roved over Luna's form, trying to find the warmth of her skin, but her overalls weren't allowing it. He settled for cupping her arse through the fabric, pulling her closer against him, her center grinding against his slowly hardening member in the process.

Soon Luna was tugging at his shirt and he sat up enough to oblige her, slipping it over his head. As soon as his shirt was removed, his breath was stolen from him as Luna pushed him back onto the bed with her paint-stained hands, exploring his chest. He was panting when Luna started running her lips along his neck, her tongue warm and soft as she kissed him. He couldn't control himself as his groin pressed up to grind against Luna's.

Not able to stand it any longer, Draco wrapped his arms around her and sat up, thrusting up with a particular force that made Luna gasp against his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth again.

His hands reached up to cup her breasts, wanting to feel the warmth of the curve of their slight weight, but her clothes were in the way again.

"I hate these blasted overalls," Draco growled, tugging at the left strap.

Luna laughed, but it was quickly wiped away from her when Draco grabbed his wand, whispering "evanesco" so that Luna now straddled him completely free of a single stitch of clothing. Luna gasped, her nipples pebbling almost instantly with the room's slight chill suddenly reaching her without the protection of her beloved overalls. She looked like she had half a mind to reprimand him, but then Draco had his lips to her breast and all thoughts must of lecture must have escaped Luna's mind judging by the little sounds she was making.

Draco grinned as he reached down between her legs, pleased to find that she was ready so soon. It'd been a few nights since the last time they'd had sex, both of them having been too tired after all the chores and training Molly and Remus kept throwing at them.

Luna started pushing his hand away, and for a moment he was confused, especially when she pushed him back against the bed, but it was quickly replaced with lust as Luna cupped him through his pants. Luna was pulling down his zipper and in moments had her hand gripping his shaft, pulling gently but with enough pressure that he hissed in pleasure.

Luna gave him a few more good strokes before she shocked him by leaning over to swipe her tongue flat up the underside of it before bringing the tip of it into her mouth. Draco groaned at the feeling of Luna's warm wet lips around his leaking cock, her hand still stroking where her lips could not reach. It took all his control to clutch the bedsheets and not thrust up into her mouth.

A few more moments of her attentions and Draco shook his head slowly, aware of the light sheen of sweat on his body.

"I won't last, love," he groaned.

Luna kept stroking and sucking, and for a moment he thought she would disregard his warning until she finally released him with a small pop that was far too erotic for its own good. Luna paid no mind though, sitting back up again, lifting herself carefully on her knees and gripping him carefully in preparation.

"My pants," Draco pointed out, but Luna seemed not to care that he was still dressed from the waist down, pushed down only enough so that they wouldn't get in the way of the necessary parts.

Draco watched in fascination as Luna gripped his length, sliding the head along her slit before finally settling down onto him until he was in her to the hilt.

He was panting as he scrambled to cast a contraceptive spell as well as throwing up some silencing charms for good measure. Just because the rest of the Order didn't mind Luna and Draco spending time in each other's bedrooms when Molly wasn't around didn't mean they wanted to listen to their activities.

His wand slipped from his grip and all thoughts of the rest of the Order slipping away as well at the sight of Luna straddled above him impaled on his cock. She was quite the sight, flushed and trembling with the sensation of having been so filled so quickly. A few strands of hair had escaped from her bun, and her chest was heaving. He had only a few moments to admire her pale body before she started circling her hips and he had to shut his eyes as he threw his head back, gripping her thighs, needing to concentrate so that he didn't peak too quickly.

Luna was panting above him as she moved, gasping and moaning whenever he brushed that lovely spot inside of her. Draco felt like his entire body was on fire, his heart beating so quickly although he was far too in pleasure to be worried about it. How could he worry about anything when he was inside the most beautiful witch in the world. She was his everything.

Draco reached out to grip her waist in his hands, beginning to to meet Luna's downward thrusts. He bit on his bottom lip, trying to contain his release just a little while longer, but knowing he was close. He reached up to cup her left breast in his hand, two fingers gently pinching a dusty pink nipple, his other hand exploring further downward to her clit.

It was too much. Her eyes were closed as she rode him, soft pink lips slightly parted as she struggled to catch her breath, chin tilted upwards. She was beautiful. When she opened her eyes to look at him, navy blue eyes hazily taking a moment to focus before she smiled brilliantly, radiating light.

"Merlin, I love you," he moaned over Luna's little yelps and groans as he continued to touch her. When he'd pressed just the right amount of pressure, Luna threw her head back and screamed, actually screamed, her walls ripping his own orgasm from him. Luna collapsed on Draco's chest, a mess of blonde hair, sweat, and their combined stickiness as she caught her breath. Draco was struggling to catch his own breath, one hand on her slick hip, still twitching inside of her every so often with the aftershock, Luna's shivering above him every time he did so.

It was possibly one of the best orgasms Draco had ever had, so strong he couldn't help falling to sleep within moments, the last thing he processed being Luna's small puffs of breath against his neck, her lips brushing gently on his skin.

oOo

When Draco woke up the next morning, Luna was no longer in his bed. It didn't worry Draco, as it wasn't unusual waking up alone even after a night spent together lest they get caught. Plus, it was the day of their mission, and he figured Luna would want a shower before they headed out, much as he did.

With a small groan, Draco got out of bed and started to gather some clothes to take with him to the restroom, his movements nearly mechanical as he ran things over in his mind. He felt somewhat unsettled. It was the day of their mission, so he knew that was looming over his head, but he couldn't quite say that it was the source of why he felt something was off. It wasn't until Draco was in the shower rinsing his hair that it hit him.

He was thinking over his night with Luna and the particularly amazing sex they'd had when he remembered what he'd said to her just as he'd fallen asleep.

Draco closed his eyes and cursed, his hands now painfully wrapping around locks of his hair. "Idiot," he hissed at no one in particular but himself.

He'd told Luna he'd loved her.

In the heat of his orgasm last night, he'd actually told Luna he loved her.

Draco could feel a swell of panic welling up in his chest as he kept running over those few but massively complex words he'd actually said aloud the night before. He told her something he'd never told anyone in his entire life aside from on occasion his mother in the past.

What really got Draco was that he hadn't even planned to tell Luna about these feelings. They'd just sort of come out of him unwarranted.

His heart nearly stopped then as tried to remember if Luna had said it back. He couldn't remember her having said anything, then again he did fall asleep right after. Had she even heard him? What if she hadn't even heard him and he was having a panic attack for no reason? But how would he know? Would he have to ask her? And what kind of question was that to ask when they were about to embark on their first mission? Or perhaps now _was_ the perfect time to ask, to maybe even tell her again, no matter how terrifying, _because_ they were going on a mission and who knows how that would turn out.

It was too much for Draco to to be thinking about as he rested his forehead on the cool tiles. He really should be focused on the mission on hand, not jumping from foot to foot nervously because he wasn't sure if Luna had heard him tell her he loved her or not. He couldn't afford to be distracted with these childish thoughts once he was out there.

Still, as Draco stepped out of the shower and began drying himself off, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Luna _had_ heard him, and he wondered how it might have felt like to have had her reply that she felt the same about him.

It was a thought that had his heart beating almost painfully against his chest, his palms sweaty, and his head a little dizzy, but all in the best possible way.

With that last thought he became determined to keep it out of mind at least until he and Luna were back safely at Grimmauld Place after their task. He didn't need to lose his focus with these thoughts.

Draco finished up getting ready and began heading for the kitchens to look for a quick bite to eat. He wasn't really particularly hungry, his nerves a bit on edge, but he knew he should probably get something into his stomach before he left.

As he was heading down he noticed the one person who'd just been dominating his thoughts just standing in the middle of the stairwell.

Luna was staring distractedly out the window, so much so she didn't even seem to notice his presence. Draco frowned and it wasn't until he was practically next to her that she seemed to come out of her daze and look up at him.

"Draco," she said quietly.

"What's wrong," Draco asked, concerned. This distractedness in Luna's face was a stark contrast to the relaxed confidence Luna had displayed the day before.

Luna smiled at him in a way that was no doubt meant to comfort him before looking out the window again.

"Nothing wrong just...it's funny isn't it. After all this time, we're finally going to go outside. I mean _actually be_ outside."

Draco blinked. He actually hadn't thought about it all that much. It was so surreal to think that after all these months he'd actually be able to breathe in outside air. For Luna it had been even longer confined to Grimmauld Place.

He just wished it could have been under different circumstances.

Regretting the little time left they had in the relative safety of Number Twelve, Draco took Luna's hand and the two stopped for a quick morning bagel in the kitchen before heading to the house's entrance where both Remus and Tonks were waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked, his amber eyes carefully studying them as they approached. Tonks stood a little behind her husband, a thin worry line over eyebrows which matched white hair.

Luna and Draco glanced at each other for a moment before nodding at Remus.

"You remember everything we've taught you?" Remus asked.

Draco rolled his eyes meanwhile Luna responded kindly, "I don't think we'll need it for this particular mission, but yes, you've prepared us well."

"Nonetheless, watch out for each other" Tonks said urgently, stepping forward.

At this Draco softened a little, seeing the genuinely concerned look on his cousin's face.

"We will," Draco promised. There was a quiet moment between all four until there truly was nothing left to do but begin.

"Well then," Remus said quietly, "I suppose we've come to the hour where we release you of the vow."

Draco breathed in shakily, nodding, placing his hand in Remus'. Tonks was the one to raise her wand over Remus' and Draco's clasped hands, conjuring the silvery white lines criss-crossing over their hands and forearms.

Remus cleared his throat lightly before starting. "Draco Malfoy, I release you from from the magical obligation to not physically harm any members of the Order of the Phoenix. I release you from the magical obligation to keep to yourself anything you have heard regarding the information or plans of the Order. I release you from being confined only to the property of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. In these matters I have just stated, I return to you your complete free will, to do as you wish."

With each sentence, the silvery ropes entwined around Draco's and Remus' arms broke as though severed before disappearing until finally, they were all gone. Remus released Draco's hand, and with it Draco felt as though a weight he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying dropped from his shoulders.

Draco met Remus' eyes, somewhat taken aback by the pure unhidden trust he saw in the older man's eyes. It made Draco a little nervous, as though the weight he'd just lost on his shoulders was suddenly being replaced with this man's faith in him. It was heavy, but for once, Draco felt that he could manage to carry it.

Remus nodded at Draco with a smile, and Draco returned it.

"Alright, time for the potion," Tonks said with a little breath and then holding out two flasks for Draco and Luna.

With grimaces the two drank from the horrid potion, nearly choking on the vile taste, quickly handing the flasks back to Tonks as though they couldn't be rid of it quickly enough.

Draco had never had Polyjuice Potion before, and it was an interesting sensation to feel his body sort of bubbling beneath his skin as he was transformed from the outside. It was done in a matter of moments, but it felt much longer.

When it was all over, Draco looked over at Luna, a little off-put to see this new person standing at his side.

Her button nose had become sharper, eyebrows thicker and cheekbones less defined. Her dark blue eyes lightened until they were nearly grey, her long blonde hair now a short dark bob, a constellation of freckles across her nose. She could definitely pass as a Parkinson if it became necessary.

Draco looked at his own reflection in one of the mirrors hanging on the wall. He had freckles that mirrored Luna's. The angles of Draco's face were rounded out, less angular, and he now had less-pointed nose. His eyes had darkened to a deep chocolate brown to match his new hair as well.

"Wow," Draco breathed, observing their reflections.

"That should work," Tonks muttered quietly, observing Draco and Luna's new features.

"Remember, should anything go wrong, you get out of there as quickly as possible. Do you understand," Remus asked seriously.

Luna and Draco nodded, and knowing they had only an hour to spare, quickly began to step out of Number Twelve after one last hug from Tonks.

Draco's breath caught as he stood out in the open for the first time in months. It was late February, a distinct chill still present in the air and causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Draco had never liked the cold, or any extreme weather for that fact, but for the first time in his life, he basked in the feeling of it. Beside him he could hear Luna's breath catch, and when he turned to look at her, he was sure he saw her eyes glistening as she admired the sky

Draco squeezed Luna's hand gently, and she turned and blinked at him. She looked different of course from the potion, but his Luna was still there. He recognized the way she curved her lips and even though her eyes were now a different color, he felt he could see into them and see her, still in there somewhere.

He smiled gently at her, hoping she could still see him as well, and stroked her palm comfortingly.

"Are you ready?"

Luna nodded, smiling softly. With a deep breath, Draco steeled himself in preparation.

"Apparate!"

It was a terrible sensation, to apparate after not having done so in months. The pull he felt in his belly felt like a hand invading him deep inside, dragging out everything inside of him out. It was too much, and when what felt like ages but was actually moments finally over, both he and Luna bent over, dry heaving.

Luna was the first to gather herself, and she was quick to bounce over to Draco, rubbing his back comfortingly as he struggled to compose himself.

"Why didn't Remus have us practice apparating inside the house?" Draco groaned when he'd finally caught his breath, it only just occurred to him that both he and Luna would have benefited from some rounds of apparition inside Grimmauld to get used to the sensation again. Then they wouldn't have have landed in this dingy alley in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, bent over their knees like idiots.

"Remus had other priorities," Luna said gently, ever protective of their old professor.

Draco chose not to argue, instead straightening his clothes and looking around. It was a rather filthy alleyway, and he looked around to make sure there was no one neary who had witnessed their appearance. When he saw that all was clear, he and Luna quietly tucked their wands into the sleeves of their coats, out of sight but easily accessible should they need them.

"Alright, ready," Draco asked.

Luna nodded at him, her eyes large as she looked up at him.

Draco nodded, and after taking a deep breath they both stepped out into the familiar paths of the little town.

The Hogsmeade they walked through was quite different from what Draco remembered walking through as a Hogwarts student. It seemed gloomier somehow, and not just because it was overcast February morning. The streets were nearly empty, only a few witches and wizards out and about going about their shopping. There were less witches and wizards, less phanfare, less advertisement posters on the windows, less of everything. What there _were_ more off though, were men Draco had once shared a roof with in Malfoy Manor.

It truly was Voldemort's world now that Death Eaters were bold enough to be casually out in their dark robes.

Draco saw a few familiar faces as they walked through Hogsmeade, and he thought that perhaps it was only Luna at his side and the desire to ensure his safety that he managed not to physically react every time he saw a dangerous Death Eater.

Before being taken in by The Order, Draco had been used to being given tasks with the aim of spying and gaining useful information, and he'd been rather good at it, but then again, he'd often been tasked with tailing people he viewed a lot less vicious than his own comrades. At the back of his mind he felt that he must have always known that if he were to be caught by an Order member, he'd be injured, but they were reluctant to cast anything that would be fatale.

It had been weeks since Draco's mark had burned in his skin, and he was pretty certain at this point Voldemort had forgotten him, if not moved on to far more important matters. He knew though, should Draco be caught, not only a member of The Order but a traitor as well, Death Eaters would not hold back on their curses. They'd probably take him only just alive enough to let Voldemort finish him off.

This day had been specifically selected as it was Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students, although, as expected, very few students were actually allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds for the day. Only children of families that had declared their allegiance to Voldemort and his cause were allowed to attend Hogsmeade weekends.

Draco and Luna weaved through the thin crowd until they arrived at the Hog's Head as they had agreed during the planning of their venture.

It was only marginally warmer inside the pub than it was outside when they entered, and perhaps even more dreary as well. The Hog's head had always been a bit of a dodgy pub, a popular gathering place for low-lives, drunks, Slytherins, and other riff raff. It wasn't exactly where one went for a good time unless you were looking to pick a fight and violence was your idea of fun. It definitely wasn't the type of place Draco thought Luna had ever been in before.

Were there not a war going on, Draco would have never brought Luna to a dingy little place like this, but it was unfortunately the perfect place to discreetly spy on Slytherins, or now potentially Death Eaters to try and gain some information. If all went well, they would blend in enough to not be looked at suspiciously but also be inconspicuous.

"I'll get us some drinks," Draco told Luna who nodded and went ahead to grab them a table. Draco hesitated a little longer than necessary, uncomfortable with what little distance was being created between them, but he also knew he was being overly paranoid.

At the bar Draco requested two butterbeers of the elderly but strong-looking wizard that ran the place. It had been so long since Draco had actually physically managed currency that he was surprised he didn't make a fool of himself as he traded the money for the drinks.

As Draco carried the drinks over to the table Luna had sat herself at, he took note of who was in the tavern. There were less people than Draco would have liked, because it made he and Luna stand out more, especially as unfamiliar faces. For the most part though, while suspicious eyes did turn Draco's way, he knew the looks were just the nature of the customers, for when Draco finally did reach Luna and sat down, everyone went back about their business.

Draco had only taken note a few familiar faces, two of which he knew were harmless regulars of the Hog's Head. Another familiar figure was a young Death Eater sitting in the corner with a bored expression on his face. Draco didn't really remember the name of the Death Eater, the younger man having only just moved into Malfoy Manor a few days before Draco became Number Twelve's ward. He didn't know too much about him, which worried Draco slightly because it meant he didn't know the extent of his powers or the nature of his personality. The only comfort Draco got was that from what he recalled, the Death Eater hadn't been particularly impressive or interesting from first impressions back at the Manor.

"So now we wait?" Luna asked after her first sip of butterbeer.

"Now we wait." Draco confirmed, taking his own sip from his drink.

The plan was quite simple, and it wasn't a perfect science but it was really all they had, and after his own experience in information tasks, Draco already knew that two out of three times, one usually left with no information but unharmed. While logically he knew that information gathered would benefit The Order, a bigger part of him was hoping for an uneventful hour.

The plan was that they would sit for about thirty minutes, hoping that Flint or Goyle would come in at some point, or that they'd overhear something in regards to them. If after half an hour there was still no luck they would then stroll into some of the shops where they would keep their ears and eyes open for anything of interest.

When the half hour had passed, both Draco and Luna had finished their butterbeers and they had neither seen nor heard anything useful or of interest. Only a few Slytherin students came into the Hogshead, gossipping and talking about what the Carrows had last gotten up to back at the castle. Draco noticed how Luna's hand tightened around her glass of butterbeer when they mentioned Neville Longbottom and the tirade he'd gotten from the twins.

Draco and Luna got up to wander around Hogsmeade, Luna with slightly slumped shoulders in disappointment meanwhile Draco followed behind, still on edge and ready for the hour to be over, but glad that nothing had occurred. They wandered into various shops, avoiding the students and other shoppers as much as possible but still remaining close enough to try and overhear their conversations.

The hour was wrapping up and Draco felt like a huge weight was lifting off of his shoulders, glad that soon they would have to retreat to a deserted alley where they could apparate back to Grimmauld Place as the potion wore off.

Of course though, things hardly ever went according to Draco's plans.

They were just leaving Madam Malkin's shop when Luna wrapped her hand around Draco's wrist. For one moment Draco thought perhaps Luna was hurt but when he saw what she was looking, there disappearing into an alley by Dervish and Banges was a Ravenclaw Draco remembered as Mandy Brocklehurst followed by Goyle.

Looking to make sure that no one was paying attention to either of them, Luna and Draco crossed over to the other side of the path and hid behind some large telescopes and other interesting magical instruments as they strained to hear Brocklehurst and Goyle.

For a few moments they heard nothing, but from her position, Luna was able to peak from between two telescopes out into the alley. Her eyes widened and she blushed before she turned to Draco and mouthed, "They're snogging."

Draco wanted to fling himself off a cliff. They finally found Goyle, and of course rather than find him with another Death Eater speaking about anything useful, Goyle was off snogging a bird.

It felt like an eternity before Draco heard Brocklehurst breathlessly ask, "Wait, you never told me what you were going to be doing over the Easter holiday."

"I told you," Draco heard Goyle reply, a little annoyed as well, "as much as I'd like to I can't go."

"And I've told you my family has been wanting to meet you Greg," Brocklehurst shot back, sounding equally as annoyed.

"Mandy, do you even realize how serious this all is?"

"Of course I do-"

"It doesn't sound like you do!"

"If you would just let me help you! I've the highest marks in Ravenclaw, if you would just let me teach you some spells-"

"It's not just about being prepared like that Mandy! It's about-"

"What?"

"You know I'm not supposed to say!" It was not lost on Draco that this argument sounded not dissimilar to an argument he'd once had with his godfather when he'd been given his first task as a Death Eater, an impossible task to kill the Headmaster.

"It's that Flint you're always meeting on Hogsmeade weekends isn't it? You two are up to something."

There was a pause before Goyle finally said, "We have a task."

Draco's legs were beginning to cramp up from crouching behind the large telescopes, but at Goyle's words he strained to get closer, wanting to hear what more he could hear from this boy he had once called a friend.

"What is it?" Brocklehurst pleaded.

There was another long pause, and then, with regret in his voice, "I _can't_! There's a spy and Flint and I are trying to-"

"What do you mean a spy and that you can't? What? Do you think it's me?"

"No, of course not! And will you please quiet down! Of course I don't think the spy is you, it's someone on the inside!"

"And you and Flint are trying to figure out who it is?"

"Yes! Then maybe the Dark Lord will finally start taking us more seriously!"

There was, finally, some pause from Brocklehurst as she presumably took this all in.

"Well, do you have any idea who-"

Just then, Draco's legs finally gave out and without meaning to his knee banged against one of the instruments.

"Quiet! Did you hear that?" Goyle hissed.

Luna and Draco shared panicked looks and they heard Goyle's approaching footsteps. Draco watched with horror as he stared at Luna's face. It was bubbling, shifting back to her familiar face. The freckles were disappearing and one of her brows was returning to it's golden shade. Draco could feel his own skin tingling and he knew that he was likely shifting back to himself.

They couldn't stay here.

Without another word, Luna wrapped her hand around Draco and tugged him against her. As Draco fell onto her chest, Luna raised her wand and apparated them away, the sound of crashing telescopes as they fell to the ground reverberating in his ear.

Draco and Luna landed, and it was the force of Luna's desperate apparition that had them collapsed on the floor as they caught their breath.

When Draco finally felt like he could breathe again, he sat up with a little groan and looked at their surroundings, seeing nothing but rolling green hills. They definitely weren't at Grimmauld Place or anywhere near it.

"Where are we?" Draco breathed, clutching his side.

"Cheshire countryside," Luna replied, standing as she looked around. "It was the first place I could think of."

Draco looked around, admiring the lush green fields and then looking up at the sky. The sun was peeking through, and though there were still clouds in the sky, the sun felt warm on their skin. Draco breathed in, enjoying the crisp, clean air. He looked over at Luna who had her eyes closed as she breathed in the air, arms raised up to the sky, head slightly tilted as she absorbed the sun's rays.

She looked beautiful, free.

Luna opened her eyes then, catching how Draco was staring at her. She grinned and Draco couldn't help but return it. Soon she was flying into his arms and Draco picked her up laughing, the both of them a little giddy on having completed their task and having gotten out of it unscathed.

Draco set Luna down and the two simply held each other for a while, drawing on each other's warmth.

"Who do you think the spy is?" Luna asked quietly.

"I don't know, but it's not the first time I've heard it be mentioned," Draco murmured quietly.

Luna hummed quietly and then pulled away from him, looking up at him with those large blue eyes of hers Draco couldn't resist. "Can we just stay here for a little while Draco?"

"What?" Draco blinked. He looked around at the empty countryside. "Here?"

"Just a for little while, it's been so long since we've been outside. I just want to enjoy the sun a little while longer."

Of course Draco couldn't deny her, and soon Draco found himself lying on his back in the middle of nowhere with Luna propped comfortably at his side as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

They were lying comfortably, staring at the large clouds passing by and enjoying the sun, dozing a little. Luna was a comfortable weight on his chest, and he wished it could be like this always.

It could be, he thought, if they both somehow managed to get out of this war alive.

"We'll be outside a lot more when this is all over," Draco said quietly. "When we travel the world."

"What?" Luna asked quietly, her hand stroking his chest.

Draco shifted a little so he could look down at her, his movement causing Luna to adjust as well so she could look at him.

"You know," Draco reminded gently, "When you're going around the world studying strange and ancient cultures and their healing practices. I'm going with you of course."

Luna's eyes widened a little, and he wasn't sure if it was because she was surprise he'd remembered what she'd told him of her hopes and dreams that day she'd been missing her father, or if it was because she was surprised Draco had invited himself along.

For a moment he felt nervousness brewing in his belly at the thought that perhaps Luna wouldn't want him to go along with her or that she was uncomfortable with talking about the possibility of them together so far in the future. But then her eyes began to brim with tears, and he would have thought she was upset were not for the smile widening on her lips.

"Tell me more of these grand adventures we'll go on, Mr. Malfoy," Luna sniffed.

Draco's heart swelled as he clutched her hand comfortingly and continued, "Well, maybe we'll start in the South America's. Or maybe India. Wherever you prefer really, but every night we'll get to be just like this, under the skies, just you and me. Although, I must insist that every once in a while we stay in a hotel because as much as I love you, I don't think my back could take sleeping on the ground for days on end."

Luna's tears spilled over as she laughed, holding him a little tighter.

Draco smiled.

When Luna had calmed, she smiled up at him and then she reached out and stroked his cheek before she said, "You know, I love you too."

Draco felt his entire body stiffen at her words, backtracking and realizing that he'd just moments ago told her he loved her again, casually, as if it were no big deal. Now, here was Luna saying those heavy words back to him, a calm smile on her face, not ashamed or embarrassed at all.

"I-uh," Draco stammered, wetting his suddenly dry lips. "What?"

Luna grinned, "I heard you the other night you know. I said it back you then as well, but you fell asleep and I don't think you heard me."

Draco's head was spinning.

She knew. She'd known this whole time.

"I-uh...what?"

Luna laughed and then she was leaning up to share a kiss with him. Draco was still dizzy as Luna's lips moved against him, but it wasn't long before he could feel his chest warming up in elation and he was returning Luna's kiss.

oOo

They were awakened by a cold breeze.

Draco blinked several times before he realized the reason he couldn't see was because it was dark, and the cold breeze wasn't really a breeze but magic.

In front of him was a silvery spider the size of a large dog and Draco jumped a little, accidentally knocking Luna off of him.

"Ow! Draco, what-"

"Where are you two?"

Luna's attention was immediately turned to the spider patronus that was still glowing in front of them, Alastor Moody's voice coming from it. It continued to lecture them angrily, "You were supposed to be here hours ago! Where have you been? You must get back at once!"

"Bloody hell, we fell asleep," Draco groaned.

Luna was already leaping to action, casting a patronus and telling it to tell the others that they were safe but had gotten a little sidetracked and were now back on their way.

"They're going to doubt me again," Draco felt himself starting to panic wondering what the Order must think. Likely that Draco had betrayed them all and taken Luna hostage and was currently at Malfoy Manor telling Voldemort how to get to Grimmauld and how to destroy them.

He was breathing heavily, about to go on full-scale panic when Luna touched his arm, her gaze steady as she looked up at him. "They won't. We'll explain. This is just as much my fault. More really. I'm the one who wanted to stay."

Draco blinked and was about to protest but Luna interrupted him gently, "Are you ready."

Draco swallowed, still nervous about what kind of reception they would receive when they returned home, but he nodded.

Luna offered him one last comforting smile before she apparated them to Number Twelve's front steps.

The two stepped inside, hesitating by the front door, sure they had set off the wards and someone would be there to meet them in a few moments.

Sure enough, the dreaded sound of Moody hobbling over to them was heard and Draco was already starting to wince as the older man approached them with more speed than he'd thought he was capable of.

Draco started, "Moody, I-"

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on here while you two have been off gallivanting around?"

Luna tried, "It's my fault Alistor. I convinced Draco-"

"Never mind that now! Come! To the kitchens."

Without another word, Moody was hurrying downstairs to the kitchens, leaving Luna and Draco to glance at one another worriedly before the two hurried to catch up with the auror.

Draco was sure when they got to the kitchens that they would be met with Remus and Tonks and everyone else, all ready to excommunicate him from the Order. His heart was pounding, and Luna must have heard it as she reached out to hold his hand in hers just outside the door. With one last look from Luna that was meant to be reassuring, the two stepped into the kitchen, ready to be reprimanded.

The entire Order weren't inside as Draco had thought they would be, just Remus and Tonks and three others, a redhead, a bushy-haired girl, and a messy haired boy with an infamous scar on his forehead.

Draco blinked and the last three people Draco ever though he'd see again blinked back at him.

"Fucking hell," he muttered.

And then the kitchen erupted.

oOo

 _Author's Note: I'm sure you all know who Draco stumbled upon in the kitchens!_

 _In all honesty, I'm not completely pleased with how this chapter turned out and I should have worked a lot more on it before posting it, but I just wanted to get_ something _up so I just did it. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy and review if you feel so inclined. Cheers!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Hello all! So I just wanted to take a moment to give you all a heads up that this fic is slowly coming to an end! I'm estimating about three or four more chapters after this one as well as most likely an epilogue. Also I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! It was originally meant to be a part of Ch 10 but it just would have been much too long so I decided to just make the rest it's own separate chapter. Enjoy!_

oOo

Chapter 11: We Are Surviving Every Time

" _Malfoy_?!"

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?"

"Now, if everyone would just-"

"Hello Harry!"

"I thought you were all supposed to be off saving the world-"

"How dare you!"

"Hermione, your hair! Much less infested with wrackspurts than I remember it being."

"Erhm, nice to see you as well, Luna."

"You've no right to be here!"

"-yet here you all are drinking tea like there isn't a bloody _war_ going on!"

"Oh dear, it seems Ron has an infestation in his hair though."

"Are you _holding Luna's hand_?"

"Honestly Harry-"

"How dare you, you Death Eater creep!"

" _Ron_! Put that wand down!"

"Just what is going on here!"

"If you would all just-"

"ENOUGH!"

For one brief instant when Draco and Luna had first entered Number Twelve's kitchen to find none other than the golden trio sitting with Remus and Tonks, no one had done much but stare at each other. It only took Draco making the first move by breathing two words before it seemed like an explosion had set off and most everyone was on their feet competing to see who could yell the loudest.

Now all eyes were trained on Remus who had slammed his hands on the table as he stood, looking severely at everyone.

"Enough!" He repeated, less loudly but with just as much force.

Draco mused Remus had been getting a lot of practice as head of the Order in silencing a chaotic room.

"But-" Ron tried but was quickly hushed by Remus.

"Show some respect!" barked Moody, who was standing in the corner and whom Draco had completely forgotten about. Ron's face bloomed red, from embarrassment or anger, Draco couldn't tell.

"Right, now, can we all sit down and speak like adults please," Remus asked irritably, his hands still held out as though trying to calm a wild hippogriff.

Luna was the first to plop herself in a seat, beaming at everyone as though they were all good friends gathering for a tea in the garden. Tonks and Hermione were the next to sit, though not half as enthusiastically, there eyes shifting nervously between the boys who were still standing, glaring daggers at each other mistrustedly.

It took some time, but finally Ron, Harry, and Draco all sat down as well. Harry and Draco continued to glare at each other steadily meanwhile Weasley wrapped his arms around his tea again, muttering quietly into the cup words that sounded suspiciously like 'Malfoy' and 'git.'

Satisfied that, at least for the moment, everyone had calmed down exponentially, Remus was the last to sit.

Moody stayed in corner, watching the scene from a distance. Even his magical eye was trained solely on the kitchen table and the seven of them sitting around it.

"Well, I suppose we should start with Draco." Remus began. "I ask you all remain silent and hold your questions and comments until I've finished."

Remus told them everything. About how Draco had turned on the Death Eaters and his father and aunt and shot a spell at Crabbe Sr. all those months ago. How Draco had turned his back on all he knew to defend them and how the Order had taken him back to Grimmauld Place, knowing they'd leave Draco to his death if they left him behind. Remus explained how they had performed the Unbreakable Vow and taken away his wand. He told of how Draco slowly began to unintentionally gain everyone's trust and how he'd helped save Charlie Weasley's life and worked endlessly on potions for injured Order members and how he'd even managed to make Wolfsbane for him. He explained Draco's invaluable information and advice in Order meetings before his eventual invitation into the Order.  
"Just today actually, he and Luna went on their first mission for the Order. Which went…" Remus trailed off, looking to Luna and Draco.

Luna smiled pleasantly, nodding, "We have information."

Remus nodded, "Right. So you see, that is how Draco has come to be sitting at this table now with all of us."

For the most part, the three had listened to Remus and did not interrupt. Only Ron needed reminders to keep quiet, his face becoming progressively more and more red. Hermione listened attentively the whole time, as did Harry, the boy only seeming like he was going to interrupt at the point when Remus had said that Draco had been invited into the Order.

Draco appreciated Luna reaching out to hold his hand underneath the table throughout the whole ordeal.

Now that Remus had finished explaining, there was tension in the air just waiting to be broken, and Draco would bet anything Weasley would be the one to break it first.

"BUT HE'S A DEATH EATER!" Ron exploded.

Draco smirked at the redhead's inability to comprehend what had just been explained to him.

"A defector," Remus corrected.

"Still! I just don't understand how you can all just trust him like it's nothing!" Ron shouted.

"He's been here for nearly a year Ron. He's more than proven himself," Tonks jumped in.

"Might I remind you we all thought _Snape_ was loyal to the Order as well?"

Draco could feel his blood boiling at that. "Now you listen-"

"Boys, that's enough!" Remus cut in sharply.

Draco bit his tongue, feeling a sudden flash of desire to jump over the table and press his wand against the redhead's neck, but then Luna squeezed his hand and he remembered himself. With a few calming breaths, Draco managed to sit back and do his best to ignore Weasley, who was having a hard time holding his tongue and was now in the middle of an argument.

While Ron went back and forth with Remus and Tonks, Draco's attention was on Granger and Potter.

Loathe though he was to admit it, Hermione was brilliant, and she seemed to have readily take their old professor's word on his character. She turned to him without any judgement, perhaps a little wary, studying him. Draco felt a moment of uncomfortable guilt stewing in his belly.

Draco had been in the same room when Bellatrix had tortured Hermione over a year ago. He'd done nothing then. He'd done nothing to incriminate them further, but he'd also done nothing to help them. Granger's tortured screams had haunted him in his sleep for many weeks afterward. Looking at her now, there didn't seem to be any lasting physical effects aside from the scars he could see peeking out from under her sleeve, but he could only imagine the emotional effects. She had no reason to trust him.

But then, to Draco's great surprise, she nodded at him, a show of acceptance, or at the very least accepting what Remus had said of him.

Draco was so shocked he nearly didn't have the sense to nod back at her, unsure how he else to properly demonstrate his appreciation. He was aware that the simple gesture was the kindest he had ever been to her.

Potter too was staring at him a little warily, and Draco could just see the turmoil turning over in his mind.

"You're really on our side," Harry asked then, looking straight at Draco. It was the first time the Chosen One had spoken in awhile, and his voice distracted Ron, Remus, and Tonks from their argument to witness the exchange.

Draco was a little surprise at how steadily Potter stared at him, without malice or rage as he might have in their Hogwarts days. It was a testament to how much Potter must have grown out there trying to survive and defeat Voldemort.

It was for that reason that Draco was able to respond without a sneer or a smirk on his face as he nodded, "Yes. I'm on your side."

Harry nodded, and then in a move that Draco thought was entirely Gryffindor, reached out his hand for Draco to shake.

"Harry! You can't actually trust this ferret!"

"I-I trust what Remus has said about him," Harry clarified, looking a little uncomfortable, as though he might have offended Draco.

But it was good enough for Draco.

He reached out and shook Harry's hand and said, without any judgement, "I wouldn't have expected more."

Harry nodded curtly and then quickly slipped his hound out of Draco's grasp. Draco did the same.

Just because they'd come to an agreement didn't mean he wanted to start getting chummy with the Gryffindor either.

Ron was still gaping at the whole exchange, and Draco could tell he was still trying to reach for anything to show his friends they'd gone mad. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that he came in here holding Luna's hand?"

"Merlin's beard," Draco heard Moody groan from the corner. He imagined the Auror out of everyone in the room was the least interested in hearing Draco's romantic exploits as well.

Luna turned and beamed at Draco adoringly, as though Ron had just congratulated them on their relationship, which Draco was sure was certainly not the case.

"Who Draco is or isn't romantically involved in really isn't any of your business Ronald," Hermione spoke up, rolling her eyes.

"But-"

"So now that we've got that all cleared up," Remus interrupted, folding his hands and leaning closer to the three, "Will you tell us why you've come here?"

Draco wanted to snort at how Ron crossed his arms and grumbled quietly to himself. Soon the mood changed and the three were exchanging glances at one another. Draco couldn't help his own curiosity, wanting to know why after over a year on the run the three had come to headquarters.

For a while, Draco thought they would just all sit in silence for a while until Potter finally sighed, "We need your help."

Remus and Tonks exchanged looks, nodding warily, "Alright."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "We need to break into Gringotts."

There was utter silence in the room.

Even Luna tilted her head questioningly.

"That's...impossible," Tonks said slowly.

"We have a plan, we just need a little help," Hermione cut in, but Draco could tell part of her agreed with Tonks.

"Why do you need to break into Gringotts," Remus asked.

"We need something from Bellatrix' vault."

Draco's head began to spin. "You're mad."

Ron flared up again, "Don't you-"

"May I ask what you're trying to retrieve from Bellatrix' vault?" Remus interrupted.

The three all glanced at each other before Ron and Harry said at the same time, "We can't tell you that."

"Might I ask for what purpose?" He asked instead.

Hermione responded this time. "We can't tell you that either."

Draco could tell by how Remus' hand clenched around his tea that he was somewhat agitated.

"What _can_ you tell us," Tonks asked, her hand moving to wrap around Remus'.

Harry cut in after a pause, "It's for the task Dumbledore left us. What we've been working on for nearly the past two years."

Draco didn't really think that was a good enough reason for everyone to just let the lack of information go, but it was clear that after a moment of internal debate, Remus thought that it was.

Draco watched Remus exchange a glance with Tonks before sighing and nodding. "Alright. We'll help. Of course we'll help."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all seemed like they'd let go of a collective breath that they had been holding. It wasn't until now that Draco finally got a really good look at the golden trio, or rather, really saw them. He was struck by how different they looked.

Granger's hair was not as wild and had lost it's life-of-it's-own quality, now hanging sort of limply and lacking it's usual lustre. All three of them were much thinner than Draco remembered as well, not to mention the dark circles under all of their eyes.

For the first time in his life, Draco felt a small pang of sympathy for the three. It was obvious life on the run meanwhile trying to survive a war when you were the number one target had not been easy.

"You must be hungry, all of you," Tonks said then, breaking the silence and then getting up to take out some leftover chicken sandwiches and setting them on the table. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all practically lunged for the food as soon as it was set down, ravenously stuffing their mouths as though they had just been served a quality steak. The others watched, fascinated as after only a few bites, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had already worked through two sandwiches each. It was obvious the three had gone through some time without food, or at the very least very little food.

When the three had finished, looking somehow even more tired than they had before, Tonks offered to show them to some empty rooms where they could rest.

When Tonks came back, the room was still in somewhat awkward silence as everyone chewed half-heartedly on the last of their sandwiches.

"No one can know that they're here," Remus said then after some minutes of contemplative silence.

"Not even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Luna asked.

Tonks shook her head, "I asked. Ron thinks it would be easier for everyone if no one but us few know, as well as anyone else we might need for their task."

"Their insane task," Moody grumbled from the corner.

Draco agreed with the Auror. It was mad, to think that one could break into Gringotts even when Voldemort wasn't in control of the Ministry, and now that he _was_? It was a suicide mission, and one that the he was sure he and Luna would possibly involved in whether he liked it or not.

"Well, we'll talk about it more in the morning. Try to get more details and plan a strategy," Remus said, his voice a little muffled as he rubbed his face tiredly. "For now, we should talk about what happened with you two."

Draco and Luna told them everything that they had seen and heard. When they'd finished, Moody, Tonks, and Remus all glanced at each other contemplatively.

"It's getting too dangerous," Remus shook his head regretfully as Moody and Tonks nodded their heads in agreement. "We need to stop using him or else risk his safety. From what Draco and Luna have said, it sounds like they're getting more desperate to find the spy, to the point where even lower-ranked Death Eaters are getting involved. We need to have him step back for a while, keep low."

"So for sure the spy is a man," Draco said quietly before he could stop himself. Moody practically growled at him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You're really still not going to tell us who the spy is?"

"We've been over this," Remus said gently but firmly but then Moody cut in.

"The less people know, the safer it is for this person. Now that you two are out there on tasks for the Order, it's even more imperative that you don't know."

Draco knew without having to be told what Moody meant. He meant it was important they didn't know the spy's identity should he and Luna ever be captured and tortured for information.

Tonks hissed, "Moody…"

"He's right," Luna interrupted, all eyes turning to her. She picked quietly at her sandwich, "The less people know, the better."

oOo

The next day at dinner, things were still somewhat awkward at the kitchen table. It was the first meal that the golden trio all came down for, having spent all of the night and day catching up on lost hours of sleep. It was an interesting meal, Draco thought.

Just because he was now on the same side as his childhood enemies didn't mean everyone suddenly got along and loved each other. Still, they were adults now, and they tried to remain civil, speaking politely to one another. Ron had the hardest time with it out of everyone. Draco was sure the only reason he was going along with Draco's presence and induction into the Order was because he knew he was outnumbered. Draco would occasionally catch the redhead glaring at him, and Draco glared black before quickly settling his face into an innocent expression when someone else turned his way. It infuriated Ron, his skin fuming so that it matched his hair.

Draco may have joined the Order, but that didn't mean he didn't still enjoy tormenting Gryffindors when the opportunities presented themselves.

It wasn't until breakfast had been finished that it was time to finally get down to business. Remus had Ron, Hermione, and Harry tell them all that they could about what they planned to do, which really wasn't all that much. It soon became clear that the trio were not going to budge on being the only ones to go inside of Gringotts. Anyone else that joined them would be strictly assigned to being around the building to help with stopping any reinforcements that would show up.

"So we're merely to be reinforcements?" Moody growled angrily, obviously itching to be right in the thick of it.

"That's right," Harry nodded.

"Why even ask for our help at all! We'll be next to useless to you outside!"

"Now, Alostor," Tonks reprimanded. "You know that's not true. They need the reinforcements outside to give them time to...well, to do whatever it is that they're going to be doing."

Hermione nodded, "We've already sneaked into the Ministry without reinforcements and that very nearly was the end of it. That's why we're here. We're hoping having a few of the Order will help minimize the likelihood of us getting caught."

Harry nodded, "We're so close, we can't afford to be captured again."

Draco leaned back in his chair a little, thinking back again to when the three had been kept in his basement. He forced himself to brush the memories from his mind as he thought on Harry's choice of words.

"So you're nearly done with Dumbledore's great task then? Whatever he's set for you to do to finally finish You-Know-Who off?"

The three looked at each other, as though debating how to answer his question. Draco noticed Moody, Luna, Remus, and Tonks all leaned closer, as though also itching to hear what they would say.

Harry sighed, "Possibly."

Everyone sort of wilted in their seats until Remus spoke up again. "Well then, we'll just have to prepare as much as possible to ensure this task's success. We'll need to send scouts into Diagon Alley to get a lay of the land, notice who's on patrol and at what times, that sort of thing."

"I'll go," Draco immediately volunteered. If he and Luna were going to be put into danger of this type of high risk, then he wanted to know exactly what they were walking into.

Ron looked like he was about to blow meanwhile Moody nodded approvingly. "Yes, that's fine. You and Tonks, I think would be good-"

"Actually," Tonks cut in, "I'm not going to be volunteering for this mission, or any more missions for a while."

 _That_ surprised everyone. Tonks was usually eager for action, and only ever occasionally sat out on tasks for the Order, but to step back completely.

Everyone turned to the pink-haired woman, and Draco noticed that for the first time he saw what looked like a shy expression on her face. Only Remus was the one to look unalarmed. In fact, he was looking at Tonks more adoringly that he usually allowed himself to look when others were around. Remus was even reaching out for Tonks' hand on the table.

Everyone else waited on baited breath as they watched the couple share a look before Tonks took a deep breath. "We were going to wait a little longer to tell people, but now with you three here, well, the reason I won't be going on any more missions anytime soon is because, well, I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence before suddenly everyone was standing and laughing and taking turns embracing Tonks and Remus in congratulations.

"You're going to be an uncle," Tonks laughed gently when it was Draco's turn to hug his cousin.

Draco wrapped his arms around Tonks carefully, afraid that he'd somehow hurt her if she hugged him too hard. Tonks, however, pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, sort of an uncle. I'm not quite sure what you would be called since we're cousins."

"First cousin once removed I believe," Hermione offered smartly.

"We'll still have him or her call you uncle," Remus winked, clasping a hand on Draco's shoulders.

Draco blinked dizzily.

It sounded like an awful responsibility to be someone's uncle. Having been an only child, he'd never really thought of that title being a part of him in the future, much less an uncle to a child from Remus Lupin.

He could only imagine the responsibility of just being a father.

"Congratulations Remus," Draco offered the man who still has his hand on his shoulder.

Remus smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder gently before letting himself be wrapped in an embrace from an elated Luna.

"We should celebrate, now while we can," Moody said gruffly, heading for the liquor cabinet.

Not even Moody's grim comment could put too much of a damper. Soon, Draco found himself having a drink surrounded by people he never thought he would be in the same room with celebrating a child they were somehow all connected to in one way or another.

Still, as Draco sat quietly sipping on his butterbeer, he couldn't help but think of how mad it was to be having a child in times like these. It was dangerous enough being in a war, but when there were children involved that needed to be taken care of and you had a price on your head…

Draco stared worriedly at his cousin over the brim of his cup and then lower down to her belly, still showing no signs of the life growing inside. Another life that Draco already felt tied to, another human being in his life that he cared about to add to his steadily growing list.

It wasn't until Luna placed her hand on his that he realized he'd gone too quiet, and he was thankful when Luna smoothly excused them to go to bed. They shared one last hug with the soon-to-be parents and bid everyone else goodnight before heading upstairs, still holding hands.

"This is mad," Draco said aloud what he'd been thinking all evening when he and Luna finally retired to his bedroom.

"No. This whole war is mad, but this, no not this," Luna said firmly, plopping herself on a chair.

"Do they even realize how dangerous this is? To be having a child in times like these?" Draco ranted on, barely noticing how much he was pacing and running his hands through his hair.

"They love each other."

"Yes! I can understand that, but that's not enough to keep them safe!"

"They'll be safe," Luna insisted.

"How?!"

"We'll keep them safe."

Draco paused to look at her, frowning. As nice a sentiment it was, he didn't think he and Luna were enough. They were barely enough to keep _themselves_ safe.

Draco sighed, sitting down on his bed and running his hand through his hair again.

"I need a cigarette," Draco muttered.

Luna laughed, the sound sounding somehow out of place amidst the whole situation.

"You need to relax." She said. Then, her smile became a sneaky grin that did interesting things to Draco's belly. "Take your shirt off."

Draco blinked, surprised with the bluntness of Luna's request, but then not wanting to be told twice, quickly pulled his shirt off. He scooted farther up the bed, watching excitedly as Luna got up from the chair and started making her way slowly over to the bed with him.

"Now," Luna smiled, climbing on and looking down at him. "Turn over onto your belly."

Draco blinked, confused again.

"A-alright," he agreed unsurely, doing as she had requested, slowly, as though waiting for her to stop him, but Luna did no such thing.

This was not normally how they started.

Draco was lying down, feeling a little more vulnerable when he was used to, so much so that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Luna perched herself on his bum. And then she was pressing both of her hands into his back, rubbing and pushing gently.

"A massage?" Draco drawled, feeling a little as though he'd been cheated somehow.

Luna's laughter twinkled above him. "Trust me, it's exactly what you need."

Draco grumbled but then Luna pressed hard between his shoulder blades, working on a knot Draco hadn't even realized he had, the built up tension releasing. "Careful there," Luna leaned down, her lips brushing against his ear, "or we'll have to put up silencing charms so no one thinks there's any debauchery going on in here."

Draco cursed but the was quickly cut off once more as Luna continued her magic on his back and he let out another embarrassing sound he hadn't known he was capable of. Draco groaned, pressing his face into the pillow to try and muffle the sounds, Luna thankfully, choosing to no longer comment on them.

By the time Luna had finished, Draco was half-asleep puddy underneath him. He barely had the energy to roll over and drag Luna into his arms as he stared tiredly up at the ceiling.

"You're right," he murmured. "That was exactly what I'd needed."

Luna giggled, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as she tangled their feet together. "Told you."

Draco tried not to smile and kissed her temple before settling for sleep, for now pushing aside his worries for his cousin and his ex-professor.

oOo

 _Author's Note: Also, as I start wrapping up this fic, I've already started writing down ideas and snippets of two potential fics, one a Hermione/Regulus pairing and the other a Hermione/Theo pairing. I figure I'm going to write both anyway, but I was interested to hear what you all might be interested in reading most or first. Also let me know if you'd like to hear more details about either idea!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Notes: It's been so long since I've updated, please do accept my sincerest apologies! I've been on summer holiday so lack of time isn't really an excuse, but I've been suffering from the biggest bout of amotivation for weeks. Special thanks to those of you who would review with your support and wonderings of when the next update would be, they definitely helped in getting me back to my writing table. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that it's not too obvious from my writing just how long it's been. It's a bit of a longer one than the last couple I've put out, so hopefully that makes up for it even just a little! Cheers!_

oOo

Chapter 12: Runaway

Draco exhaled the nicotine-laced smoke gently out through the open window of the library nook, ignoring the slight chill. It was peaceful up here, hidden away amongst the stacks of books in the topmost floor of the library. He couldn't remember the last time he'd managed to get away for a moment up here, too busy with chores, Order duties, and training. Then, for the past few weeks he'd suddenly become, impossibly, even more busy planning what he'd come to think of as the Gringotts task.

If anyone had ever told him that he'd one day attempt to help plan a break-in to one of the most impenetrable buildings in the world, he would have laughed. If they'd had told him he'd be planning it alongside Harry Potter and a gaggle of other Gryffindor-lovers, he'd have sent that person straight to St. Mungo's.

Yet that was exactly what he was doing. It had been an interesting past few weeks for Draco, to say the least.

He'd been complaining and whining to Luna endlessly about the whole ordeal, but in reality, he had to admit it really could be worse.

Because the golden trio didn't want anyone to know they were at Grimmauld Place, they'd been confined to the empty top floor. Remus was sure that any other visitors who came to Number Twelve were put in rooms on the other lower levels. So really, the only times Draco really had to interact with his childhood enemies was when he and Luna were sent upstairs to provide them with food (which Draco usually just left outside their doors to avoid interaction), and then again late in the night when he, Luna, Remus, Tonks, and Moody all snuck upstairs to plan with the secret guests.

Weasley was obviously still not pleased at Draco's presence, but he had at least mustered enough maturity to at least be civil (which for Ron really just meant ignoring that Draco existed at all unless absolutely necessary). Granger and Potter were both better. Hermione had even once complimented one of Draco's ideas during their planning. He'd been surprised from the praise coming from her, but not so surprised that he couldn't help the satisfied smirk he sent Weasley, knowing it would make the redhead boil with anger.

Potter was not so comfortable yet as to be giving out compliments, for which Draco was actually glad though as he was sure any kind word shared between them would surely make both incredibly uncomfortable. However, Harry was courteous enough to listen and respect Draco's input.

Today had been the last meeting they'd all had, along with the other select few who had been chosen to help with their mission.

Tomorrow was the day that, after weeks of scouting and discussion, the plan would be finally put into action.

Draco was nervous, for many reasons.

The biggest reason was that there simply was too much that could go horribly wrong. That wasn't to say there hadn't been thorough and careful with the planning. Moody was on the panning team after all. Still, Draco he help but think that no matter how much they planned and prepared, it was simply an unspoken rule of the universe that plans rarely went as one wanted them to.

He was nervous, because as much as he'd thrown himself into the helping of the planning, _wanting_ it to succeed, he just simply didn't think that anyone _could_ manage to break into Gringotts and get out, not even the bloody Chosen One.

He was nervous because Luna would be going on this mission, and for the first time all their training with Remus would be seriously put to the test, and not just in the form of a spying task that, when put in comparison to tasks like the Gringotts one, was really not very dangerous.

Draco was nervous because for this task neither he or Luna would be using Polyjuice Potion.

It was a bit of a silly fear actually, if Draco thought rationally about it. Luna had been rescued from Malfoy Manor months ago, so they knew she was in league with them. Draco too, had turned his wand against his family and the side he was always meant to be on, had been bred to be on, and it was impossible to think that he hadn't been been labeled as some sort of twisted sympathizer to the light somehow, but now...

"I thought I'd find you up here."

Draco turned sharply to see Luna leaning against one of the bookshelves, a loving smile on her face as she stared at him.

He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard her approaching.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yea, I just...needed some fresh air."

Luna came and climbed into the nook, sitting opposite of Draco. "You know you could've just gone into the backyard."

Draco laughed a little at himself. She was right of course. No longer under the Unbreakable Vow, he was able to step outside of Grimmauld Place and could unquestionably exercise the agency to step outside for a smoke, yet here he was in his favorite secret nook. Although it could hardly be called secret since he'd been introduced to it by Tonks and that one time with Remus...not to mention Moody's magical eye had probably seen him and Luna up there as well...but he stopped that train of thought before he sank deeper into a hole of embarrassment.

"Habit I suppose," he said quietly. "It's nice up here, quiet."

"No one to scold you for how much you're smoking," Luna added, her eyes staring pointedly at the five cigarette buts sitting incriminatingly on the windowsill. Draco had the grace to look away sheepishly. It was true that ever since his vow to Remus had been lifted and he'd asked Tonks to show him where in the Muggle borough of Islington he could get cigarettes from, he'd been smoking a lot more frequently.

"You'll have to cut back when we're traveling you know," Luna winked. "How are you supposed to keep up with me if your lungs are full of ash?"

Draco grinned, loving the ease with which Luna spoke of their future, together. Luna smiled back at him, her whole face lighting up like the sun.

Draco's smile faltered, thinking again of tomorrow and the fact that there would probably be little reason for them smiling then.

They were walking into what was surely going to be a fight, and for the first time Death Eaters were going to see both him and Luna fighting on the golden trio's side.

It ate away at Draco's stomach as it slowly sunk in why it bothered him so much that Luna's face, more than his, would be seen when they'd both already more than likely be labeled as sympathizers.

It was because he was still unsure that the Order actually stood a chance of winning this war and it was only a matter of time before Voldemort took over completely unchallenged. When that day come, it would not be forgotten what side Luna Lovegood had stood on, and he knew she would be punished. The more Luna fought, the more she was put in jeopardy, and that scared Draco.

"What if we ran away?"

The words had left him before he could stop them, before he'd even had a chance to process the thought that had been turning over in his brain.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows, staring confusedly at him when usually it was the other way around.

His mouth went dry and his heart began hammering nervously in his chest. "I just mean-"

"Runaway?" Luna repeated.

Slowly, the idea began taking further shape in Draco's mind, and it was as tempting as gold was to a dragon.

He couldn't stop now.

"Yes, run away." Draco whispered, his mind racing.

He could see Luna's chest rising and falling a little quicker, but his mind refused to process that it was out of fear and not excitement. "Draco-"

"Wait, just listen for a moment," Draco leaned forward, taking Luna's hands in his. "Would it really be so terrible if we did it?"

"Draco, you don't know what you're saying," Luna shook her head.

"Luna we could do it," Draco said, his voice rising with excitement. "I have money in hidden accounts outside of Britain my mother set up for me years ago. We could go somewhere quiet, secluded, just ride all this out until all the fighting's finally over."

"Draco-" He could see the tears forming in Luna's eyes, but he kept pushing onward, his head swirling with a sort of manic dizziness. He pulled her hands closer to his chest.

"Luna, think of that day in the Cheshire countryside, under the stars, just you and me, safe and far away from everyone else. Remember, how free we felt, if only for that little while? It could be like that always!"

Draco could feel the desperation in his voice, and the more he spoke the more he could hear how mad he was sounding, how utterly insane.

Luna knew it as well. She was shaking her head more furiously, her eyes shut tight as though that could possibly shut out his pleading.

"No!"

There was a moment of silence in which Draco became exceedingly aware of how heavily they were both breathing.

Luna rarely rose her voice, and never at him.

"You know we can't."

It was those simple words from Luna's lips and the sad look she gave him that instantly washed Draco of any fleeting notions he had of running away. He was filled with shame for his moment of weakness, that Luna had seen this cowardly side of him, a part of him he'd tried for so long to stamp out and yet had never wholly managed to no matter how much he wished he could.

Before he could delve into a tirade of why Luna deserved better than him and should never have had to be subject to such a spineless display, she touched his cheek.

Draco met Luna's eyes, calm and as deeply blue as they ever were.

She hadn't let her tears fall.

"We can't because of You-Know-Who and what his total control would mean for the rest of the world. Because of Remus, and Tonks, and Molly, and everyone else that we love. We can't because we love each other, and you know that we'd never really be free out there if we just left. We'd be always hiding, always scared, always filled with guilt and regret. As long as You-Know-Who is in power, there's no life for us out there. We can't because it would be wrong, and we're good, the _both_ of us."

Draco blinked back the sudden prickling he felt behind his eyes.

He really didn't deserve her.

Even after that shameful outburst, she had not once let go of his hands, and she stared at him with nothing short of love and forgiveness on her heart-shaped face.

Draco pulled her closer and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder, needing to feel her warmth. Luna wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him.

"I just want you to be safe," Draco whispered into her shoulder.

"I know," Luna whispered quietly back to him, her lips brushing his ear as she stroked the hair on the back of his neck. "I promise, we're going to get through this Draco."

Draco closed his eyes, willing himself to believe, at least for the moment, that Luna's promise would come true.

oOo

Draco pulled his hood down lower across his face as he stared down the street. Gringotts as a fairly large building, had always been an eye-catcher in contrast to the other once-colorful places of business in Diagon Alley. Though there was hardly anything colorful about Diagon Alley now. So many places had gone out of business and the only people who really walked the streets now were Voldemort's lackey or his supporters, that or fools still trying to live their lives normally in their drastically changed world.

It was strange, how quickly something so outlandish could so easily start to become normal. A few years ago, he might have laughed if someone had told him the likes of Antonin Dolohov or Mulciber could eat and talk as free men at a little pub across the street with no one to stop them and send them back to Azkaban or even so much as question their presence.

Draco was sitting across the street in a pile of trash next to some overflowing bins. The smell was horrible, and Draco had been sitting in it for nearly two hours now. As if that weren't terrible enough enough, he was wearing a set of disgusting raggedy old robes to make him look even more like a mad vagrant.

It wasn't uncommon to see vagrants in Knockturn Alley even before Voldemort came to power. It was less uncommon now that he was, to see a few wandering about even in the heart of Diagon Alley, which is what Draco was pretending to do.

His job was quite simple. He was meant to just sit still and wait meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione completed their task, whatever it was. Draco was meant to not draw attention to himself and stay put unless absolutely necessary. His job, was that in the event he came across Death Eaters headed to Gringotts, to stop them.

He had to admit that when he saw Dolohov and Mulciber walking down the street and pop into the cafe for breakfast, Draco had wanted to groan as he cursed his bad luck.

He was more than a little worried thinking about the fact that should things go astray and Dolohov and Mulciber be called to Gringotts, it was his job to intercept them. It was daunting enough to think about having to take on one Death Eater, but two? He supposed he should be at least a little grateful it was Dolohov and Mulciber across the street and not the Crabbes or Bellatrix, who he was sure would likely have a personal vendetta against him, should they find out he was still alive.

He was glad Luna was waiting with Remus during this mission. He trusted him to keep Luna safe should anything go wrong or they be required to fight.

If it were up to him of course, Luna wouldn't be a part of all this in the first place, but he knew at this point that bringing that up was a pointless argument that he would lose once again.

An alarm sounded then, coming from the direction of Gringotts and pulling Draco from his thoughts.

There was a moment of confusion from everyone. Draco turned to the cafe where Dolohov and Mulciber were sitting. Mulciber had a biscuit half-raised up to his mouth, pausing as Dolohov was as they strained to listen. A moment after they were standing, their food left forgotten at the table and Draco cursed quietly to himself as the Death Eaters made their way out of the cafe. Their presence added with the alarms coming from Gringotts had many of the other witches and wizards on the street retreating flat against the shops and out of the way. Those too fearful to stick around see what would happen had already apparated away.

Draco lowered his eyes a little as Dolohov and Mulciber stepped out. There was nothing for it now. He had to act and he had only a handful of seconds to do something before they took off.

Draco waited until they started heading towards Gringotts and their backs were turned on him to raise his wand and point it at the more dangerous of the two.

"Confringo!"

Dolohov was sent flying with a force that surprised even Draco and had him pause for just a second before he turned to Mulciber, but the other man was ready and deflected Draco's second hex.

Mulciber was glaring at Draco, his eyes trying to search his face under his hood, surely wanting to know why a random, filthy wizard had suddenly decided to attack him. Draco took the opportunity to cast a stinging hex that caught the shoulder of Mulciber's wand arm.

Mulciber yelped in pain, clutching his shoulder and then snarling at Draco before his eyes widened in recognition. Draco realized that after the force with which he'd cast the hex, his hood had fallen to reveal his face.

"Malfoy?" Mulciber asked, in disbelief.

The shock on Mulciber's face was priceless, and Draco was half tempted to say something cheeky but he knew that in the seconds the two Death Eaters had their backs turned he'd gained the upper hand, but that could quickly change if he wasn't quick. Draco decided to take advantage of Mulciber's surprise. "Stupefy!"

Mulciber's whole body became stiff as a plank and he fell backward with a painful thump, and just in time as well as Dolohov had just recovered from Draco's confringo and now had his wand raised at Draco. He cast a hex Draco only just managed to deflect. Dolohov cast two more, just as quickly as he had the first, and both were spells Draco did not recognize nor did he know what they would do to him should they hit their target. It was not unknown to him that Dolohov was well renowned for being a skilled duelist and had invented some of his own curses and hexes. He needed to gain the upper hand again, and quickly.

"Incindio!"

Draco managed to somehow catch the end of Dolohov's robes and he could hear the older man curse in his native tongue. Draco knew it would take only a moment for Dolohov to put it out and he needed to get on with it.

"Petrificus totalus!"

Draco misses though, because suddenly he feels a a painful stinging on his shoulder blade and he's tumbled forward and someone has just shouted "Incarcerous!" Next thing Draco knows he's collapsed painfully onto the unforgiving cobblestone, wrapped in thick ropes and his wand's fallen out of his grasp.

Draco tried to struggle against the ropes but it was not use, the ropes has his limbs practically immobile. Some of it even wrapped around the lower half of Draco's face so that he couldn't even speak.

Dolohov had managed to put out the fire and released Mulciber of Draco's stupefy. The two men walk closer to to Draco, their wands trained steadily on him even though he's been rendered harmless now. Draco's mind is racing, thinking about what these two are going to do to him, and also wondering who cast the incarcerous. His question was quickly answered though.

"Excellent work Theodore," Mulciber complimented just as a young man stepped into Draco's line of vision. Just the sight of this boy Draco had gone to school with was enough for Draco to stop his struggling against the ropes as he stared up at Theo Nott.

He looked just as Draco remembered him, and yet different. He was still long and lanky, his dark hair curling where it fell against his forehead, a dusting of freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. What Draco didn't recognize was the viscous glare Theo had directed at Draco, and he definitely wasn't familiar with what if looked and felt like to have Theo's wand pointed directly at his face.

Draco was quickly reminded of his precarious position when Mulciber spoke again, reminding that him that he was staring down not just one wand end but three.

"I guess it's true then. Bellatrix was convinced this Malfoy git hadn't died and actually turned sides." Mulciber sneered.

"We should take him to The Dark Lord," Draco heard Dolohov say, out of breath.

"Or get rid of him, once and for all. Kill the blood-traitor. No one would mind," Mulciber said then snorted. "Well, Lucius might."

"I'll take care of him," Theo snarled then. Draco's eyes went to Theo's again.

Theo still had his wand raised at Draco, from when he'd cast the incarcerous. He was still staring at Draco, eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted upside down. There was anger in his eyes, anger he'd never seen before. He didn't look like the Theo he remembered from school, quiet and stoic Theo, always with his nose in a book or rolling his eyes at whatever immature comment Draco, Blaise, Pansy, or the others had said. This Theo looked like he might actually hurt Draco. He's already hurt Draco with a stinging hex.

"His father's the reason my father went to Azkaban." Theo said quietly.

Mulciber and Dolohov exchanged looks with each other, as if trying to decide whether this was a good idea.

"What are you going to do to him?" Mulciber asked.

"I'm going to make him hurt," Theo said, and the look in his eyes had Draco believing him.

"Is now really the time-"

"Weren't you friends in school," Dolohov asked darkly. It went unspoken among them what the man was implying.

"You think any of that matters now?"

Dolohov stared between Theo and Draco uncertainty.

"Go!" Theo finally broke his gaze with Draco's to shout at Dolohov. "If anything goes wrong, I'll take the punishment!"

Dolohov's face contorted, surely insulted from having been shouted at by a younger, surely lower-ranking wizard like Theo, but Mulciber cut in before anything more could be said.

"Dolohov let's go. The Dark Lord will be much more concerned with Potter and the others than with this blood-traitor swine," Mulciber hissed.

Dolohov stared between Theo and Draco, still torn between a decision. Draco was sure Dolohov was going to say no, that maybe he'd want to finish Draco off himself.

He wasn't sure how many moments more it was before Dolohov finally turned around with a curse and started following after Mulciber, the alarms still ringing around them.

Draco wanted to curse as well as he saw the two Death Eaters running in the direction of Gringotts, but he was still wrapped in rope. He looked up at Theo. He bent down to pick up Draco's wand and then pointed his own at Draco.

"Wingardium leviosa," Theo murmured.

Draco was lifted about four feet from the ground and he wriggled about though it was pointless. He struggled uselessly as Theo used his wand to levitate Draco until they were both tucked into a little alley, away from prying eyes. Draco briefly wondered why the sudden privacy. He'd certainly had no trouble casting a stinging hex on him moments ago in front of all the Diagon Alley shoppers. Theo pointed his wand at the floor, Draco's body mimicking it until he was set down on the ground.

Draco looked up at Theo, his hazel eyes and brown curls, the deep-set frown on his face. He wondered if this was difficult for Theo. He wondered how many people Theo had killed since they'd last seen each other, how many atrocities he'd committed. He wondered if it'd be easy or difficult to kill him. Maybe that's why Theo had taken him to the alley. Maybe it was easier for him this way, away from anyone else.

Draco didn't know what was worse. Being killed by two Death Eaters who although ruthless he had no relationship with, or being killed by a boy he'd once called his friend.

Theo was still staring at him, but he wasn't pointing his wand at Draco any longer. He was just….staring.

Draco frowned underneath the ropes binding him. Why didn't Theo just get on with it?

Theo took a step forward and Draco winced. Theo frowned again.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time and I need you to listen. I'll unbind you but you need to promise not to yell or try to apparate away."

Draco's blood was pounding in his head. What was he talking about?

"Draco!" Theo said sharply. "Do you promise?"

Draco blinked. Why was Theo talking to him like this and what did he mean they didn't have a lot of time. What could Theo possibly have to tell him?

"Draco!" Theo pleaded.

Draco stared out of the alley. There was shouting, and people running in the direction of Gringotts. Something was happening.

Draco stared back at Theo again. He looked desperate, different from how he'd been looking at Draco out on the street. The anger he'd seen in his eyes was gone, his face smooth of harsh lines. He looked like the boy Draco remembered from school again. Theodore Nott who'd always been somehow better than the rest of them...kinder.

"Draco," Theo groaned again.

Draco looked once more at the street then back at Theo. He should just agree. Let Theo think he was agreeing and then apparate to Gringotts, to wherever Luna was so that he could get her out of there. He'd been practicing apparating without his wand, and while he hadn't been successful every time, he'd just have to take his chances.

Draco nodded.

Theo sighed, as though relieved. He pointed his wand at him again, "Finite incantatem."

The ropes were gone and Draco could move again. He leapt to his feet and took a step back. Theo's eyes widened and he raised his wand again and then...stopped. It was that simple gesture, that combined with the saddened look on Theo's face is what made Draco stop.

Theo wasn't going to hurt him.

"How can I trust you?" Draco asked, his voice softer than he'd meant for it to sound.

Theo bit his lip, hesitating, and then raised his hand again. Draco took a step back, thinking that maybe Theo would cast another hex at him, but instead there were silvery wisps shooting from Theo's wand into the air between them. The wisps were taking shape into a corporeal lynx. It was a patronus.

Draco's heart stopped as he stared at the lynx.

It was the same patronus Draco had walked in on delivering a message to Remus all those nights ago.

The lynx evaporated in a cloud of wisps, clearing the view to Theo again just as the other boy tossed Draco's wand back to him.

"You're the spy," Draco breathed, just barely managing to catch his wand.

Theo nodded.

"All this time."

"Since before, actually."

"What do you mean before?"

"Since when you were still at the manor."

Draco felt dizzy. All this time. All this time Theo had been working with the Order.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Theo snorted, and for a second it felt like they were back at Hogwarts, Theo rolling his eyes at a stupid joke Draco had made. "Are you kidding me? It's almost impossible to tell who you can trust nowadays."

"Right," Draco said quietly, thinking back to what it was like living in that house with Voldemort and all those other Death Eaters in residence. All that time neither he or Blaise had ever been able to determine where Theo's loyalties were and they hadn't approached him because of the risk.

There was yelling coming from down the street now. They both turned in the direction of it.

"There's not much time, I have information for the Order," Theo said, urgency in his voice. "It's about Narcissa."

Draco's blood started pounding in his eardrums. His palms were sweating and his whole body started trembling. The yelling from down the street sounded distorted in his ears.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"It's certain now, she's in Rabastan Lestrange's house. She's been kept prisoner there for months and-"

"That's impossible."

"What?"

Draco was shaking his head, "She died,"

"No, Draco-"

" _He_ killed her!" Draco shouted.

Theo's eyes widened. "They hadn't told you."

Draco stared at Theo, his breaths harsh in his ear.

What Theo was telling him was impossible. Narcissa was alive. She wasn't dead. His mother was alive.

Theo wet his lips and stepped forward, his voice suddenly both nervous and placating. "Draco, listen to me. The Dark Lord never killed your mother. He had you and Lucius believe that he'd killed her as punishment and then...then he gave her to Rabastan Lestrange...as a reward."

Draco's mouth was dry. "Why did Rabastan want her?"

Theo's face turned pained, and he looked away, as though it was too much to look Draco in the eye. "I'm sure you can imagine why a madman like Lestrange might want someone as beautiful as your mother."

Draco's insides were squirming. "I'm going to be sick."

The pitying look on Theo's face was almost too much for him to bear. Draco was breathing heavily. "And you're saying the Order's known all this time that she's alive."

"They've known she was alive but I've only just been able to get any solid evidence of where she is."

"They lied to me." Draco whispered, the realization dawning on him.

There was more yelling coming from the street, louder now, and Theo turned back to Draco again. They were both aware of just how much time they'd lingered in the alley.

"I need to get back," both Draco and Theo said at once.

Draco's lip quirked a little and Theo actually smiled. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the other boy smile.

It only lasted a moment though as Draco frowned, thinking of what Theo had said earlier. "He'll crucio you, you know. Once he's learned you've had me and let me go."

"I know." To his credit, Theo did not wince at the thought that in a few hours he'd very likely be under the unforgivable cast by Voldemort himself once he found out he was alive.

Draco hadn't even realized he'd made the decision to hug Theo until he had his arms wrapped around the other boy.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Theo laughed a little, patting Draco on the back shortly, clearly not having expected a hug. "Sorry about the stinging hex."

Draco finally let him go just as a corporeal hare came bouncing into the alleyway.

"Luna," Draco breathed at the sight of it.

"Lovegood?" Theo asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Draco nodded, staring intently at the hare as is bounced around Draco, then to the alleyway entrance, then back to Draco again.

"I think it means for you to follow it," Theo murmured.

"I'll see you again?" Draco asked.

Theo nodded, "When possible. I'll send you a patronus from time to time when I can."

Draco nodded and started following after the hare. Before he could step out into the street though a thought occurred to him and he turned around towards Theo again. "Talk to Blaise. You can trust him."

"Zabini? But, are you sure? He's Dolohov's protegee. He's been training under him."

Draco shook his head, "No, it's all a survival act. Blaise is good, we were in it together back at the manor. Let him know I'm alright. Trust me on this."

Theo stared at Draco, as though considering this before nodding. "Alright, I'll start putting things in place to reach out to him."

They exchanged one last nod and then Draco was running off into the street after Luna's patronus. There were suddenly so many people around that Draco blended easily among them as he ran and turned into a small alley where Luna and Remus were waiting together.

Nearly the moment he was in the alley he was engulfed in wild blonde hair and a pair of arms that belonged to Luna.

"Draco!"

"Luna," Draco said, the weight he'd been feeling since having left her that morning finally lifting when he finally had her in his arms again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

Draco was unsure how to ask that question, especially when he heard Remus' voice over Luna's shoulder. "It's over now. We need to leave."

"How do you know it's over?" Draco asked.

Just then there was a piercing roar echoing all around them, a sound Draco had only heard once before in his fourth year when he'd been watching the Triwizard Tournament.

"Was that-"

There was a great flapping sound overhead and when Draco looked up there it was, a great white dragon flying overhead, and on top of it...was that Harry, Hermione, and Ron?

There were a few moments in which Draco, Luna, and Remus could do nothing but stare in awe as the golden trio flew off on the back of the great beast, staring until the dragon was nearly a speck and the commotion going on in the street was starting to register once more.

"We need to go. Now." Draco said urgently.

"Was it a dragon they needed all this time? Could they have not gotten it easier elsewhere?" Luna asked next to him.

"Hold on to me," Remus said sharply. Without another word, both Draco and Luna had each placed a hand on one of Remus' forearms and they apparated onto the front step of Grimmauld Place.

Draco still felt a bit shaken when they stepped inside, he was still a little on edge when Tonks came running up to them, practically jumping into Remus' embrace before hugging Luna and Draco as well.

"Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?"

"We're all fine, what about here? Are we the last ones back?" Remus asked.

"Last ones," Moody confirmed from the main room where everyone else was gathered. There was a smug smile on his otherwise harsh face, "Granger sent a patronus that they got what they needed. Everyone's fine. They're fine and everyone here's back and there've been no injuries or casualties to anyone on our side."

The room erupted into cheers and it wasn't long before someone had pulled out a bottle of wine and started passing it around.

Draco stood in the middle of it all, staring at everyone as though in a dream. Everyone seem distorted, their faces twisted somehow. He knew why everyone was celebrating. The mission had gone off successfully, no one was hurt, and the golden trio had escaped safely. It should have been a triumphant moment. But all Draco could think of as he stared around the Order members was of his mother, his beloved mother who was apparently alive and Rabastan Lestrange's prisoner.

"Draco?" Draco could feel Luna's hand tugging gently on the sleeve of his shirt, concern in her voice.

How could they not have told him?

"Draco? Are you alright?"

Draco looked up. Remus was staring at him, his lips pulled into a worried frown as he noticed Draco's stillness.

How dare he looked so concerned? How dare he act like he cared for him?

"You knew all this time." Draco said quietly.

"Sorry?" Remus asked, stepping closer to him.

Remus was head of The Order. He knew who the spy was. There was no way he hadn't known, and he'd kept it from him.

"You knew!" Draco shoved Remus against the chest so that the older man nearly fell back in surprise. The happy voices of the celebrators was suddenly hushed as Tonks and Luna both rushed to their wizards, concern and worry on their faces, but all Draco could focus on was Remus' hurt and confused face.

"What are you talking about boy," Moody growled.

"My mother!" Draco yelled, too upset to care that there was a stinging in his eyes that told him tears were about to fall at any moment.

Luna was holding Draco back, "Draco, what are you talking about?"

There was tension in the air, some people murmuring quietly to each other in confusion. Remus didn't look confused though. In fact, his eyes widened in horror at the realization of what Draco had shouted, and Draco knew then that Remus knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's true then. All this time you've known that my mum was alive and you've kept it from me!"

"Remus, what's going on?" Tonks asked, staring between her husband and her cousin.

Draco snorted though without humor, "How many other people haven't you told apart from the one person who should have known?"

"Alright, everyone clear the room," Moody barked at the others staring intensely at the scene. There was some grumbling but eventually the only ones left were Moody, Remus, Tonks, Draco, and Luna. Once everyone had gone, Moody turned to Draco. "How did you find out?"

Draco ignored him. He only had eyes for Remus who had yet to speak. "How long have you known?"

Remus stepped closer to Draco, his hands raised. "Draco-"

"How long?!"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Tonks shouted, angry now. "Are you telling me Narcissa is alive?!"

"Your mum," Luna gasped.

"Who told you?" Moody asked again.

Remus still wasn't answering Draco. Why wasn't his answering him?

"Draco!"

"It was Theo! It was Theo alright! I ran into him and he told me. I know he's the spy!"

Luna frowned, "Theodore Nott? From school?"

"What did he tell you?" Remus asked.

Draco felt like he was on the brink of a rage, and he was glad his wand was still tucked into his pocket.

"Draco tell us." Moody urged.

"Everything! He said that you've all known for months that my mother was alive and none of you ever said anything! She's been alive all this time! She's been Rabastan Lestrange's prisoner and he's been," Draco choked on his words then, the tears finally spilling from his eyes as he shut them, trying to block out the unwanted images playing with his mind. "I can only imagine what he's been doing with her, but the point is that you've known all this time and you've done absolutely nothing about it. Why has nobody been out there?! Why has nobody been looking for her?!"

"Rabastan Lestrange? Is that what Theo said? Are you sure that's what Nott said?" Moody asked then excitedly.

Draco nodded, not able to look at anyone yet.

"So it's been confirmed. Prisoner, but alive" Moody sighed tiredly. "Right, well...seeing as you know now."

Draco turned to Moody, realizing he was finally about to be told the truth.

"We first heard whispers that Narcissa Black might still be alive in December. One of ours was on a scouting mission and he heard some Death Eaters joking about Lestrange's new...pet. They referred to her as a blonde and mentioned something about what Lucius would think if he knew, how brilliant the Dark Lord was to have thought of such a punishment. We reached out to Theo who'd been working with us for nearly a year at that point to look into it. He did, and it soon became clear that Narcissa was indeed alive. That the Dark Lord had not actually killed her and in fact kept her alive, but it was unclear where she was. For a few months we thought that she might have escaped, even spread the word around amongst ours to keep an eye or ear out for any sight or mention of her. There were long weeks of nothing until Theo heard something about a reward, and it made us all think that perhaps Narcissa was someone's prisoner to say the least. Held captive. For weeks now we've been trying to narrow down who it might be, who might have her. It seems with what Nott's told you though, that now it's confirmed."

Draco stared at his feet, clutching Luna's hand as he processed everything Moody had just said. He heard Tonks' whispered 'Merlin' as Moody finished speaking.

When Draco could finally speak his voice trembled, "That still doesn't explain why you never told me."

"You must keep in mind-"

"No!" Draco interrupted, eyes flashing as he turned to Remus. "No, I want _him_ to tell me."  
Draco resented the look on Remus' face. How dare he look pained when it was Draco who had been hurt?

"Draco, the reason we didn't tell you is because we didn't want to give you any false hopes. We worried that all the talk we'd heard concerning your mother was just that: talk. We didn't want to tell you she might be alive when there was a chance we were wrong. We couldn't bear to see you hurt like that."

Draco's eyes were stinging even stronger somehow. "You couldn't bear it?! _You_ couldn't bear it?! What do you think it was like for me to _bear_ it thinking my mother was dead all this time?!"

"Draco please," Remus begged.

"You should have told me!"

Remus pleaded, "Yes, I know that now. It was unfair of us, cruel to keep this from you. But you must understand, we were only trying to protect you! We didn't think it was wise to tell you until we knew for certain. We saw no sense in making you live through the pain of losing her all over again if it turned out our information was wrong."

Draco's head was reeling. It was just all too much. He could feel his knees buckling.

Remus was stepping closer to him now.

"Listen to me Draco. So many people have lied to you in your life, been so cruel to you, and I will never forgive myself for as long as I live for now being one of those people, but you must _please_ believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you. I was going to tell you once we were certain not only that she was alive and where she was."

Remus was standing right in front of Draco now.

"You must believe me son."

Draco choked on a sob and next moment Remus had wrapped him in his arms, Draco's tears absorbing into the man's clothes. He clutched Remus' coat as his body shook, shutting his eyes tight and letting Remus help him remain standing.

"We'll find her Draco, I promise," Remus murmured comfortingly, his hand cradling the back of Draco's head. "Now that we know for certain we can start planning. We'll get her back to you. And I promise that I will _never_ lie to you again."

Draco's throat was too tight to respond. He just let Remus hold him as he cried, exhausted with all that happened today. He'd somehow survived a fight with Dolohov and Mulciber, Theo was actually working for the Order, Luna was safe, the golden trio had accomplished their task, no one was hurt, and his mother was alive. She was _alive_.

oOo

"What was she like?" Luna whispered quietly.

They were lying naked in bed together later that night. It was comforting just to be pressed against Luna this way, skin-to-skin.

"My mum?" Draco asked, his breath tickling against the nape of Luna's neck.

She nodded, "I've only ever seen her in the papers before, and those pictures you found. She's very beautiful."

Draco thought about this for a moment, thinking back on the pictures he'd been going through for the hundredth time again that day. After everything with Remus and the others had settled down and Draco had stopped crying, he and Luna had gone upstairs to their window nook. Luna had read, understanding Draco's need for silence but the desire to have her near, meanwhile Draco had smoked and thought and stared at the pictures of Narcissa that he'd saved. Tonks had come up a few times to bring them food throughout the day until it was time for bed and Draco and Luna had relocated to his room.

"She was-is very beautiful," Draco agreed quietly, correcting himself. He thought for another moment before holding Luna a little closer. "She was elegant, and had high expectations of everyone around her. If you'd only seen her from a distance, you might have thought she was beautiful, yes, but also, well, cold. She could have a bit of an intimidating air around her whenever she wanted, but she was charming too when she needed. At home though, she was nothing but kind, on the brink of doting at times. Fath-Lucius used to say that the manor was always a very dark home until my mum moved in. She breathed life into the place, made it a home. I never felt not safe or unloved when I was with her."

If Luna felt the tears that dropped and seeped into her hair, she did not mention it, only stroked the arms Draco had around her.

"I can't wait to meet her." Luna said.

Draco smiled, kissing her shoulder. "Me neither."

They were quiet for a bit until Luna breathed, "I still can't believe Theo has been the spy all this time."

"I know. I'm still wrapping my mind around it. I would have never thought of him as the type."

"What do you mean," Luna asked. "As in, not brave enough to be the Order's spy right under the Dark Lord's nose?"

"Well, I've never thought of him as _not_ brave," Draco said thoughtfully, thinking of the kind of nerve Theo must have to be so young, living under Voldemort's presence and still working with the Order. "Theo could always give as good as he got in a duel or a fight, but he was always just as much a Slytherin as the rest of us as well, looked after himself first. I just never thought that of everyone I knew that _he_ would have decided to work with The Order."

"He could be playing both sides," Luna shrugged. "Keeping his loyalties open until one side finally wins over the other."

"Maybe, I thought that for a bit as well, but I just...I don't know. I know I just said he's a Slytherin and would look after himself first but, I don't know. That just doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"Maybe you're right." Luna said finally. "I always thought he looked like a noble person, like he'd stand by his convictions."

"Did you?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "What were you observing in school that you thought Theo Nott, a boy a year older than you and not even in your house, was so _noble_."

Luna giggled then, a girlish sound that had Draco's eyes widening as he looked at his girlfriend.

"He has that mysterious quality about him that girls always liked. So stoic and studious. It helped that he was handsome as well." Luna said smoothly.

Draco's mouth dropped. "You think he's handsome?"

"Come on Draco, you can't be blind. Theo with those green eyes, olive skin, and dark curls? He had more than one girl in Hogwarts daydreaming about a secret romance with a bad boy from Slytherin. Ginny always said that if she weren't such an upstanding Gryffindor, she would have approached Theo ages ago."

Draco's mind was spinning. "I can't believe you just told me you fancied my childhood friend while you're lying naked in bed with me."

Luna laughed, "I never fancied him. I just appreciated his good looks."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Luna's ear. "He fancied you in school you know?"

 _That_ got Luna's attention. "Did he really?"

"No need to sound so pleased," Draco muttered, which only made Luna burst out laughing again.

"I'm not _pleased_! I just didn't know! You really think Theo fancied me in school?"

Draco rolled his eyes, thinking back to the moment at the end fifth year, before his father had been sent to Azkaban and this whole mess had started. "Well if you must know, you'll remember that me and my Hogwarts mates were-er, well, bullies."

"Yes, I remember," Luna said, though not unkindly.

"Well, we were constantly teasing other students from other houses, you know, stupid things just to make each other laugh, help us pretend we were so much better than all the rest. Theo never participated too much in the teasing. He would laugh, sure, but he was never one to join in so much. He hardly said anything, except of course that one time we were talking about...well you."

Draco paused, less willing now to go on with the story after having just admitted that not only had Draco bullied her directly back in school, but he'd also talked about her behind her back.

"Go on," Luna said, unbothered.

Draco bit his lip. "Well, we were saying things and Theo started defending you. Weakened our talk by pointing out how very intelligent you actually were. And then he'd said that you weren't ugly and in fact had very lovely hair. I don't think he'd meant to say that last bit though because he quickly shut up after that, especially when we started teasing him."

"So Theo Nott had a crush on me," Luna said slowly, a smile in her voice, completely unfazed at the fact that Draco had just told her a story in which she had been the butt of the Slytherin's jokes and suggested that they'd been talking about how unintelligent and unattractive she was. "I wish he'd told me. We could have done something about his crush."

"Hey," Draco said, distracted from his thoughts at the suggestion of Luna's words. Luna laughed and when she'd finished, Draco couldn't wipe the frown from his lips. "Would you have really gone out with him, had he asked you? Back in school I mean."

Luna was quiet, thinking. "If he'd been kind, and taken the time to talk to me a few times before so that I was sure he wasn't just playing with me, I might have."

Draco scowled and Luna laughed. He knew it was a ridiculous question and the answer didn't matter, but the thought of Luna being with anyone else but him still had him reeling.

Luna was stroking the skin on his arm again when a thought popped in Draco's mind. It wasn't the first time that particular thought had occurred to him, but he'd been pretty good at pushing it aside, telling himself it was in the past and didn't matter. It certainly didn't feel like an appropriate time after everything that had happened that day.

Lying here now with Luna though, in the safety of the dark and after having just spoken about a fleeting admiration she'd once had, he couldn't help himself.

"Luna...when we first...that night Lupin escaped the shed when we had sex for the first time...you said it wasn't your first time."

Luna stilled, understanding what Draco was asking.

"You want to know who was before you," she said simply.

Did he really want to know? It was sort of a double-edged sword.

"Yes," Draco breathed before he could think to much on it.

Luna was quiet, and for a moment he thought he'd offended her, and then she was twisting in his arms so that she was facing him, dark blue eyes meeting grey. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Draco blanched at the thought of sharing his sexual history. This all suddenly sounded like a bad idea. "Luna, we don't have to-"

"No, I think it's a good idea. Relationships are supposed to be honest. We should know these things about each other, even if it makes us uncomfortable," Luna said logically. Draco frowned, unconvinced. Luna leaned in closer, her gaze open. "It won't change anything about us now."

Draco searched Luna's eyes, still somewhat unconvinced that this was a good idea, but she looked resolute and he knew he would give in.

"Fine," Draco groaned, leaning back to lie on his back. He took a deep breath and started. "Pansy Parkinson and I were each other's firsts. We were fourteen."

He paused, expecting Luna to gasp or yell at him. She didn't even stiffen at his side. Only said quietly, "Fourteen's quite young."

Draco nodded, "Too young probably, but we were both eager to no longer be virgins."

"Was she the only one?"

"There were two others."

He could practically feel Luna frown at him. "I thought you were with Pansy until the end of sixth year."

Draco could feel his neck flush in embarrassment. "I wasn't exactly always a good boyfriend."

"Oh," Luna said softly. Then, "Well, who were they then?"

Draco sighed, wishing to Merlin he'd never started this horribly uncomfortable conversation. "Fourth year again, a few times with one of the girls from Beauxbatons."

"Really?" Luna asked, surprise obvious in her voice. For a horrifying moment Draco thought she would press for more details but she thankfully asked, "And the other?"

Draco groaned, "And one embarrassing and drunken occasion with Millicent Bulstrode that I wish never to relive again."

Luna laughed and Draco groaned, covering his face with his hands. "That's it on my end. Your turn."

Luna's laughter finally died down and she slowly grew quiet for so long Draco thought she must have tricked him and wouldn't tell him her own past until she spoke, quietly but steady. "There was only ever one, just a handful of occasions. It was Dean Thomas."

Draco's eyes shot open, his neck nearly snapping as he looked at Luna who was staring calmly back at him.

"Dean Thomas?"

Luna nodded.

Dean Thomas. Dean fucking Thomas. The bloke Luna had been fussing over months ago when he'd been at Number Twelve, driving Draco crazy with jealousy thinking there was something going on between the two.

He wanted to shout. He wanted to run downstairs, demand Moody to tell him where Thomas was, hunt him down, and hex him.

Luna must have seen the madness turning in Draco's head because she put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Listen," she said. Draco searched Luna's gaze, physically working to calm himself until he finally nodded when he was ready. When he was, Luna continued. "It was when we were both prisoners at Malfoy Manor."

Draco's stomach dropped. Luna had looked away, her eyes a bit glazed, as though she was very far away.

"We were both frustrated and so weak. Dean had started off so defiant when I was first brought there. He was so angry all the time, and so sure that someone would find us, refusing to give up hope. It was hard though, trying to keep that up after months of little to no food and the occasional torture Bellatrix and some of the others would come down to the basement for. Dean's spirit was breaking, he was becoming more and more disillusioned, and I was as well to be honest. Dean had become a sort of pillar for me, and I think seeing him look so hopeless after he'd been fighting for so long was affecting me as well.

"That first night, I think we both just needed to feel something, some happiness or pleasure or I don't know, _something_. We both thought we were going to die there. We needed to take whatever we could get.

"I felt a little guilty at first. Dean used to date Ginny after all, and even though I knew she was with Harry now and she'd always loved him more than any other boy she'd ever been with, I wasn't sure she would appreciate what I was doing with her ex-boyfriend. But then...it was addicting almost, those few moments of _something_ when it felt like the rest of the world had forgotten us.

"It didn't happen too often while we were at the Manor. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable place, and we were usually too weak, plus we had to be sure Ollivander and Griphook were sleeping. And then Harry and Dobby and the others came for us and they rescued us and we were at Shell Cottage. We were safe again."

Draco remained silent, taking in everything Luna had just told him.

He wanted to be angry, jealous maybe, but he found it impossible. All he felt really was guilt and sadness that Luna's first time had occurred under such circumstances, because she was afraid and lonely, thinking she was going to die and wanted to feel something before she did.

He wanted, at the very least, to hate Dean Thomas, but he couldn't even feel the anger to do so, not after Luna had described how the boy's hope had been slowly dying after all those months being kept a prisoner.

"That was it then?" Draco asked quietly.

"There was one other time at Shell Cottage," Luna admitted quietly. "But it stopped nearly as soon as it had started. I think we'd both realized it had only happened in the first place because we were so scared and lonely, in need of comfort. We agreed we were better off as friends, two friends who had gone through something profound together, not just the sex but being prisoners together, but still, just friends."

"Did you love him?"

He knew it was a bit of an unfair question to ask of her. Luna had only been with Dean a handful of times meanwhile he had been in a relationship with Pansy for three years and yet Luna had not asked that question of him.

"I don't think so. At least not in a real and healthy way. He was...comfort. A friend but...also a means of survival."

They stayed in silence, thinking over everything that had been just been shared between them.

Luna looked down at his chest, her fingers twiddling against his skin. "This doesn't change anything, right?"

Draco's lip quipped and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "It changes nothing."

oOo

 _Author's Note: So I've been toying with the idea of, once this fic is completed, writing a little on Luna and Dean's short little history and was wondering if that was something any of you might be interested in reading? It would only be a one-shot type of deal or possibly a 2 or 3 chapter fic, though I can't at all imagine it being any longer. Just thought it might be something fun to explore. Let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
